Care Bears Family Adventures, Book 2: Magi
by CryosR
Summary: Almost 20 years have passed and the Care Bear Family has grown, taking in new family members and seeing dangers and joys beyond imagining, but there's still a missing piece to this puzzle. Though many have joined this family in the past, lost members thought long gone return and bring with them more danger and happiness at reunions.
1. Foxes and Raccoons

Foreward: I'm sorry this took so long, but a lot of bad stuff happened in my life that made this nearly impossible to do. I want to thank Phoenix Audubon, Fauna Greywolf, Mariel1/Contrary Heart Liger, Take Care Bear/Amber, NebulaBelt/GammaEradon, and Silver Wolf16 (from as well) for helping me by allowing me to use their ideas and characters to help shape this story. Lastly I'd like to thank Krystalvix for doing the cover art for this story. I can't thank you all enough for helping me make this but without further ado, the story.

A/N: Normally I don't do this, but from this point forwards this series is incorporating stories from my friends into its continuity, some of which do not completely fit together. I will do my best to mix things in but if you want a more complete picture then you should read the following stories on before you read this story. From Mariel1/ContraryHeartLiger: Even Brave Hearts can be Broken, Since I Found You, Soo Stellar, Talent Night, Musings of a Tiger, Beloved, Deck the Halls, The Unexpected, Two of a Kind, I don't Wanna, Speculations, There's Always 'Hope', and Will You Still Care. From Phoenix Audubon: Rise and Fall, How Defender Bear Learned to Deal, Loaded For Bear, The Past Reliving, and Of the Same Coin. From Take Care Bear this story: . . And from NebulaBelt/GammaEradon: Old Foxes Want no Families. I will put a note at the start of each chapter to let you know which stories have taken place between chapters.

 _The wheel of time turns onwards and the Care Bear Family grows. New and lost members have joined, each of them with their own struggles, lives and virtues. Now more will join, but they bring with them more than this, a mystery and a link to a past forgotten_

 **Care Bears Family Adventures**

 **Book 2: Magi**

Chapter 1: Foxes and Raccoons

"Are you holding up alright, Soulful?" Bright Heart Raccoon, a two-tone purple raccoon with a heart shaped lightbulb for a tummy symbol, glanced over at the dark red fox seated next to him in the Cloud Car. Soulful Heart had a hand over his tummy symbol, a red heart with a black Eye of Horus inside of it.

"I'll be fine as soon as we land," Soulful gripped the side of the car as they descended towards a city. "Just go over the mission details again."

Bright Heart nodded, "Two missions, a young girl named Germaine Siedleman who is thinking about dropping out of school and…" he quickly checked the mission dossier, "A boy named Alex Kitun who has severe anger issues, up to an including getting violent with his peers."

"No prizes for guessing who's supposed to help who," Soulful rolled his eyes.

"They're apparently close friends so maybe we can do this two on two instead of both going solo," Bright Heart looked down as they approached the ground, "Now we just have to find them."

OoOoO

"Leave her alone!" A bright red fox in blue shorts, a dark green t-shirt and brown sandals put himself between a pre-teen boy and a light and dark blue raccoon girl who had just been thrown to the ground. Her face was muddy and her pink dress was streaked with dirt.

The boy scowled at them, "Serves her right. Little freaky kid's toys like you don't belong at our school."

The fox squeezed his hands into fists, "I'll say it again. Leave. Her. Alone!" He stepped forwards with the last word, his rather sharp teeth bared. He only came up to the boy's chest which forced him to look up to stare him in the face.

The boy just laughed and stepped forwards, shoving the fox to the ground.

"Alex!" the raccoon cried out, she tried to stand only for the boy to run over and kick her, forcing her back down, holding her now sore leg.

Alex growled and shot up, "GRAAAAH!" the boy turned just in time for Alex's fist to connect with his nose. As the blood started leaking and he stumbled back Alex kicked him, hitting him in the shins. The boy took off, limping slightly and squeezing his nose to stop the bleeding. Alex watched for a full minute until he was sure they were alone then turned back to the raccoon, who was trying to stand up, using a street sign for support.

"Are you alright, Germaine?" Alex helped her to stand and pulled out a tissue packet, using one to wipe the mud from her face before it dried.

"I'll be fine. You didn't have to hit him Alex," Germaine dusted off her dress.

"He hit you. Here," Alex took a deep breath then licked the mud off her face. He gagged then started spitting the mud out of his mouth.

Germaine giggled, "Thank you…"

Alex finished scraping off his tongue then smacked his lips a few times. "Yech. And you're welcome." Alex smiled and took her hand, "Anything broken?"

"Let me check," Germaine searched the pockets that had been sewn into her dress and pulled out a small black case. Opening it she sighed in relief when she saw the glasses inside were still intact, "No, thank goodness. I don't think they could afford to get me a new pair."

"I could get you new ones," Alex said, he scuffed the sidewalk with his foot.

"Thank you," Germaine gave Alex a look of concern. "Are you OK?"

"As long as you are," Alex smiled, "When's your curfew?"

"Ten o'clock, why?" Germaine cocked her head to one side.

"Want to go see a movie? I'll pay," Alex said.

Germaine smiled and nodded, "Yes, I'd like that." They strode off, hand-in-hand towards the theater.

OoOoO

"OK, so where are they?" Soulful Heart searched around the parking lot trying to ignore the stares they always got from adults.

"They should be nearby, the caring tracker says they're in there," Bright Heart pointed to the movie theater.

"Great, no better place to be: crowded, noisy and ten dark rooms any one of which they could be in." Soulful sighed, "How are we even supposed to pick them out?"

"That's why I made this caring tracker," Bright Heart held up the device, which looked like a heart with an electronic compass display and a pair of ports on the bottom, "we can't always find the kids alone, especially with how cautious people are about their children these days. Better to be open about it instead of sneaking around."

"Right. Can we at least get away from the cars?" Soulful pointed to the sidewalk next to the theater's entrance, where the posters for the movies were hung inside large frames.

Bright Heart nodded and, after checking for traffic, the two darted across the parking lot until they could lean up against the wall. They passed the time talking about the various movie posters on display until the caring tracker started beeping. Bright Heart fished it out of the furred vest he wore and checked the display, after shutting off the alarm, "They'll be outside in a moment. Ready?"

"As much as I… ever… am?" Soulful had turned to look through the windows of the theater's entrance, only to see a bright red fox and a two-tone blue raccoon exiting the theater, both wearing clothes. "Tell me our reflections are just warped, Bright Heart, please."

Bright Heart stared as well, but shook his head, "Nope, they're not." As if to prove his point the couple exited the theater and still remained very much real, "And it looks like they are Alex and Germaine."

"So our mission has become a recruitment drive." Soulful sighed, "so how should be approach this."

"Preferably before they get on a bus." Bright Heart took a deep breath and shouted. "ALEX! GERMAINE! OVER HERE!"

Alex and Germaine had been laughing over their favorite jokes from the movie when they heard their names being called. They turned around in time to see a purple raccoon and a dark red fox, both with tattoos on their stomachs, walking towards them. Alex's mouth fell open and Germaine rubbed her eyes then fished the case out of her pocket and put on her glasses.

Germaine blinked and took a sharp inhale of breath as she looked up to stare Bright Heart in the face.

"It's like I'm staring into a mirror," Alex leaned close to Soulful, who recoiled slightly from the shorter fox.

"Please don't do that," Soulful said.

Germaine took a deep breath and finally managed to speak. "Who are you?"

"My name is Bright Heart Raccoon and this is my close friend, Soulful Heart Fox," Bright Heart gave an off-hand gesture to Soulful Heart, "We're Care Bear Cousins."

Alex blinked, snorted then scowled and folded his arms. "Alright, where are the cameras?"

"Excuse me?" Bright Heart gave Alex a bewildered look.

"The 'caught on tape' or 'prank show' cameras, because I have had enough from pretty much everyone to want to deal with this shit right now." Alex glared at the two.

Bright Heart visibly winced when Alex swore, Soulful wasn't even phased as he spoke. "There's no cameras, we're real so can you get past the 'I don't believe what I'm seeing' phase so we can help you?"

Alex put his hands on his hips and leaned back. "HA! Help me with what? How long is this prank going to go on for?"

"Well that attitude for starters and if we wanted to prank you I'm the last person they would have sent," Soulful replied.

"Umm, Alex, let's not stand out here. People are staring," Germaine tugged Alex's shirt sleeve and pointed as some of the people who stopped to stare.

"They always stare, but fine," Alex sighed then pointed to a restaurant with the word Wasabi over the entrance. "If you'll explain what's going on I'll treat you to dinner OK?"

"Sounds good to me," Bright Heart nodded and the four of the headed for the restaurant.

Wasabi, as the name implied, was a Japanese restaurant with Kabuki paintings of samurai, geisha and other historical and mythic figures on paper hangings on the walls and in the windows. Bright Heart and Soulful sat beside each other on one side of a table facing Germaine and Alex respectively.

"Shokuji o arigatō," Soulful gave a small bow as the server came by with their food.

"You speak Japanese?" Germaine asked.

"Sort of. Care Bears can speak or understand every human language," Soulful said as he took the small bowl of miso soup and took a drink.

"Oh… but I can't. I've been trying to learn Japanese for a while now though," Germaine fidgeted in her seat then dug into her noodle soup bowl to avoid having to speak.

"It's not inherent. You'll be able to do it once you get your tummy symbols." Bright Heart said before he dug into his rice bowl.

"That would certainly beat going through French immersion for another four years." Alex swallowed his mouth full of food. "So what brings you down to talk to two freaks like us?"

"You're not freaks, despite all evidence to the contrary. But we're getting off topic." Soulful finished drinking the miso soup, and ate two mouthfuls of his rice dish before he continued. "Alex, I'm here to talk to you about your anger issues."

"What?" Alex glared at Soulful, who just glared back.

"You get into a lot of fights and you talk back to your teachers, you need to get your temper and actions under control before you end up in trouble with the law." Soulful set his bowl down. "Don't glare at me, it will be a serious problem if you don't work on it now. Now tell me, why are you so angry al the time."

"None of your business!" Alex snapped, folding his arms and tilting his head down to glare at Soulful from under his eyebrows.

Soulful groaned, and pushed the palm of his right hand against his forehead. This was going to be difficult.

"Alex, please listen to him." Germaine put an arm over his shoulders. "I'm worried about you too. It's like what happened earlier today."

Alex visibly relaxed when he felt Germaine's arm over his shoulders and turned to face her. "Germaine, that guy pushed you to the ground. He probably would have done worse if I hadn't done something."

"That is an exception, Alex. You've been in fights over pettier reasons and you lash out constantly at people." Soulful said.

"OK, if you know so much about us why didn't you know what we looked like? And if my violence has been such a problem what took you so long to come and see me?" Alex glared back at the two seated across from them.

"We've been backed up on caring missions lately," Bright Heart chuckled nervously, "this mission just came up and we only had the basic information. On that topic, Germaine, I do need to talk to you."

"Is it because I want to drop out of school?" Germaine looked down at the table top.

Bright Heart blinked then stared, "Yes, how did you know?"

"Because everyone's been talking to me about that," Germaine clenched her fists in her lap, "But I can't stand it anymore! Everyone picks on or makes fun of me and I know that high school students are worse!" By now the few others in the restaurant were staring at the table.

It was silent for a minute before Bright Heart spoke again, "How do you know?"

"We went for a visit to one of the high schools I could go to next year, and the students they…" Germaine was crying now and her throat choked up as she tried to speak.

"They were cruel, they kept jeering at us and the other kids we were with, asking 'why is someone with a big stuffed animal even going to this school' or calling us words I was told not to repeat. It was horrible. One of those students came after us earlier and attacked us. I'm never going to that place again!" Alex grit his teeth then picked up his bowl and started shovelling the rest of his meal into his mouth.

Germaine was tearing up as she continued to speak, "Things have been almost as bad for a while. When we first went to school we met and we became friends because we'd never met another like ourselves. The kids liked us at first because we were like big stuffed animals, but when we got to fourth grade they started teasing us for the exact same reason, then they started bullying us and…" Germaine took a shuddering breath and did her best to calm down as Alex patted her on the back.

After seeing their reaction, Soulful tugged on Bright Heart's vest and motioned to the back of the store. "Excuse us for minute," he said as he and Bright Heart retreated to the back of the store, which allowed Alex and Germaine to finish their meals in peace.

"I think we should bring them up to the Kingdom of Caring," Soulful whispered, making sure they weren't overheard.

Bright Heart nodded, "I had planned on that, I think-"

"To live there."

Bright Heart nearly bit his tongue. "What?! I mean…"

"You mean you weren't going to invite them anyway?" Soulful raised an eyebrow, "You asked me to join and despite my constant refusal I did. But these two?"

"This is different. Alex and Germaine have lives and probably families down here. You were living alone in an attic, Regal was being kept prisoner by No-Heart, Stellar was trapped and tortured in a circus, Defender found us and Truth Bear turned against No-Heart and chose to join us."

Soulful nodded. He'd been one of the barely more than half the family to vote for Truth Bear to join the Care Bear Family, owing to his own experiences with No-Heart, and despite what Truth Bear had done when he'd been known as Shade Foyle. Soulful glanced back at the two eating in silence then turned back to Bright Heart, "They're miserable, Bright Heart. If they have families who care then they'll let us help them, and if their families don't care then are they really any worse off?"

"What about their schooling?"

Soulful Heart snorted, "Bright Heart, the curriculum you and Take Care designed is leagues ahead of the mind rotting drivel schools feed to kids in this country. For starters you let Hugs, Tugs, Get Well, Connie and Hope try more than once to get answers right, here they just give them one chance on assignments and homework and rarely give any input. Trust me, were doing them a favor."

Bright Heart blinked then sighed, "We'll ask them first and meet their families then decide OK?"

"OK," Soulful nodded and the two of them returned to the table.

Bright Heart shoveled the last of his food into his mouth and washed it down with half a glass of water when it caught in his throat.

"Can we go now?" Alex asked, arms folded and glaring at the two.

"Just a moment," Bright Heart pounded his chest, getting the food to pass through. He took a deep breath then asked, "Would you two like to see our home?"

"Your home? Where is that?" Germaine asked.

"Up in the sky, it's regular fluffy cloud heaven," Soulful deadpanned as he pointed to the ceiling.

"No, seriously," Alex said.

"He is serious. The Kingdom of Caring sits on top of clouds reinforced by stardust infused heart vines that allow it to support every structure up there," Bright Heart said.

"Uh-huh," Alex stared at the two as though their heads had spontaneous turned into pineapples.

"I'd like to see that, if I can," Germaine smiled gently at the pair.

Alex sighed, "If Germaine is going then I'll go too." He stood up, "Let's go then."

"Right now? What about your parents, will they mind?" Bright Heart asked.

"Probably not, they're dead. My grandparents too," Alex said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bright Heart averted his eyes.

"I live in an orphanage and my curfew isn't for a couple hours. I'll be fine, Germaine said.

"That was easy," Soulful dusted off his hands and stood up.

Five minutes later the four of them were in a cloud car flying up to the sky. Everyone except for Bright Heart clung to the sides as they rose away from the ground.

"How does this thing fly?!" Alex shouted.

"How much farther is it?" Germaine asked.

"Too far." Soulful held his stomach, "just hold on and it will be over soon."

Thankfully the ride was short and before too long Alex and Germaine found themselves looking out over the Kingdom of Caring. The ground and houses were made of clouds, save for the rooves which looked like they were made of plastic. The walkways were made of rainbows and even the trees leaves formed hearts and stars. Some distance away there was a large red structure in the shape of a valentine heart. Just about the only thing that looked normal was the black tarmack landing strip painted with reflective yellow guidelines.

"Saccharine isn't it?" Soulful Heart glanced back at the passengers.

"Yes," Alex said.

"It's beautiful," Germaine leaned over to get a better look at the lay of the land.

"Hold on, we're going to land," Bright Heart spotted Secret Bear waving two glowing paddles to guide him into land.

Soulful was the first out of the car, sighing in relief now that he was back on his home soil, so to speak.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Germaine stared nervously at the clouds next to the landing strip.

"Of course." Bright Heart stepped out onto the clouds and stomped on it for emphasis.

Germaine and Alex shared a look then stepped out of the car. They stood at the edge of the landing strip, nerving themselves to take the step.

"We don't have all day," Soulful said.

Alex growled then sighed and stepped onto the clouds. After he was certain he wouldn't fall through the ground he took Germaine's hand. She gulped and stared at him but Alex just smiled and gestured to the clouds he was standing on. Germaine smiled back, took a deep breath, and stepped onto the clouds. She cringed, expecting the ground to open up beneath her, then sighed when she found it solid.

"So where do we go?" Germaine asked, turning to Soulful and Bright Heart.

"Follow us, we'll introduce you to Noble Heart and True Heart and hopefully we can introduce you to everyone." Bright Heart motioned for them to follow as he set off towards the massive heart shaped structure.

"E-everyone," Germaine's breath caught for a moment, "How many of you are there?"

"A little over 40 last I checked," Soulful said. He turned around to face the pair, "Are you OK?"

"I don't like being around too many people I don't know," Germaine looked away from Soulful Heart.

"Neither do I. Trust me it gets better once you get the meet and greet over with," Soulful Heart did his best to give a reassuring smile.

"OK," Germaine nodded and gripped Alex's hand tighter as they walked.

They weren't heading to the big red heart, the Hall of Hearts as they called it, instead they deviated shortly after leaving the airstrip to a house on the border of the town of Care-a-Lot and the large forest called The Forest of Feelings. It looked much like the other homes in Care-a-Lot, seemingly constructed of clouds with a shingled roof that, on closer inspection, was some sort of clay or brick painted yellow so it looked like plastic from a distance. The house next to it was much larger and even had a huge attached garage.

Bright Heart knocked on the door of the first house and stood with Soulful Heart, Alex and Germaine until someone answered. She was an older cream colored bear with a tuft of multicolored hair on her head and a tummy symbol that was a tiny pink heart inside of a multicolored star. She smiled, then stared and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh dear, I think I may need to get glasses. I'm seeing double." She opened her eyes and blinked again, nope there were two foxes and two raccoons stand in front of her.

Alex glowered at the bear, "We're real, thank you!" he snapped.

"True Heart, these are Germaine and Alex. We went to help them on our caring mission and we found… well two lost family members," Bright Heart turned to the side and held his arm out.

True Heart Bear smiled, "Well then, let me say welcome to the Kingdom of Caring. Would you like to come in?"

"OK," Germaine nodded and True Heart stepped aside to let them in.

Once inside they could see that the house was indeed constructed of wood, the clouds appeared to just be layered to the outside like siding. The house itself could be best described as quaint, with a small entrance, a kitchen, dining room, stairs leading up and a living room where a purple horse with a rainbow colored mane and tail sat, reading a book; his tummy symbol was an inverted version of True Heart's: a tiny yellow star inside a multicolored heart.

"Noble Heart, look who's here," True Heart walked over to the horse.

Noble Heart looked up at the four and smiled. He set his book aside and trotted over to the group, as he had horse hooves instead of more human-like feet.

Alex found his hand caught in a tight grip and shaken as Noble Heart spoke. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Noble Heart Horse, welcome."

"Thank you," Alex pulled his hand free and shook it to get some feeling back in.

Noble Heart shook Germaine's hand as well and she felt her whole body shaking from his force. "I'm G-Germaine and this is Alex. Are you and True Heart married?" she asked.

"Yes we are, almost as long as we've been living up here," Noble Heart released her hand from his grip. "Sit down and tell us about yourselves."

"Bright Heart, Soulful Heart, do you want to stay?" True Heart offered.

"Sure," Bright Heart nodded.

"I'd like to hear more about them so I'll stay too," Soulful said.

A moment later Noble and True Heart were sitting on the loveseat facing Alex and Germaine who sat on the couch across from them. Bright Heart took an armchair and Soulful dragged a dining room chair in to sit on.

"So, what can you tell us about your pasts. How have you lived on earth for so long?" True Heart asked.

"There's not much to my life. I was found on the streets and they brought me to an animal shelter. Then when they found out I could speak and understand them they took me to the orphanage and I've lived there ever since. I got reading glasses because I'm far sighted and met Alex in school." Germaine said.

Alex crossed his arms, "I was adopted by my grandparents and… what?" he saw that Bright Heart had raised a hand.

"What happened to your parents?"

Alex sighed, "My grandparents were human and my parents were normal red foxes and none of them could have kids. My parents were sort of pets for my grandparents because they kept living around their house. Then one spring my grandparents found them dead and I was lying near them looking like this, so they adopted me. I called them my grandparents because they were so old." Alex wiped away the tears that were forming in his eyes, "they died three years ago, they were just too old. The doctor told me they only hung on to look after me. I've been living on my own ever since."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Noble Heart said.

"You two seem a bit young to me," Soulful Heart looked over both of them.

"Wh-what?" Germaine stared wide-eyed at Soulful, recoiling in her seat.

"Hey!" Alex almost jumped out of his seat but managed to restrain himself.

"Soulful Heart!" True Heart was shocked but Soulful Heart held up a hand to forestall her comments.

"How old are you two?" Soulful asked.

"Thirteen, why does that matter?" Alex folded his arms and glared at the other fox.

Soulful sat back and crossed his left leg over his right, "That's been bothering me for a while now. You see, Care Bears age very fast. Most of the Care Bear Family grew from infancy to adulthood in about a year and the cubs that live up here now age about six times faster than humans. But you say you're thirteen years old and honestly you look like you _are_ thirteen. I know it's not because you don't have tummy symbols because Regal Heart grew up on earth too and she was still fully grown after a year. I've never heard of this happening before."

True Heart cleared her throat, "Actually, it has happened before." Soulful turned to her with a curious look on his face. "When the family was first formed there were two others who came with us: Sage Heart Bear, who was raised with me as my adopted brother, and his son Love Heart Bear."

"I know we never told you about them, but we don't like to talk about them," Noble Heart gave Soulful and apologetic look. "A year after the family was formed, Love Heart was still an infant even though everyone else was fully grown. Later that year he was kidnapped by No-Heart and the three of us: Sage Heart, True Heart and I, went to save him. Sage Heart managed to save his son and ran off while we stayed to fight No-Heart and then… well that's when that memory lapse happened in our family. We haven't seen or heard of Sage Heart or Love Heart since, and we have tried to find them but… they just seem to have vanished."

"I see," Soulful would question them more about this later, for now he wanted to focus on the two new family members in front of him.

Germaine fidgeted in her seat. "Is something wrong with us?" she asked.

"No, not at all. You're just a little different." True Heart assured her.

Noble Heart stood up and walked over to the pair. "Alex, Germaine, would you like to join the Care Bear Family?"

"Join?" Alex asked, looking up to meet Noble Heart's eyes.

"Yes. You may have grown up on Earth but you are both one of us and you're welcome to join us and live up here in the Kingdom of Caring."

"Yes!" Germaine all but shouted, practically jumping out of her seat, "I want to live here!" She blushed upon realizing her outburst and sat back down, but still smiled.

"Well then, I suppose we should go see your orphanage to officially adopt you, to avoid any issues going forwards," True Heart stood up. "What about you, Alex."

Alex sat, staring at the coffee table in between the couch and loveseat. "I… don't know."

"What? but Alex…" Germaine's face fell.

"I don't know!" Alex shut his eyes as he shouted. "I just… I need time to think," Alex stood up and dusted off his shorts. "Can you take me home, please?"

"You don't want to stay?" Germaine put a hand on Alex's shoulder.

Alex tensed for a moment and looked like he was about to start shouting then he turned and looked at Germaine and visibly relaxed. "I said I don't know. I want to go home and think about it for a bit, OK?"

"Alright," Germaine nodded.

Five minutes later, Alex was riding with Bright Heart and Soulful down to Earth and Noble Heart and True Heart were taking Germaine to her orphanage to officially adopt her.

Alex remained silent as they rode down. He stared off into this distance, lost in thought as they drew closer to earth. His train of thought was derailed when Bright Heart spoke up. "Alex, is that smoke coming from your neighbourhood?"

Alex shook his head and looked forwards, his face contorted in rage, then despair. "MY HOUSE!"

OoOoO

Alex's house was up in flames and sirens were blaring some distance off as he, Bright Heart and Soulful stood in front of the conflagration. Alex had just stared for a minute, and then the tears started to flow. He scrunched up his face and pressed the heel of his palm onto his closed eyes, trying to stem the tears the streamed down his face. Neither Bright Heart nor Soulful could think of something to say to comfort him so they just stood back and let him let his grief out. Alex finally let out a sob and started to let himself cry for real.

And that's when they heard the laughter.

Through puffy and bloodshot eyes Alex saw the same boy who had attacked him and Germaine earlier that day. The boy grinned, showing his red eyes as he drew a pocket knife and advanced on the three. Alex wiped his eyes and bared his teeth, fury covering his face.

"Care Bear Cousin Call!"

Two blue oscillating beams that looked like music bars shot past either side of Alex and struck the boy. He raised his arms in an attempt to deflect the beams, but they struck home and with an unearthly cry they watched a large wispy black shadow with horns and red eyes was forced from his body and fly away.

"No-Heart," Bright Heart whispered.

Alex turned to stare at the two. "What the hell was that?"

"Care Bear Cousin call, a little trick we can teach you," Soulful gave a quick smile, then frowned as he looked towards the boy who was still standing.

The boy shook his head then swiped sweat from his brow and glared at the three before him. "For fuck's sake, they're multiplying!" he said.

Alex rounded on him and snarled. "You burned down my house?!" He tried to charge at the boy, only to find his arms restrained by Bright Heart and Soulful Heart, who struggled under the surprising strength of the younger fox as he tried to drag them forwards step-by-step.

"Don't do something you'll regret later, Alex," Soulful cautioned.

"I did?" the boy turned, as if only just now noticing the fire, and grinned. "Hah! Guess I did, well at least I know you won't be around much longer." He gripped the open pocket-knife and started towards the three.

Bright Heart was horrified, "I thought we pushed the shadow out."

"This kid's messed up," Soulful said. Both were distracted for a moment which gave Alex the moment he needed to wrench out of their grip. The boy was in range and stabbed for Alex's chest but he jumped aside and the knife went into his side.

"RAAAAAAAH!" Alex shouted and tackled the boy, knocking him to the ground, and start pummeling him. "EVERYTHING I HAD WAS IN THERE, YOU BASTARD! ALL MY MEMORIES AND YOU! YOU! ARRRRRGH!"

Finally, the fire engine and paramedics arrived and one of the firefighters pulled Alex away from the boy. Alex snapped his jaws and struggled but he was restrained as the paramedics took a look at the knife still stuck in his side. The boy tried to run only to be stopped by a rainbow colored rope around his feet that Bright Heart lassoed him with.

Half-an-hour later the fire was out, Alex had his wound stitched up and the police had arrived. Investigations were conducted, harsh words were spoken and finally the police asked all four of them, including the boy Joseph, to come down to the police station for questioning.

Questions were asked, answers were given, accusations were made and harsh words were exchanged, but finally the police made their decision.

Alex sat in an office with an officer who was reading over the notes from the various interrogations.

"Joseph denied most of the charges, but all the evidence, including his fingerprints on the knife, have shown us that he is guilty of trespassing, arson, assault and possibly attempted murder. As for you, Alex, the worst that will happen is it will be ruled as self-defence, I don't think you'll be needed in court, but keep in touch just in case." the officer in charge finished writing down the notes and shook his head. "Do you have a place to stay, Alex?"

Alex stayed silent for a moment, then took a deep breath and answered, "I have some family who came to see me today. I can live with them."

"Those two who were with you at your house?"

Alex nodded.

"Well, according to our records you've been officially emancipated so it's up to you. I can arrange to put you in foster care if you want."

Alex shook his head. "Can I leave now?"

The officer nodded, "We have your cell number. You'll be contacted if anything is needed."

Alex was silent when he stepped out of the police station. Bright Heart and Soulful Heart stood on the sidewalk, having been released from interrogation earlier than him. Both stayed silent as Alex walked down the steps and stopped in front of them. He was holding a framed picture in his hands, showing himself a few years younger and smiling while standing with an elderly couple.

"This is the only thing they found that wasn't damaged too badly. I let them keep the rest for evidence," Alex looked up at the two.

"What will you do now?" Soulful asked.

"I want… to go with you."

OoOoO

Alex was silent the entire ride back up to the Kingdom of Caring as the sun approached the western horizon. The fox remained lost in thought as Bright Heart and Soulful Heart delivered their report to Noble Heart and True Heart, at least until Germaine sat next to him on the couch and put a hand on his shoulder. Alex looked up into her eyes which were filled with sympathy.

Germaine looked down at the picture Alex still had in his hands. "Your grandparents, I remember them. I miss them too."

"I lost everything, all from the stupid kid who attacked us!" Alex grit his teeth and squeezed the frame before he set it down.

Germaine leaned closer, "You still have me, and everyone up here." She smiled, "I can't imagine what that felt like but now you have a new home, somewhere you fit in and can belong, we both do. Feel sad if you want but don't forget that I'm here for you, we all are."

Alex managed to smile, then gave Germaine a hug, "Thank you."

Noble Heart cleared his throat to get their attention, "It's getting late, why don't you join us for supper?".

Germaine and Alex turned to face the four still in the room with them. "Is there room for all six of us here?" Germaine asked.

True Heart shook her head and smiled, "Not here, at the Hall of Hearts. If you're still up for it then we'd like to introduce you to the rest of the Care Bear Family."

Soulful held up a hand, "Just a moment. Before we go you two should decide on names."

Alex blinked, then frowned, "What? What's wrong with our names."

"Oh nothing's wrong with them, but everyone up here has a name that shows what they believe is their most prominent or important personality trait," Noble Heart smiled. "Actually my name used to be Joel."

"I'm just saying you should think about it now before we make the announcement to everyone or you'll be bombarded with… less than stellar suggestions," Soulful shuddered slightly.

"Good idea, but don't overthink it, after all one of my best friends is named Grumpy Bear and he's still as much a member of our family as Soulful is," Bright Heart put a hand on Soulful's shoulder.

Alex sighed, "Alright, makes sense."

"Let's go then, I'm hungry," Germaine stood up and all but pulled Alex to his feet.

As they exited the house, Soulful Heart pulled Alex aside. "A little tip, watch your language when we meet the rest of the family."

Alex blinked, "What?"

"You swear a fair bit. I don't mind it so much but this place is about as saccharine as it looks so it will cause a lot of problems if you keep it up," Soulful sighed, "Trust me, just go with it for now."

Alex sighed as well, "Alright, I'll do my best."

OoOoO

As Alex and Germaine approached the Hall of Hearts one last cloud car landed right outside the front door. The driver was an orange tiger with black stripes and had a tummy symbol made up of red and yellow stars formed into a clockwise spiral galaxy. He walked around to the passenger side door to help the passenger exit, despite her protests that she didn't need her. She was a light orange lioness with a swollen tummy, clearly in the late stages of pregnancy, and her stretched out tummy symbol was a heart with a tiara perched on the right side. Two cubs exited the back seat, both orange…tigers? No they had little tufts of fur on the ends of the tails like a lion's. Both had brown stripes but one was dark orange and had a tummy symbol identical to the adult tiger's, except the galaxy spiraled counter clockwise, while the other was a paler orange, almost peach, who's symbol was a candle with a heart shaped flame.

"I can walk just fine on my own, Stellar," the lioness huffed as she almost pushed the tiger, Stellar, away.

Stellar frowned but continued to help her stand. "You're almost due, Regal, don't be reckless."

"Daddy look!" One of the two cubs, the one with the reversed spiral galaxy symbol, pointed towards the approaching group.

All four turned to face Alex and Germaine, who stopped only a few paces short of them.

Regal smiled at the group and waddled over to them, her left hand on her belly as she extended her right hand in greeting. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Regal Heart Lioness and this is Stellar Heart Tiger, my husband, and our twin daughters: Contrary Heart Liger and Hopeful Heart Liger." She shook Alex's hand once he took hers.

"Or Connie and Hope for short," Stellar Heart added.

"Hi!" Connie practically bounced over to them. Hope approached a bit more cautiously.

"Shouldn't they be tigons?" Germaine looked down at Connie, who was standing next to her.

"Technically, but we think Liger sounds better," Stellar said, ruffling Hope's headfur as she was standing next to him.

Alex's gaze drifted down to Regal's pregnant tummy. Regal seemed to read his mind and asked, "Do you want to touch it?"

Alex nodded.

Regal huffed and rolled her eyes, "Alright, since you're new you two can feel it, but don't ask me every time you see me, OK?"

"OK," Germaine stepped over and both she and Alex reached out to feel her taut tummy. Both felt a strong kick from within and Regal grunted.

Stellar chuckled, "He's a lively one. Let's get inside so we can start the party."

"Yay! Party!" both twins cheered as Stellar took Regal's hand to walk her inside, their daughters each taking one of their remaining hands.

Every Care Bear and Care Bear Cousin had gathered to meet Alex and Germaine. The inside of the Hall of Hearts was full of multicolored animals. Most of them were bears but in addition to Noble Heart Horse, Bright Heart Raccoon, Soulful Heart Fox, Regal Heart Lioness, Stellar Heart Tiger and the twins Connie and Hope they could see: a blue dog, an orange cat, a purple penguin, an orange monkey, a blue rabbit, a yellow pig, and orange lion, a pink elephant and a green lamb.

Everyone stopped to watch as the two entered, Noble Heart and True Heart splitting off to go sit at the head table next to the lion and a brown bear who sat just beside Noble Heart and True Heart respectively.

True Heart began. "Welcome everyone. As you can see we have some new family joining us this evening."

"Bright Heart and Soulful Heart found them as the subjects of a caring mission today. Germaine has been officially adopted from her orphanage by the Care Bear family and Alex," Noble Heart took a deep breath, "He has suffered a tragedy today that we don't wish to make public for the moment. We ask that you don't pester him about it for the time being unless he's willing to tell you."

"Welcome to the family then," the voice came from a white bear whose tummy symbol was a shield broken into quarters, the top had a small yellow star, the bottom had a small red heart, and the sides were both solid blue. He sat in between a teal bear with a shooting star for a tummy symbols and a black bear whose symbol was a mirror with a heart inside of it.

"Yes thank you, Defender, but now to the business at hand." Noble Heart stood up. "Alex and Germaine, have you two decided on names you wish to go by here?"

The brown bear stood up and added, "Please, no one start shouting suggestions unless they ask, let them decide."

"Ah agree, Tenderheart," the lion looked around the room and saw that the monkey was practically bouncing in his seat, ready to say something.

"Thank you, Tenderheart, Brave Heart, now do you two have an idea?" True Heart asked.

Alex and Germaine were holding a whispered conversation, both nodded then turned to face the head of the table. "I think I know," Germaine said, "I feel like I can help people find their way in life so I would like to be called Guidance Heart Raccoon."

"Since you said anything works, and everyone says I have anger problems, you can call me," Alex jabbed a thumb towards himself, "Anger Heart Fox."

There were some mumbles of agreement, some disagreement, and even a snort of laughter from one member of the family. Tenderheart banged a gavel to silence the crown then turned to face them. "Then welcome to the family, Anger Heart Fox and Guidance Heart Raccoon. Now allow me to give your tummy symbols."

"Do we need to take off our clothes?" Germaine asked, looking down at the pink dress she was still wearing.

"Not if you don't want to, the symbol will appear on your clothes too," True Heart said.

"Alright, two tummy symbols coming up!" Tenderheart's tummy symbol lit up bright white and fired off a bright white emblem that flew over to the two new cousins and circled around them. Both of them felt the glow intensify and then the white light burst and… nothing.

Tenderheart blinked, "That's never happened before."

"Let me give it a try, they're cousins after all maybe it needs my special touch," Brave Heart stood up.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone needs that," the monkey clapped his hands together above his head, only to receive a whack from a noticeably ticked off Regal Heart.

Brave Heart glared at the monkey and then got his own tummy symbol glowing and fired off another white emblem that again flew off to circle around Alex and Germaine glowing brighter until it dissipated, and again nothing happened.

The whole room was dead silent. Several members of the family stared, some avoided staring, some just sat, stunned. The silence was broken when a red bear with a smiling apple for a tummy symbol stood up.

"Alex, Germaine, I need you two to come to my clinic now."

OoOoO

"Any idea what's wrong with them, Take Care?" Noble Heart asked. Following the sudden downturn at the meeting, Noble Heart had come with Alex and Germaine back to Take Care's clinic which was right next door to where he and True Heart lived.

Take Care sat down in her chair, wearing her doctor's coat, and set her notes aside. She put a hand on her forehead, "Nothing, absolutely nothing Noble Heart. I ran every test I could think of without getting invasive and I can't figure out why they didn't get tummy symbols."

"Nothing?" Noble Heart dropped into the chair he'd been standing in front of and leaned back, staring at the ceiling.

"Nothing physical. They're just as healthy as the rest of you, healthier than most of you in fact especially for their age." Take Care sat up, "As for why they're aging at the same rate as humans: they seem to have normal pituitary glands, or at least normal compared to humans, unlike the more efficient and overactive version that Care Bears possess."

Noble Heart sat back up, "Do you think it's related."

"Possibly. And before you ask, yes they have the same efficiency of life traits the rest of us have. They should stop aging when they're between 25 and 30 years old."

Something rarely discussed but easily noticed is that Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins stopped aging once they reached the rough physical peak of their lives, at physical age 25 to 30; a side effect was that they were literally "only as old as they felt" in fact when Grams Bears had a youthful burst of energy around the time of one of Sour Sam's schemes Take Care had run her through some tests and discovered that, due to her more upbeat and energetic attitude, Grams actually registered as younger than she had been in years.

Take Care took a pair of empty folders from a package on her desk and wrote Alex/Anger Heart Fox on one and Germaine/Guidance Heart Raccoon on the other. "I'll keep track of their development for now, and cross reference it with the cubs' development when they hit the same relative age." She sighed and looked up at Noble Heart, "I know it's not what you wanted to hear but this is new to me too. If I get an answer you'll be the first to know."

"Thank you, Take Care."

Alex and Germaine sat in the waiting room re-clothed and staring at the ground.

"This sucks!" Alex's shout caused Germaine to jump, "We come all this way, find a place we think we belong and it turns out we don't even belong here!" He slammed his fists into the arms of his chair.

"Anger… Alex I…" Germaine was at a loss for words and she resumed staring at her knees.

"Hello."

Both their gazes were drawn to a light blue Care Bear cub whose tummy symbol was a greeting card with a heart on the cover.

Germaine couldn't help but smile. "Hello, what's your name? Are you here for a check up too?"

The cub shook her head, "Nope. My name's Get Well Bear, Take Care Bear's my mom."

"Mom?" Alex looked over at the cub, "Are you adopted?"

"Yup," Get Well nodded, "I'm sorry you didn't get your tummy symbols today, here," she produced two greeting cards and handed one each to Alex and Germaine. Both accepted the cards, the cover each one said "I'm sorry you didn't get your symbol" and once open they said "But I know you will soon, keep trying! -Get Well Bear"

Germaine giggled, "Aww, how sweet. Thank you, Get Well."

Alex kept staring at the card, then closed it and set it on his lap. He wanted to tear the thing in half but he couldn't bear to do it since it had been such a heartfelt gift.

Get Well hopped up on the chair next to Germaine. "Are you OK?"

"I don't know. I think we just need some time," Germaine looked over to Alex, "What about you, Alex?"

"I don't know," he clenched his fist, "I just wanted someplace to belong!"

"You can," Germaine put a reassuring hand on Alex's shoulder. "What about you, Get Well, what do you do around here?"

Get Well looked over her shoulder then leaned in close to Germaine and whispered, "I want to be a doctor like mom someday."

"Oh my, that's a big goal you have to reach," Germaine said. She took the cub's hand, "But I know you can do it if you try hard enough."

Get Well beamed, "Thank you!"

The door to the entrance opened and Take Care stepped in followed by Noble Heart. She gave her daughter a smile then turned to Alex and Germaine, "Alright, you two can go now."

"Go where?" Germaine asked.

"To the Hall of Hearts. You can have some of the leftovers from dinner and sleep in the dormitories tonight until we can get some homes for you two," Noble Heart said.

"Why are you letting us stay here?" Alex asked. He was still looked at the floor.

"Because, Anger Heart, tummy symbols or not you two are welcome to live here." Noble Heart walked over to Alex and lifted his chin so he could look him in the eyes, "You lost your home and Guidance Heart is our ward now. We will look out for you."

Alex looked away, "Don't call us that. We don't deserve to be called that."

Noble Heart sighed, "If you wish, Alex. Do you feel the same?" he looked at Germaine, who nodded. "Alright, but let's get you to your beds now."

"Good bye!" Get Well waved as the three of them left Take Care's clinic and headed for the Hall of Hearts.

OoOoO

Alex stood in front of the full length mirror in his bedroom in the Hall of Hearts, naked except for his fur. He turned around, spotting the small red heart on his rear, flicked his tail a couple times and then turned back to face the mirror. He touched the heart-shaped tip of his nose then ran his hand over his still bare tummy. That was the only missing part, if he had a tummy symbol he'd be just like everyone else up here, but instead… nothing. Alex sighed then turned as he heard the door creak open.

"Alex?"

"Gah! Don't come in! I'm naked!" Alex scrambled to grab his clothes from where he'd discarded them.

Germaine ignored his plea and stepped into the room. She too was naked except for her fur and reading glasses. "Honestly, it's alright. I can't see anything through your fur."

Alex sighed and dropped the pile of clothes in a heap on the floor again. "I guess so." He turned to face her, "Disappointed?"

Germaine smiled and shook her head, "No. I think you're handsome. Almost no one else bothers up her so why should we?"

Alex walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, "It just feels weird. I mean Grandma and Grandpa insisted but… yeah I guess it's alright."

Germaine came and sat alongside Alex, putting a hand on his shoulder, "So what do we do now?"

"I… don't know." Alex clenched his fists in his lap, "I thought we'd finally found a place to belong but now…" he touched his white tummy again, "now, we're just freaks again."

"At least, you're here with me," Germaine blushed.

Alex unclenched his hands and smiled, "Thank you." He looked over at Germaine and he blushed as well.

Germaine leaned in and gave Alex a kiss. It was a quick peck on the lips but to both of them it felt like hours. "Thank you," Alex hugged her.

"I love you," Germaine whispered. "You've always been there for me, even when I asked you to stop fighting you still protected me, and I love how full of life and energy you always are, even if your temper gets the better of you."

Alex pulled back to look Germaine in the eyes, "I love you too. You're thoughtful and kind, and you've showed me books and TV shows I never would have thought to watch. You always supported me even when I flew off the handle for no reason."

They kissed again, deeper and longer this time. Alex pulled back, a soft smile on his face, "Well, good night."

"Good night," Germaine stood up and headed for the door while Alex slipped into bed. A moment later he heard her footsteps getting closer and felt Germaine slid into bed with him. He turned around, surprised, and saw Germaine smiling at him.

"Can I stay?" she asked.

Alex just stared, then smiled and embraced her under the covers, "Of course."


	2. You're Better than you Think you are

A/N: I got the timeline a little skewed last time with Regal's pregnancy being to advanced for where I set the story so for this chapter the only new story to read is Mariel1/ContraryHeartLiger's "Shielded from Harm".

Chapter 2: You are Better than you Think you are

Germaine stirred the bowl of tomato soup in front of her on the table, doing her best to filter out the conversation that surrounded her. She was wearing the same dress she'd brought with her the day she came to live here. She looked up at the empty seat across from her. Alex had gone down to earth to take care of some financial business with help from Bright Heart, needing to keep access to his inheritance despite the loss of his house; knowing the way banks worked he might be busy all day. Germaine sighed and picked up the grilled cheese sandwich from the plate next to her bowl then dipped it in the soup. It was good, better than what she ate at the orphanage, but the food here was only really serviceable as the cooks usually just stuck to a planned menu of good but not great food to feed as many as possible. It wasn't really necessary, every Care Bear had their own house but most of them still came for meal times at the Hall of Hearts. Whether it was laziness, convenience or the fact that they couldn't cook it served as a time for everyone to gather and talk, when there wasn't a caring emergency.

It didn't take long for her to finish and she looked up to see if anything interesting was happening in the Hall of Hearts. Regal Heart Lioness was sitting in front of a large bowl of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches stacked four high topped with mustard (a pregnancy craving she always experienced) while Stellar Heart Tiger was seeing to Connie and Hope, mostly Connie who was easily the messy eater between the twins. Regal was only a couple weeks from her due date (Care Bear pregnancies only lasted three months).

It had been easy to pick out the usual groups that sat together: Wish Bear with her boyfriend Defender Bear (the white bear with the shield for a tummy symbol) and his brother/clone Truth Bear (a black care bear with the mirror tummy symbol), Funshine and Playful (no doubt planning pranks together), Bright Heart with Gentle Heart and Soulful Heart (Germaine could have sat with them but she wanted to be alone), True Heart and Noble Heart serving lunch with Brave Heart and Good Luck Bear, and Cheer, Love-a-lot, Harmony and Share all sitting together.

Germaine blinked when she spotted the last regular group sitting together: Grumpy Bear, Swift Heart Rabbit, Cozy Heart Penguin and Jolly Heart Platypus (a violet platypus with a laughing heart for a tummy symbol). The four of them were sitting with a young Caucasian human woman wearing a blue tank top and brown shorts with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, a scar over her left eye and, Germaine squinted to be sure, a yellow Caduceus symbol on her forehead. Germaine couldn't make out what they were saying so she got up to take her dishes to the kitchen, slowing when she passed by their table.

"I have to go, Grumpy, this is my only chance!" the woman was close to shouting. Everyone else was ignoring the exchange, this must have been a regular thing with this woman.

"Fauna, what would Blue say if he found out-" Grumpy was cut off.

"I already told him. He wasn't happy but he didn't try to stop me so why are you?" Fauna folded her arms.

"Cause the bloke doesn't want you ta get hurt Sheila," Jolly said.

"Well it's my choice and… we have an eavesdropper." Fauna looked up and locked eyes with Germaine, who has stopped to listen in. Embarrassed, Germaine hurried past the table to dump her dirty dishes in the tray.

Fauna craned her neck to get a look at the retreating raccoon. "Is she new? Where's her tummy symbol."

"Bit of a touchy subject," Swift Heart took a bite from a soup dipped sandwich then swallowed before she continued, "We can't give her one, at all. Tenderheart and Brave Heart both tried and nothing."

"That's gotta suck," Fauna watched as she walked back in their direction heading for the door, "I'm gonna talk to her."

"We're not done, young lady, get back here!" Grumpy demanded and he got up to follow her, until Swift Heart grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Don't bother, Grumpy, the last thing Germaine needs is to see you two arguing in front of her."

"Sssshe'ssss right, Grumpy. Maybe sssshe'll forget about her revenge after they talk," Cozy took a deep drink from her soup bowl to finish it off.

Jolly Heart shook his head, "Oi doubt it. That's shiela's stubborn as a mule."

Germaine had just made it out of the front door, wanting to find some alone time, when she heard someone catch up to her. "Hey! Wait up!" Germaine turned to see Fauna slowing to a stop behind her.

Germaine averted her gaze, "sorry, I didn't… I mean I just wanted to hear what you were talking about…"

"Well at least you're honest." Fauna extended a hand. "My name's Fauna Greywolf and you are?"

Germaine shook her hand somewhat reluctantly, "Germaine."

Fauna gave a perplexed look, "Germaine? No heart or emotion word in your name?"

"I don't deserve a care bear name…" Germaine let go of her hand and turned to leave.

"Why? Because you can't get a tummy symbol." Fauna instantly regretted her words when Germaine winced. "So why are you here?"

"The founders adopted me and Alex doesn't have anywhere else to go," Germaine gripped her forearms and shuddered slightly.

"Who's Alex? Your boyfriend?" Fauna walked around to get a look at Germaine's face.

Germaine smiled, "Yes. He's like me too, but he's a fox."

"Oh Nightshade, is he like another Soulful Heart?" Fauna rolled her eyes.

Germaine smiled shook her head, "No, he's more excitable and volatile but so full of life and… sorry I'm rambling."

"Nah that's fine. Trust me I know how people get annoyed when I talk about Blue…" Fauna turned to face away, her expression turning serious.

"Blue?" Germaine looked up at Fauna.

"My husband. I have to go now!" Fauna's body suddenly began shifting before Germaine's eyes until she had turned into an appaloosa pegasus, gave a whinny then took off and flew out across the edge of Care-a-Lot and dove down towards earth.

Germaine stared, slack jawed, as Fauna flew off. "A pegasus?"

"It's not like she tries to hide it." Swift Heart Rabbit had crept up on Germaine while she and Fauna had been talking. "Our Fauna's not just any pegasus, she's the queen of the pegasus… well Queendame technically."

"Queen, what?" Germaine turned to Swift Heart, still staring off into the distance.

Swift Heart sighed, "Want to hear her whole backstory?" Germaine nodded.

Swift Heart took a deep breath. "The pegasus have been hunted for centuries by a group called 'the hunters' (yes boring name I know) so they hide out in a place called 'Pegasus Falls' and can shapeshift into guardian animals. Fauna's special and she can change into any animal, not just her guardian, and she shared that with Blue. But some of them don't like just hiding out. So when Fauna was a baby her dad, Blizzard, and a bunch of her friend's dads, went to earth to kill some hunters. The Pegasus council, overstuffed tyrants, decided they shouldn't be allowed to get away with that and banished them to earth as humans. Pegasus are immortal so it was basically a death sentence.

"Anywho, Fauna's mom, Rainbow, decided to take Fauna to visit her dad on earth and… they were ambushed by hunters. Rainbow was killed and Fauna ran away and hid so she managed to survive and that's when we found her. Grumpy and I were on a caring mission nearby so we found and adopted her. We basically raised her here and because we didn't know about any of this, and she was too young to remember much, the rest of the pegasus didn't find her until she was pretty much fully grown, then she returned and fell in love with their Kingsire, Blue, married him and now she's their queen."

"Where's she going?"

Swift Heart folded her arms and mulled it over for a moment, then decided to tell the truth. "She found out where the hunters that killed her mother are and her gods told he she had a free pass for revenge, so she's taking it. I'd feel sorry for the bastards if I thought they deserved it."

Fauna had shifted into an eagle and was diving towards the earth at full speed. She had been told to wait in the Kingdom of Caring for a signal in her mind and it had gone off while she'd been talking to the blue raccoon, a signal from her gods, Daybreak and Nightshade, that now was the time to get her revenge. This was the only time she would be allowed to do this and there was no way she was missing her chance!

OoOoO

"Move aside, we're only here for the brat!" A tough older man was trying to push past a brown haired woman who barred the entrance for her house. Four older men stood behind him, barely restraining themselves from forcing their way past him to push her away.

"No, please Ren, run!" She called behind her to the black-haired 10-year old boy sitting in the middle of the floor, frozen with fear.

"Enough! Last chance woman, move aside or we'll kill you too," one of the men in the back spoke up.

"No more chances!" the youngest of the men grabbed a small derringer pistol from his companion and fired. The woman staggered as blood spread from her chest then fell backwards, dead.

"You idiot! That was out last gold bullet, now what do we do?!"

"DIE!" The five of them had no time to react as Fauna descended on them, changing into a tiger and literally plowing through one of the men, leaving both halves of him bleeding out on the street.

The young boy shut his eyes and covered his ears as he tried to shut out the rest of the carnage, barely hearing the cries of anger and pain and the death sounds happening right outside the small house he used to share with his mom. It was a full five minutes before it stopped. Tentatively, the boy opened his eyes, then screamed and ran from the entrance upon seeing a grey wolf standing over the bodies of its victims.

Her bloodlust sated, Fauna only now noticed the terrified little boy running from her. Changing in to her human form she carefully stepped into the house, catching sight of her blood stained self in the reflection of the screen glass door. She sighed and released her magic to clean the blood from her body, letting the excess magic spill across the room.

"WHAAAAA!" the boy's cry alerted Fauna to where he was hiding, in a cupboard under a kitchen counter.

"Don't worry, I'm not goin- WHAT THE HELL!" Fauna shouted as she came across the boy, whose hands had turned into hooves.

"Go away! Stop this!" The boy shouted as black fur spread up his arms. When he received nothing but a freaked out stare, he tried to run past her, only to trip and fall on all four of the hooves he had and banged his head on the opposite counter, knocking himself out. Fauna watched as his transformation finished, his clothes disappearing into him like hers did when she shifted. Fauna gaped, he was a pegasus, and appaloosa pegasus like her except he was black and yellow where she was brown and white respectively.

Fauna shook her head to get her thoughts back in order, then looked back at the body of the boy's mother. "This is messed up." She heard sirens coming, one of the neighbours must have called the police. "No time, you're coming with me kid." Fauna changed back into her true form and used her magic to lift the boy up and tie him to her back. She stepped outside and flew back to the Kingdom of Caring.

She couldn't just take him back to the falls. Whoever this boy was she couldn't risk him being rejected right away because he seemed to be human, or at least half-human. Who else could she go to but Take Care?

Take Care Bear rarely ate with the family in the Hall of Hearts, she preferred to eat at home with Get Well. This meant that she was home when Fauna literally broke down her door with the black and yellow pegasus foal attached to her back and practically begged Take Care to examine him, well… sort of begged, more like "demanded nicely knowing Take Care didn't take crap from anyone, even her."

"When I'm done here you're going to help Grumpy fix my door!" Take Care examined the pegasus colt lying on her exam table. "He doesn't have a concussion but he'll be out for a couple hours. Now what's so special about this foal that you brought him here instead of taking him to the falls?" Take Care turned to face Fauna, who had changed back to her human form since coming in.

Fauna mulled over what she should tell Take Care but caught the doctor's hard stare and decided to tell her. In all her time with the Care Bear Family there were only two family members who could actually scare her: first was Grams Bear, the only member of the family who had ever succeeded in putting her in time out when she misbehaved as a foal and the second was Take Care Bear and only partly because she had cured Fauna of gold poisoning back when she was too young to know it was toxic to her.

"He's human, or at least half-human. He was cornered by hunters who killed him mom and after I killed them-"

"You did what!?" Take Care's shout caused Fauna to flinch back for a moment, but then she regained her composure and stepped forwards.

"They were the ones who killed my mom! Daybreak and Nightshade gave me a once in a lifetime change to take my revenge and I wasn't going to pass it up!"

Take Care held her head in her right hand and groaned, "Fine, I guess I have to give you that one. Then again I think your gods had more in mind when they let you do that." She turned back to look at the unconscious colt on the exam table.

Fauna leaned to the side to get a better look at the colt, "I guess they wouldn't let me off the hook that easy."

"Question is, how is he half human? Fauna?" Take Care turned back to see a narrow-eyed glare on Fauna's face. Fauna had been wondering that herself, now that he was out of danger. Considering where she found him she had an idea, one she didn't want to consider. Even so…

"Can you find out if he's related to anyone?" Fauna asked.

Take Care nodded, "I can check his blood, but unless I've checked any of his relatives before I can't give a definite answer."

"That's fine, I just need to know…" Fauna bit her tongue, even saying what she was thinking aloud would feel like a betrayal.

Take Care could guess what Fauna was talking about, but didn't say aloud as she went to retrieve her Hemo-Plasmic Indicating Device, a device she had built with Bright Heart's help that was a far more efficient blood testing machine than what most humans used on earth. Take Care checked for a vein on the colt, something her experience with Fauna had trained her to learn, and carefully drew some blood from the colt for the machine to test, then bandaged the small prick she had made.

They both waited for a few minutes until the machine spat out the information she was looking for. Take Care checked the information over then took a deep breath, "Twice in as many lifetimes," she whispered before she turned back to Fauna.

"Well?" Fauna tapped her foot impatiently.

"He's your half-brother, and- where are you going?" Take Care looked up to see Fauna heading out the door.

"To get answers, I'll be back later!" Fauna charged past the broken door, nearly tripping over Get Well Bear who fell backwards to avoid her, and changed into an eagle before diving off the edge of the clouds and back down to earth.

Take Care followed after Fauna and checked Get Well, "Are you OK?"

"Yes mom. What's going on?" Get Well stood up with Take Care's help.

"Fauna found out she has a half-brother," Take Care said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Get Well gave her mother a confused look.

Take Care looked down at her daughter, thought for a moment then decided ot just tell her the truth. "It's complicated. It should be but… it means that her father had a child with another woman and Pegasus mate for life."

"Oh…" Get Well thought for a moment. Despite being about the same age as the other cubs growing up with Take Care as a mother had given the cub a surprising level of insight for someone her age, "So Fauna's hurt because she thinks her dad betrayed her mom?"

"More or less," Take Care ruffled Get Well's headfur, "Let's just hope she doesn't take it out on him," she looked back over her shoulder towards the exam room, then sighed and went to the phone. Might as well call Grumpy to fix her door.

OoOoO

Grizz, Dakot and Vader (the exiled parents of Fauna's mate Blue and their friends Red Snout and Thunder) all lived together as they had found out rather quickly that living alone in human society very difficult, especially when you had no record of who you were let alone any real history on earth. It wasn't a glamourous life but it was liveable, even on minimum wage. They only had one bed so Vader ended up working night shifts so he could sleep during the day when the others were at work; he had just woken up and was drinking a cup of coffee when he heard a pounding on the front door. Grumbling something about door to door salesmen Vader got up and answered only to be greeted by a seething Fauna in human form.

"Fauna? Wh-"

"Save it, Vader! I have questions and you're going to answer them!" Fauna sniffed for a moment then seemed to calm down, "Coffee, this late?"

"I just got up, I work nights now. Want some?" It was the only way Vader knew would calm Fauna down at all.

"Yes but you're not getting out of this," Fauna pushed past him and followed the smell to the coffee pot where she poured herself a mug and took a drink. The coffee took some of the edge and Fauna sat down and scowled. "I found out I have a younger half-brother. You said Blizzard died of a broken heart after he heard what happened to mom." She glared at Vader, "What really happened? Did you lie to me?"

Vader sighed, "Partly. When Blizzard heard what happened to Rainbow he thought you were both dead and became deeply depressed then…" he looked over at Fauna, as if he were the one who should feel ashamed, "he started drinking. It was a small thing at first but he spiraled out of control before we could stop him. We tried to keep track of him and keep him under control but he kept pushing us away, saying that nothing mattered without either of you left alive. The last time we saw him alive he was ten years ago and, I promise I'm not making this up, he met a woman that looked… well looked like Rainbow would have if she had been human, even had her hair dyed too. He left with her that night and… he was found dead of alcohol poisoning a week later. We didn't tell you about that because we didn't want you to hate him."

Fauna finished off her coffee then stared into her now empty mug. She didn't know how to feel: angry or disappointed in her father, let down by his old friends, maybe even… happy? "I have a brother," was all she managed to say at first.

Fauna stood up, "I'm still mad."

"I thought you'd be."

Fauna headed for the door, then stopped and looked over her shoulder. "She's dead, and for the record she didn't look like mom at all. Hunters came, probably looking for the kid. I have to go now. He's going to have a lot of questions." She slammed the door behind her as she left, a moment later wing beats signaled that she was heading back up to the Kingdom of Caring.

Vader just sat there, stunned. He wished he could do something else but now this life was all he had.

OoOoO

Fauna had changed back into her true form as soon as she was out of sight of the city. She roared and bucked in mid air, letting out all her frustration and rage. How could Blizzard do that?! What would mom think?! The thoughts raced around in her head until her exhaustion threatened to make her plummet to the ground then she continued up to the Kingdom of Caring.

She landed outside of Take Care's office and took a deep breath. "Remember it's not his fault, he's just a foal."

"Whose fault? The door?" Grumpy Bear looked up from where he was trying to hold the door in place. He scowled, "At least help me fix this."

Fauna smiled at her adopted father and held the door up for him. "At least one of my dads is still the same," Fauna mumbled as Grumpy found new holes and screwed the door back in place.

"What?" Grumpy looked up from his work.

"I'll tell you when we're finished with this, OK Grumpus?" Fauna did her best to smile.

"OK, just hold it still. The last thing I need is for it to fall on me." Grumpy Bear turned back to his work.

Grumpy stood up and checked his work. Once he was sure the door was secure he turned to Fauna. "Now, what's so important that you have to knock Take Care's door off its hinges."

"I have a half-brother." Fauna looked towards the room where the colt was, presumably, still unconscious.

At first Grumpy just stared at Fauna, not sure what he should say. Then he gave her a hug. Fauna's rage had burned out a while ago, so she started to cry. "Want me to call Swift Heart?" Grumpy asked. Fauna just nodded.

Fauna never let anyone see her cry except Swift Heart Rabbit, Grumpy Bear, and Blue; right now she needed it. Even so she didn't bawl like a little foal, not here, she just let the tears flow and drew in shuddering breaths as she hugged Grumpy. It didn't take long for Swift Heart to arrive and she joined in the group hug.

"Hey Fauna, Grumpy told me on the phone. You gonna be alright?" Swift Heart looked up at Fauna.

Fauna shook her head, "No. Blizzard… he… and that foal is…"

Grumpy and Swift Heart winced upon hearing her say her dad's name. She had always called him dad, never Blizzard.

Swift Heart just patted her adopted daughter's head, "There there, we're here for you, Fauna."

Both were unprepared as she seized them in a big hug, nearly squeezing the air out of them. "I don't think I could ask for a better mom and dad."

"Aww," Swift Heart couldn't help but smile.

"Choking!" Grumpy gasped out, prompting Fauna to release her grip to let him breathe.

Take Care and Get Well peered into the waiting room then decided to leave the three alone for a while and went back to the foal's room.

"How long is he going to be out, mom?" Get Well whispered as if afraid the patient would wake up.

"Can't say right now, he's probably just tired. I remember Fauna slept for half a day after the first time she transformed," Take Care checked the instruments just to make sure.

Fauna eventually calmed down enough to regain her composure and sat up. "OK, I can handle this now."

"What do you mean?" Swift Heart rubbed her arms, Fauna had a strong hug.

"The foal. I need to decide what I'm supposed to do with him," Fauna sighed. "His mom's dead and I heard sirens when I was taking him away from the place. He's probably going to be declared missing or dead in a couple days."

Grumpy folded his arms and sighed, "I guess it's a good thing you did… that." He held up a hand when Fauna looked ready to shoot back, "I'm not saying I'm happy about this but I can't blame you for what you did. Star knows if I met the people that killed my mom I'd want to do the same thing. I still don't like the idea of you killing people."

Fauna rolled her eyes and patted Grumpy on the back, "Love you too, Grumpus. But that doesn't solve my problem."

"Why don't you just take him to the falls?" Swift Heart asked.

"I want to, believe me, but I don't know how everyone else will react. Not to him being half-human but to him being my half-brother."

All three knew what she meant. Pegasus mating for life meant that adultery was a very, very serious offense among their kind; any children from such affairs, if any existed, would be ostracised if not worse simply for being evidence of the crime. It was unfair but unfortunately true.

"We could look after him then, I mean we raised you just fine," Swift Heart smiled.

"That's what I was thinking. Look how great I turned out: Queendame of all Pegasus!" Fauna laughed.

"Yeah, in no time he'll be running around making our lives a pain, disappearing to go to earth and party with his friends without telling us and driving us up the wall with worry." Grumpy sighed. "But I guess there are worse things."

"Aww you do care," Fauna prodded Grumpy in the cheek, which made him giggle.

Their conversation was interrupted by distressed cries and whinnying from the exam room. "Sounds like he's awake," Fauna stood up, "Want to come meet your adopted son?"

Grumpy scowled, "We haven't agreed yet."

"He means yes," Swift Heart dragged Grumpy to his feet and followed after Fauna.

Take Care was standing over the colt. He had fallen off the exam table and was trying to stand up, unused to both having hooves and standing on four legs.

"Just hold still you're only going to hurt yourself," Take Care said as she forced him to lie on the floor.

"Let me go! What did you do to me?" The colt had at least found his voice despite his new form.

"I'm helping you and- Fauna?" Take Care looked up to see Fauna enter the room with Grumpy and Swift Heart lingering at the door. Normally Take Care would have just ordered her to leave but right now she was getting nowhere short of trying to sedate him.

The colt took one look at Fauna and tried to back away, "No, stay away from me!"

"Relax, I'm here to help." Fauna crouched down.

"Where's my mom?!"

Fauna bit her lip, remembering when she'd been on the other side of this conversation, but she didn't back down. "I'm sorry but she's dead. Those men killed her."

"Nooooo!" The colt burst into tears and buried his face in the floor, covering his eyes with his forelegs.

"Real smooth, Fauna," Grumpy said.

Fauna ignored Grumpy and moved closer to the colt, waiting for him to calm down enough to hear her speak. "Don't worry we're here for you. What's your name?"

"R-Renegade."

"Renegade?" Grumpy gave Swift Heart a confused look, "What human names their child Renegade?" Swift Heart just shrugged.

Fauna tried to reach for Renegade but he flinched back and shouted, "Get away!" And a purple wave of magic burst from him, knocking Take Care and Fauna away and smacking them against the wall while knocking Grumpy and Swift Heart off their feet.

"Ow!" Take Care rubbed her head where she'd hit the wall, thankfully she wasn't badly hurt, "Pegasus magic?" She asked Fauna.

"Definitely," Fauna shook her head to clear the fog from it.

Renegade was just staring at them, "Did I do that?"

"You did. Take Care can you watch Renegade for a minute, I need to talk to Grumpy and Swift Heart." Fauna stood up and headed for the door.

"Alright," Take Care stood up, then groaned when she saw that all her medical equipment had been scattered around the office.

"I have to take him to the falls." Fauna was standing in the waiting room facing Grumpy and Swift Heart, who had taken seats in two of the chairs.

"Because of that little outburst?" Swift Heart cocked and eyebrow.

Fauna nodded, "He's at most ten years old, I've never seen a foal that young use magic that strong. I need to get him a teacher."

"Why don't you just teach him?" Grumpy was rubbing his head where he had banged it on the wall when he was knocked over.

Fauna laughed. "HA! Me teach magic? No I'm gonna get him someone much better, White Fang."

"That wolf-dog from the old cartoon we used to watch?" Swift Heart asked.

"What? No he's a polar bear and easily the best shaman we have. If you ask him he'd tell you he's the only competent one, I'd probably agree. Even if he can't help him Aurora probably could." Fauna said.

"Who's Aurora?" Grumpy shook his head, "What goes on in the falls that we don't know about."

"A lot but… look I'll give you a meet and greet tour later right now I should get him to the falls before he has another outburst. Take Care's office is a mess after just one," Fauna turned back to the office, "Now how do I get him to trust me enough to show him."

"I have an idea," Swift Heart said.

"It doesn't involve destroying anything else does it?" Grumpy asked.

Swift Heart laughed, "No. Just listen this is going to work."

A couple minutes later Fauna stood facing the door of the clinic in her true form. She didn't need to wait long as Grumpy and Swift Heart exited the building, helping Renegade to walk on four legs. The colt stumbled as he set foot on the soft clouds surrounding the building, then looked up at Fauna.

"Who-who are you?" He asked.

"I'm a pegasus just like you, look." Fauna pointed to Renegade's back and he turned his head, for the first time seeing the wings at his sides. "Didn't notice them did you? Must be weird having two new limbs."

"But, I'm a boy not a horse!" Renegade shook his head. "Am I in heaven?"

Grumpy laughed, "Hardly, heaven wouldn't need someone like me to keep fixing everything when it breaks."

"Grumpy!" Swift Heart rolled her eyes, "You're not a horse, you're a pegasus. Just listen to your big sister."

"Big sister?" Renegade looked confused. He tried to focus on Fauna but his eyes just spun in his head as he tried to turn sideways eyes forwards.

"That's right, I'm your big sister Fauna Greywolf, and I'm a queen." Fauna did her best to strike a regal-looking pose, she swore Swift Heart only made her do this to get a laugh, a thought that was confirmed when she saw the rabbit holding a hand over his mouth to hold in her laughter.

"A queen, queen of what?" Renegade was at least willing to hear her out now.

"Of all Pegasus and… you know what I need to show you something." Fauna shifted back to her human form.

"Oh no!" Grumpy slapped a hand over his eyes.

"What?!" Renegade was startled to see the queen pegasus change back into the woman from earlier.

"You can do this too and I know someone who can teach you if you come with me." Fauna shifted back to her pegasus form. "What do you say, little brother?"

Renegade just stared at Fauna for a full minute before he shook his head to clear it. He looked to Grumpy and Swift Heart, who both nodded towards Fauna.

"You can trust her," Swift Heart reassured him.

Finally, Renegade stood up on shaky legs and trotted over to Fauna. "Where are we going?"

"To Pegasus Falls. Just follow close behind me and I'll take you there." Fauna trotted slowly towards where the portal in the Kingdom of Caring lay, stopping every so often to make sure Renegade could keep walking. He was getting the hang of four hooved feet rather quickly, pegasus instinct was kicking in, so she picked up her pace a bit which nearly forced him to run.

The portal to Pegasus Falls was always guarded but even when Fauna entered with an unexpected guest they merely asked where she'd found the colt. All the Queendame had to say was that he was lost on earth and she was bringing him home to avoid unwanted questions.

Once they were out of sight of the guards, Fauna sighed and knelt down. Renegade gave her a funny expression, "What are you doing?"

"Something I only do when I have to. Climb on," Fauna motioned for Renegade with her nose.

"What?" Renegade took a step back.

"I never do this so consider yourself lucky, Renegade. Just get on your big sister's back. Unless you want to spend half a day walking." The mere mention of so much walking had Renegade scramble to climb onto her back. Fauna summoned some magic rope to bind him to her then took off. Renegade cried out, trying to grip onto Fauna's back, though he didn't need to. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see the world from so high up.

"Take a look, Renegade, you'll be flying soon too if we're lucky!" Fauna shouted as she flew north towards the arctic region.

OoOoO

Outside of a large igloo, a silver foal was running around in the snow. She didn't look quite like a horse, or even a pegasus. She had a longer neck, soft flowing hair, thin legs ending in cloven hooves, and a thin tail with a tuft like a lion's on the end. She dove into a snow bank and pulled out, shaking off the snow before she got too cold.

The filly stopped in her activity and looked up to see Fauna approaching with Renegade on her back. "Aurora! White Fang! We have a visitor!"

Muffled complaints both male and female came from inside the igloo and a moment later two equines emerged: One a fully unicorn mare, pure white with a spiraled horn on her brow and blue eyes, looking like an older version of the filly otherwise, and the other a purple pegasus stallion with white speckles all over his coat, a lavender mane, white wings, a white tail and ice-blue eyes.

The stallion shook his head, "The kinderlach has some real lungs on her."

"She does, White Fang," the unicorn looked down at the filly, "Who is coming to visit, Nova?"

Nova was about to answer when Fauna landed in front of them.

"Oh, Queendame Fauna," the unicorn bowed in front of Fauna.

Fauna rolled her eyes, "Really, Aurora, do you have to bow every time we meet?"

"Oi let her be, I think it's sweet," White Fang chuckled. "What's that tied to your back?" White Fang looked around at the magical ties holding Renegade to Fauna's back.

"He's the reason I'm here." Fauna knelt and released the magic, then bucked slightly to force Renegade off her back. The black and yellow colt started shivering in the arctic air surrounding him.

Nova perked up when she saw the colt and bounded over to him. "Hi! I'm Nova, who are you?"

Renegade blinked as he stared as the silver filly in front of him. "I'm Renegade. What are you?"

Nova scoffed, "Don't you know a unicorn when you see one?"

Renegade tried to point at her with a hoof, but lost his balance and fell into the snow, eliciting giggles from Nova. Renegade stood up and shook the snow from his face, "Where's your horn? Did you lose it?"

Nova blew out her cheeks, "No! I just haven't grown one yet!"

"She'll grow it in a year or so. Now then Fauna," Aurora turned to face the Queendame, "Why did you bring him here?"

Fauna watched as Nova and Renegade were talking, then Nova suggested they race and took off. Despite being clumsy on his new hooves, Renegade took off after her.

"Don't go out of sight of the igloo!" White Fang called after them, "Now, Fauna, why did you bring the little one here. Who is he?"

"That's a long story," Fauna turned to face the pair again. "Want to hear the whole thing or just the important stuff."

"I have to hear the whole story," White Fang said. "Do you want to sit out here and freeze or come inside?"

"Inside," Fauna looked over at the foals as they were playing relatively close by, close enough to overhear them if they wanted too, "Will they be OK?"

"They will. Nova's energetic but she won't go too far from the igloo." Aurora turned and ducked into the igloo, followed by White Fang and Fauna.

The main room of the igloo had its walls lined with shelves full of boxes and jars, each containing herbs, dried plants and other ingredients needed for complex spellcasting. There were three doors leading to other domed rooms where the inhabitants slept and where the kitchen was. Fauna took a seat across from the two older equines then took a deep breath.

"OK. This morning Daybreak and Nightshade told me I had one free pass to kill the hunters that killed my mom, they even said they'd alert me when and where I had to go to get all of them, so I took my chance. I found them and killed them but I didn't notice until after that they killed a woman and were going to kill a kid. When I went to see him he changed into that pegasus colt I brought with me."

"And then you brought him here?" White Fang asked.

Fauna shook her head, "No, I took him to Take Care first because he banged his head after he transformed. Then she found out that he's my half-brother…"

White Fang groaned, "That some Fakakta news."

Fauna nodded, "I went to get answers and Vader told me that after mom died Blizzard had a drunken affair with the woman those hunters killed."

"It's not really an affair," Aurora began but White Fang put a wing around her and shook his head.

"So why did you bring the colt here?" White Fang asked. "You know how the others will treat him if they find out."

Fauna was grateful that White Fang had changed the subject, "Because he had a magic surge when he was at Take Care's; he knocked me back into a wall and it still hurts."

"Oy vey, that's a lot of power for a foal," White Fang said.

Aurora tilted her head to one side, "I don't understand. If he's half human his magic should be weaker." Aurora shuffled White Fang's wing off her back and stood up, "I'd like to check Renegade, Fauna, if I may."

Fauna looked over her shoulder at the entrance flap, "As long as you promise not to hurt him."

"I promise. Excuse me," Aurora trotted past Fauna and out of the igloo.

Fauna watched her go then turned back to White Fang with a grin. "So when are you two going to become mates?"

White Fang glowered at her. "Last season."

"Oh… Well congratulations!" Fauna smiled.

"Thank you. Now what is it you wanted us to help Renegade with?" White Fang knew what she was going to ask but he needed to hear it.

"I want you to help Renegade get a handle on his magic, train him enough so he can live here without being seen as a freak or an outcast," Fauna said. She saw the look on White Fang's face, "What?"

"Oy vey," White Fang muttered. "Me training him might not help that. I know you don't want to hear this but word will get out about who his parents are. Aurora and I won't tell anyone but Nova and Renegade are too young to know what it means and sooner or later one of them will tell and then the words will spread and the poor kinderlach will find himself looked down on by every pegasus in the falls."

Fauna bristled, "Not if I have anything to say about it! I don't care what Blizzard did, it's not Renegade's fault and I won't let anyone hurt him! He's my brother and I'll always be there for him."

"Mazel tov," White Fang stood up and trotted over to Fauna, "Queendame, if you have that kind of commitment to help your brother then I will train him, if you promise to come and visit him regularly. Don't make him feel abandoned by his family."

"I promise, I'll come to visit Renegade every week," Fauna drew a fore hoof over his chest in the 'cross my heart' motion.

OoOoO

Renegade and Nova were both panting, covered in snow and sweat as they lay in a snow bank to cool off. Renegade heard someone shuffling through the snow and looked up to see a white wolf with red eyes approaching them. He froze as the predator got close.

"Nova!" he let out a harsh whisper. "There's a wolf coming!"

"Huh?" Nova sat up and looked around, then grinned as the wolf approached.

Renegade let out a cry of dismay as the wolf pounced on Nova and was going to run for help, until he saw the wolf licking Nova's face and heard her laughing.

"Stop it, Frosty! I yield I yield!" Nova said in between laughs.

"Say the magic words," the wolf, Frosty, retorted.

"OK, uncle!" Nova sputtered out. Frost stepped off her and Nova stood up, shaking the snow from her coat, "One day you won't be able to knock me down."

Frosty gave a wolfish grin, "Not for a long time, Supernova." Only then did he notice the black and yellow pegasus colt standing nearby. "Hello. Who are you?"

"I-I'm Renegade." While he knew there was nothing to fear, Renegade was still nervous around the wolf. Seeing this, Frosty shook himself then changed back to his pegasus form, a white pegasus with red eyes. Renegade gaped, "How did you do that?"

"That's my guardian form. Don't you know about that?" Frosty asked, cocking his head to one side.

Renegade shook his head, "I'm from earth, I don't know anything about Pegasus."

"Ah, a lost one," Frosty nodded, "Well let me give you a little primer on Pegasus then. You're probably too young but when you get old enough you'll have a dream about an animal that protects you and then you can change into it, it's called your guardian form and that's where you get your last name from. My full name is Frosty Whitewolf."

"OK," Renegade didn't quite understand but he nodded all the same.

"Nova! Renegade! There you are," Aurora trotted up to them. "And Frosty, good to see you as well."

"Hi Aurora," Frosty waved a wing at her.

Renegade looked up at Aurora as she walked over to him and lowered her face to his eye level. "Renegade, please hold still. This may tickle or sting a bit but I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

"O-OK," Renegade stood stock still as Aurora's horn lit up and she swept her magic over him. She was right, it did sting, like he was walking across the street barefoot but all over his body.

Aurora's magic scan didn't last long and she pulled back, her eyes wide, "Oh my. Excuse me I need to talk to White Fang. Can you keep and eye on them, Frosty?"

"No problem." Frosty gave a salute with his wing and a gave a goofy grin as Aurora trotted back to the igloo. He turned back to the two foal and looked at the still stunned Renegade. "What's the matter, Ren?"

It took a moment for Renegade to realize that Frosty was talking to him. "That stung, what was she doing?" he looked up at Frosty.

Frosty shrugged, "I dunno."

"Oh…" Renegade turned to look as Nova, who had stood watching the whole process withouy comment. "Do you know what your mom was doing?"

"No, and Aurora not my mom she's my teacher and guardian… I lost my parents…" Nova's eyes teared up but she shook it off.

"I'm sorry…" Renegade walked over to her and tried to give her a hug, only to fall flat on his face because he still wasn't used to this new form yet. Nova giggled slightly as Renegade stood up, then stopped when she saw he was crying too. "I lost my mom today, I never knew my dad."

"Awwww!" Frosty was tearing up, "What happened."

"Scary men came to my house, they said mom did something bad and they had to take me. Then… they shot her!" Tears were flowing from his eyes as the memories came flooding back, "Then a scary thing dropped on them and… and…" Renegade dropped his face into the snow and covered his eyes with his forelegs.

Nova walked around to Renegade's front and nudged him with her snout, "It's alright, we're here."

"That's right. I lost my dad too, to the same people who took your mom," Frosty knelt down and lifted Renegade's nose up with his own so they could see each other. "What happened next?"

Renegade sniffed, "I changed into a pegasus and then my big sister can to rescue me."

"Your big sister?" Frosty was confused and shook his head to try and clear his thoughts, "Who's your big sister."

"Queendame Fauna," Renegade managed a smile. "She said she could take me to a place where I would be safe then she brought me here."

"Wait… how can she… unless? Wait you weren't a pegasus at the time, how?" Frosty's eyes spun in his head as he tried to sort out the conflicting information.

OoOoO

"Well, what's with Renegade?" Fauna asked as Aurora re-entered the tent.

White Fang instantly saw the look on her face and walked over to his mate, "Aura, is everything alright?"

"He has… an enormous amount of magical energy, especially for his age." Aurora shook her head, "I'm trying to figure out how that's possible and how he didn't know until now."

White Fang touched a wing to her back, then leant forwards. Knowing what he meant, Aurora touched her horn to White Fang's forehead and transferred the sensations she'd felt to White Fang, who shuddered and pulled away. "It's Blizzard's."

"I'm sorry, what?" Fauna deadpanned.

"I recognise the magic from years ago. It's partly Renegade's own but the majority of the magic is Blizzard's, for now at least." White Fang sat down. "I only have a guess but the most likely thing that happened is that when Renegade was conceived Blizzard's magic decided to depart his body and settle in the unborn foal since it was locked off inside his body."

"Slow down! What?!" Fauna was staring at the Shaman. "I thought he was stripped of his power when he was exiled.

Aurora shook her head, "Stripping magic away is very difficult and for creatures like us possibly deadly. From what I've heard the council simply put a lock on your fathers without actually removing their magic, to keep them alive. But magic is alive, not like us but alive enough to not want to be trapped, so when it sensed an exit point it flowed into a vessel that was open to magic but not sealed like he was."

"OK," Fauna wasn't quite sure she understood but she took a stab at it, "So he has one and half times as much magic as a normal pegasus then?"

White Fang shook his head, "Oy gevalt! The magic he absorbed was still the magic of an adult pegasus, added to a young body like his and he has about four or five times the magic his body should be able to handle."

"And it's becoming more active now that he's in a magic rich environment." Aurora gave Fauna a rare severe expression. "Other than shifting, did you use any magic near him on earth?"

"I used some to clean the blood off after my revenge, why?" Fauna asked.

"I was afraid of that. His magic would have been inert growing up on earth, but by being near him, especially since you have the same father, it made his magic start growing volatile," Aurora's face had become a mask of worry.

"Like throwing a match in a pool of gasoline," Fauna surmised.

"Gasoline?" Aurora came down from her worry for a moment to puzzle over the word.

"Flammble liquid humans use for their vehicles, but not important," Fauna shook her head, "Can you help him?" She looked between White Fang and Aurora."

"I can, but it won't be easy," White Fang moved towards the tent flap, "I need to help him or that schlemiel might cause a disaster here!" He exited the tent and Aurora and Fauna followed shortly after.

Frosty was still trying figure out what Renegade had told him when White Fang, Aurora, and Fauna approached the three of them. Renegade turned to face them only to find White Fang's face distressingly close to his own. He gulped.

"Don't be nervous, kinderlach." White Fang stood up to try and be less intimidating, "My name is White Fang Polar Bear, and you're going to be living with me for a while."

"I am? But why? Did I do something wrong?" Renegade started breathing heavily, "I thought was I going to live with Fauna."

White Fang shook his head, "Nay, you didn't do anything wrong. You have a gift and I want to help you learn to use it."

"You have a lot of magical power inside of you, Renegade, that's why you changed into a pegasus earlier. You can learn alongside Nova too, would you like that?" Aurora asked, leaning down close to Renegade's face.

Renegade looked to Nova, then back to the two elder equines. "OK, I'd like that." He looked up at Fauna, who had spoken to Frosty who was now walking away. "Will you still come to visit, big sister?"

"Huh?" Fauna shook her head and looked down into Renegade's pleading eyes, "Of course. I'll visit every week," she bent down to nuzzle her brother, "Don't worry. White Fang's the best shaman in the falls. Before you know it you'll be flying and using magic like every other pegasus."

"OK." Renegade turned to White Fang again. "Thank you, Mister White Fang."

"Feh! No mister, just White Fang," White Fang bristled slightly, but relaxed and reminded himself he was just a colt. "Now then come with me, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

Nearby, Frosty had retreated to the shade of the winter forest nearby to get out of the sun. He rolled around for a while until he spotted an old friend nearby, a red roan pegasus. He grinned and called out, "Hey Red Snout! Did you know Fauna has a little brother?!"

OoOoO

Oblivious to all this drama, Alex had returned to the Kingdom of Caring in time to grab some cold soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, which he wolfed down as he sat with Germaine, who sat listening to him describe his time at the bank.

"So Bright Heart finally got them to accept that I wasn't dead and I got control of my grandparents' money back. At least I still can afford to do stuff on earth if they let me down there again." He swallowed, "How was your day?"

"I met a pegasus called Fauna. She had to leave though, she had something important to do." Germaine smiled a bit sheepishly.

"A Pegasus, like a care bear pegasus?" Alex asked before drinking the last of his soup.

"Nope, Fauna's not a care bear like us, sort of… she has a symbol she can use to stare," Bright Heart scratched his head, "It's complicated."

"Don't think about it too much, now come on we're on dish duty today," Soulful Heart motioned for them to come to the kitchen, "You too," he added to Alex and Germaine.

Alex groaned but didn't say anything as he grabbed his place and bowl and headed towards the kitchen.

Neither of them were particularly happy to be on dish duty. Alex and Germaine were just short enough to need to stand on their toes to see into the sink as they washed while Bright Heart and Soulful dried the dishes. Alex kept muttering under his breath as they worked, Germaine nodded sadly as she picked up what he was saying.

Soulful Heart's ear twitched as he heard Alex muttering. At first he ignored it until Bright Heart picked up on it too. "What was that, Alex?"

Alex bared his teeth for a moment, "Why are we even here?!"

"What?!" Bright Heart started.

"Why are we even here? We aren't Care Bears!" Alex rounded on the two of them, staring daggers up into their own gaze.

Bright Heart was about to say something when Soulful Heart cut him off, "That's enough, Alex! It doesn't matter what you are. You're part of this family now. I wasn't even born like the rest of the Care Bears, and I'm terrible at most of the things people up here enjoy, but I stuck around."

"At least you have a tummy symbol." Germaine's soft voice caught all three of them by surprise and they turned to face her. Germaine was trembling and holding a plate in both her hands, "All my life I've been different, a freak and I thought here I could at least be normal but… every day I look in the mirror and I see how I look, what I'm missing, and I feel empty!" the plate slipped from her hands and shattered on the floor and Germaine started crying and hugging herself.

"She's right, you have one and we don't. We're not Care Bears, we're some sort of animal freaks that look like the rest of you! We're not good for anythi-Yow!" Alex had stepped on a shard of broken plate as he tried to approach Germaine.

An hour later Alex had his foot bandaged by Take Care and he and Germaine had retreated to their room in the Hall of Hearts. Soulful and Bright Heart had cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and were now walking towards Bright Heart's home.

"What should we do?" Bright Heart asked.

"You're asking me?" Soulful turned his head to look at Bright Heart. The raccoon nodded. "Well I'd say we focus on what Alex said: 'we're not good for anything'. The best thing for the two of them would be to find something not Care Bear related for them to do."

Bright Heart brightened up, "That's a great idea! But who should talk to them?"

"Talk to who?" the soft voice came from Gentle Heart Lamb, who had spotted the pair walking along the path.

"Alex and Germaine. They're depressed because they think they're useless and that they aren't real Care Bears," Soulful Heart stopped alongside Bright Heart as Gentle approached.

"Oh," Gentle Heart's ears drooped, "But why would they think that?"

"They said it's because they don't have tummy symbols and can't go on caring missions," Bright Heart said.

"They don't need to go on caring missions to be real Care Bears. They must have other things they're good at," Gentle Heart said.

Soulful Heart gave a wry smile, "Why don't you talk to them, Gentle Heart? They might listen to you."

"They kind of had a break down when we spoke to them earlier," Bright Heart added.

Gentle Heart's eyes widened in astonishment, "Oh my! Where are they?"

Soulful Heart pointed back to the Hall of Hearts, "Back there, in their bedrooms. Want us to come with you?"

Gentle Heart nodded, "Please. Just having you two nearby will help."

Bright Heart smiled and gave Gentle Heart a soft kiss, "We'll be there for you." Gentle Heart blushed and nodded.

OoOoO

Germaine had spent most the hour sobbing into her pillow while Alex went to get his foot bandaged, now she just lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She turned her head when she heard her door opening to see Alex enter. He wasn't wearing any clothes but by now the two of them were at least comfortable around each other like that. Germaine's eyes were puffy and red rimmed as she dried them with the back of her hands. "Are you OK?"

"Take Care said I'll be fine. Just gotta keep it wrapped up." Alex winced slightly as he walked on his bandaged foot but managed to maintain a steady walk over to the bed. He put a hand on Germaine's shoulder, "Are _you_ alright?"

Germaine shook her head, "No. I feel empty and pointless." Her eyes started tearing up again as she looked Alex in the eyes. "What are we doing here? Why do they let us stay and sponge off their kindness?"

"I guess because they're just that nice," Alex sighed and sat down next to her, "Or maybe they pity us and think we can't survive out here. Daniel probably could, I bet he'd reject them just to be different."

A soft bleat at the door drew their attention to a green lab with a heart shaped pillow for a tummy symbol standing at the door. If they remembered correctly she was called Gentle Heart Lamb. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I came to talk to you."

Germaine looked up, "OK. Come in."

Gentle Heart stepped in and shut the door behind her. "Bright Heart and Soulful Heart told me what happened. Do you really think you're useless?"

"Aren't we?" Alex gave Gentle Heart a fierce look that made the lamb take a step back. "We don't have tummy symbols so we're not Care Bears. We can't do anything you can do so how do we even belong here?"

"You don't need a tummy symbol to be a Care Bear." Gentle Heart approached the two but gave them a soft smile. "You don't have to go on caring missions either. Take Care rarely does, she's our doctor and a mother and she's happy doing that. We all have things we love doing on our own time: Bright Heart's an inventor, Soulful Heart likes to read, Grumpy Bear can fix almost anything, Champ and Cheer love sports and I have my vegetable garden. You two must have something you enjoy doing."

"Maybe…" Alex averted his gaze, thankful that his red fur hid when he was blushing.

"I do like to read," Germaine said, looking up at the lamb.

"There you go. I'm not asking the two of you to think of something right away but think about it for a while and I'm sure you'll come up with something." Gentle Heart stepped away, "Would you like me to go now?"

"Yes, please," Alex gave her another look, this one much less severe. Gentle Heart nodded and carefully exited the room.

"How did it go?" Bright Heart asked as Gentle Heart came down the stairs.

Gentle Heart was smiling, "I think I got through to them. Let's give them some time."

"Fine by me." Soulful Heart nodded then turned and headed out the front door, followed by Bright Heart and Gentle Heart.

OoOoO

Treat Heart Pig (a yellow pig whose tummy symbol was an ice cream cone with a red heart shaped scoop on the top) had volunteered for breakfast duty along with Birthday Bear (A yellow bear who had a birthday cupcake with candles on it for a tummy symbol) so she met up with him at his house before they headed for the Hall of Hearts. As they approached they both caught a whiff of delicious breakfast food on the air: eggs, turkey bacon, roasted potatoes and waffles. Despite being uncomfortable for the two of them, who were both a little overweight even by Care Bear standards, they jogged the rest of the way into the kitchen to find Alex and Germaine hard at work.

Germaine opened the waffle iron and pulled four square waffles out to add to a stack she had set in a large bin, then poured more batter into the iron and closed the lid before going to the stove where she was looking after a large pan of hashbrowns. Alex was a short distance away at another stove (there were three stove/ovens to handle large feast-sized meals on special occasions) frying the bacon and scrambled eggs. As he turned to add them to a heating pan he spotted the two newcomers at the door.

"Great, can you take this stuff out to the buffet please?" He pointed to the four trays full of food.

Treat Heart nodded "OK." Both she and Birthday Bear were too stunned to object and they each took one of the full trays out to the breakfast buffet trays then went back for the others, leaving an empty space between each full tray for the four empty ones they had spotted on the counter.

"Why are you doing this?" Treat Heart asked as she approached Alex as he added more mixed eggs to the pan.

"Grandma taught me how to cook and since you let us live here I figured I should do something to thank you." Alex was smiling, something neither Treat Heart nor Birthday Bear had seen him do before.

"Can we help?" Birthday Bear asked.

"You can mix more batter, I'm almost out," Germaine motioned for Birthday Bear to come closer. The bear nodded, rinsed out the mixing bowl, then started measuring ingredients into it again.

The buffet trays were filled to overflowing by the time anyone else arrived for breakfast, so Alex and Germaine sat down with Birthday Bear and Treat Heart Pig to eat.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Treat Heart asked between mouthfuls of syrup covered waffles, "Heehee this is really good!"

Germaine wiped her mouth then smiled, "Thank you. I think we're going to try to find a place to live up here."

"That's… no…problem." Birthday Bear swallowed his mouthful of eggs, "We've got a bunch of vacant houses, but I think you'll have trouble finding a place in the Forest of Feelings, everyone there kinda has their own space over there."

"So I'll help build one then," Alex took a bite of eggs but kept talking, "My grandpa taught me how to build so I can help build a house for the two of us." He swallowed, "Might be nice to live in the rainbow puke wilderness instead of a city." All three of his tablemates winced at his description but let it slide for now.

"I can help too with design at least." Germaine's eyes lit up as she began talking, "I've always wanted to do the layouts for my dream house, as long as I have a drafting table and paper, I could make a media room and…" Treat Heart and Birthday Bear got lost in her words as Germaine continued rattle off her designs. When she saw their bewildered faces she stopped and chuckled, "heheh, sorry I was rambling again."

"She as a real passion for architecture. Used to draw out how all her favorite anime characters' homes looked." Alex said.

"That's great, good for both of you!" Treat Heart said.

OoOoO

A week later, Alex and Germaine were at the foundation of what would become their new house along with Grumpy Bear. Germaine was standing at a drafting table, adding some details to the layout now that the base has been set while Grumpy Bear held up a wall frame as Alex took a power hammer to anchor it to the foundation.

"Alright that's one secure, let's start on the next one." Alex stood up and tested the frame to make sure it was secure.

"That's sturdy alright." Grumpy tapped the wall and flinched, expecting it to fall.

Alex glared at Grumpy, "What? You don't trust my carpentry."

"I'm just used to other people's work collapsing on me." Grumpy sighed in relief, "It'll be nice to have someone around here who's good with their hands."

Alex rolled his eyes then both he and Grumpy went over to look at Germaine's layout.

Grumpy gave it a once over, "That's pretty elaborate."

"Thank you," Germaine looked up. "When is more wood getting here?"

A sudden whoosh of wind blew past them, forcing Germaine to hold her paper down as it calmed down as Swift Heart Rabbit skipped to a stop in a cloud vehicle shaped like a pick up truck loaded with lumber. "Right now. Looking good so far Grumpy."

"Don't just thank me, this is their project," Grumpy nodded to Alex and Germaine.

"Yeah. I wonder if Daniel would have liked this," Germaine got a far-away look in her eyes.

"Who?" Swift Heart dropped out of the truck's cab and moved to start unloading the lumber.

Germaine looked up, taking a moment to realize that she had said that out loud. "He was someone we knew back on earth. He was a badger, like us, black and white striped."

"He was a jerk," Alex grumbled, arms folded, "treated me like crap for no reason." he sighed, "But other than Germaine he was the closest thing to a friend I had."

"He was, he just liked to break from the norm," Germaine said.

"Well why don't we go down and get him? I mean I'm sure he'd love it up here." Swift Heart was about to take off when Alex spoke up.

"He disappeared last year, just stopped showing up to school. His parents didn't know what happened to him."

"Wait, what?" Grumpy stared at Alex, "Why wouldn't his parents know."

"Well… his parents were well off…" Germaine stumbled over her words.

"They were loaded," Alex rolled his eyes, "they adopted the 'poor freak orphan child' for media attention then just let him run around free."

Germaine nodded.

"Hmph, sounds like he was just looking for any kind of attention," Grumpy said. "Some parents just don't know how to raise kids."

"I'm sure we'll find him some day. Maybe he just ran away," Swift Heart said as she went back to unloading the lumber.

Alex joined her, "Maybe…" He looked up, "When we have some spare time, I'd like to take up music again."

Germaine brightened up, "Me too!"

"I'll take you to Harmony's when we're done for the day," Swift Heart offered.

OoOoO

It was under the light of a full moon that Daniel the badger ran through the woods. He gasped desperately for air and stumbled over his own feet. He could hear the hollow wispy air behind him that drove him ever onwards, trying to escape the darkness. He chanced a look back over his shoulder, then stepped on some mud, slip, stumbled and felt sideways to the ground. He shot out his hand to stop his fall only to receive a sharp painful thud as his arm hit the ground, utterly failing to break his fall.

Daniel struggled to his feet as the darkness closed in around him. He turned and stared at the nightmarish visage of his pursuer. It was human, or at least it was once, its eyes blood red and its body wreathed in pitch black smoke that moved more like sludge as tendrils reached out for the badger. Then they stopped.

It spoke in a raspy saddened voice. "You're not the one I'm hunting."

Daniel didn't even have time to breathe a sigh of relief as the man smiled, giving a Cheshire cat grin, "But you are like them. DIE!"

Daniel let out a scream for a moment as he was pierced by innumerable black spears. The man left Daniel's body to rot out as he turned and left to continue his hunt.


	3. Hurricane

A/N: The following stories from other authors take place between the last chapter and this one: From Mariel/ContraryHeartLiger: Chance, I Wanna Be Like You!, and What They Don't Know.

Chapter 3: Hurricane

Two and a half years had passed since Alex and Germaine came to live in the Kingdom of Caring. They still didn't consider themselves full members of the Care Bear Family despite the insistence of everyone around them, but even so they adapted. Some questioned their decision to keep living together and even sharing the same bed but no one tried to force them apart. Even though Alex could cook, and had taught Germaine, they still went to eat in the Hall of Hearts every now and then if only to socialize.

Alex sat in his seat and stared vacantly into his bowl of sausage-lentil soup.

"Alex, are you alright?" Germaine came to sit down across from Alex. She had started to develop in her adolescence, growing a bit taller and filling out so she needed some of her clothes to be adjusted by Grams Bear.

Alex hadn't changed much though his voice had cracked and he had grown a few inches to be almost eye level with the other Care Bears. Alex looked up at Germaine with a horrified expression then pointed, without looking, to the table where Regal Heart Lioness and Stellar Heart Tiger sat with their children. Germaine turned to look and blanched somewhat.

Shortly after Alex and Germaine had arrived in the Kingdom of Caring, Regal and Stellar had a son named Chance Heart Liger, a cream and orange striped liger with a loose shaggy mane and a pair of yellow dice with heart shaped dots for a tummy symbol. Both Chance and his twin older sisters, Contrary Heart Liger and Hopeful Heart Liger, had grown up… right past Alex and Germaine.

Alex and Germaine still looked like teenagers, at 14 years old, but Connie and Hope were now adults, only a little over three and a half years old but physically adults, as for Chance he was only two and a half but his physical age still surpassed the two newcomers, being about 15 years old. Needless to say this made both Alex and Germaine feel even more like outcasts. Chance had teased them about this once, and their lack of tummy symbols, which had caused Alex to snap and attack him, then the situation quickly devolved into a fist fight until Brave Heart and Defender Bear had pulled them apart. They had been reprimanded for the incident, Alex by Noble Heart and Chance by his parents, but since then Chance had tried to be friendlier to Alex, though the fox mostly ignored his attempts and Germaine was too hurt to want to talk to him.

Germaine took her seat, feeling the same pit in her stomach that she knew Alex felt.

"It's not fair!" Alex grit his teeth then picked up his bowl and drank the soup, ignoring his spoon.

"I know… but all we can do is wait." Germaine tried her best to smile at him, "you turning out to be quite the handsome todd, Alex."

Alex blushed as he set the bowl down but smiled, "Thank you, and you're still beautiful." Both of them giggled, their spirits lifted somewhat.

"Hey Alex! Hey Germaine! Just jammin'? Can I join in?" Harmony Bear was standing at the side of their table. She was a dark purple Care Bear whose tummy symbol was a smiling flower with five large petals each a different color.

"Huh? Oh yeah you can eat here," Alex said. Germaine just nodded.

Harmony took her seat next to Alex. "Feelin' bummed because of the Ligers again?"

Alex nodded, looking at the family in his peripheral vision.

"Don't worry about it," Harmony patted his shoulder, "I remember when little brother Love Heart was still a baby. Nothing's wrong with you, you're just different and I know you can do so many awesome things. Speaking of which," Harmony paused to take a spoonful of soup and gulp it down, "You two still comin' to practise today?"

"Of course! I want to try that singing that song from Bubblegum Crisis today, 'Tonight a Hurricane," Germaine because very animated at the though of music practise.

About a year ago, when Alex and Germaine finally noticed how fast the Liger siblings were aging, Harmony had offered to give them music lessons to help take their minds off it as they still couldn't go on caring missions safely. Turned out that both Alex and Germaine were gifted musicians and natural singers (Alex was a Tenor after his voice cracked and Germaine was a Soprano, Harmony was an Alto); it wasn't long before the three of them recruited Brave Heart Lion to be in a small band together. They hadn't performed for the family yet but the few who had listened to their practise sessions kept encouraging them to do so. Germaine had finally worked up the nerve to suggest they try some songs from anime, even thought neither she nor Alex could fully understand what they were singing at times. This one song was an exception as it had been translated to English.

"Sure thing, I'll just grab Brave Heart when we're done here. You'll do great, I know it. Harmony reassure them before going back to her lunch.

"Hey Brave Heart! We're headin' to practise, are you coming!?" Alex shouted as he stood up from his seat, empty bowl in hand.

"Of course. You couldn't keep me away!" Brave Heart shouted back. He paused when he heard snickering coming from his nieces and nephew, "And just what is so funny?"

"I just don't see you playing music, or singing *snerk*" Connie was doing her best to hold in her laugher. Chance didn't even both trying anymore and burst out laughing.

Regal was doing her best to try and look innocent but Brave Heart noticed. "Regal, what did you show them?"

Regal cleared her throat then grinned somewhat guiltily, "I might have shown them that old video of you singing about the peanut butter balls."

Brave Heart groaned and put a hand over his face, "It's bad enough they made me dress up in a peanut costume and sing that stupid recipe song, why did they have to give us a copy to keep embarrassing me?"

Several years ago the Care Bear Family had worked with a few different animation companies to create television series based on their real life adventures. It had been low quality and exaggerated but it had helped their exposure to the world at large. Plush toys and greeting cards based on them had also been created. In the later episodes they had been asked to create some educational content for one of the shows and the results had been… less than favorable.

Brave Heart all but stormed off, muttering about cartoons losing ideas as they went on.

Chance watched him go, a silly grin plastered on his face, "I bet he hasn't got any better. Wanna go see him play?"

"Sure, let's grab Tugs and Hugs too," Connie stood up and called out for the twin bears to join them. Hope was a bit hesitant but the prospect of seeing her uncle try and play music even got her interested and the five of them left as a group.

"Be nice to your uncle! Oo!" Regal's hand shot to her pregnant tummy. "Stel! He kicked!" Stellar Heart smiled as he came around to feel their fourth child kicking inside her tummy.

OoOoO

"So thought of a name for our little band yet?" Brave Heart was tuning an electric guitar, testing each of the strings.

Germaine shook her head as she testing the bass guitar in her lap.

"No stress, G, let it come naturally. This is just for fun," Harmony took the bass guitar from Guidance, "Are you sure you want to sing today?"

Germaine looked back at Alex, as he was testing the drum set, then back at Harmony, "Yes, I want to sing something that means a lot to me and doesn't," Germaine's face turned beet red, "have such strong lyrics."

"How was I supposed to know how dirty 'Just Communication' really was?" Alex muttered.

Harmony humphed, "Oh please, we've heard so much worse in unsubtle hip-hop songs."

Brave Heart chuckled, "Com'on now, let's just have some fun. I want to hear Germaine sing."

There was a knock at Harmony's front door, "Hey Uncle Brave Heart! Can we watch you play?!" Chance's voice called into the house.

Brave Heart tensed slightly but took a deep breath. Harmony put a hand on Brave Heart's shoulder and gave him a reassuring look before she headed for the front door. Outside she found most of the second generation outside: Contrary Heart Liger, Hopeful Heart Liger, Chance Heart Liger, Hugs Bear and Tugs Bear all smiling innocently. Harmony glanced briefly back at Brave Heart then turned back to the ground on her doorstep.

"Sorry, but Germaine's trying to sing today and I don't want to make her nervous," Harmony said.

Germaine's spoke up, "No, it's fine. I need to practice performing in front of a group."

Harmony sighed and stepped aside to let the in. She gave an apologetic glance to Brave Heart as she walked back to their little practise stage, "Sorry I tried," she whispered.

Brave Heart pumped his fists, "It's fine, I'll just have to show them the real musician in this lion!"

"Umm, Brave Heart, you said that out loud," Germaine said.

Brave Heart had even struck a pose, right index finger pointed to the sky which caused the younger generation to burst into laughter. Thoroughly humiliated, Brave Heart lifted the electric guitar's strap over his shoulders as Germaine moved to the microphone stand in the middle.

"Yeah, go on, uncle, show us the 'real musician'," Connie shouted.

"If ya'll insist," Brave Heart played a scale up and down the guitar at high speed. The five just stared as him as he grinned, "So much better than a stupid peanut butter ball song. Ya ready Germaine?"

Germaine looked back at Alex then nodded. Alex counted off the starting beat with his sticks and the song began. As Germaine sang, her nerves evaporated and she threw herself into her performance, cradling the microphone as she continued.

(Song: Tonight a Hurricane, English version. Germaine sings, Harmony and Alex give backup in []. Try listening over the next scene if you want, just a suggestion)

OoOoO

Wish Bear approached the star-o-scope and peered through it, humming to herself as she scanned the earth below, searching for any potential problems. It wasn't necessary but she still enjoyed doing this while waiting for an actual emergency.

"Oh my stars!" There was a dark cloud emerging from a forest and ahead of it, four… Care Bears! She zoomed in. Yes, they were Care Bears: a green one, a yellow one, a silver one and one the color of sand and they were in danger. She looked up and thanked the Great Wishing Star when she saw Defender Bear and Truth Bear conversing nearby.

"Phoenix! Truth! I need your help!" Wish Bear waved frantically to them, catching their attention. Both bears dashed over to Wish, as she held the star-o-scope in place for them to look through. Defender only needed an instant to see what was going on and he let Truth peer through as well.

"What is that thing?" Truth asked.

"No idea, but those four need our help." Defender turned to Wish, "Wish, can you get Take Care to bring her ambulance down there, we're going to need her."

Wish nodded, "Yes."

"Thank you," they shared quick kiss before bolting in opposite directions, with Truth Bear hot on Defender's heels.

"What about a cloud car?" Truth shouted.

"Too slow, we're going to fly!" as he reached the edge of the clouds, Defender Bear dove off the edge and flew straight down. Truth didn't question it and when he was over the edge he forced himself to fly faster to keep up with Defender Bear.

 _[did you know] On the stormy highway_ _  
_ _[did you dream] You were spinning in the lonely night_ _  
_ _[did you lie] Elusive dreams, memories of yesterday._ _  
_ _[did you know] Visualising illusions_ _  
_ _[did you dream] Was my way of life_ _  
_ _[did you lie] The howling wind strips them all away [no, no, no, my heart]._

"Are we just going to keep running!?" The yellow bear was panting as he tried to keep pace with the other three, visibly struggling to keep running.

"No choice… Too tired to fight!" The green bear called over his shoulder

The sandy one, a fennec fox, was running full tilt, then she stopped and whirled around to face the darkness coming after them. She grit her teeth as her tummy symbol, a blue ribbon with a heart shaped button, glowed and metal guards appeared on her forearms and shins.

The green bear saw her stop and skidded to a halt while turning, "Confidence Heart! Don't!"

"NO! I'm sick of running! I'm going to face him here and end this!"

The silver bear slowed to stop as the yellow bear tripped and nearly fell over, managing to stay standing as he turned to face the dark mist that followed them.

 _Big city standing here we're Heart to heart_ _  
_ _Children lost, seeking love out in the dark_ _  
_ _Big city still surviving Day by day_ _  
_ _Will you ever ease the pain_ _  
_ _Tears won't take away? [Tears won't take away]_

From inside the dark mist a human emerged. He wore nothing but a loose shirt, pants and a cloak with shoulder pads, all different shades of grey. His long stringy hair was also grey as was his complexion. The mist flowed from his body and began condensing into tentacles. He gave the four of them a slasher smile, "At last. I've caught you!"

"DUSK HEART!" a blast of wind propelled Confidence Heart into a charge.

 _Tonight a hurricane_ _  
_ _Feel the hurricane_ _  
_ _Spending this lonely night loving you [loving you]_ _  
_ _Tonight a hurricane_ _  
_ _Touch me hurricane_ _  
_ _Show me your love with your touch._ _  
_ _Burning touch._

The mist pulled into him, allowing Dusk Heart to lash out at Confidence with tentacles as she charged. Confidence managed to deflect the first two lashes off her arm guards, only to have a third slice her across the middle, staining her fur red with blood as she was knocked back.

"CONFIDENCE NO!" The green bear had enough and lightning danced across his arms which he thrust forwards, sending a blue tangle of lightning bolts crashing into Dusk Heart, blowing him away from where the fennec lay. His tummy symbol, a large heart with three small pink hearts inside and surrounded by twelve smaller pink hearts, lit up as a longsword appeared in each of his hands. Lightning danced across the blades as he charged towards the still disoriented Dusk Heart.

 _[did you know] I could never share the pain_ _  
_ _[did you dream] Burning in your heart_ _  
_ _[did you lie] If you keep saying everything is all right_ _  
_ _[did you know] No more streets in the pouring rain_ _  
_ _[did you dream] Keeping us apart_ _  
_ _[did you lie] Tell me how to help you through the night [sing sing sing my heart]_

"Damnit, Love Heart, Confidence, why now?" the silver bear drew a katana into his left hand from a sheath he held in his right hand.

"We can't run now, Indy!" The yellow bear had regained his footing and raised his right hand, index and middle fingers extended towards Dusk Heart. As Dusk Heart recovered a bright yellow laser fired from the yellow bear's fingers and struck him in the chest, making a small scorch mark as Love Heart slashed at Dusk Heart with his swords.

"You too Flash Heart?" Indy sighed, "Guess we're going to die here."

Dusk Heart's skin wasn't even phased by Love Heart's electrified swords and he slammed a mass of darkness into him that pushed him back, right as Flash Heart darted in, a sword of solid yellow light held in his hands. The light cut halfway through the mass of shadow and scored a hit on Dusk Heart, but the mass of shadow reformed and knocked Flash Heart into the air and he came down, cracking his head on a rock in the field.

 _Big city standing here we're Heart to heart_ _  
_ _Children lost, seeking love out in the dark_ _  
_ _Big city still surviving Day by day_ _  
_ _Will you ever ease the pain_ _  
_ _Tears won't take away? [I want your love]_

Love Heart had regained his bearings in time to see Flash Heart hit the rock and Dusk Heart bearing down on him, his darkness forming sharp-tipped tentacle that was ready to stab Flash Heart.

"RAAAGH!" Love Heart sent out a barrage of lightning bolts from his hands that fragmented the tentacles. Indy charged forwards and sliced at Dusk Heart, barely avoiding being skewered as another tentacle swung at him.

Love Heart ran over to where Confidence Heart lay unconscious, her blood starting to leak onto the grass. He knelt down, hoping he could do something, then was stuck through the back by a black tentacle.

 _Tonight a hurricane_ _  
_ _Feel the hurricane_ _  
_ _Spending this lonely night loving you [loving you]_ _  
_ _Tonight a hurricane_ _  
_ _Touch me hurricane_ _  
_ _Show me your love with your touch._ _  
_ _Burning touch._

"Don't get distracted," Dusk Heart said, he pulled the tentacle out and let Love Heart fall to the ground. Indy was stunned at seeing Love Heart struck down. Dusk Heart took advantage of his distraction and forced a mass of darkness onto Indy, covering his body as he tried to suffocate Indy by forcing his darkness into his throat. "At long last, you all die!"

There was a flash of fire and light as a streak cut through the mass of darkness. It melted off Indy who fell to his knees, coughing as he tried to regain his breath.

"What?!" Dusk Heart turned to see the new arrival, a white Care Bear with a shield for his tummy symbol and holding a medieval longsword in his hands. "YOU!" he lashed out only to be struck from behind by a second newcomer.

 _Big city standing here we're Heart to heart_ _  
_ _Children lost, seeking love out in the dark_ _  
_ _Big city still surviving Day by day_ _  
_ _Will you ever ease the pain_ _  
_ _Tears won't take away? [I want your love]_

Truth Bear held his guandao, a Chinese polearm with a heavy blade on one end, in both hands and jumped back as Dusk Heart turned his attention to him. "And you! You will not leave alive this time!"

"What? WHOA!" Truth Bear was on his toes, creating a magical shield around himself to block Dusk Heart's attacks.

"Are you OK?" Defender Bear was helping Indy to stand.

Indy coughed, some black sludge coming out of mouth and dissolving on the ground, "No! Help them! I'll be fine." he pointed to where the others lay before reaching out to retrieve his katana and scabbard.

Seeing the urgency in Indy's eyes, Phoenix ran over to Confidence and Love Heart. He was horrified at the injuries, especially on Confidence Heart. They wouldn't survive without immediate treatment. Phoenix checked one last time to make sure that Dusk Heart was still focused on Truth Bear, then turned back to Confidence Heart and placed his hands on her sliced open stomach. His hands glowed white as the blood flow stopped and the wound closed, at least enough to make sure she wouldn't bleed until Take Care got there. He turned his attention to Love Heart next, thankfully the hole in his chest hadn't killed him instantly so he used his magic to seal the hole as it was starting to bleed.

 _Tonight a hurricane_ _  
_ _Feel the hurricane_ _  
_ _Spending this lonely night loving you [loving you]_ _  
_ _Tonight a hurricane_ _  
_ _Touch me hurricane_ _  
_ _Show me your love with your touch._

"I never thought I'd see you two again, but I will have my vengeance and your energy!" Dusk Heart's voice had become more hissy and growly as he spoke.

"What are you talking about who are you?!" Truth Bear demanded. His shield shattered and he had to dive sideways to avoid being crushed by a mass of darkness.

A siren sounded overhead as the cloud ambulance descended towards the battlefield. Dusk Heart noticed and let out a roar then sent several tentacles of darkness towards the ambulance, only for both Defender Bear and Truth Bear to fly up and deflect the appendages away from the ambulance. Phoenix's eyes blazed in anger at Dusk Heart and he shot out his right hand, a beam of white energy blasting down at him and engulfing Dusk Heart. Truth Bear yanked back on Defender Bear, snapping him out of his rage and ending the beam, leaving Dusk Heart stunned on the ground. Truth pointed to where the ambulance hand landed, next to Indy.

Take Care jumped out of the ambulance and threw open the back doors. She was about to speak when someone grabbed her foot. She nearly kicked out until she saw Indy on the ground, still hacking out black goo from his lungs. He looked up pleadingly at her, like a scared child. "Please help them!" He pointed a shaky hand towards his three fallen friends.

"I will, once you get in," Take Care hefted Indy and forced him to get into the ambulance. He heaved then let out the last of the black good from his mouth and collapsed into the ambulance's back, unconscious but still clutching his sheathed katana.

 _Tonight a hurricane_ _  
_ _Feel the hurricane_ _  
_ _Spending this lonely night loving you [loving you]_ _  
_ _Tonight a hurricane_ _  
_ _Touch me hurricane_ _  
_ _Show me your love with your touch._ _  
_ _Burning touch._ _  
_

Take Care turned only to find that Defender and Truth had created stretchers with their tummy symbols and were wheeling the bear and the fennec towards the ambulance. Flash Heart was stumbling around, barely able to stay upright so Take Care ran over to him and did her best to keep him stable as they made it to the ambulance.

As soon as everyone was inside, Take Care climbed in, locked the door behind her and ran up to the driver's seat. "Keep them stable, that monster looks like it's recovering."

Dusk Heart was indeed recovering from Defender's assault and was looking ready to charge at the ambulance. Take Care muttered a quick apology as she took off with a sudden upward swerve she would never have considered with patients in the back, which forced Defender and Truth to keep the stretchers form rolling out the back. Dusk Heart's charge missed the ambulance as it flew overhead then he turned and roared "NO! I WILL NOT BE DENIED!" His cloak transformed into a pair of black wings and he took to the sky after the ambulance.

Defender spotted the winged human pursuing them through the ambulance's rear window. "No, he's flying! Now what?"

"We can't let him reach the Kingdom of Caring. I can hold him back while you get away," Truth was heading to the back when Defender stopped him.

"No don't! There has to be-" the click of the latch on the back cut him off as they saw Flash Heart had stumbled to the back. Defender was forced to create a shield to stop the other three patients from flying out the back as the door opened and the pressure dropped, Flash Heart held on to a safety bar at the left side of the back, somehow managing to avoid being sucked outside.

"What's going on?!" Take Care shouted over the roar of the wind.

Flash Heart, through the pain of his concussion, managed to focus on the approaching Dusk Heart as he held on for dear life and light gathered in his right hand.

 _Burning touch._

Dusk Heart lunged and was about to latch onto the ambulance when Flash Heart roared, shut his eyes and fired off a blast of intense white light right in Dusk Heart's face, Dusk Heart cried out as his wings dissolved and his hands flew to his eyes, and then he fell to earth.

 _BURNING TOUCH!_

Germaine was flustered and red in the face as she finished. Connie, Hope, Chance, Hugs and Tugs were amazed, especially since Brave Heart had played his guitar so flawlessly, and all five of them applauded the performance.

"Great job, G, you sang that perfectly," Harmony made a circle with her right thumb and forefinger.

"Thank you," Germaine smiled.

"OK, uncle, I admit it: you can play music," Connie said. "But can you sing?"

Brave Heart sighed as he lifted the guitar off his shoulders, "No. That off key singing from the video was really me." This made Chance start laughing again.

Alex stood up from the drum and put a hand on Germaine's shoulder, "Do you want to stop for the day?"

Germaine nodded, "Yes."

The sound of the cloud ambulance's siren reached them as soon as the front door was opened. Hugs and Tugs shared a concerned look before they bolted towards Take Care's clinic, followed by Connie, Hope and Chance.

Germaine took Alex's hand, "We should go and see what's happening."

Alex grimaced slightly, "I don't want to see, what if it's… gory?"

Germaine shuddered, "I… just want to make sure everyone's alright."

Alex sighed, "Alright, I'll go with you." Germaine smiled then pulled him along as they raced to catch up to the second generation.

OoOoO

Truth Bear had darted forwards to grab Flash Heart before he fell out of the ambulance and used his magic to shut the door behind them as he set a half-conscious Flash Heart on a free stretcher. Indy was still passed out against the wall.

With Dusk Heart gone the rest of the flight went smoothly, or at least as smoothly as it could get when Take Care was rushing to save four patients who could be in critical condition. "Defender! Did you use any magic to heal them before I got there?" Take Care called to the back.

"Just on the green bear and the rabbit, they were bleeding heavily so I had to do something." Defender checked over the patients again.

"That's fine, but if they were bleeding heavily they might have internal organ damage so I'm going to have to operate on them." Take Care was relieved as she saw her clinic come into view and slowed down to come in for a soft landing.

Truth Bear appeared in the front of the ambulance as they came to a halt. "Take Care, the green bear's tummy symbol is glowing!"

"What?!" Take Care undid her seatbelt and looked into the back of the ambulance. The green bear's tummy symbol was glowing a faint red, and getting brighter by the moment. "We'll have to deal with that later. Help me get them inside." She hopped out the side of the ambulance's cab as Defender opened the door from inside then pushed Confidence Heart's stretcher out of the ambulance.

Get Well Bear, now three and a quarter years old (about 19 in human years), had heard the approaching siren and had the emergency doors open for Take Care as she came in. "What can I do, mom?" were the first words out of her mouth as Take Care wheeled past with Confidence Heart on a stretcher.

"Make sure the other three make it in here then help me keep them alive," Take Care said as she pushed the stretcher into the operating room.

Defender came next, pushing Love Heart on the next stretcher, followed by Truth Bear carrying an unconscious Indy on his shoulders. He saw Get Well and gestured back over his shoulder with his head. "There's one more, he's still conscious but can't stay upright."

"Got it!" Get Well darted over to where Flash Heart was struggling to stand and helped prop him upright. "Lean on me, I'll get you inside."

By the time Get Well got into the emergency room, Take Care had already changed into a surgical gown and mask. She had already heard what Defender and Truth had to say about the fight. "Get Well, give him to Defender and get prepped to help me," Take Care had taken on a commanding attitude, harsh but necessary for an emergency. She turned back to Defender and Truth, "The yellow one sounds like he might have a concussion, lie him down in a regular exam room and give him a painkiller but just let him rest and keep him from exerting himself. Do the same for the silver one and let me know if he starts having any violent reactions. Get Well," Take Care turned to se her daughter had already pulled on a surgical robe and mask, "Do exactly as I tell you. The green bear is stable for now but the fennec has some critical organ damage I have to repair or she won't make it."

"Yes."

OoOoO

While Care Bears physically aged and developed six times faster than humans, their maturity wasn't accelerated much and as a result Hugs, Tugs, Connie, Hope and especially Chance still had a tendency to act like children despite their apparent ages. They came bursting into Take Care's waiting room lobby to try and find out what was going on, only to be stopped by Wish Bear.

"What's going on?" Tugs demanded.

Wish Bear raised a finger to her lips and pointed to the red light over the entrance to Take Care's operating room. "Quiet, Take Care is operating," she whispered. Despite their eagerness all five immediately quieted down. Despite any outward appearances all of them respected Take Care and if she was operating even they knew not to disrupt what was going on.

A moment later, Alex and Germaine entered the lobby, having slowed down behind to let the other five go on. "Is everyone alright?" Germaine asked.

Wish directed all of them to take seats as she did her best to explain what had happened. "I saw four Care Bears I didn't know running from a dark mist creature so I got Phoenix and Shade to go and help them. Then I went to tell Take Care and she asked me to make sure Get Well was here and to keep an eye out for anyone who came here until she got back. When they got back they had the four Care Bears, well three Care Bears and one cousin, and they were all badly hurt. Defender and Truth have two of them resting in an exam room and Take Care and Get Well are operating on the other two. I don't know the rest yet."

"Hey hold on! You can't get up yet!" Defender Bear's shouts drew their attention to the door to the exam room as the silver bear came stumbling out with Defender trying to reach him. Normally Defender wouldn't have had any trouble at least getting a hand on the silver bear but after what he'd been through Defender was wary about accidentally hurting him. The silver bear still held the sheathed katana in his right hand as he cast his gaze around the waiting room, seemingly ignoring the presence of the others. They even got a good look at his tummy symbol: a small red heart surrounded by a ring of ten small yellow stars at a distance.

The silver bear finally seemed to find what he was looking for and dropped his weapon as he reached the water cooler, grabbing one of the plastic water glasses set next to it, filling it then draining it in a single gulp. Seven more times he did this until he slumped into a chair next to the cooler and let out a sigh, "Finally, so thirsty."

Everyone stared at him for a moment before Connie spoke up, "Who are you?"

"Hmm?" the silver bear only now seemed to notice that he wasn't alone. "Oh hello." He turned his eyes away from the others, "My name is… Independent Bear, or Indy for short. Who are all of you?"

Chance waved his arm over his head, "I'm Chance Heart Liger."

"I'm Hugs."

"And I'm Tugs."

"Contrary Heart Liger, but call me Connie."

"Hopeful Heart Liger"

"I'm Wish Bear." Wish Bear was standing next to Defender with her arm around his waist while his arm lay behind her shoulders.

"My name is Phoenix Audubon, or Defender Bear if you want. The black bear is Truth Bear," He motioned towards the room he and Independent Bear had come from. "If you don't mind me asking, what was happening back on Earth?"

Indy stared into his glass and swirled the small amount of water in the bottom of the glass. "We were being chased by that being named Dusk Heart." Indy drank the last of the water then set the plastic glass aside, "he used to be our brother, until four years ago when something happened," Indy clutched his arms and shuddered, "something dark attached itself to his soul and body then…" Indy's gaze became a thousand-yard stare and his hands shot up to the side of his head.

"Indy, Indy!" He blinked and saw Hopeful Heart Liger had touched his shoulder to get him to calm down.

He shook his head to clear it and then continued, "Ever since then we've been on the run, until today when Confidence Heart decided to turn and fight instead of running and hiding like we had been."

Hope stood up and stepped back, "Who's Confidence Heart?"

"The fennec fox." Indy said.

Connie scratched her head, "What's a fennec fox?"

"It's a small breed of fox native to the Sahara Desert with exceptional hearing because of their abnormally large ears." Everyone turned to look at Germaine, who had just rattled off the information. She grinned sheepishly and everyone turned back to Indy.

"Oh yeah, I honestly thought she was some kind of rabbit," Phoenix chuckled. "Who are the other two?"

"The yellow bear is Flash Heart Bear and the green one is Love Heart Bear."

Wish Bear suddenly gasped and darted forwards out of Defender's embrace. She grabbed both of Indy's shoulders and looked his straight in the eye. "Did you say Love Heart Bear? What's his tummy symbol? Hurry tell me!"

Indy went wide-eyed at the sudden action from the teal bear but he rattled off as best he could, "A large red heart with three smaller pink hearts inside of it and a dozen smaller Heart surrounding it!"

"Oh my stars!" Wish Bear released Indy and stumbled back, hand on her forehead, and almost fell backwards before Defender caught her.

The Liger siblings turned to each other while Defender blew some frosty air over Wish to help snap her back to her senses. "Who's Love Heart Bear?" Chance asked. His sisters shrugged.

"That name sounds familiar, I think True Heart mentioned him once," Alex scratched his chin.

"I think so too, when we first got here," Germaine said, "But I don't remember what she said."

Wish shook her head and stood up, "Thank you Phoenix," she gave him a quick kiss then turned back to the assembled group. "I supposed I should explain this to all of you. Back when the Care Bear Family was first formed there were two other members with us: another founder named Sage Heart Bear and his son Love Heart Bear."

"Hold a sec," Connie raised a hand, "When you say ' _his_ son' do you mean his actual biological son or adopted like the rest of you were?"

"Actual biological son. Love Heart was the first second generation Care Bear, even before you two, Hugs and Tugs," Wish looked over at the twins who were agape at this.

Tugs shook his head and stomped his foot, "Why didn't anyone tell us about them before? Even mom, dad and Grams haven't told us about this."

"I thought we did, but I suppose you two forgot. To be honest, it's because we don't think about it much and no one ever really asked," Wish sighed then smiled, "Anyway, after our first year in the Kingdom of Caring we noticed that Love Heart was different from the rest of us. While we all aged into adults in the space of one year, Love Heart was still a baby, or at least he was only a year old." Wish giggled, "we all called him 'Little Brother Love Heart' back then."

"What happened?" Defender asked.

"We just, forgot… This was before any of you, or your parents, joined" Wish said the last part directly to the Liger siblings, "But there was a time when we all forgot about each other: the care bears and cousins forgot the other existed and we all forgot about our founders. True Heart and Noble Heart told us that No-Heart kidnapped Love Heart and they all went to rescue him. We think No-Heart tried to use Love Heart to break us apart and only succeeded in erasing our memories. After that, Sage Heart and Love Heart just disappeared and we never knew what happened to them… until today." Wish Bear wiped some tears from her now closed eyes as she smiled.

Wish's eyes snapped open, "On my stars! I have to tell them!" she dashed over to the phone behind Take Care's desk and rapidly dialed True and Noble Heart's home phone number. "Hello? Noble Heart! Is True Heart there too? Good… you have to come to Take Care's right away. It's Love Heart, he's come home. Yes I'm sure! How long? OK see you soon."

Defender Bear walked over to Wish and placed his hands on her shoulders, she was absolutely giddy with this news. "I hope this doesn't get you down but Love Heart was seriously hurt. I don't know how long he'll be here."

Wish turned around to look Defender in the eyes, "That's fine, I'm just happy he was alive all this time."

At that moment, Get Well stepped out of the operating room still wearing her surgical garb. "Defender, get some surgery gear on. Mom needs to see you right now!"

OoOoO

In the operating room Confidence Heart was out on the operating table, the spot around her tummy symbol shaved and stitched up and an IV bag going into her arm (her tummy symbol was still there, as tummy symbols were both fur patterns and on the skin). Defender Bear entered wearing the same surgical gear as Take Care and Get Well, though Take Care's had some blood on it from her last operation.

"What's going on, Doc?" Defender looked from Confidence Heart to Take Care, "Are they going to be alright?"

"The fennec will live, I had to stitch up part of her stomach but if you hadn't healed her she wouldn't have survived long enough for me to save her; she'll be fine as long as she rests for a few weeks. As for the bear," Take Care walked over to Love Heart. Love Heart had a respirator down his throat in addition to the IV bag in his arm and a heart monitor hooked up to him, among other devices to monitor his vital signs. "The thing that pierced his back almost severed his spinal column. It's a miracle he's still alive but I suppose I have your healing to thank for that as well. I can operate to save his life but he will be paralysed from the neck down, with limited mobility in his arms, if I do. His tummy symbol hasn't stop glowing either." Indeed, Love Heart's tummy symbol was still glowing a constant deep red. Take Care took a deep breath before she continued. "I know I made you promise not to rely on your magic to heal everything but this is a unique situation. Defender please use your magic to try and repair his spine."

Defender blinked then looked down at Love Heart, a small hole still visible in the middle of his chest. "I'll do it, but I can't promise this will work."

Take Care turned to Defender, "You've come back from the dead before and you saved us all from the cloud of uncaring. You can do this."

"Alright." Defender Bear smiled behind his surgical mask then stepped over to Love Heart. He took a deep breath then placed his hands over Love Heart's chest. Take Care moved to monitor Love Heart's vitals as a white glow emanated from Defender's hands.

Phoenix wasn't used to healing something so complicated. Sealing wounds was simple, that kind of healing was practically instinct at this point, mending bones was more complicated but doable, as their bodies did that on their own given enough time, but repairing a spinal column? Even Take Care couldn't do much more than keep it from becoming lethal. Defender was starting to feel faint as he worked his magic but he could practically feel the column and bone re-growing.

As Defender forced himself to keep going he finally felt Love Heart's spinal column and spine repaired. He stumbled back a bit only to be caught by Get Well, who helped him stay on his feet.

Take Care checked the vitals and sighed in relief, "Looks good. His vitals are normal but he'll still need to rest for a few weeks. Thank you, Phoenix."

"You're welcome." Defender smiled again as Get Well helped him out of the operating theater.

OoOoO

A purple tornado descended towards the Earth and No-Heart emerged at the site of the battle. He swept his gaze over the battlefield, trying to find something of interest, until he saw the black shape falling from the sky.

"What is that?" No-Heart followed the object with his eye as it fell down and down until it crashed in the nearby forest. "Perhaps something I can use." No-Heart transformed into a jaguar and began stalking towards where the object landed.

OoOoO

Darkness, that was all Dusk Heart could see since the bright flash of light sent him spiralling back to Earth. Branches broke off as Dusk Heart struck them until the sudden *whump* when his hit the ground. Though Dusk Heart felt little pain from the impact he was disoriented and had to feel around for his surroundings.

"And what have we here?" The voice drew Dusk Heart's attention. No-Heart stalked towards the fallen Dusk Heart and reassumed his true form.

"Who's there?!" Dusk Heart cast his gaze about, still only seeing darkness, then his hand shot to his face, "My eyes!" he only now felt the searing pain in his eyes that accompanied the darkness he was seeing.

"You can't see? A pity, I might have had use for you were you not crippled." No-Heart glared and raised his hand, lightning crackling from his amulet.

Dusk Heart grit his teeth then roared out as he extended the darkness from around his body and reaching No-Heart. "Found you! Wait… No-Heart!" he stepped towards No-Heart as the wizard backed away from him.

"You know me?" No-Heart stepped back as the darkness receded and Dusk Heart did his best to stand.

"I'm not surprised you don't recognize me, but we made a deal once, one you were only too eager to accept." Dusk Heart gave a malicious grin.

"A deal?" No-Heart's eyes narrowed. "The shadow dragon! You tried to consume me!" No-Heart bellowed and transformed into a tiger to pounce on Dusk Heart, who was knocked down by the force of the blow.

"Big mistake, I can feel you," Dusk Heart wrapped the both of them in his darkness and pulled No-Heart away from himself. "A pity I can't harvest your energy in this form, or this being would collapse."

No-Heart changed back to his true form and pulled himself away from the darkness, "How are you still alive?! That white bear destroyed you!"

Dusk Heart stood up, "Almost. My body burned from the intense light of his power and my void was destroyed, but I managed to escape, barely, and fled down the ground. I had so little energy left, just enough to keep myself alive and I needed a new host, any would do. Then I found a young man, or an old child if you will. He was angry about something, I don't remember what, but I offered him a chance to take his revenge as long as he helped me. He was irrational, angry and foolish but fortunately for me also impulsive and he accepted, and that was his end. I took this body for my own and turned his anger on his own family, a family I discovered had more beings like the same one that nearly destroyed me and so I've hunted them, seeking out any others of his kind to exact my revenge for being trapped in this form, and to take the energy of any with great potential, such as the four I was hunting."

"Trapped?" No-Heart could almost feel some sick sense of self-satisfaction at the being's predicament, "With all that power you are trapped in a human's body?"

"He had a small spark of magical energy, nothing like yourself or the creatures you call 'Care Bears' but it was enough. I used what I had to make this body nearly indestructible and a vessel for the power I had, but it is a small speck compared to the energy I amassed over the aeons of existence I had beyond this world, then I took the name 'Dusk Heart' on a whim. His weak will made things easy and his body is now the anchor I need to maintain my existence, but unfortunately I cannot heal it. One of the bears took my sight as I attempted to pursue them, including the one who destroyed my void."

"I see," No-Heart watched Dusk Heart for a moment. "Though I refuse to trust you, perhaps I can offer you a deal and I may grant you a favor, and return your eyesight if you accept."

"And why would I trust you?" Dusk Heart's darkness extended until it could nearly reach No-Heart, tracking him.

No-Heart was practically revelling in the reversal of positions between the two of them, "Because this time you are the one in need and I the one with power. As to our deal, there are still Care Bears left on earth, I have never been able to track them down as they always know me and escape before I can reach them. But they do not know you and you could find and kill them. Absorb their power, kill them, make them empty husks I don't care just make sure they are out of my way and I will give you back your eyes."

Dusk Heart narrowed his white, sightless eyes, "Very well. But why not simply take me to their home where I could destroy them now?"

"Because I do not trust you to bring you with me where you might take my energy as your own. Besides, this time I am on the side of power of the bargaining table. You either accept or I leave you here to wander aimlessly with no chance of regaining what was taken from you." No-Heart knew he had won.

"Then I agree. Do you know where I should begin?" Dusk Heart asked.

"Seek a forest with great energy coming from it, that is your ultimate goal. Destroy those within and you shall have your eyes."

OoOoO

End Note: For those who read this you may note that the version of Harmony I described bears more resemblance to the one found in "Welcome to Care-a-Lot" instead of the original from "Care Bears 2 A New Generation" this is intentional. Let's face it, the old Harmony was barely characterized and had maybe 2 lines of dialogue in the movie and none in the shows while the one in Welcome to Care-a-Lot is actually a character, a saucy diva and a dedicated musician, plus even as I used to rail against the tummy symbol change the smiling multicolored flower is at least more distinct that three hearts. If you don't like a modern version of Harmony Bear in a setting that's clearly more Dic/Nelvana then I'm sorry but she's staying as I showed her here.


	4. Part of the Family

Chapter 4: Part of the Family

The guards inside the portal said nothing to Renegade and Nova as they stepped through to Care-a-Lot. Renegade wanted to say something but the guards just looked through him and Nova just snorted at the guards as she followed Renegade. In the past two years Nova's horn had finally grown in, though her coat was still silver and she had put on a fair amount of muscle, making her look different from her very slender and still frail looking teacher, Aurora. Renegade hadn't changed much physically, though like Nova he had grown larger and put on some muscle, though comparatively less than Nova.

Word had spread fast after Frosty accidentally told Red Snout that Renegade was Fauna's half-brother. It didn't take long to figure out who Renegade's parents were and once everyone knew, he became a pariah in the falls. Renegade was harassed, bullied and even outright assaulted until Fauna stepped in and threatened dire consequences for anyone who hurt her brother. Renegade wasn't sure if that was better or worse because after that the Pegasus just started ignoring him, looking through him as if he weren't even there; Fauna and Blue's influence could keep Renegade safe from physical harm but they couldn't force anyone to acknowledge his existence, let alone interact with him. The only residents of the falls who didn't shun him were: Fauna; Blue Timberwolf, the Kingsire and Fauna's husband who mostly spoke to him after Fauna insisted and agreed it wasn't his fault; Frosty Whitewolf, who felt immensely guilty after accidentally causing Renegade to be an outcast (he wouldn't stop apologizing to Renegade no matter how many times Renegade forgave him); Thunder Greywolf, one of Fauna's closest friends who was sympathetic to his situation; White Fang and Aurora, who had more-or-less become his surrogate parents at this point; and Nova, his best friend. Because of this Renegade and Nova had taken to visiting the Kingdom of Caring on a regular basis, whenever they weren't taking magic lessons from White Fang and Aurora.

Renegade stepped onto the clouds and took a deep breath. "Alright, here goes." An aura of purple energy surrounded Renegade as his body began to shift. A moment later, Renegade was standing there in his human form. Now at a pre-teen age wearing a yellow t-shirt and black jeans with black shoes. Renegade breathed a sigh of relief, "I did it."

Nova grinned, "Alright. My turn!" Nova's horn glowed with a white aura that surrounded her. There was a flash of light and Nova was standing there in human form. Nova was a young pale-skinned teenage human girl with short silver hair and a dark eight pointed star on her forehead wearing a white tank-top, shorts but no shoes. The two of them took human form in the Kingdom of Caring purely because it was more convenient than trying to wander around as two growing equines.

Nova stretched a bit to get used to her new form, "There we go. Hmm?" Nova spotted Noble Heart and True Heart jogging across the clouds towards Take Care's office.

Renegade watched as they entered Take Care's office, "What's going on?"

"Let's go find out!" Nova took off towards the clinic which forced Renegade to run to keep up with her.

True Heart burst through the door into the waiting room, desperation plastered on her face, "Where's Love Heart?! Is he alright?!" Noble Heart entered a moment later, breathing heavily but not panting.

Take Care gave True Heart and annoyed look, "Love Heart's recovering from some magical surgery, curtesy of Defender Bear. Wish took Defender home before he could pass out and I had five patients to deal with."

True Heart was suddenly in Take Care's face, her eyes quivering as she did so. "Please let me see him!"

"What's going on in here?" Nova and Renegade entered the waiting room, looking at the assembly.

Take Care actually growled was about to object until Noble Heart came up and put a hand on Take Care's shoulder. "Please, Take Care, we have to see that he's still alive."

Take Care sighed and stepped aside to let Noble Heart and True Heart pass, "Just get dressed in sterile surgery gear first." Once they were inside, Take Care turned to the waiting room, her momentary calm dispelled by the commotion as the Hugs, Tugs, Connie, Hope and Chance tried to explain everything that had happened that day to Nova and Renegade, all talking over one-another.

"HEY!" Take Care's shout instantly silenced everyone, "My clinic is not a conference hall! Anyone who isn't a patient and doesn't live here needs to leave, now!" she pointed at the exit door. Everyone gulped then bolted, almost tripping over each other as they scrambled out the door.

Take Care sighed and leaned back against the wall as Get Well put a hand on her shoulder, "Everything alright mom?"

"Just stressed, Get Well." Take Care looked back at the door and saw that Independent Bear was about to leave, having waited for the stampede to finish before he stood up. "Where are you going?"

Indy paused, his hand on the doorknob, "You said we had to leave."

"Not you, not until I'm certain you're still alright." Take Care walked over to Indy, took hold of his shoulders and turned him back to the exam room, "besides you don't know you're way around here, just get some rest and we'll sort this all out later."

Indy smiled, "OK. Thank you."

Truth Bear looked up from the book he was reading as Take Care entered the exam room with Indy. "What happened out there?" he asked.

"Too many visitors during an emergency," Take Care helped Indy up onto an exam table, where he lay down, "How's Flash Heart?"

Truth cocked an eyebrow, "Who? Oh the yellow one. He fell asleep a while ago," he nodded to where the yellow bear lay, snoring softly.

"I should give him a check up just to be safe." Take Care grabbed a stethoscope off the wall and moved to check Flash Heart's heart rate and breathing.

Indy turned his head to watch Take Care work. "Will he live?"

Take Care looked up for a moment, "He should be fine, better than most would be after cracking their head on a rock. I'll need to wait and see how well he recovers but he's better than Love Heart and Confidence Heart were when they came in."

"That's good." Indy lay his head back on the pillow and let out a sigh. Take Care turned back to Flash Heart.

"Alright, he should be fine for now, Truth?" Truth Bear looked up from his book again, "Keep an eye on these two and let me know if they get up again."

"OK," Truth Bear nodded. Take Care left the exam room.

Indy stirred once again. Truth set his book down and stood up, walking over to the silver bear's bedside, "Still awake?"

"Hard to sleep when you've been on the run so long." Indy muttered.

"I've been meaning to ask: where's your sword?" Truth asked, "You didn't bring it back after you got up."

Indy opened one eye, "Oh that. It must have just disappeared."

Truth Bear blinked, "What?"

"I conjured it with my tummy symbol but I guess it just ran out." Indy closed his eye again, "Talk later sleep now."

Truth nodded then went back to his seat to read his book again.

OoOoO

True Heart and Noble Heart, wearing surgery clean masks, smocks and gloves, stood over Love Heart Bear where he lay on the operating table with the only sound being the heart monitors hooked up to him and Confidence Heart. True Heart stroked Love Heart's head then looked down at his still glowing tummy symbol. "It's really him."

"Love Heart Bear," Noble Heart touched Love Heart's tummy symbol.

OoOoO

"Alright, so what is going on here?" Nova had stopped everyone from scattering as soon as they left the clinic.

Both Nova and Renegade took a step back as Hugs, Tugs, Connie, Hope and Chance started talking over one another again. "Whoa!" Renegade held up his hands, "Just one please!" After a moment of discussion, Hope volunteered to tell the whole story they had heard from Wish Bear.

"That's a sad story, but he's back now at least," Nova smiled at the thought then turned to Renegade, "Hey Ren, something wrong?"

Renegade had a hand on his chin as he digested in the information. "Who is his mother?"

Hope blinked, "What?"

"Who is Love Heart's mother?" Renegade repeated, "You never mentioned her."

"That is a good point. Who is she?" Germaine asked.

Nova's eye's narrowed, "If anyone knows it's True Heart and Noble Heart. I gotta go ask them!" Nova was about to turn and take off when Renegade put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's not annoy Take Care any more today. We'll ask them later."

Nova huffed and folded her arms, "Fine… So now what?"

"Simple, we tell everyone in the Kingdom of Caring what happened, they'll be thrilled," Chance suggested.

"I don't know…" Germaine bit her lower lip.

"You do that if you want, I'm gonna go see Grumpy." Alex turned and waved the group off as he walked away.

"I think I'm going to go visit Bright Heart, bye," Germaine waved as she too walked away.

"So it's just the seven of us then, that's fine by me," Tugs grinned.

"So let's split up and tell everyone. Gosh won't they be excited," Hugs clapped her hands together.

"So, let's stop talking and get moving!" Nova pumped her fists then took off towards Care-a-Lot.

OoOoO

Word spread like wildfire and before too long the entire Kingdom of Caring was abuzz with news of Love Heart's sudden return, along with the arrival of three new family members. Less talked about but still brought up was the subject of Dusk Heart, the monster that had nearly killed the four of them, and what kind of threat he posed. Despite his revelry, Brave Heart was one of the few who was giving the threat serious thought.

"Ah can't help but worry about this, Ah mean what if he finds a way up here? What are we supposed to do about him?" Brave Heart was sitting with Tenderheart in the Hall of Heart's office, a smaller room set aside for the six leaders of the Care Bear Family to discuss serious events before they had a large meeting to inform everyone.

Tenderheart nodded, "It's a serious concern, but for now all we can do it wait for Love Heart and his new friends to recover so they can tell us more."

Brave Heart scrunched up his face for a moment, then lit up, "Let's ask Defender and Truth!"

Tenderheart stared at Brave Heart se he continued, "they fought him, they should know at least somethin' about Dusk Heart."

"That's… actually a good idea," Tenderheart stood up then froze when he saw Brave Heart glaring at him.

"Honestly, Tenderheart, Ah get why everyone else treats me like I'm some sort of special needs student because of a few exaggerated incidents but Ah thought you knew me better than that." Brave Heart stood up and marched out of the room.

Tenderheart sighed then hurried to catch up with Brave Heart, "Sorry."

"OK, just try not to do it again, aright?" Brave Heart turned to look at Tenderheart as he caught up with him.

"Alright. So how are things going with Harmony Bear?" Tenderheart did his best to change the subject.

"Things aren't going at all." Brave Heart hung his head, "Ah tried but nothing clicked, just like with Proud Heart. Ah I had a crush of both of them for years but now… Ah guess I should feel alright that they didn't hook up with anyone right after our farces of relationships ended."

Tenderheart put a hand on Brave Heart's shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll find someone eventually."

Brave Heart chuckled, "Ah supposed Ah should just keep trying. So what about you and Love-a-Lot?" Brave Heart grinned when he saw Tenderheart blush.

"There going well… I think…" Tenderheart took a deep breath, "I think I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Really?!" Brave Heart's shout made Tenderheart jump. Brave Heart grinned and clapped Tenderheart on the back, "Well good luck there, Tenderheart."

"Thanks, Brave Heart."

OoOoO

Defender and Wish were sitting on Defender's couch when they heard the knock at the front door. Defender was about to stand but Wish put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, then stood up and answered the door.

"Oh, hello Tenderheart, Brave Heart. Did you need something?"

Tenderheart nodded, "Yes, Wish, we need to talk to Defender."

"Can we come in?" Brave Heart asked.

Wish looked over her shoulder to Defender, who nodded. "Alright, just don't stay too long," Wish opened the door for them then went back to the couch.

Brave Heart took a seat next to Defender on the couch while Tenderheart remained standing while facing the three of them.

"Is this about our battle earlier today?" Defender asked.

Brave Heart nodded, "Yup. We need to know everything about Dusk Heart and what happened down there."

Defender nodded then closed his eyes, thinking.

"Please, Phoenix, we need to know if Dusk Heart poses a serious threat and if we need to be worried about him," Tenderheart was trembling slightly, despite his attempts to maintain his composure.

Defender opened his eyes and looked from Brave Heart to Tenderheart before he spoke. "It's the shadow dragon."

"What?" Brave Heart gave Defender a confused look.

"Remember the void that appeared right before Truth joined the Care Bear Family?" Defender asked.

"I can't forget that, I can never forget that," Wish put an arm around Defender's shoulder.

"That's right, Ah remember you said something callin' itself the 'Shadow Dragon' used Shade and No-Heart to get into our world so he could eat it, and then you blew it up." Brave Heart chuckled at the memory, "Guess he was all bark and no bite."

Defender shook his head, "Far from it. A small part of itself survived our encounter and took control of a human's body. That's Dusk Heart. I don't think he's as powerful as he was before but he is very resilient."

"Why don't ya just go all pillar of light on him again? It worked the first time," Brave Heart brightened up.

Phoenix shook his head, "I've tried but I can't seem to access that type of light magic unless I'm extremely mad, or otherwise emotional, and even when I can it always drains me of all my strength. Besides I managed to use a smaller version of that kind of energy on him during the fight and it didn't seem to do any lasting damage."

Tenderheart hummed momentarily, "That's troubling. What happened to him?"

"One of our new family members hit him with a blast of light that knocked him away. I doubt it finished him off but at least he didn't follow us," Defender's eyes were drooping as he spoke.

"Ah see… wait a blast of light?" Brave Heart blinked then stared at Defender, mouth open.

"Our new family members can use magic. Didn't you hear?" Defender raised his head to look at Brave Heart.

Brave Heart sighed, "No, the kids are just runnin' around yellin' about the new family members and getting' everyone up in arms and excited to see them."

"And with True Heart and Noble Heart visiting Love Heart it's up to Brave Heart and me to try and make sense of everything, and fill out the reports for future reference," Tenderheart put a hand on his forehead.

Defender nodded, "I don't know much about their abilities, you should ask them when they're up and around again. Is that everything?"

"That's all, we just need to finish up this stuff back at the hall," Brave Heart stood up, "Sorry to bother you two, just get some rest and we'll see ya later."

"Take care both of you," Tenderheart said as he and Brave Heart left.

Defender let out a yawn he'd been suppressing ever since the leaders walked in and forced himself to his feet. Wish caught him before he could fall over, "Phoenix?"

"I just need some sleep, Wish, that's all," Defender smiled at her.

OoOoO

Once the report had been made on the incident, Tenderheart and Brave Heart had the impossible task of trying to restore order in the Kingdom of Caring. The first thing they did was to visit Take Care to get an update on the situation and any requests she had. After several members of the family tried to visit Take Care's patients the two leaders were quick to call a meeting at the Hall of Hearts, with only the founders not in attendance.

"ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!" Without even being prompted, Brave Heart took advantage of his voice to quiet down the assembly, who had been creating a cacophony of conversation in the hall until this point.

"Alright then, now that we're all here and quiet, Take Care has a lot to tell you, so listen!" Brave Heart nodded to Take Care and sat down.

"Wow, who knew Brave Heart had that in him?" Tugs whispered to Connie.

"You think you know someone," Connie and Tugs snickered until Take Care started talking.

"Alright, I know you've all been hearing rumors from our younger generation," she glared in the direction of Hugs, Tugs, Connie, Hope, Chance, Nova and Renegade (who all averted their gaze from her own), "but let me clear some things up. Earlier today Wish Bear spotted four lost family members being pursued and attacked by a being called Dusk Heart. After Defender Bear and Truth Bear intervened we were able to rescue all of them and bring them to my clinic where they remain after receiving treatment. They are going to remain under observation at my clinic until they have recovered; the ones named Independent Bear and Flash Heart Bear should be released within the next couple days but the other two, Love Heart Bear and Confidence Heart Fennec, are going to be under long term observation to make sure they fully recover. Until further notice any visits to them will be made only with my permission," Take Care's eyes narrowed, "Do not go to Noble Heart, True Heart or Grams Bear to get permission over my head, do you all understand?"

A chorus of yeses echoed from the family and Take Care turned the meeting over to Tenderheart. "Thank you Take Care. Now I know you're all excited about Love Heart returning home, and believe me I am too, but for now please follow Take Care's orders. There is a more pressing concern we have to deal with: we have a new enemy. The being that calls himself Dusk Heart is the remains of the shadow dragon that Defender Bear defeated some time ago, attached to a human body and now after us, apparently for revenge. We don't know his current whereabouts or his full powers but he did try to kill Defender and Truth as soon as they saw him so we can only assume that he will do the same to anyone else. Until further notice all caring missions must be handled in teams of at least two, even if it's just a single child who needs help."

"Alright then, are there any other questions?" Brave Heart asked.

Nova raised her hand, "I have one: Who's Love Heart's mom."

"Huh?" Brave Heart blinked.

"What do you mean?" Tenderheart asked.

"Who's Love Heart mom?" Nova repeated, "Wish told us that this other founder of yours, Sage Heart, was Love Heart's actual dad so who's his mom?"

Murmuring starting spreading through the assembly, questions passing back and forth between everyone. Tenderheart, Brave Heart and Take Care all shared glances, a mixture of confusion and questioning.

"Ya know, Ah never really thought about it."

"I thought it was strange we knew he was Sage Heart's son but never who his mom was."

"That was before I was a doctor so I don't have any sort of records about him." Take Care folded her arms, "Despite that, I need to get back to my clinic." She stood up and headed for the exit to the Hall of Hearts. Get Well decided to remain behind to talk with Hugs. Nova and Renegade decided to follow Take Care back to her clinic.

About half way to the clinic, Take Care stopped and turned around, "Did you want something?"

"I'd like to visit these newcomers before I go home, please?" Nova tried giving puppy dog eyes to Take Care.

"I want to meet them too, if I can please," Renegade asked.

Take Care sighed, "Alright, but only because you brought up a good point I need to talk to Noble Heart and True Heart about. Com'on," she motioned for them to follow her.

OoOoO

Noble Heart and True Heart were in the waiting room when Take Care, Nova and Renegade entered.

"Oh, hello. How was the meeting?" Take Care asked.

"It went well, hopefully I won't have to chase off too many visitors. I'm just letting Nova and Renegade see Love Heart and Confidence before they go home then I need to talk to both of you about something." Something in Take Care's voice made a chill run down both founder's spines and they just nodded while Take Care got sterilized surgery robes, masks and hair caps for all three of them before they entered the OR.

Renegade and Nova were just curious about the newcomers and didn't plan to stay long, until Nova got a look at Love Heart. She saw the dark green eight-pointed star on Love Heart's forehead.

Renegade was about to leave, when he noticed that Nova was still staring at Love Heart. "Nova, are you alright?"

"That birthmark," she whispered.

Take Care walked over to Nova, "I noticed that birthmark on his forehead. Do you know something about it?"

Nova looked up at Take Care, then pulled the hair cap back to reveal the same birthmark on the skin of her forehead. "It's a unicorn star, it's under our horns and stays on our foreheads if we change form."

Renegade stared at Nova, "What are you saying, Nova?"

"He's a unicorn!"

Take Care sighed, "I don't think that's the case, but I'd like you two to leave now. You can pay a short visit to Independent Bear and Flash Heart in the exam room but please let these two rest."

A minute later, Take Care sat behind her desk with a fresh file open that she was filling out for Love Heart. "Alright, I need you two to tell me: who is Love Heart's mother? I know Sage Heart is his father but everyone wants to know who his mother is."

Noble Heart and True Heart exchanged a brief glance, then True Heart spoke. "Her name was Life Heart Unicorn."

"AHA! I knew he was a unicorn!" Nova grinned from near the front door, only to receive a glare from Take Care that sent her and Renegade out the door.

Take Care turned back to the founders, setting down her pen after she wrote the name of Love Heart's mother in his file, "What happened to her and why didn't you tell anyone about her before now?"

"It's a very sad story, and one we don't like to remember," True Heart's hand went to cover her eyes as she was crying. "Life Heart was with us before we started our journey, when Sage Heart and I were growing up with mom in the forest. One day, Sage Heart wandered off and found her. Life Heart was a unicorn transformed into one of us by the Great Wishing Star. She was scared and confused and so we took her in. It wasn't long before my brother and her fell in love and… then Love Heart was born."

Noble Heart rubbed his wife's back and took over for her, "I met them right after that and all five of us, six if you include baby Love Heart, set out to gather the rest of the infant Care Bear Family," Noble Heart chuckled, "but we've told you all that story before. Anyway, Life Heart was with us when we first came to the Kingdom of Caring and she was even with us when John and Dawn first came to visit. We all worked together to take care of the Care Bear Cubs, and then we had to separate.

"This is where things are different than what we've always told you. We decided to split up because No-Heart found the castle. He was after Life Heart because she was a unicorn and after she used her magic to chase him off we decided to split up the cubs because he knew where we were, but Life Heart was too scared to leave and she, Love Heart and Sage Heart kept living in the Castle, she was even there for our wedding."

"Wait." Take Care held up a hand, "I was there, I was looking after Love Heart, so why don't I remember her?"

True Heart managed to speak again, "She became a bit of a recluse after that and avoided contact with anyone except the four of us. I don't think she ever stuck around long enough for anyone to get to know her, the wedding was the last time she was around any of us and you all knew her for so little time that I guess you just forgot her."

Noble Heart sighed and wiped some tears from his eyes, "The rest of the story goes back to how the Bears and Cousins forgot about each other. The real story is that when Life Heart left the castle she was leaving a protective shell she created and No-Heart kidnapped her and Love Heart so the three of us, True Heart, Sage Heart and myself, went to save them. No-Heart used his power to do something to Life Heart," Noble Heart put a hand to his forehead.

True Heart sucked in a shuddering breath, "She-she saved us and she made us forget." True Heart started sobbing but did her best to continue, "S-sage Heart and L-Love H-Hea-art were gone and s-she's his pr-prisoner for s-s-so lohohohoooong!"

Noble Heart was having trouble keeping it together but he rubbed True Heart's back as she broke down, "We think she erased our memories so we wouldn't try to save her and put ourselves in dangers. I'm sorry, we don't like to remember this."

Take Care couldn't help but start tearing up as she listened to the two of them and wiped some tears from her eyes, "That's fine, thank you for telling me. Are you going to tell everyone else?"

Noble Heart and True Heart nodded.

"Alright then. I'll let you know when they're doing better, thank you."

OoOoO

"So what's your baby going to be?" Nova was back in her true unicorn form and was staring at Aurora's pregnant belly where she lay in their igloo home.

"I don't know," Aurora looked down at her belly, "Fang and I just hope it's healthy. We were surprised we could even have children."

"Really, cause I met someone with a unicorn for a mom today."

Aurora coughed at Nova's casual delivery of the line, "I'm sorry, but what did you say."

Nova continued, nonplussed, "He was a Care Bear named Love Heart, he had a unicorn star on his forehead and True Heart said his mom was called Life Heart Unicorn."

"Oh-oh my, really?" Aurora was staring at her protégé, "did she say anything else?"

"No, sorry, why?" Nova was intrigued.

"I just… I didn't think there were any more unicorns left," Aurora started to get misty-eyed, "did she say where she was?"

"No, I had to leave before I found out. Do you want to go see him?"

Aurora thought for a moment, "Not today but maybe sometime soon. Why don't you tell me everything you saw today?"

Nova beamed, "OK!"

OoOoO

It was early morning the following day when Love Heart finally woke up. Love Heart struggled but was unable to do anything. All Love Heart could feel was pain, from the tub in his throat, the needle in his arm and whatever was making hi chest hurt.

Thankfully, Take Care was making her hourly check in on him and noticed his eyes open. "I didn't think you'd be awake this soon. I know you can't move but can you blink?"

Love Heart blinked his eyes once in response.

Take Care nodded, "That's good. Now I'm going to take the respirator out. This is going to hurt but just be patient and then I'd like to talk with you."

Love Heart was thankful that he couldn't move as the tube was pulled out of his throat or he would have flinched. He rasped as he was finally allowed to breathe on his own again, his throat was so dry.

"Wa-" Love Heart gasped out. "Water."

"Alright, just be patient." Take Care left Love Heart's field of view and returned a minute later with what looked like a turkey baster full of water. Love Heart opened his mouth like a baby bird as Take Care squirted the water into his mouth and let him swallow. It was pure heaven.

Once the baster was empty Love Heart finally regained his ability to speak. "Where am I?"

Take Care withdrew the baster and took it to the nearby sink, "You're in my clinic at the Kingdom of Caring, though the way things are these days I might as well call it a hospital."

"Kingdom of Caring? Are you sure?" Love Heart tried to sit up but found himself unable to muster the strength.

Take Care was back at his side in an instant, "Easy there, Love Heart, your body's still healing. You won't be able to get up for at least a couple weeks, if you're lucky."

Love Heart let her push him back down and he stared at the tiled ceiling. "Is this really the Kingdom of Caring?"

"Yes."

Love Heart smiled, "I made it. I'm home…" Love Heart closed his eyes and sighed in relief, "Thank you miss…"

"No miss, just Take Care Bear. You'll have to thank Defender Bear as well, it's thanks to him that you're not a quadriplegic."

"Quadri-what?" Love Heart tried to make sense of the word, then let it go. "The others, Confidence, Indy, Flash, where are they?"

Take Care walked back to his side. "Independent Bear and Flash Heart Bear are still sleeping. They aren't as badly hurt as you but they need a lot of rest. As for Confidence, she's still unconscious after the surgery but she'll be fine as long as she rests."

Love Heart let out a sigh of relief then coughed. "Can I have some more water please?"

"Alright, just a moment." Take Care refilled the baster and returned. Love Heart drank more greedily this time, emptying the baster twice before he was satisfied.

"Feeling better?" Take Care withdrew the baster.

"A bit, still hurts."

"I'm not surprised. If you don't mind I'd like to ask you something, but if you want to sleep a bit longer…"

Love Heart tried to shake his head, but stopped when he felt his head rubbing against the pillow, "I can answer."

"Alright. Can you tell me why your tummy symbol is glowing? It's been lit up since you arrived in the Kingdom of Caring and I can't seem to get it to stop." Take Care looked down to where the red glow still emanated from Love Heart's tummy symbol.

Love Heart had to think for a moment before he answered, "It means there's a Care Bear without a symbol nearby."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad said my symbol glowed before we found Indy, and then right before I met Confidence and Flash my symbol started glowing again."

"How did you get it to stop?" Take Care asked.

"I gave them their tummy symbols, then it stopped glowing." Love Heart said.

"Thank you, that tells me everything I need to know." Take Care walked the baster back to the sink and set about cleaning and disinfecting it, "Just lie there and get some rest. I'll be back in a couple hours. Will you be alright?"

"I'll live," Love Heart managed a chuckle, "If you see anyone without a symbol let me know."

"OK." Take Care exited the OR where Love Heart and Confidence Heart were still resting and pulled off her sterile surgical gear before she headed to the kitchen.

Get Well was making pancakes and looked up from the frying pan when she heard Take Care enter. "How are they, mom?"

"Love Heart's awake and I gave him some water, Confidence is still unconscious." Take Care walked over to the phone, "Just moment, I need to call Alex and Germaine."

OoOoO

Alex heard the phone ringing and tried to cover his head with his pillow. After about a minute of ringing he grabbed his pillow and hurled it at the phone, and missed.

Germaine rolled over and out of bed, "I'll get it." Germaine stumbled over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Germaine, it's Take Care Bear."

"Oh, good morning Take Care. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just have some good news for you and Alex."

"Oh, what kind of news?"

"I think Love Heart Bear can give you your tummy symbols."

That got Germaine to wake up, "What?! Really?"

"It sounds like it. He said his tummy symbol glows when Care Bears without tummy symbols are nearby and that it stops when he gives symbols to them."

Germaine was excitedly hopping from foot to foot, "Can we come over and get our symbols right now?!"

"What? Our symbols?" Alex sat up in bed and shook his head to try and clear the fog of sleep from his senses.

"Not yet," Take Care pressed a hand to her forehead, feeling a headache coming on, "Love Heart's still recovering and I don't want him using his tummy symbol just yet."

"OK, thank you!" Germaine hung up the phone before Take Care could reply.

Take Care sighed and hung up the phone, "Well at least they know now."

Get Well transferred the cooked pancakes onto a plate and set them on the table with the rest of breakfast, "Why didn't you wait until Love Heart can give them their tummy symbols?"

Take Care sat down at the table and took a couple pancakes on to her plate, "Because I didn't want them getting mad at me for holding information back from them. I'd rather deal with their enthusiasm mixed in with everyone else's than have them blow up at me in a couple weeks."

Get Well just nodded and starting eating.

Take Care was on her second serving when she heard a voice from the kitchen doorway. "Is there room for one more, ladies?"

Take Care and Get Well turned to see Flash Heart standing in the doorway, leaned up against the doorframe and giving a slight grin to them.

"You shouldn't be up!" Get Well was first out of her seat and in front of Flash Heart in a moment, "Can you even stand on your own?"

Flash Heart chuckled, "I'm still dizzy but mostly I'm just hungry. Any pancakes left for me?"

Take Care stood up, "If you want you can have some but you need to lie down as soon as you're done, alright?"

"Alright." Flash Heart made his way over to the table and took a seat next to Get Well. "You should go see Indy, he's up too."

"Thanks for letting me know."

Take Care found Independent Bear sitting on his exam table. Thankful that at least one of her patients wasn't running off as soon as he could stand, Take Care walked over to check him. "How are you feeling, Independent Bear?"

"Better. I'm hungry," Indy placed a hand over his stomach.

Take Care smirked, "I'm not surprised. Flash Heart got up and headed straight for the kitchen. I guess we should head to the Hall of Hearts for breakfast, once Flash Heart's done."

"Sounds good. Thank you for everything, Take Care." Indy slid off the table and stood on shaky legs.

Take Care turned and headed for the phone, "Well then, I should call a meeting. Hopefully this will hold people over until Love Heart and Confidence Heart are back on their feet."

OoOoO

While Take Care Bear stayed behind to look after Love Heart Bear and Confidence Heart Fennec, Get Well Bear took Flash Heart Bear and Independent Bear to the introduction meeting at the Hall of Hearts. It was a relatively low-key meeting but everyone was still excited to meet the new family members.

Flash Heart had a plate loaded with scrambled eggs and bacon and he grinned at Love-a-Lot, who was keeping the buffet loaded. "Well you're a pretty sight after running for so long. Thank you for breakfast miss."

Love-a-Lot giggled, "Flatterer, but I have a boyfriend Flash Heart."

"Ah well, maybe I'll have better luck with the others," Flash Heart winked to her as he looked for a seat. Indy just gave Flash an odd look as he quietly loaded up his own plate.

Even though they sat at a table alone, Flash and Indy quickly found themselves seated with Friend Bear, Secret Bear, Loyal Heart Dog, Proud Heart Cat and Harmony Bear. Flash Heart couldn't help but grin as he ate. "Well I see we have guests. My name is Flash Heart Bear, and you lovely ladies are?"

Friend Bear giggled, "I'm Friend Bear and he's Secret Bear," she pointed to the orange bear with a heart shaped padlock for a tummy symbol, who just waved at him before going back to his food.

"Proud Heart Cat."

"My name is Loyal Heart dog," Loyal Heart gave him a lopsided half-glare.

"Do you fancy yourself a ladies' man?" Harmony Bear asked as she gave him a smug look.

Flash Heart shrugged, "What can I say miss, the only girl I've really known was my sister so I'm a little starved for female attention." He did his best to give a seductive look to Harmony, "and you are?"

"Harmony Bear, and work on your lines, or better yet get to know me first." Harmony turned to Independent Bear who was shovelling food into his mouth. "What about you?"

Indy swallowed now that his plate was empty, "Independent Bear, excuse me." Indy stood up, leaving his plate and tray behind then headed for the door.

"Not much of a talker is he?" Friend Bear watched Indy leave the hall.

Flash Heart shook his head, "Nope, never has been. So can you all introduce me around my dear, I'd love to meet everyone here."

"Of course, once you finish eating and if you dial it back on the flirting," Proud Heart said.

"If I must," Flash Heart rolled his eyes but kept smiling.

"So I hear you can use magic," Loyal Heart said, "Can you show us?"

Flash Heart looked up at the group, who were all staring at him with curiosity. "Alright, but not much." Flash Heart held a hand up and a moment later a small ball of light appeared, floating above the palm of his hand.

There were a couple gasps and oohs from the onlookers before the light vanished. "Gotta eat though, I'll show more later." Flash Heart went back to his breakfast.

Indy kept walking once he left the Hall of Hearts, he needed to get away from all that noise and all those people. He knew they were only trying to be friendly but it was all too much for him. He headed into the nearby forest and kept going, going until everything in his head was silent and he found an isolated spot, a small clearing where four trees had fallen in a nearly perfect square. Indy took a seat on one of the log benches and sighed.

At last some peace.

OoOoO

Two weeks later, Take Care sat in the Hall of Hearts' office with Tenderheart, Brave Heart, Noble Heart, True Heart and Grams Bear. Take Care was still going over the medical notes she had brought with her when Noble Heart spoke.

"Take Care, is everything alright? You said you had something to tell us about Love Heart and Confidence."

"Are they alright, Take Care?" Grams put a hand on the doctor's shoulder which seemed to snap her out of her trance.

Take Care shook her head then looked at the other five. "Yes, in fact they're better."

"How are they better?" Brave Heart asked.

"I mean they've both completely recovered from their injuries, even the fur over Confidence's tummy symbol has regrown."

This gave them all a shock. "But how?" Tenderheart asked, "I thought you said they'd need at least a month to fully heal if not more."

"I did, and that's what my diagnosis showed." Take Care set her files down, "And I've been monitoring them every day but they have healed extremely fast and they're back on their feet. In fact I plan to release them today if I can."

"That's wonderful news. Is that everything you had to tell us?" True Heart asked.

Take Care shook her head. "No, I also wanted to tell you more I found out about them over the last couple weeks, all four of them." Take Care took out a file and pulled out some more notes, "First, excluding their more severe injuries they had several minor injuries I noted, even Flash Heart and Independent Bear: They all had minor cracks on some of their bones, stressed tendons, bruises, and minor malnutrition and dehydration. If what Independent Bear told us is true, that they've been on the run from Dusk Heart for four years, I'm not surprised. Those injuries have healed and once they start eating properly those problems will be sorted out. There's more and it's not based on their injuries.

"Their bodies are remarkably resilient: their bones and muscles are at least twice as dense as the rest of ours (if they weren't those small cracks would have been breaks) and they heal at least three times faster than they should. This can't just be because they've been forced to survive against insurmountable odds, these changes are at a base level. I'd need to do more tests to confirm that. Then there's their innate affinity for magic."

"What kind of affinity?" Noble Heart scooted sideways to try and take a look at Take Care's notes.

"Love Heart's been telling me a fair bit while he was recovering, that they were able to learn magic very quickly while a human boy they tried to teach struggled with even the basic concepts. It might just be a trait we all possess, I mean Defender and Truth Bear can use their magic rather effortlessly, but I haven't had a chance to test that to any real degree." Take Care sighed and set her reports down, "That and I don't exactly have a metric to test just how well suited for magic someone is. But that's not all," Take Care took out two more sheet, "After Love Heart told me that he could probably give Alex and Germaine their tummy symbols I decided to bring them in for some tests, and Defender and Truth as well and… Alex and Germaine are the same as them."

Before anyone could ask, Take Care continued, "Alex and Germaine have the same physical resilience as them: denser bones and muscles and I even kept track of some of the minor injuries they've received and they are healing at about the same accelerated rate as they did. Defender and Truth aren't like them, however, they're just like us, phoenix magic notwithstanding."

"What does that mean?" Noble Heart took Alex's sheet and read some of Take Care's notes.

"Let's not dwell on that for now. If they're being released, then can we introduce them to everyone?" True Heart was almost lifting out of her chair as she waited for an answer.

Take Care nodded, "Yes, might as well get them introduced to everyone now that they're better."

"Alright, this'll be bigger then when the pandas came back!" Brave Heart was up and out of the room an instant later. Take Care just rolled her eyes, gathered up her notes and headed back to the clinic to release her two patients.

OoOoO

Confidence Heart was on her feet doing stretches in the exam room when Take Care entered. Without pausing as she leaned sideways to stretch her arms she asked, "So can we go yet, Take Care?"

Take Care looked first to Confidence, then Love Heart who was just standing up from touching his toes. "Yes, as of today you two are officially released from my care."

"Alright finally! Woo!" Confidence whooped and would have jumped if Take Care's stern glare hadn't stopped her.

"Thanks Take Care. So now what?" Love Heart asked.

Take Care lowered her notes, "You should head to the Hall of Hearts later. There's going to be a party to celebrate your arrival. For now, Flash Heart and Independent Bear are waiting outside for you."

"Alright, let's go Love Heart," Confidence gave Love Heart a quick kiss on the cheek and then darted out the door.

Love Heart waited for a moment then turned to Take Care. "Do you remember me, from when I was a cub?"

"Not much but I do remember babysitting you during Noble Heart and True Heart's wedding," Take Care said.

"So I did live here then," Love Heart smiled, "I really am home."

Take Care gave him a smile, "Yes you are, now go and see your family." Love Heart nodded then headed after Confidence Heart.

Flash Heart and Indy were waiting outside and Flash Heart opened his arms for Confidence Heart as she burst out the front door of the clinic. "Hey sis!"

"Flash!" Confidence grabbed Flash Heart in a big hug as she ran up to him. "Man I feel so much better now that I'm not lying on a table."

"Me too," Flash Heart released her as Love Heart exited, "Hey bro, feeling better?"

"Much Better." Love Heart walked over to Confidence, "I missed you," Love Heart gave Confidence a hug from behind.

Confidence smiled and turned around in his arms and gave Love Heart a kiss. "I missed you too, at least being able to hold you."

Once they separated, Independent Bear approached and gave them a smile, "I'm happy you're alright."

"You too Indy," Love Heart and Indy clapped hands for a second, Confidence gave Indy a hug, "Well then now that we're all back on our feet, why don't we head over to the hall."

"Sounds good," Love Heart turned to Flash Heart as they started to walk, "So what's it like up here, Flash?"

Flash grinned, "It's great. Everyone's friendly at least. They keep asking questions about what we went through and… yeah I don't want to talk about it."

Love Heart sighed, "Guess I'll have to tell them everything."

"Sorry, bro," Flash Heart hung his head slightly.

Love Heart put a hand on Flash Heart's shoulder, "It's fine. I'll manage."

OoOoO

Everyone was abuzz with excitement for the meet and greet at the Hall of Hearts. Love Heart Bear, Confidence Heart Fennec, Independent Bear and Flash Heart Bear were all seated at the head of the table with the founders and leaders of the Care Bear Family as the guests of Honor, with Love Heart seated between Indy and Confidence and Flash Heart next to Confidence.

"Alright everyone settle down! Settle down please!" True Heart called over the din. For once no further action was needed as everyone paid attention to what True Heart was going to say. "I know they've been here for two weeks now but they've been officially released from Take Care's clinic so now is the time to officially reintroduce them. I know we've told you a lot about how we were separated, but there's more to the story. Back when the Care Bear Family was formed there were three other members: my brother Sage Heart Bear, his wife Life Heart Unicorn, and their son Love Heart Bear."

There was muttering in the crowd but True Heart continued, "No-Heart tried to abduct Life Heart while you were all still cubs and after that we had the Care Bears and Cousins separated. Shortly after Noble Heart and I were married, Life Heart and baby Love Heart were abducted by No-Heart. We tried to save them but… Life Heart was lost and Love Heart and Sage Heart vanished and Life Heart erased our memories so we wouldn't try to save her from No-Heart…" True Heart put a hand to her eyes, trying to hide the fact that she was crying."

Noble Heart put a hand on her shoulder and stood up to take over. "We never found out what happened to them and we never talked about it because it was too painful. It seems that none of you remember Life Heart. But now Love Heart has returned and with three new friends. Love Heart?" Noble Heart turned to face Love Heart and he stood up.

Love Heart felt somewhat ridiculous with the conical party hat on his head but he did his best to smile as he spoke. "Thank you, Noble Heart. I'm happy to be home, even if I don't remember any of you."

"Of course not, Little Brother Love Heart!" Cheer Bear called from the crowd.

Noble Heart chuckled as Love Heart blushed. "It's funny you call him that, Cheer, since by time he's actually older than a lot of you."

Cheer blushed and sat back down, letting Love Heart continue. "Yeah… well dad told me I had to tell you guys a bunch of things when we met again." Love Heart gestured to his friends sitting next to him, "This is Confidence Heart Fennec, Independent Bear and Flash Heart Bear and we are the Care Bear Magi. Our job is to protect the rest of you from people like Dark Heart… and Dusk Heart." Love Heart rubbed the back of his head, "I guess we haven't done a very good job of that."

True Heart wiped the tears from her eyes, "It's alright, Love Heart, it's not your fault." She saw Love Heart smile, then spoke again, "Where is Sage Heart?"

Love Heart froze for a moment as the memories came rushing back. Tears formed in his eyes, "He's dead…"

An audible gasp resonated through the hall and Love Heart started to break down.

Independent Bear stood up and took over, though his voice quavered he managed to speak. "It was ten years ago. We were training with dad when he told us that we had to run, so we ran. After we ran for a while we heard some sort of explosion back where dad was, and then we saw him."

"Who?" Noble Heart asked.

"A tall man wearing a long purple cloak with glowing red eyes," Love Heart shivered and wiped tears from his eyes.

True Heart gasped "No-Heart!"

Love Heart nodded, "He said dad had ruined something and that he was gone. We tried to fight him but something was wrong with his amulet and he ran away. Right after that we left our old home and found Confidence Heart and Flash Heart and their parents adopted us."

"So you're Love Heart's brother then?" Noble Heart turned to ask Independent Bear.

"Sage Heart adopted me, so yes," Indy said.

True Heart looked over to Flash Heart and Confidence Heart. "What happened after that?"

Confidence Heart took over. "Well after that my mom and dad looked after us and our older brother Terrence. Love Heart started teaching us magic but Terrence couldn't figure it out. He got mad and stormed off one day when he saw me and Love Heart kissing."

"Oh my, so you two are a couple?" True Heart asked. Love Heart blushed but Confidence just grinned.

"Yep! But yeah he stormed off and then…"

"He came back different," Flash Heart took a deep breath and continued, "He destroyed our home, killed our parents and… he became Dusk Heart."

"Oh my goodness!" True Heart's hands flew to her mouth, "So that monster is-"

"He's not our brother!" Confidence Heart shouted, which made everyone jump.

Noble Heart was afraid the party's mood would be soured and quickly diverted the conversation. "Well now, we do have one more thing to celebrate today. Alex, Germaine would you step forwards please?"

Alex and Germaine stood up and walked into the center of the room, both holding hands and quivering in anticipation. Noble Heart smiled and continued, "Love Heart Bear, if you will."

Happy for the change of subject, Love Heart turned to face the fox and raccoon as his still glowing tummy symbol changed from red to white. A white emblem fired off from Love Heart's tummy symbol and whirled around both Alex and Germaine. They held their breath as they felt the warmth settling over their tummies again, but this time it didn't fade instead becoming warmer until it settled in them.

A cheer arose as they opened their eyes and saw, for the first time, their tummy symbols appear. Alex's was a heart with a flame inside of it and Germaine's was a heart shaped compass. Noble Heart smiled as Love Heart sat down and he said, "Let me finally welcome you to the Care Bear Family, Anger Heart Fox and Guidance Heart Raccoon."


	5. A Time to Learn

Chapter 5: A Time to Learn

"Alright everyone, welcome to your first official day of Care Bear training." Brave Heart Lion paced in front of the assembled Care Bear Magi. Love Heart Bear, Confidence Heart Fennec, Flash Heart Bear, Independent Bear, Anger Heart Fox and Guidance Heart Raccoon all stood in a line in matching grey track suits with their tummy symbols on the front where their symbols were underneath (their symbols automatically appeared on any clothes Grams made for them unless they asked otherwise).

"We're gonna start with the running course down to the outdoor gym then move on to chin ups and any other exercises I think you need to do," Brave Heart pointed down the path they had to run, which had three small hills of increasing height until it ended with a small outdoor training area.

"Just try to keep up, sports fans, and don't be afraid to slow down if you get tired." Champ was nearby doing stretches. "It's a good idea to start by stretching, so you don't cramp up later."

Anger Heart rolled his eyes and leaned down to touch his toes, "How long do we have to do this?"

"You hold each stretch for thirty seconds, then move on to the next." Brave Heart had started doing stretches alongside Champ.

Anger Heart growled, "No, I mean how long do we have to do this physical training thing?"

"Until we say you're in good enough shape." Brave Heart stood up and started stretching his arms, "you've had it easy up until now but now it's time to really start your lives up here."

Once everyone was all stretched out Champ and Brave Heart stood ahead of them. "Alright everyone, go!" Champ and Brave Heart took off at an easy jog.

At first it seemed fairly typical, that is until Confidence Heart passed them with a cocky grin plastered on her face followed shortly by Love Heart, Flash, Indy, then Anger Heart and even Guidance Heart managed to match their pace. As they went over the first hill, Brave Heart saw the Magi descend the next hill ahead of them as Guidance Heart pulled ahead of them on the downwards slope. Brave Heart and Champ Bear both broke into a sprint as they crossed the second hill and couldn't see the Magi ahead of them, except Guidance Heart who had just reached the top of the third hill.

When they finally reached the gym, both Champ and Brave Heart were winded, mostly from trying to sprint _up_ the last hill, while the only one of their students who was even breathing hard was Guidance Heart, the rest had barely broken a sweat.

"Is this all we have to do?" Confidence Heart looked up at the chin up bar, shrugged then jumped up to the bar with a short hop and grabbed on before she started her chin ups. Brave Heart and Champ watched, slack jawed and panting, as the rest of the Magi followed suit. Guidance Heart needed a boost from Anger Heart, the fox managed to get up on his own. Even Guidance Heart managed to do ten chin up before she dropped back to the clouds, visibly tired but still on her feet. The rest of the Magi made it to fifteen easy.

"Heh, sure beats running for your life," Flash Heart grinned as he dropped, "too bad Cheer couldn't instruct us. That'd give me something better to look at."

"Watch…it…she's…dating…me!" Champ panted out as the rest of the Magi landed back on the clouds.

Anger Heart snorted, "Really, you two are tired? This is weaksauce."

"Alright…I think… we're done the…physical training." Brave Heart took a deep breath then held it for a few seconds to stop his panting. "I think it's time to move on to tummy symbol training."

Love Heart sniffed, then wrinkled his nose, "After we've had a shower."

Fifteen minutes later, the freshly showered Care Bears stood, without their track suits, at the tummy symbol range. Champ and Brave Heart shared a glance as they looked at their six students, then Champ spoke. "Alright, sports fans, time to learn how to do the Care Bear Stare… or Cousin Call if you're not a bear."

"You mean like this?" Indy turned to face the target, a crude cardboard cut-out of Beastly with arms raised and a crude scowl, and fired off a green beam of light from his tummy symbol which missed the target.

Brave Heart's mouth fell open and he just kept staring until Champ pushed his mouth closed. "H-how did you learn that?" Indy hadn't even stumbled from the recoil of his stare.

"Dad taught me and Indy and I taught Confidence and Flash Heart," Love Heart pointed to himself then to the other three as he spoke.

"He didn't even need a countdown for full strength," Champ whispered.

"Umm excuse me," Guidance Heart spoke up, "But we still don't know how to use our tummy symbols."

Brave Heart shook his head then looked out at his group. "Alright, the four of you practise your aim, Champ teach Anger Heart and Guidance Heart how to use the stare. I need to go see Take Care." Brave Heart took off towards Take Care's clinic.

Champ watched Brave Heart running for a moment then turned back to the fox and Raccoon. "Alright. Anger Heart, Guidance Heart plant your feet so you can be stable and face the target." Champ stood alongside his two students, "Good, now reach down, find your center where you feel your emotions and squeeze!" Champ fired off a weak care bear stare, a ray of light filled with small hearts and stars, which struck the target of Beastly, which made its angry scowl turn into a silly grin. "If you do a countdown it will be stronger."

"Alright, here goes." Anger Heart faced the target and followed Champ's directions. Anger Heart fired off a red beam of energy from his symbol and fell to his back, firing a second beam off into the sky.

"Sorry, sports fan, forgot to mention that it has a strong kick." Champ stooped to help Anger Heart stand. "At least you aren't having the same trouble the pandas had."

Anger Heart accepted his hand and let Champ pull him up, "That would have been nice to know!" he snapped. "And who are the pandas?"

"It's a long story, sports fan, I'll tell you some other time," Champ said as he got Anger Heart to his feet.

"Stop calling me that," Anger Heart growled, which made Champ take a step back.

Guidance Heart looked down at the target, then turned to watch the other four magi. They didn't seem to have any trouble with the recoil though they were having trouble with their aim. She turned to face the target again, feeling her legs shake until someone took hold of her shoulders from behind. "I'll support you, don't be scared." Anger Heart whispered into Guidance's ear. Guidance smiled and took a deep breath then fired off her own stare.

Both Guidance Heart and Anger Heart took a step back and Guidance's stare flew wide of her target, but they both remained standing. Germaine smiled and turned her head, "Thank you."

Anger Heart blushed, "Any time, Guidance."

OoOoO

"Don't you have a larger collection of books than me?" Take Care was sitting in her living room, looking over the top of a book she was reading.

Soulful Heart Fox was browsing through Take Care's bookshelf, "I'm trying to expand my horizons. Hmm…" he tracked his finger over a title he was unfamiliar with.

They both heard the front door open, followed by Brave Heart's voice, "Take Care! I need to talk to you!"

Soulful Heart bristled slightly and stood up, "I'll come back later."

Take Care sighed and closed her book. "Alright. I'd better make sure this isn't an emergency.

They both found Brave Heart leaning up against Take Care's desk and panting. "Just came… from the tummy…symbol range." He took a deep breath to calm his breathing, "I gotta tell you more about the Magi."

Take Care sighed, "Well I might as well update their profiles." Take Care fished the files she'd set aside for the Magi out of her file cabinets and sat down at the desk.

"Well for one thing, they blew both me and Champ out of the water with the physical exam. They easily beat us when running and barely broke a sweat on the chin up bars, even Guidance Heart out-jogged us. Then it turns out that Love Heart, Confidence Heart, Independent Bear and Flash Heart already know how to do the Care Bear Stare, and it was at full strength without a countdown."

Take Care looked up and gave a wide-eyed stare to Brave Heart, "Without the countdown? Like Noble Heart and True Heart?"

Brave Heart nodded, "And Grams Bear."

"They can use that much power from a simple stare…" Take Care was writing as she spoke, "Denser muscles and bones, better stamina, stronger tummy symbols that conjure real weapons and magical affinity, if what we've been told is true. And then there's the fact that they don't have the same ability the rest of us have that lets them speak any language they hear."

"They sound like super soldiers."

Both Take Care and Brave Heart turned to the doorway where Soulful Heart Fox now stood. He had slipped past Brave Heart while he was talking with Take Care and was about to leave until he heard Take Care's summation.

"I'm sorry, what?" Brave Heart gave a quizzical look to Soulful Heart.

Soulful rolled his eyes but continued regardless, "Super Soldiers are a concept from science-fiction: people enhanced through cybernetics, genetic engineering, selective breeding, intense training or a multitude of other methods solely for the purpose of creating the stronger soldiers imaginable. I doubt the Magi could be as strong as they are this easily without that intent behind their creation."

Take Care sat back in her chair as she pondered Soulful's words. "It makes sense. The Care Bear Magi were meant to protect us from people like Dark Heart and No-Heart so of course they were made to be stronger, faster and more powerful than the rest of us so they could focus on protecting us while we looked after the world."

"Guess I have to change my strategy for training then," Brave Heart sighed.

"Or you could just let them be." Soulful Heart raised a hand to his side, palm upwards, "The Care Bear Magi probably have their own training regiment that's vastly different from ours and they should be allowed to do it without us forcing our ways onto them."

"I'm not stupid, Soulful."

"What?" Soulful blinked and took a second look at the lion. Brave Heart's hands were clenched into fists, his head was bowed and he was shaking.

Brave Heart glared at Soulful from the edge of fierce eyes. "I know what everyone thinks of me: that I'm just a big lovable oaf who charges through life without thinking because it hurts my head. I didn't become the leader of the Care Bear Cousins on a fluke or because no one else wanted the job. I'm not going to force them but I will help them learn how we live and let them choose how they want to live. They might be harder, better, faster and stronger than us, but they're still Care Bears and I'm going to treat them like members of the family. I want them to be able to live here without fighting if that's what they want and make sure they don't feel alienated." Brave Heart locked his gaze forward and walked past Soulful Heart and out of the clinic. Soulful just stared after him for a moment. Take Care watched him leave, then turned back to update the Magi's files.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Soulful finally said.

OoOoO

The Magi were still practising aiming their stares when Brave Heart returned, with only Love Heart and Indy having any consistent success. Brave Heart walked over to Love Heart and put a hand on his shoulder. "Love Heart, can I talk to you for a minute, please?"

Love Heart stopped firing his stare at the target and turned to face Brave Heart. "Ok, but why?"

"I just… want to talk to you alone OK. Everyone else keep practising," Brave Heart looked over at the others. There was some grumbling from Anger Heart, who was being stabilized by both Guidance Heart and Champ Bear, but they didn't stop.

Brave Heart led Love Heart to the other side of the gym and out of earshot of the others.

Brave Heart stopped, facing away from Love Heart. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Love Heart was taken aback, "For what?"

"For not treating you like an equal, for talking down to you when I was instructing you earlier." Brave Heart turned to face Love Heart, his eyes shaking. "You're the leader of the Care Bear Magi, right?"

"Yes."

"Well then you're on the same level as Tenderheart and me so I should treat you like that and…" Brave Heart took a deep breath. "The point is that I want to know if you have your own training program for the Care Bear Magi."

Love Heart nodded, "I do, the same methods I used back when I taught Confidence and Flash Heart."

"Then, I want you to take over. I shouldn't be forcing you to do things our way but…" Brave Heart lowered his head, "if you want… You know what, never mind, I just-"

"Whoa!" Love Heart stepped forwards and put his hands on Brave Heart's shoulders, "What's wrong, Brave Heart?"

Brave Heart raised his head to look Love Heart in the eyes. "I'm just trying to do the right thing here, if I can do it without messing things up."

Love Heart's eyes softened. "OK, for real, what's wrong Brave Heart?"

Brave Heart sighed and pulled away, moving to sit on a bench outside the front door of the gym. "Did you know we made a cartoon a few years ago?"

"I never really watched cartoons, unless anime counts because Confidence really loves that stuff." Love Heart chuckled.

Brave Heart looked up at Love Heart, "Well we made them. We worked with three different companies: Atkinsons Film Association, DiC and Nelvana. It was a deal we made to increase our visibility and help parents and kids feel safer around us. We based the episodes on real adventures we had, without the actual dangers that happened, but with the real events, even did a couple movies with them. The thing is, in those shows I ended up being one of the more prominent characters but they felt I worked best as a gung-ho, act-first think-never, stubborn boisterous pig-headed leader so I could be funnier… and I hated it. I had to do some things I found very humiliating at the time and I don't want to name. And somehow, I feel that the rest of the family kinda stopped thinking about the real me and just thinks about the me I had to act like when I was on TV. Kids still respect me, to a point, but even so I see how they treat me, how they think I think, or don't think, and I hear what some of them say behind my back. Sometimes I think I really am like that idiot from the cartoon and it scares the bajesus out of me." Brave Heart hadn't realized he'd started crying in the midst of his explanation, but Love Heart noticed.

Love Heart walked over and knelt down in front of Brave Heart, "You're scared?"

"Of course I'm scared. I'm scared of a lot more than people think." Brave Heart looked up at Love Heart. "I'm scared I won't be able to handle being a leader in times of crisis, I'm scared that some day No-Heart or Cold Heart or someone else will come up with a scheme so dangerous if finally defeats us, I'm scared that I'm going to become as dumb as that oaf I played on the cartoon, I'm scared that I'm going to spend the rest of my life alone, and I'm scared of the dark… But that's what being brave means: not that I'm not afraid but that I can keep going on despite my fears, that I can stand and face them without backing down, most of the time."

Love Heart gave Brave Heart a gentle smile, "For what it's worth, I think it was brave to tell me all of this and I think you're a great leader," Love Heart chuckled, "but I guess that doesn't mean much since I've haven't even been here a month."

Brave Heart smiled, "Thanks Love Heart." He finally noticed the wetness on his face and reached up to dry his eyes.

"Hey, I'm a Care Bear, this is kinda my job," Love Heart chuckled and stood up.

"Yeah, you are." Brave Heart brightened up and stood up, "Follow me, I have an idea." Brave Heart led Love Heart into the gym.

OoOoO

Love Heart and Brave Heart were gone for almost half an hour, during which the rest of the magi decided to take a break and rest from using their stares so much. Love Heart and Brave Heart emerged, a green duo-tang in Love Heart's hand.

"Alright, everyone, pay attention. Brave Heart and I have worked out a training regiment for all of you." Love Heart opened the duo-tang and waited until everyone was listening, "From now on, I will be training you, physically, magically and in the use of tummy symbol powers. Honestly, the training the rest of the Care Bears go through isn't appropriate for us so we need to take things up a notch. Anger Heart and Guidance Heart," Love Heart looked over at the fox and raccoon, "When you've rested you're coming with me to learn the basics of kinetics, Confidence Heart, Flash Heart, Independent Bear, you're going with Brave Heart to learn how to drive."

"I'm sorry, what?" Flash Heart shook his head.

"You all need to learn to drive a cloud car," Brave Heart took over. "You need to be able get around and down to earth in case of emergencies, or if you decide to go on caring missions, and a cloud car is the best way to do that. I'm going to teach all six of you how to create and drive a cloud car."

Confidence Heart grinned and shot to her feet, "Alright, lead the way Brave Heart!"

"Sound good, this way everyone!" Brave Heart swung his arm in a motion for the three older magi to follow him. "I'll teach you later, Love Heart."

"I look forwards to it." Love Heart turned to Anger Heart and Guidance Heart, who were standing up. "Thanks for your help, Champ, I'll take over."

"Good luck, sports fan," Champ waved as he left Love Heart alone with Guidance and Anger Heart.

"So… where do we start?" Guidance Heart stood with her hands together in front of her stomach.

Love Heart set the duo-tang down, "First you need to learn how to access your mana reserves. Remember how you used your Care Bear Stare?"

Anger Heart nodded, "Yeah?"

"Well you have to do something similar, except you need to find the spark of magic inside yourself and bring it out into the world. Like this," Love Heart held up both his hands and produced what appeared to be a shimmering blue cloud of energy.

"What is that?" Guidance Heart stepped forwards and passed her hand through the shimmering cloud. It tingled.

"This is mana, the source of all magic and the essence of all life." Love Heart looked over at Anger Heart, "go ahead and touch it, it will help."

"Alright." Anger Heart stepped forwards and slowly reached for the cloud, as though it were going to burn him, but all he felt was a tingling spreading all the way up his spine and jumped, "What was that?!"

"That was what mana feels like." Love Heart let the cloud disperse, "It helps to know what you're looking for before you try to search for it."

"Shouldn't you be, ya know, telling us 'we'll know it when we see it' and just let us figure everything out on our own?" Anger Heart folded his arms.

Love Heart snorted, "Yeah, because it's best if people have no idea what they're looking for. Dad wasn't cryptic with me so I'm not being cryptic with you. Now you might want to sit down for this, unless you want to stay standing."

Guidance Heart sat down, cross-legged, "So I just try to find that tingly magic inside of me?"

"Exactly. Don't get discouraged if you can't get it on your first try, it takes time." Love Heart reassured both of them. "But if you do then you can learn to control and change the shape of your mana," as he continued, Love Heart began to weave his hands through the air as streaks of blue lightning appeared from his finger tips. "And once you get the hang of it, this will become second nature!" with the last word he fired off a bolt of lightning high into the sky with a great *CRACK* of thunder that forced Anger Heart and Guidance Heart to cover their ears.

Anger Heart uncovered his ears, "That was… wow I mean…"

"That was incredible," Guidance Heart stared in awe at Love Heart.

"Well it takes a while to get that far, so you need to start trying to brig out your magic," Love Heart clapped his hands together, "So let's get to it!"

Anger Heart and Guidance Heart sat down alongside each other and closed their eyes then started searching for that spark of energy.

OoOoO

At the communal cloud car hangar, Brave Heart found Love-a-Lot Bear washing one of the parked cars and whistling a tune. Brave Heart waved, "Hey, Love-a-Lot, can you help me with something?"

Love-a-Lot looked up, "Oh hey, Brave Heart. What do you need help with?"

"Well it's time for their first day driving lessons," Brave Heart motioned to Confidence Heart Fennec, Flash Heart Bear and Independent Bear walking along with me, "Can you help me?"

"Sure. So who should I take up?" Love-a-Lot asked to the three Magi.

Flash Heart grinned and hurried forwards, taking her hand, "I'd like to have a cute instructor, if I may."

Love-a-Lot giggled, "Tease! But I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, what a sad thing it is to hear that," Flash Heart put a hand over his heart, "but still I'd love to have you as my teacher."

Love-a-Lot leaned against the cloud car, "Alright, then get in the car and we can start."

"Alright that's taken care of. Just wait a moment, I need to make a phone call," Brave Heart said as he pulled his cell phone out of his tummy symbol. A less well known ability the Care Bears had was the ability to store small objects in their tummy symbols. A useful ability as most of them rarely wore clothes.

"Hello, Swift Heart? I have someone who needs a driving lesson at the hangar-" Brave Heart was cut off as a blue blur came to a sudden stop next to him.

Swift Heart grinned, "Came as fast as I could. So who wants to learn from the fastest?"

"That should be me." Confidence Heart stepped forwards. "Nice to see you again, Swift Heart."

Swift Heart looked the fennec up and down, "Confidence Heart right? Well follow me and hop in the car."

"So, are we just jumping right into the car?" Independent Bear walked over to the closest cloud car and looked into the seat.

"I think it's best to see how you try to drive first before I figure out what I need to teach you." Brave Heart walked over to the passenger's seat and got in.

"YEAAAAAAGGH!" Swift Heart's cry caused Brave Heart to duck on instinct as the cloud car being driven by Confidence Heart flew right past them.

He looked up and shuddered, "It's the pandas all over again." He glanced sideways as Flash Heart and Love-a-Lot, as Flash Heart stalled out for the third time, then lurched forwards an came to an abrupt stop.

"Right." Indy stepped into the car and did up his seatbelt. He stared at the instrument panel, "So… what do I do?"

Brave Heart sighed in relief, "At least I got the cautious one. Alright so this instrument panel shows you how fast you're going, how fast the engine is running and if you left the lights on."

Indy nodded, his attention focused solely on Brave Heart's lessons.

OoOoO

After an hour of trying, Guidance Heart sat back, supporting herself with her arms. "I can't quite reach it." She sighed.

Love Heart put a hand on Guidance's shoulder, "That's fine, it takes a while to figure out."

Anger Heart was still pushing forwards. His eyes screwed shut, his teeth bared and his hands shaking as he could feel that tingly spark inside of him just out of reach. Love Heart gave the fox a look of concern, "Anger Heart, are you OK?"

"I. Can. Do. This!" Anger Heart growled as he kept trying to reach that spark.

"You don't have to, you… just…" Love Heart tried to protest but slowed down as he saw a shimmering between Anger Heart's hands.

"I GOT IT!" Anger Heart opened his eyes just in time to see the shimmering cloud of mana between his hands, until it dissipated and he started panting.

"That's amazing," Love Heart walked over to Anger Heart and offered a hand to help him stand. "that's the first time I've seen someone do that on the fist try."

Alex smirked, "Impressed?"

"Very, but be careful. The first time is the most tiring," Love Heart did his best to steady Anger Heart.

Anger Heart bristled and pushed Love Heart off him. "I can stand on my oooOOOO!" Anger Heart's felt his legs go weak under him and he fell to the ground.

"Oh dear! Are you alright?" Guidance Heart was on her feet in an instant and over Anger Heart, helping him to stand.

"The first time takes a lot out of you because you're trying to redirect the mana in your body that is part of your life force." Love Heart walked over and help Anger Heart stand, despite his protest. "Just get a full night's rest and you'll feel better tomorrow."

"Right, thanks." Anger Heart finally managed to stand on his own, but needed to use the wall to support himself.

"What about me?" Gudiance Heart asked.

"You still need to practise, but don't feel the need to rush it." Love Heart said, "Go home and get some rest but feel free to practise on your own."

"OK, thank you." Guidance Heart smiled then she and Anger Heart headed home.

With no-one else around, Love Heart held his hands up and grit his teeth as he started focusing energy into his hands. Blue lightning started leaping between his fingers until a veritable web of electricity danced in his hands. Love Heart narrowed his eyes and forced the lightning together, bolts overlapping until they converged into a single string of bright purple energy. Love Heart was sweating as he tried to maintain the string of energy, only for it to dissolve in his hands. "Still not good enough." He let out a sigh then turned to head after where Brave Heart had gone with the rest of the magi.

OoOoO

The cloud car hangar was thankfully mostly empty and Love Heart watched Brave Heart and Independent Bear came in for a slow landing.

"Not bad just try to be a little more aggressive when driving, you need to be able to drive fast and safe to get to danger zones." Brave Heart stepped out of the car.

Indy smiled, "Thanks. Is there anything else?"

"Nope. Just come back to practise for the next couple days until I think you're ready to drive safely on your own." Brave Heart waved as Indy left, who waved half-heartedly over his shoulder as he headed into the Forest of Feelings.

"So where are Confidence and Flash Heart?" Love Heart walked over to Brave Heart as he watched Indy leave.

Brave Heart groaned, "Confidence almost crashed and Flash Heart almost gave Love-a-Lot whiplash when he tried to drive so they both got sent to take classes on driving safety. Thankfully Indy was willing to listen, even if he's a bit too careful."

Love Heart chuckled, "Sounds like my brother alright. So since you're not traumatized by his driving can you teach me now?"

"Sure, hop in but give me a minute to stretch." Brave Heart pointed to the car before he bent down to touch his toes.

Love Heart buckled in and looked at the instrument panel of the cloud car. Like Indy Love Heart was a bit mystified by the controls and stared at the various symbols and numbers until Brave Heart got in the passenger seat.

"Love Heart, can you do me a favor?"

"What?" Love Heart turned to Brave Heart.

"Please take it slow, I don't want a repeat of what happened with the pandas."

Love Heart turned his upper body to face Brave Heart, putting his right arm over the seat, "Who are these pandas? I've heard about them but no one's told me anything."

Brave Heart blinked then chuckled, slightly embarrassed, "They're Perfect and Polite Panda, twin pandas we found living in this tropical valley in the middle of a snowy mountain range. After they were invited back up here we found out they were Care Bears that had been scared away from our group before we came to the Kingdom of Caring. We tried to help them fit in but they just couldn't get the hang of their tummy symbols, or driving, or much else. Eventually they decided to return home and found out that it was their love that kept their valley tropical despite being surrounded by a constant winter. Is something wrong, Love Heart?"

Love Heart expression had become downcast, "How many more of us are there?"

"Of us? You mean more lost Care Bears?" Brave Heart asked.

Love Heart nodded, "I mean, apart from them there's Anger Heart and Guidance Heart, Confidence, Flash, Indy and myself."

"Then there was Regal and Defender Bear, and I guess we can count Stellar, Truth Bear and Soulful Heart Fox," Brave Heart said, counting them off on his fingers.

"You guess?" Love Heart gave Brave Heart a quizzical look.

Brave Heart waved a hand then pointed to the dashboard, "I'll explain when you can get us in the air, now pay attention and I'll show you what all of this means."

Thankfully Love Heart caught on fast and was a careful driver, not nearly as nervous as Indy had been and he was in the air in thirty minutes. He held the steering wheel and kept the car level, flying in patterns that Brave Heart set out for him. Once they were both comfortable Brave Heart started telling Love Heart about the other lost family members who had joined, and about the origins of Stellar Heart Tiger, Soulful Heart Fox and Truth Bear, who had once been known as Shade Foyle.

Love Heart kept quiet and focused on his driving until Brave Heart finished. "I guess we weren't the only ones dealing with dangerous shit before we came here." Brave Heart winced at Love Heart swear but didn't stop him from talking, "I heard what Defender and Truth did when they first found us," Love Heart's grip on the steering wheel was making the cloud car shake slightly. "All my life dad told me that my job was to protect the Care Bear Family and what's the first thing that happens? I get rescued by the Care Bears because I couldn't even fight my own battle."

Love Heart was starting to tear up when Brave Heart put a hand on his shoulder. "Love Heart, you were running for years and you were fighting someone who used to be your brother, but even so you kept them all alive until we met and you're here now."

Love Heart smiled, "Thanks. So can I land now?"

"Of course, actually," Brave Heart looked at the dashboard clock, "Yikes! We've been up here too long. We should finish up. But I think you'll be cleared to drive a cloud car in no time."

Love Heart landed the car back at the hangar and stepped out, "Thanks for the lesson, so should I come back tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, stop by anytime." Brave Heart waved to Love Heart as he headed to the Hall of Hearts. Hopefully their houses would be finished by the following week.

OoOoO

Independent Bear had found his way to the four trees fallen in a square and took a seat on one of the logs. He sighed contentedly and looked up at the sky through the gap in the canopy. Indy turned sideways and lay back on the log. It was hard and rough but to him it was better than a bed because it was so peaceful here…

"Independent Bear what are you doing here?"

Indy's eyes shot open and he sat up to find Take Care Bear standing near the trees with a book in one hand. "Oh, hello Take Care. I just found this place to be nice and quiet, away from everyone else."

"I see," Take Care took a seat on the log opposite to him. "I come here to read and get some peace when there's no emergencies."

"Do you want me to leave?" Indy turned to stand up but Take Care shook her head.

"I won't make you leave. But how did you find this place, no one else knows about it."

Indy lay back down to stare up at the sky, "I just looked for the quietest around here and this was it."

Take Care raised an eyebrow but shrugged and opened her book to the bookmarked page. Even though he was completely silent Indy's presence still changed the feeling of the place for Take Care. Despite that she still read without being interrupted, but something nagged at the back of her mind. After she finished five chapters, Take Care bookmarked the page and looked over at Indy, who was still lay on the log and stared up at the sky.

"Independent Bear, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" Indy tried to turn sideways but only succeeded in falling off the log. He spat some dirt out of his mouth and brushed the fallen twigs and leaves out of his fur. "Sure, what do you want to know?"

Take Care crossed her left leg over her right, "What kind of magic do you Magi use? I didn't get much of a chance to see it when we rescued you from Dusk Heart, and so far none of you have told me exactly what kind of magic you use."

Indy nodded and sat back down, "I see. They use kinetics, or sometimes called elementalism. It involves pulling the magic essence, also called mana, out of the world around you or out of yourself and using your body to convert the raw mana into an element for use in the world around you. It doesn't need words, gestures or complex recipes so it's more like a martial art for mana than traditional magic. Love Heart and Confidence Heart both use wind, though Love Heart mostly uses electricity, and Flash Heart uses light."

"And what about you?" Take Care asked.

Indy shuffled around on the log and avoided looking at Take Care.

"You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable," Take Care was about to stand up, until Indy help up a hand.

"No, I'll show you just… promise not to get scared." Indy took a deep breath then extended his right hand towards a small rock on the ground. Take Care followed the direction of his arm then watched as the rock floated about a meter off the ground before it fell back down.

"What was that?" Take Care turned back to Independent Bear.

"Telekinesis." Indy brought his hand back to his side, "I'm psionic, or psychic if you prefer."

Take Care tensed slightly, "Can you read minds."

Indy shook his head, "No, I can't even read emotions, but I can 'hear' the sounds left by thoughts everywhere. Even if they aren't talking I can hear a small drone in the back of my mind when I'm near people and I can use that to see if anyone's nearby." He tapped the side of his head, "It's usually an alarm bell that keeps me safe, but it doesn't always work."

"Which is why you didn't notice me," Take Care relaxed once she realized her thoughts weren't being listened in on.

"People also leave 'echoes' of their thoughts when they spend a lot of time somewhere so it's hard for to get some peace, except here," Indy looked down at his feet, "I can sort of hear the echoes from your mind here, but it's just one mind so it's very peaceful here."

"I see." Take Care stood up, "Do you read much?"

"I used to, haven't had much chance lately," Indy looked up at Take Care.

"You can borrow books from me if you want, you can ask Soulful too." Take Care said, "Feel free to come here and read if you want to get away from the rest of the family, just don't tell anyone about this place."

Indy stood up, "I won't. Thank you, Take Care."


	6. Danger Around Every Corner

Important note!: This chapter takes place during and after the events of Mariel1/ContratryHeartLiger's story Pace, so I recommend you re-read that story before you read this one as it will help understand what's going on.

Chapter 6: Danger Around Every Corner

"Alright, Love Heart, I've seen that you have a more powerful stare but what else can your tummy symbol do?" Brave Heart was standing with Love Heart outside the gym.

"Well there's this." Love Heart held up a hand as his symbol glowed. A moment later a sword materialized in his hand and Love Heart gave it an experimental swing downwards. Unlike when the rest of the family created items this sword didn't look like a toy, instead it looked like it was made of steel with a brass hilt with a small-heart red shaped jewel on the guard. Overall it resembled a Chinese Jian.

Brave Heart took a step back with his eyes wide, "Yikes! Is that real?"

Love Heart swung his sword a couple more times, "Mostly. Got a spare Beastly target?"

"Sure, just a minute," Brave Heart went to the storage shed and grabbed one of the evil-looking Beastly targets. He stuck the target in the ground, "This good enough?" he asked as he stepped away from the target.

Love Heart nodded then held his sword up then swung it sideways, slicing the target in half. Brave Heart jumped as the particleboard target's top fell off, "Row! That's sharp, wait what are you doing?" Love Heart held the sword point against his arm and stabbed the tip in, his face visibly flinched as he withdrew the blade, not even leaving a mark.

"What did you just do?" Brave Heart asked.

"It's a funny quirk of our weapons," Love Heart held the sword up, "they can't hurt living creatures unless we want them too. Dad said we have to have an actual desire to kill for them to cut living creatures, otherwise they only cause severe pain without leaving a mark."

"That's good, I guess." Brave Heart's tail had frizzed out as he watched.

Love Heart turned to Brave Heart, "Are you OK, Brave Heart?"

"Just a little nervous, I mean it's hard to imagine one of our kind using weapons like that, or even just creating them." Brave Heart pulled his tail around to smooth down his fur.

Love Heart let his weapon dissipate, "It's part of my duty. Hey I just remembered I wanted to ask you: want to be my best man at mine and Confidence's wedding?"

"Huh?" Brave Heart had calmed down and gave Love Heart a stunned look, "You're wedding? Wait when did you get engaged?"

Love Heart smiled, "Just this week. After Patient Heart was born Confidence asked me if I wanted to get married, because she was thinking about us having a family together. We're going to pick out rings on earth later."

Brave Heart's face lit up and he gave Love Heart a hug, "Congratulations, Love Heart, but why me?" he stepped back from Love Heart, "What about your brother, Independent Bear?"

Love Heart rubbed the back of his head, "Indy? Well I asked him but he said no, he doesn't like crowds or putting himself on display. So what do you say?"

Brave Heart folded his arms and thought for a moment, "Hmm, let me talk to Indy first then I'll tell you OK? Looks like your students are here," Brave Heart looked over to where Guidance Heart and Anger Heart were approaching the gym.

"Right, I'll see you later." Love Heart waved goodbye to Brave Heart as he went to start his lessons.

Brave Heart waved back then headed into the Forest of Feelings. He had a bear to find.

Independent Bear was headed for home when Brave Heart found him. "Indy! Hey Indy wait up!" Brave Heart panted as he approached the silver bear. Indy turned just in time to see Brave Heart slow to a stop, breathing hard.

"Uh, hi Brave Heart. Did you need something?"

Brave Heart stood up straight, "Yeah. Why don't you want to be Love Heart's best man at his wedding?"

Indy's eyes shifted left and right and he cleared his throat then sighed as he looked at his feet, "I don't want to get up in front of everyone and give some sort of speech about my brother. I'm just…"

"Afraid of crowds?" Brave Heart guessed.

"Crowds, people I barely know." Indy turned away, facing towards his house. The building was hidden from overhead view by the canopy of trees which cast near perpetual shadows on the buildings. "I know we're all about friendship and love and caring but I've never liked being around other people." Indy touched his tummy symbol, "I don't like to feel lonely but still I'd rather spend my time alone if I can, or at least with people I'm close to."

Brave Heart walked around to face Indy. "Indy, look I know how scary public speaking can be. When I first started trying to lead the cousins the first time I tried to give a rousing speech, I ran off and hid under my bed."

"What, really?" Indy turned with a confused look to face Brave Heart.

"I was only two years old… well I was fully grown but I'd only been alive for two years. My point is that it took me ages to actually get up and talk to them and face that fear," Brave Heart chuckled, "OK maybe a bad example."

"Why don't you do it? You're Love Heart's friend, you know him," Indy said, trying to avoid his gaze.

Brave Heart shook his head, "I haven't even known him for a month, you've known him since you were cubs. If anyone knows Love Heart then it's you," Brave Heart touched Indy's chest with a finger.

Indy tensed up at Brave Heart's touch and carefully pushed him off, "And what if I mess up, or choke, or embarrass him in front of everyone?"

"Then that's what it will be, you don't have to be perfect you just have to be honest." Brave Heart was about to put a hand on Indy's shoulder, then stopped and walked around to his front. "It will mean so much to him if you do this. It's just a short toast where you tell what you want to tell about him and be there to support him," Brave Heart chuckled, "And maybe throw him a bachelor party."

Indy took a deep breath then let it out. "Alright, I'll try. But what about you?"

"Easy, I can be one of his groomsmen," Brave Heart grinned, "But if you're nervous I can help you plan things if you want."

Indy smiled, "Thanks, I'll take you up on that."

OoOoO

"I did it!" Guidance Heart looked up at Love Heart and showed off the small cloud of mana in between her hands.

"That's great. Now you should get some rest." Love Heart turned to Anger Heart who was maintaining his own cloud of mana.

"So now what?" Anger Heart let his mana dissipate and dropped his hands to his sides.

"If you feel you're ready, you can start searching for your element." Love Heart held his hands up, "You can choose your element or just follow what you feel works for you. On that note I should keep working on my own training." Love Heart focused on his hand and conjured a web of lightning in his hands. As Anger Heart and Guidance Heart watched, Love Heart brought the lightning together into a single purple string of energy that danced in his hands.

"Wow, what is that?" Guidance Heart leaned forwards.

Love Heart let the string dissipate and exhaled, visibly sweating. "Plasma lightning. It's difficult to create but much stronger. I'm still working on it." Love Heart swiped his brow with a forearm.

Anger Heart folded his arms "So what elements are there?"

"There's six I know about: Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Light and Darkness," Love Heart counted off the elements on the fingers of right hand, ending with a single finger on the word 'darkness'.

Anger Heart tilted his head on his side, "What about lightning?"

"Electricity is an aspect of air and some other interim elements are combinations of other, like magma is a mixture of fire and earth," Love Heart explained. "It's best to focus on a single element and each has their own special abilities."

"Like what?" Guidance Heart asked, ears perked up as she listened.

Love Heart thought for a moment, recalling what he'd been taught, "Water lets you breathe underwater and heal injuries, earth lets you manipulate ground and metal and form permanent solid objects, Fire burns things and can propel you with jets of flame, air lets you fly and enhance your speed, light can create illusions and is the other element that can heal and darkness controls gravity. There's more to it but that's a good place to start from. Don't feel the need to pick right away, just go with what feels the most natural."

"Right…" Anger Heart sighed and rolled his eyes, "So what, I should use fire then? I mean it's part of my freakin' tummy symbol," Anger Heart pointed to the flame inside the heart on his tummy.

"If that's what you want, but each element is tied to a personality trait: water for adaptability, earth for reliability, fire for outspoken expressiveness, air for freedom, light for honesty and darkness for loners. None of these are bad traits to have but they are usually the best way to figure out your primary element." Love Heart took in a deep breath to recover, "Any more questions?"

"Is it possible to learn more than one element?" Guidance Heart asked.

Love Heart nodded, "It is, but it's best to start with one and learn more when you've got the hang of it. Alright that should be it for the day, just practise at home and try to pick your focus element."

"And then what?" Anger Heart asked.

"Then we can show you how to make weapons with your tummy symbols," Confidence Heart spoke as she entered the gym, "And teach you how to fight with them. Or you can be like Flash and just use your element." She and Love Heart kissed once they were close, "ready to go ring shopping?"

"Definitely. I'll see you two later." Love Heart and Confidence headed outside where Love Heart used his tummy symbol to create a cloud car.

Confidence folded her arms and huffed, "When do I get to learn how to do that?"

Love Heart got in the driver's seat, "When you get your driver's licence."

"Right," Confidence got in the passenger's seat.

"So how can we afford this exactly?" Love Heart asked as they took off and headed down to earth.

"Bright Heart and Soulful Heart helped me sort some things out with the bank. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to convince them to get mom and dad's inheritance since they thought we were all dead. I had to give a DNA test just to prove I was who I said I was." Confidence groaned, "But they relented and gave me what I was owed, and the life and home insurance money too."

"How did a DNA test help?" Love Heart was confused but kept his eyes on the sky ahead.

"Dad got them to save DNA samples of us when we went for our yearly check-ups." Confidence sat back, "At least I managed to split the stuff four ways into those old bank accounts we rarely used."

"Well that's one less problem to deal with at least."

Despite the Cloud Car's speed, actually locating the place they'd been recommended took a couple hours. "Is that the place?" Love Heart pointed to a building with a large cardboard diamond over the door.

Confidence Heart leaned over the car door to get a better look. "Looks like it. Hurry up and land so we can start looking."

Neither of them were surprised to see that the jewelry store had bars on the windows and doors or that there was a small enclosed foyer just inside the front door. The brown haired lady at the counter looked up upon hearing the bell chime and smiled.

"Care Bears? It's been a few years since I saw you come here." She leaned forwards on the desk, "looking for a wedding ring again?"

"Again?" Love Heart gave the clerk a quizzical look.

"Yeah, I remember the lioness and tiger came down here to look for wedding rings. What were their names again?" The clerk scratched her chin.

"Sounds like Regal Heart Lioness and Stellar Heart Tiger," Confidence Heart said as she looked over the rings in the display cabinet.

The clerk snapped her fingers, "That's them. So how are they doing?"

"They just had their fourth kid this week," Love Heart said as he joined Confidence in looking at the rings.

The clerk started, "Four kids in four years? Yeesh that sounds rough. How did Regal manage being pregnant non-stop, or having four little kids running around."

Confidence smirked and looked up at the clerk, "Not much of a problem. Care Bear pregnancies only last three months and they grow up six times faster than humans. Two of them are adults already."

The clerk chuckled, "Well that's lucky. So I guess it'll be the same for you."

Confidence Heart snorted, "I wish. We're Care Bear Magi so we don't play by those rules. We get the full nine months and 18 years to grow up."

"Wow, that sucks," the clerk said.

"I don't want to think about it. Let's see," Confidence Heart scanned over the rings in the cabinet. "ooh, how about that one for an engagement ring," she pointed to a thin gold band set with a topaz and emerald.

"You want an engagement ring?" Love Heart gave Confidence a confused look.

Confidence Heart stuck her tongue out, "For you, Love Heart, I think it'll look good on you."

Love Heart stared then laughed, "Alright if you insist," He turned to the clerk, "Can I try it on before we pay."

"Sure, but I could measure your finger first if you want." The clerk offered.

"Nah, let me propose to my boyfriend here then we'll make sure it fits and pay," Confidence said.

The clerk laughed as she fished the ring out of the cabinet, "Here you go."

Confidence took the ring box and got down on one knee. "Love Heart Bear, will you marry me?"

"Of course." Love Heart held out his hand, then they both burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry I just had to do it," Confidence Heart stood up and took the ring out of the box, "But even so, this means we're engaged." Confidence took Love Heart's right hand in her left and carefully put the ring on his finger.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Love Heart screamed as he felt his hand burning from the ring's touch and yanked his hand away from Confidence, trying to shake the ring off.

"What the hell! Love Heart what's wrong!?" Confidence shouted.

"IT'S BURNING MY HAND!" Love Heart reached over with his left hand and grabbed the ring only for his fingers to burn at the touch, "YEEEEEEAAAAAAA!" Love Heart screamed even louder as he tore the ring from his finger and threw it across the store. The burning finally stopped and he stood there, panting as he held up his hands to look at the burns around his right ring finger and on the tips of his left fingers.

"What the fuck was that?" Love Heart glared daggers at the clerk who shrank back.

"I don't know! I swear that's never happened before!" she held he hands up defensively.

Confidence walked over to the ring and carefully picked it up off the floor, "It feels fine to me." She held up the ring and looked at it closely, but she found nothing and handed it back to the clerk who reached out for it carefully and picked it out of her hand, sighing in relief when it didn't hurt.

"I need to get to Take Care." Love Heart was still holding his burned hand as he exited the store to where the cloud car was parked with Confidence Heart right behind him. The clerk watched them go and looked at the ring again. It still smelled like burning fur and she pulled a small piece of blackened fur from inside the ring. She sighed and put it back in its display box in the counter.

Love Heart floored it back up to the Kingdom of Caring. He bared his teeth as he ignored the searing pain still coursing through his hands. Fortunately, with the compass to guide him the return trip was much faster and he landed none too softly outside Take Care's clinic which made the cloud car burst on impact. Love Heart all but barged through the main door. Confidence was about to follow him in, but then stopped and decided to go for a walk to clear her head.

Why did it burn him? It didn't burn her. These thoughts circled around in her head as she walked through the Forest of Feelings and stared up through the trees.

Confidence's ears twitched as she heard someone approaching at a run. A moment later Swift Heart rabbit slowed to a stop next to her. "Hey Confidence. Something wrong?" she said, seeing the troubled look on the fennec's face.

Confidence sighed, "Wedding ring shopping. It was a disaster."

Swift Heart couldn't help but snicker, "How could ring shopping be a disaster?"

"Love Heart got burned by the engagement ring I picked out," Confidence looked away from Swift Heart.

Swift Heart instantly stopped snickering, "Was the ring made of gold?"

Confidence turned to face Swift Heart, "Yeah. What does that matter?"

Swift Heart held her forehead, "Oh boy, guess you don't know much about immortals."

"Immortals? What?" Confidence Heart was even more confused now.

OoOoO

Love Heart winced as he held the burned parts of his hands under the cold flow of the sink's water. "How much longer."

"Two minutes, minimum, then we have to bandage it." Take Care said as she kept an eye on clock. "So how did this happen."

"I don't know. Confidence Heart and I were shopping for a wedding rings, she saw one she wanted to give me as an engagement ring and put it on, then it starting burning like I stuck my hand in a fire." Love Heart said.

Take Care thought for a moment then looked at the eight pointed star on Love Heart's forehead. "Was the ring made of gold?"

"Yes. Why?" Love Heart turned to look at Take Care.

Take Care nodded, "That explains it." Seeing Love Heart's confused look, Take Care continued. "You're half-unicorn and unicorns, and pegasus, are weak to gold. They get sick just being near large quantities of gold, touching it paralyzes them and shuts off their magic and if it gets in their bodies it will poison them and very likely kill them."

"Does it burn them?" Love Heart asked.

"Not on physical contact but I've never seen what effect it would have on a half-unicorn, or a half-pegasus." Take Care shut off the water and used a sterile towel to dry his burns before binding clean bandages around his right ring finger and left finger tips.

"Like Renegade?" the bandages felt awkward on his fingers as he tested them.

"Yes, but I'm in no hurry to test that theory. Just keep those bandages on for a while and come see me this evening. I need to see if touching gold slows down your accelerated healing." Take Care said as she went to file Love Heart's medical report.

"Well better I find out now before someone else does I guess," Love Heart sighed and headed out.

OoOoO

Confidence Heart listened intently as Swift Heart repeated the same explanation that Take Care had given to Love Heart at her hospital. "Yeesh, guess we'll have to get silver rings next time." Confidence put her arms behind her head. "So on to more pleasant topics, want to be maid of honor at my wedding?"

Swift Heart lit up, "Of course, I'd love to." They clasped hands for a moment.

"So can I be yours when you and Grumpy finally get hitched?"

Swift Heart shook her head and withdrew her hand, "Nope. I promised that spot to Cozy Heart, but you can be one of my bridesmaids."

Confidence Heart mock-flinched as she put on an offended face, "Bridesmaid? get over here you…you!" Confidence Heart lunged at Swift Heart who just dodged back. Both started laughing as Confidence chased after Swift Heart, who kept dodging just out of her reach. Their little game took them around the Forest of Feelings, until Confidence Heart stopped and pricked up her ears.

"Aww, giving up already?" Swift Heart teased with a grin.

Confidence Heart held a finger up to her mouth. "Shh! I hear something."

"Alright, I'm gonna finish my daily run." Swift Heart took off while Confidence listened to the voice she heard.

" _ **Who needs you anyway!**_ " The voice belonged to Contrary Heart Liger.

Confidence Heart didn't have to go far to see the confrontation between Connie and Soulful Heart, or to see Connie take off away from Soulful Heart's house, or the fox give chase. "Connie, wait! Please! I'm sorry!" Curious, Confidence Heart followed after them at a jog.

Confidence Heart only stayed back because she knew how much of a loner Soulful Heart was, living with Independent Bear had taught her not to rush into such things with people like him.

Connie stopped running, but only because she couldn't see where she was going, "Just…just leave me al-alone…"

Soulful Heart slowed to a stop behind Connie, "I just…had a really rough day…" he offered weakly. Big mistake. Connie rounded on him and seemed to be torn between crying and laughing hysterically.

"My day could beat your day to _pieces!"_

"You…you said you wanted…to talk…" Soulful forced the words out, though the last thing he wanted now was to be involved in a shouting match with her, one he was bound to lose because he felt guilty about upsetting her.

"Well, I ch-changed my mind!" Connie turned to stalk off again.

"I'll _listen_." Soulful told her.

Connie froze in place. "Pace was kidnapped."

"What!" Soulful Heart paled.

"Hope and I rescued…him. Then Dad gets all high and mighty about how we should have called for help, and… So then I said I'd move out, and…and…" Connie faltered and began to break down again. The fox hesitated before reaching out and patting her awkwardly on the shoulder. She shrugged him off. He bit his lip, feeling tears beginning to gather in his eyes and hating himself for it. He didn't trust himself to speak, so he just turned and slowly began to walk away with his head down.

Connie heard him going and turned, then spotted Confidence Heart Fennec standing in the road. "Confidence Heart? How long were you listening?"

At Connie's voice, Soulful Heart looked up to see Confidence Heart standing ahead of him.

"Since Soulful's house." Confidence Heart shuffled her feet a bit, "I didn't want to get between your conversation."

Connie felt her body tense up. She wanted to yell at Confidence Heart for eavesdropping on their private conversation, but both fights she'd had today had started with someone losing their temper and she had started the first one. Before she started anything else she might as well be the one to smooth over the second one. "Sorry I lost it, Soulful. Listen, I better go home…See you later?"

Soulful didn't answer her or turn around, but he raised one hand in a non-committal gesture. He briefly glared daggers at Confidence Heart before deciding that he had to go inside soon or he was really going to embarrass himself. Confidence Heart wanted to speak to him, but thought better of it as he walked past her.

Connie sighed as Soulful closed his door and was about to speak to Confidence Heart when her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her tummy symbol, cleared her throat and answered. "Hello?"

"Connie?" Regal said, "Are you all right?"

"I…don't know." Connie answered.

"Connie…please, come on home. You sound upset and your father's in tears. I really think the two of you should talk."

Connie sighed and closed her eyes. "I'll be home soon…you can tell him I'm not moving out, I just…lost it, I guess."

"Good…" Regal sighed, "That's good…"

Confidence Heart watched Connie exchanging words with her mother on the phone until she put it away in her tummy symbol. Connie looked past Confidence and thought she saw the drapes in Soulful's window move a little and she sighed. "Seems like I'm always apologizing to someone."

Confidence Heart walked over to Contrary Heart, "What happened today, Connie?"

Connie took a deep breath and turned around, "I don't want to talk about it, OK."

Confidence Heart put a hand on Connie's shoulder as she stood next to her. "I'm just trying to help. It's supposed to be my job to protect the Care Bear Family and instead today I was on earth, trying to buy a wedding ring." Confidence shook her head, "Sorry, not the time to talk about my problems."

Connie thought for a moment, then sighed and turned to face Confidence Heart. "Hope and I were babysitting Pace when No-Heart showed up and hit us with a potion that turned us into humans."

Confidence stared at Connie, wide-eyed, "Wait, what? Why'd he do that?"

"So we couldn't stop him with our…calls," Connie almost bit her lip but continued. "He kidnapped Pace and took him back to his castle so we went after him. We found him trying to do…something to Pace and we had to stop him. His potion wore off at the last second and we were able to beat him with our calls and then dad and Chance drove us home." Connie wiped some tears from her eyes.

"It's OK, I promise next time No-Heart shows us, the Care Bear Magi will take care of him." Confidence gave he shoulder a squeeze. "Will you be alright now?"

"I don't know…but I need to get home. Thanks for listening at least," Contrary Heart walked home. Confidence watched her leave before she turned and headed to Take Care's home and hospital.

OoOoO

Love Heart still wasn't used to sitting in the Hall of Heart's office with the other leaders of the Care Bear Family, nor was he used to dealing with incident reports, but even so he sat with Tenderheart and next to Brave Heart as they listened to Contrary Heart, Hopeful Heart, Stellar Heart and Chance Heart each giving their report about Patient Heart's kidnapping. Love Heart stayed silent until it was just him, Brave Heart and Tenderheart in the office.

"I should have been here." Love Heart's whisper caught the other two by surprise.

"What?" Brave Heart turned to Love Heart.

"I should have been here to stop No-Heart, or at least to help rescue Patient Heart." Love Heart stared at the bandages on his left fingertips and right ring finger.

Tenderheart looked down at the report he had written, "Love Heart, it's not your fault-"

"Isn't it!?" Love Heart shouted, his face contorted in anger and his hands clenched into fists. "Dad told me that my job was going to be to protect the Care Bears and look at my track record: 18 years absent, rescued by the people I'm supposed to be protecting and now when No-Heart shows up to kidnap an infant I was on earth looking for a _fucking wedding ring!_ " Brave Heart and Tenderheart flinched when Love Heart swore. Love Heart stood up and turned to leave, "I failed again, just like I've been failing to protect anyone my entire damn life."

Brave Heart stood up and caught Love Heart by the shoulders. He spun the bear around and stared him in the face. "Love Heart, listen to me. This. Was. Not. Your. Fault. None of us even knew what No-Heart did until he'd already kidnapped Pace."

"Brave Heart's right," Tenderheart was still writing out the report, "Defender and Truth were here and so were Flash Heart and Independent Bear, I think, and none of them noticed No-Heart either."

Love Heart rubbed his eyes to clear away the tears that had formed, "But still, I should have been around. I should have tried to help rescue him."

Brave Heart gave Love Heart a hug, "It's fine, don't blame yourself." He released Love Heart, "Are you gonna be OK?"

"I don't know. I just need some time to think." Love Heart shuffled his feet on the ground. "I'm gonna go home, unless you need me here."

"No. The report's done and we can handle the rest. Go get some rest," Tenderheart picked up the report papers and tapped them into a stable pile. Love Heart nodded and headed home.

OoOoO

Love Heart was running, and running, and running. The darkness was chasing him and every second it encroached closer and closer, hard on his heels. Tendrils of darkness lanced out from the cloud and grabbed onto his arms and legs and began pulling. Love Heart screamed.

Love Heart awoke with a start in a cold sweat and panted hard. He stood up out of his bed and staggered over to his bathroom and splashed some water from the sink onto his face. He stared at his reflection for a moment then sighed and turned back to his bedroom. Love Heart lay on his bed and tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't. Every time he felt himself about to doze off the thought of the nightmare roused him back to wakefulness. He sighed and turned to look at Confidence Heart sleeping next to him, except she wasn't asleep.

"Love Heart, are you OK?" Confidence Heart stared back at Love Heart through half-closed eyes.

"Can't sleep. You?" Love Heart asked.

"Until you woke me up," Confidence chuckled, "Need some help?"

"I think I need to go for a walk," Love Heart was about to turn over when Confidence Heart stopped him. She smiled and gave Love Heart a kiss.

"Just don't be too long. I love you," Confidence whispered.

Love Heart smiled and kissed her back, "I love you too." He turned over and got out of bed.

Love Heart carefully shut the front door of his house and took in the cool night air. He and Confidence had decided to live in Care-a-Lot together, preferring the more urbanized setting to the Forest of Feelings. Love Heart just leaned up against his front door for a moment, shivering slightly as the wind cooled the sweat in his fur, and then stood up and walked down the street.

Care-a-Lot's houses were laid out without streets, there was hardly any need for them since all the vehicles could fly and could be created by their drivers at will. There was a single rainbow road that ran from the Hall of Hearts to the Forest of Feelings but other than that, nothing.

Love Heart found himself on the main road and headed towards the Forest of Feelings when he heard someone approaching him. Love Heart whirled around, his tummy symbol glowing and ready to stare until he saw Bedtime Bear, a light blue care bear whose tummy symbol was a sleepy crescent moon wearing a nightcap, standing there and holding his arms up defensively while holding an LED lantern in his right hand.

Love Heart immediately shut off his tummy symbol, "Sorry, Bedtime. I'm just on edge right now."

Bedtime Bear relaxed and walked over to Love Heart, "Trouble sleeping?"

Love Heart nodded.

"Want to talk about it?" Bedtime offered.

Love Heart sighed then turned to a bench on the side of the road, "Sure." He sat down and waited until Bedtime sat down next to him. "It's been the same one every night since Pace was kidnapped. I'm being chased by Dusk Heart, he catches me and tries to tear me apart, then I wake up. I used to be able to get some sleep but I can't handle it anymore."

"I can help you with that," Bedtime set his lantern down and put a hand on Love Heart's shoulder. "I can see into people's dreams and I can help you fight it."

"Are you sure? Won't you be in danger?" Love Heart looked up at Bedtime.

Bedtime smiled, "No, it's not like Nightmare on Elm street," Bedtime shuddered slightly only to see a confused look on Love Heart's face. "Horror movie about someone who kills people in their dreams, but that's not important. I can go in and make you aware it's a dream and help you fight it."

"Oh, well… maybe, but for now I need to get some air, and maybe exercise." Love Heart stood up.

"OK," Bedtime stood up and grabbed his lantern, "Feel free to talk to me if you need any help."

"Alright," Love Heart turned and resumed his walk towards the forest while Bedtime returned to his patrol.

As Love Heart was about to enter the Forest of Feelings he looked to his right and noticed a large expanse of otherwise empty clouds to the north that the rainbow river seemed to flow from. He had noticed it before but until now never really thought about it. His curiosity piqued he decided to cross the expanse to see what lay beyond.

Love Heart's walk took him over an hour and despite his lack of sleep he didn't feel tired. Was this just another part of being a Magi? Was his body designed to go for long periods of time without sleep? The question buzzed in Love Heart's brain until he found what he supposed he was looking for, an old castle made of brown stone and tile with a massive fountain that flowed with rainbow water that flowed out into the rainbow river. Love Heart stared at the sight before him for a moment before he decided to investigate.

The old wooden doors of the castle creaked as Love Heart pushed them open, coughing as two decades of dust spilled onto him before he blew it away with a gust of magical wind. With his vision clear, Love Heart looked around and saw a large open room lined with small wooden cribs all covered in dust. Love Heart walked over to one, there was some writing on the head of the crib and a picture at the foot. Love Heart wiped the dust off the foot and started, it was his tummy symbol! He stood up and wiped the dust off the letters on the head and his name "Love Heart Bear" carved into the head of the crib.

"Is this where I used to live as a cub?" Love Heart looked around. He moved to the next crib, and the next, and the one after that and each time he dusted off the names and symbols on each bed which revealed the names and tummy symbols of most of the Care Bear Family. Eventually Love Heart returned to his old crib and sat down with his back against the foot of the crib. "So I was a part of the family from the start. How much did I miss living on earth?" Love Heart put a hand over his eyes as he started to cry. "This is… why couldn't I grow up with them? Why couldn't I protect them?" Love Heart rubbed his eyes and stood up, staring at the abandoned nursery that surrounded him, "Not any more! I'm going to do my job from now on!" Love Heart grit his teeth, "I'll…We'll protect everyone!" Love Heart turned to the entrance of the castle and marched out. He left the door open as he headed for home.

As Love Heart made his way home he felt a chill run down his spine, the same kind he used to feel when Dusk Heart was closing in on them. Lightning flashed and thunder crashed behind Love Heart as he conjured a pair of swords from his tummy symbol and gripped them as he turned around. "No more running!" he said aloud as he saw a purple tornado descend towards him.

Love Heart felt his blood run cold as the tornado landed and No-Heart appeared. Love Heart had only heard about No-Heart in his month of living in the Kingdom of Caring and he had only seen this wizard once before, ten years ago when he had killed his father! Love Heart gripped his swords harder as lightning coursed through his arms and across his weapons.

"You!" Love Heart growled. "You killed my father!" Love Heart charged and struck out at No-Heart with both his swords, striking the wizard across the chest.

Bedtime Bear had heard the commotion and ran up to see the confrontation in progress. Without a moment's hesitation he turned and ran back to sound the night alarm.

No-Heart staggered back and changed into a tyrannosaurus. "I remember you!" He snapped down with his teeth which Love Heart barely managed to dodge, "Your parents ruined eight years of work!" He snapped down again only to bite down on one of Love Heart's swords and shatter it.

"You kidnapped an infant from his parents!" Love Heart formed a new sword to replace the one No-Heart had destroyed, neither combatant taking notice of the alarm going off nearby. When No-Heart snapped down again, Love Heart charged forwards and under his maw, slashing upwards at No-Heart's stomach but barely made a scratch.

No-Heart transformed again, into a large hippo and nearly crushed Love Heart underneath him. "Do not speak to me of that failure. I only desire your death!" Noble Heart tried to chomp down on Love Heart wit his massive maw, but Love Heart dodged back and struck out at No-Heart, his swords merely glancing of No-Heart's tough hide. Lightning coursed across Love Heart's body as he dissipated his swords and he ran to put some distance between himself and No-Heart, the electricity galvanized his muscles and lent more speed to his movements.

No-Heart changed into a giant bird and swooped towards Love Heart, which forced him to the ground. Love Heart rolled over and shouted, "Care Bear Stare!" firing off a red beam of light at No-Heart which struck one of his wings and caused No-Heart to crash to the ground some distance away. Love Heart felt the electrical energy disperse from his body as he conjured one of his swords.

No-Heart screeched as he landed on the clouds and transformed into a large purple bull. He lowered his head, horns pointed towards Love Heart, and charged right at him. Love Heart concentrated on his tummy symbol and let the energy flow onto his sword, which glowed first red and then bright white as he focused his stare energy into the sword.

When No-Heart was a hairs breadth away, Love Heart side stepped and swung hard into his side. No-Heart's momentum was carrying him too fast to change his course at the last second and the sword wreathed in stare energy sliced into bull No-Heart's side and made a long and deep cut all the way to his back. The sword snapped in half and dissolved as No-Heart charged far past him. The pain was immense and No-Heart's left legs buckled as he skidded to a stop on the ground.

Love Heart panted as he turned to face No-Heart who was forced to change into his true form. Love Heart wasted no time and held up his right hand, fingers spread into a cup and pointing at the sky. A high-pitched electrical whining filled the air as a blue orb of electrical formed at his finger tips. As No-Heart turned to face him, Love Heart hurled the lightning orb at No-Heart which struck him in the chest, then expanded to form a dome of blue electrical energy surrounding him and striking him with thin bolts of lightning, barely even singing his robes.

"This pathetic magic will not hold me!" No-Heart raised his hands and fired off a bolt of purple lightning at the dome, which pierced it but didn't break it.

Love Heart clapped his hands together and poured all of his magic energy into his hands. "No! I'll stop you here and now! Like I should have years ago!" Love Heart roared as he pulled his hands apart, dozens of bolts of purple plasma electricity dancing between the palms of his hands. Love Heart forced his hands together and the energy formed into a glowing purple ball, "YAAAAAH!" Love Heart hurled the purple ball towards No-Heart and as it struck the orb barrier a massive electrical explosion erupted upwards from around No-Heart, creating a massive pillar of purple energy straight upwards.

Love Heart dropped to his knees, breathing hard as he looked over to where the residual lightning and smoke still settled. And No-Heart was still there. His robe was in tatters, his face still hidden by the remains of his hood, and he stared down Love Heart.

"Enough! I will not let another with power like yours join the Care Bears." No-Heart placed his hands over his amulet and started chanting a spell.

"CARE BEARS COUNTDOWN!" The voice belonged to True Heart as every Care Bear and cousin they could rouse stood at the edge of Care-a-Lot, their tummy symbols all glowing brighter as they faced No-Heart.

"FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! CARE BEAR STARE!"

Multicolored beams fired from the Care Bears. Wavy beams full of music notes launched from the cousins. And beams of pure white fired off from Noble Heart, True Heart and the Magi.

No-Heart was too distracted to mount any kind of defense as the full force of all the stares struck him dead on. No-Heart roared in pain, his energy too drained from his fight with Love Heart and unable to deal with the addition of the Magis powerful stares to the assault.

"This is not the end! I will return!" No-Heart transformed into a tornado and flew away even as the stares fired at him until he was out of range as the sun began to rise.

Confidence Heart was the first to break away from the crowd and run down to Love Heart. "Love Heart! Are you alright?" She helped Love Heart to stand and supported his weight with her body.

Love Heart was still panting for air, "Tired…" was all he managed to say.

"You must be, after taking on No-Heart all by yourself." Defender Bear had approached the two of them and offered to help Love Heart to walk as well. "What happened?"

Love Heart held up a hand and sucked in a huge amount of air to try and get his breathing under control. "Nightmare…went for a walk…found old castle…No-Heart attacked…did all I could…still failed…you had to save me…again." Hot tears of shame stared falling from Love Heart's eyes and struck the clouds beneath him.

Confidence Heart and Defender Bear exchange a worried look then helped him back to Care-a-Lot. Despite Love Heart's disappointment in himself he was met with a sea of concern and congratulations for fighting off No-Heart. He barely registered any of it as he was carried back home and laid down to sleep, with the curtains closed to keep out the rising sun.

For the first time in a week. Love Heart managed to sleep.


	7. Magi on Duty

Chapter 7: Magi on Duty

"I did it!" Guidance Heart panted as she held up her hands, a tiny mote of light floating in between them. The light flickered out and she sat down on the gym bench, breathing hard.

Love Heart smiled and nodded at her. "Good job, Guidance Heart, now how about you, Anger Heart?"

Anger Heart grinned and snapped his fingers, producing a flame that he held in the palm of his right hand, "Easy, and this is just the start."

Love Heart smiled as his two students, "That's great. You two should keep at it, but we have more important things to discuss." He turned to Confidence Heart Fennec, Flash Heart Bear, Independent Bear, Defender Bear and Truth Bear, who all stood behind him.

It had been a month since Love Heart's fight with No-Heart and after a day of recovery he had been drilling the two youngest Magi in the use of their kinetics relentlessly. Love Heart folded his arms and addressed the three Magi, "Alright. Now that Anger Heart and Guidance Heart have grasped the basics the four of us need to step things up on our end. We need to start doing a better job of protecting the Kingdom of Caring." Love Heart turned to Defender and Truth, who were both looking a little awkward at Love Heart's address, "Thanks for coming, but you don't have to do this."

Defender shook his head, "No, you have a point. We're not Magi but we should still help you protect everyone."

Truth nodded, "Just let us hear all of it."

Love Heart smiled, "Alright. First off, one of us needs to be in the monitor station at all times so we can be ready to respond to any threats from No-Heart, Cold Heart or any other supernatural enemies of ours whether they are up here on down on Earth. Second: one of us should join Bedtime Bear on his night patrol just in case another night attack happens."

Indy raised a hand, "I can do that."

"OK, thanks Indy." Love Heart nodded towards his brother, "Third: each of us needs to spend at least two hours each day training."

"If you need a more specialize place, I can make my broom closet training gym in the Hall of Hearts a more permanent fixture there."

"I'm sorry, what's this about a broom closet?" Confidence Heart asked, head tilted to one side.

Truth spoke up, "It's a broom closet near the entrance to the Hall of Hearts."

"I converted the space into a large gym where I could train alone when I wished to." Defender said, "Normally I need to be there to make it work but I could add an enchantment and password to allow anyone to use it."

Love Heart smiled, "That would be great, please do that if you can, Defender." Love Heart turned around to look at Anger Heart and Guidance Heart. Anger Heart had a pained looked on his face and a hand on his tail until Love Heart spoke, after which he turned back to face him. "I'm going to keep training with you two until I think you're ready to go on field missions, until then you can stay on standby in the Kingdom of Caring and learn how to fight with your weapon of choice. Until then, Confidence can you take morning monitor duty and Flash can you take Evenings?"

"Sure, works for me," Confidence put her arms behind her head.

"I suppose I can handle that, but what about you two," Flash Heart turned to Defender and Truth.

Love Heart interrupted, "I don't want to force you two into doing our jobs on our schedule, if possible I would like you two to be on call if anything serious happens."

"Yeesh, give us some credit, Love Heart," Truth rolled his eyes, "We are going to help you guys protect the Kingdom of Caring no matter what so stop holding us at arm's length. I can cover some monitor duty shifts in the morning and I can cover the night shifts on weekends."

Defender nodded in agreement, "I can take two morning and two evening shifts from Confidence and Flash, so they can have some time off and help you train Anger Heart and Guidance Heart until they're ready."

Love Heart heaved a sigh of relief and placed a hand on both of the bears' shoulders, "Thank you, both of you. I guess I can consider you two honorary or reserve magi or something?" Love Heart shook his head rapidly for an instant, "Actually can I do some training with both of you? I need it."

"Of course, Love Heart," Defender took Love Heart's hand off his shoulder and held it in his own. Love Heart smiled and shook it then shook Truth Bear's hand as well.

"Hey, can I go now?" Anger Heart raised a finger, "I need to see Take Care."

Love Heart nodded, "OK. I'll see you tomorrow for your tummy symbol training."

OoOoO

"So how long has your tail been hurting?" Take Care stood in front of Anger Heart in the exam room.

Anger Heart shuffled on the exam table, "About a week, but it's only gotten bad in the last couple days."

"What kind of pain is it? Dull ache? Sharp Pain? Shooting pain?"

"Constant dull ache but sometimes shooting pain."

"I see. Did you hurt your tail somehow or did you change anything in your routine in the last week?"

Anger Heart scrunched up his face for moment as he tried to think of something then shook his head, "Nope."

"It is causing any problems?"

Anger Heart shrugged, "Not much, but the pain makes it hard to sleep. That's about it."

Take Care sighed, "Well I should give it a full exam, just to be safe. Let's take your x-rays." Anger Heart groaned but didn't resist.

An hour of tests later and Take Care still couldn't find anything. No fractures, no soft tissue damage, nothing. Stumped on this she gave Anger Heart a bottle of prescription painkillers. "Only take one of these per day and only if you absolutely need to," Take Care had fixed Anger Heart with a look to ensure he paid attention, "I suggest only before you go to bed. These aren't like normal Aspirin or Advil and I don't want you to get addicted. Are we clear?"

Anger Heart scowled but then caught Take Care's sever look and gulped, "Yes Take Care."

Take Care relaxed, "Alright, you can go."

Guidance Heart was waiting outside when Anger Heart finally emerged from Take Care's hospital. "So…what did she say?"

"She has no idea," Anger Heart held up the bottle of painkillers, "She gave me these in case it gets worse."

"I see," Guidance looked at the bottle then back up to Anger Heart's face, "Did you tell her everything."

Anger Heart sighed and started walking back home. Guidance watched him then jogged to catch up with him, "Anger Heart!"

"I couldn't tell her!" Anger Heart's raised voice caused he to flinch but she kept pace with him. "If I told her it gets worse when I use magic then she'd tell me to stop, I can't stop! I love learning magic, I need to so I can help protect everyone, and protect you…" he slowed to a stop to let Guidance Heart catch up to him.

"Anger Heart, please at least take a short break or tell Love Heart about it," Guidance Heart took his hands in her own.

Anger Heart tried to avert his gaze but found himself staring into her quivering eyes. "Guidance…I…" He took a deep breath, "I can't…if I stop then what am I supposed to do? Just sit on the sidelines and watch everyone else fight?" Anger Heart was crying as he brought his hands up to her cheeks. "I…I…"

"Anger Heart," Guidance leaned and kissed him briefly on the lips. "I understand, and I feel the same way, but what if this is something more serious? Just ask to take a day off of magical training tomorrow OK? Let's just spend the day together while we can."

Anger Heart smiled and released one of her hands to wipe the tears from his eyes, "OK, I'll take a day off for us." Guidance smiled back and they kissed again.

OoOoO

Confidence Heart was doing some exercises in the monitor room when Flash Heart showed up. "Dear sister of mine, I have come to relieve you of your duty."

Confidence Heart stood up from where she was touching her toes. "About time, Flash." She rolled her eyes, "I think you've been too relaxed."

"On the contrary, I enjoy not having to be on my toes all the time and that there are so many new friends around," Flash Heart smirked.

"You mean so many new girls, right?" Love-a-Lot spun around in the chair she was seated at in front of the monitors and sat with her arms folded with a similar smirk on her face. Confidence Heart headed out as Flash Heart took a seat next to her.

"Ah the matchmaker herself. How is your love life my dear?"

Love-a-Lot giggled, "I should tell you to knock it off on duty, but I'm in a good mood. Take a look." She held up right hand to show off the silver ring with a Ruby in the shape of Tenderheart's tummy symbol set in it.

Flash Heart gave the ring a close look, "Congratulations, Love-a-Lot. Silver? I see my sister's proposal incident had an affect on the both of you."

Love-a-Lot turned back to the monitors, "Not just that. I mean we have a portal to Pegasus Falls up her so we all just decided to ditch gold jewelry and go with silver instead, not worth the risk."

"A prudent call." Flash Heart leaned back in the seat, "As long as we're not busy, do you see any prospects for my love life?"

Love-a-Lot snickered, "Well you certainly are popular with the unattached ladies up here, just don't push it too far. Though I think Harmony Bear likes you."

"Really?" Flash Heart grinned, "Well then, maybe I'll ask her out."

OoOoO

The pain in Anger Heart's tail didn't subside, in fact it only seemed to be getting worse as the day wore on and the sun started to set. Just sitting down or twitching it became agony. Anger Heart got up from where he and Guidance were watching a movie together and headed for the front door.

"Anger Heart, where are you going?" Guidance turned to watch him leave.

Anger Heart stopped, his hand on the doorknob, "I'm going to try burning off some magic, see if that helps."

Guidance's eyes went wide, "Anger Heart! You said you would take the day off!"

Anger Heart froze at the door and sighed. "Alright, but I need one of those painkillers now." He turned to the kitchen counter and poured a glass of water then took one of the painkillers out of the bottle he'd left on the counter. Of course the painkiller didn't take effect as soon as he swallowed it but it still helped ease his mind as he sat back down with Guidance Heart.

Guidance Heart smiled and leaned up against him, "Thank you."

Anger Heart sighed and put an arm around her. He couldn't help but smile and turned to give her a kiss on the cheek. Guidance Heart turned to face him and slowly crawled up his body to give him a kiss on the lips. Anger Heart turned and let himself slide down until he was lying on his back with Guidance Heart on top of him, their lips locked together.

Guidance Heart pulled back, a blush visible amid the bright blue of her fur. "Oh my! I just…" She saw the relaxed look on Anger Heart face, then smiled and lay her head down on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." Anger Heart kissed her on the forehead. "Do you wanna get married?"

"Wh-what?" Guidance turned her head until she faced him. "I mean, yes but aren't we a little young?"

Anger Heart snorted, "Why does that matter, and I didn't mean right away." He smiled, "I mean would that really be any different than what we have now?"

Guidance Heart kept blushing and giggled, "True. I mean by human standards we're already common-law married."

Anger Heart nodded, "All we need is a couple of rings, if you want them."

"Maybe. Let's just stay like this for now."

"Or we can go to bed," Anger Heart whispered in her ear. Guidance Heart was still blushing as she nodded. Anger Heart reached for the remote and shut off the TV before he helped her stand up and they headed for bed.

Guidance Heart shot awake at the sound of Anger Heart's screaming in pain. Despite being far-sighted her night vision was good enough that she didn't need to turn on her bedside lamp to see what was happening. Anger Heart was lying on his stomach and gripping his pillow as he grit his teeth against the pain.

"Anger Heart! What's wrong?" Guidance reached out to touch him only for Anger Heart to sieze up.

"My AAAAAA Tail it feeeeeeels like it's being torn in haaaaaaalf!" he screamed.

Guidance Heart scrambled to grab her cell phone from where it sat on their bedside table, "I'll call Take Care!" Thankfully Take Care's emergency line was 911 just like in North America and the phone started ringing. It took five minutes for Take Care to answer and despite the late hour she was to the point in her speech.

"Who is this, what's the emergency!?"

"It's Guidance Heart! Anger Heart's in serious pain, it's his tail!"

"What?" Take Care was about to speak when she heard Anger Heart cry out in pain again. "Alright I'll be there right away."

Guidance Heart hung up and then got up, "I'll get the painkillers, just hold on!" She dashed to the bathroom as Anger Heart let out the loudest scream he had.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And then, silence.

Terrified at what might have happened, Guidance Heart ran back into the room without even having grabbed the medicine. Anger Heart lay mostly still, panting and covered in sweat.

"Anger Heart?" Guidance approached cautiously, "Are you alright?"

Anger Heart carefully turned his head to face her. "Pain's gone…tail feels…weird…is it…OK?"

Guidance Heart was afraid to look, but she took a deep breath and carefully pulled back the blankets. She gasped and stared then grabbed her glasses from the bedside table, just to be sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"What's wrong?" Anger Heart tried to turn his head around to get a look.

"Anger Heart, you have two tails."

OoOoO

Take Care stood up from her emergency call examination. "As far as I can tell it seems just fine."

Anger Heart scowled from where he still lay, "Just fine?! I have a second tail growing out of my ass! How is that fine?!"

Take Care glared back at him, "Does it hurt anymore?"

"No."

"Are you tired?"

"Yes."

Take Care nodded, "Me too. Now get some sleep and come see me tomorrow if you're still worried."

Anger Heart was about to protest when he was interrupted by his own yawn. Guidance Heart stumbled back into the bed where she collapsed, "Good night Take Care. Sorry we bothered you…" Guidance drifted off with her arm around Anger Heart. Anger Heart was too worn out to say anything and fell asleep too. Take Care left, hoping she wouldn't sleep in tomorrow.

OoOoO

Guidance Heart had had the foresight to shut off their alarm clock after their midnight awakening and she and Anger Heart slept until noon. Anger Heart had hoped the whole thing had been a dream but when he got up and checked himself, he still found a second tail next to his first.

Anger Heart grimaced as he stepped out of the shower, feeling the extra weight of the water in his second tail as he grabbed a towel to dry off. "This is nuts," he muttered. He could feel the extra bones, muscles, skin and fur that weren't there the previous night, it was weird. When he was finally dry Anger Heart headed for Take Care's hospital, telling Guidance that he'd meet her in the Hall of Hearts for lunch.

Take Care was thankfully in a better mood when Anger Heart showed up at her house, having slept in as well but let her frustration go as Anger Heart asked to be examined. Take Care was thorough and even took blood samples and an x-ray just to be sure.

"So?" Anger Heart bounced impatiently on the exam table as Take Care went over her notes one last time.

Take Care took a deep breath, "As far as I can tell, there's nothing wrong with you medically. Your second tail is just like your first, even connected to your spine in the same way with all the same nerve endings, bones, muscles and fur your first one has."

"But why did this happen?" Anger Heart's anger at the situation was started to be replaced with fear.

Take Care sighed, "Honestly, I don't know, but it reminds me of those mutli-tailed foxes, or kitsune, that are part of Shinto Mythology. If you want answers then I'd suggest asking Bright Heart, Soulful Heart or Guidance Heart. Just let me know if this happens again."

Anger Heart nodded then got off the table, "OK. I'm going for lunch then, see ya."

Because it was lunch time, Anger Heart enjoyed a solitary walk up to the Hall of Hearts. Every step made the fur of his new tail rustle and it sent shivers up his spine. He never took notice of how the wind pulled at his tail before but now with two he couldn't help but notice. A feeling of dread filled his chest as he approached the Hall of Hearts, how was he going to explain this. He could always go home and just hide but then someone would come to see what was wrong. No, best to get this over with now and just try to carry on…and be a freak again just like back in school.

At first no one took notice of Anger Heart as he walked from the door up to the buffet outside the kitchen. As Anger Heart was loading up his plate with macaroni and cheese he heard a voice call out from behind him. "Hey Anger Heart, where'd that second tail come from?" The voice came from Chance Heart Liger, who was going up for thirds.

Anger Heart bared his teeth for a moment, then took a deep breath as he stepped away from the buffet, "I grew it last night. It hurt like hell." Chance's comment had attracted more attention from the rest of the family and now Anger Heart could feel eyes from over a dozen sources drilling into him. He swore he could hear Cheer Bear whispering something to Harmony and Share as he walked past and searched for a seat.

"Anger Heart! Over Here!" Anger Heart was relieved when he saw Guidance Heart stand up and wave to him and he made a beeline to sit next to her. She had a book open in front of her next to her empty tray and she pointed at the image on the page, "I think I know what happened."

Anger Heart looked at the page, seeing a stylized picture of a white fox with nine long tails under the title 'Kitsune'. Anger Heart looked up at Guidance, "I'm a kitsune?"

"Yes, well sort of," Guidance pulled the book closer to her so Anger Heart could eat. "Kitsune is just the Japanese word for fox so the real term is bake-gitsune, or changed fox. In Shinto mythology all foxes are magical it's just that the ones with one tail are too young to have developed magical powers."

"What's that?" Brave Heart had been passing by and stopped to listen to Guidance Heart's explanation. "You grew a second tail, Anger Heart?"

Anger Heart averted his gaze from Brave Heart, happy that his red fur hid his blush, as Guidance Heart looked up at Brave Heart, "Actually his tail split into two identical ones."

"Yeah," Anger Heart said.

"Isn't that kinda weird?" Cheer's voice managed to cut across the main way. She had been staring at Anger Heart for a while now. Anger Heart bristled and was about to say something but Brave Heart beat him to the punch.

"Cheer Bear, we're a race of walking talking plush toys, Swift Heart and Grumpy raised a pegasus queen from foalhood, Defender Bear has a phoenix spirit inside of him, Love Heart is half-unicorn, we fight a purple robed wizard and his little hairy monster and we have a permanent portal to a paradise world where shapeshifting winged horses live. Where exactly does 'weird' start for us?" Brave Heart had been staring down Cheer, who blushed and muttered a half-hearted apology before she turned back to what was left of her lunch.

Anger Heart looked up, "Thanks, Brave Heart."

"Don't mention it," Brave Heart grinned, "So tell me, how does it feel to have a second tail?"

"I don't know!" Anger Heart growled slightly, "how the hell do I even describe suddenly having a new limb I can feel and control?" Brave Heart didn't flinch. He could see how distressed Anger Heart was as the fox dug into his lunch.

"I guess all you need is a blue hedgehog to run around with then right?" Chance had come to join his uncle and the two technically older magi. "So can you fly?"

Anger Heart swallowed and glared at Chance, "No I can't spin them around like a helicopter."

"OK OK sorry," Chance held up his hands defensively. "So why did you grow a second tail."

"No idea," Anger Heart pushed his empty tray away, "My tail was hurting for a week then last night it just split in two."

"Why don't you ask Nova and Renegade?" Brave Heart pointed to where the unicorn and pegasus in human form were sitting with Hugs and Get Well Bear.

"Might as well, thanks," Anger Heart stood up and walked over to the two immortals.

Nova looked up, her mouth full of mac and cheese, "Hey, Anger Heart, how's it going?"

Anger Heart was averted his gaze from her as he answered, "well this," He turned enough to show his twin tails to the table.

"Oh my gosh!" Hugs just stared at the sight before her.

"How does that even happen?" Get Well shook her head as if she was seeing things.

"Two tails?" Renegade was bewildered.

"A bake-gitsune!" Nova practically squeaked, "I've never seen a real one before."

"So you know about this?" Anger Heart looked up to face Nova, "Can you tell me anything?"

"Not much, but Aurora and White Fang should know," Nova finished shoveling the food into her mouth and swallowed, "Want to visit them?"

Anger Heart nodded, "Yes, if I can get some answers."

"Alright then, let's go!" Nova jumped up and grabbed Anger Heart's arm, literally dragging him out of the Hall of Hearts.

"Hey, wait up!" Renegade shoved the last of his food in his mouth, "Bye!" he said through a muffled mouth full of food to Hugs and Get Well before he bolted after Nova and Anger Heart. Most of the family still eating in the Hall of Hearts watched them go before they turned back to their meals.

OoOoO

Renegade raced to catch up with Nova as they neared the portal, shifting into his pegasus form in order to keep up. Nova had released Anger Heart and shifted into her true form as they arrived at the portal. Nova spoke the password and all three of them stepped through the portal. The two guards just stared contemptuously at the group, until they saw Anger Heart pass. They both stared in confusion at the two-tailed red Care Bear Magi fox.

Anger Heart could feel their stares boring into him and he turned, growling at them which made them turn away from him. "Am I going to have everyone staring at my ass today?"

"At least they see you," Renegade muttered, his head down.

"Huh?" Anger Heart turned to face the yellow and black pegasus.

Renegade sighed, "Sorry. So can you fly?"

Anger Heart bristled, "No I can't spin my tails like a helicopter and fly!"

"What?!" Renegade recoiled slightly.

Anger Heart relaxed and sighed, "Sorry, just an old video game I used to love as a kid. No I can't fly."

"Well then, climb on, unless you want to walk all the way to the arctic region," Renegade knelt down to give Anger Heart better access.

Nova watched the two's exchange, his eyes quivering slightly at their reactions to each other. As her boyfriend took off into the sky with Anger Heart on his back, Nova transformed herself into an eagle and flew after them.

OoOoO

Guidance Heart had to excuse Anger Heart for missing Love Heart's lesson that day. Inside the broom closet Defender had converted into a training room, Love Heart drilled her in the use of her tummy symbol to create objects, something she was struggling with even with his directions. After an hour of practise, Love Heart called for her to stop.

"Alright, that's good enough for now." Love Heart nodded to Guidance Heart, who dropped to the floor to rest. "Time for some more kinetic training."

Guidance nodded, "OK." She held up her hands and concentrated, then paused. "I want to try something different," she whispered then she focused again.

"What do you mean?" Love Heart raised an eyebrow for a moment then gaped as the shimmering field of mana in Guidance's hands changed into a small orb of water.

"I did it, see water!" Guidance was giddy but Love Heart just folded his arms and frowned at her.

"Guidance, you can't change your element on a whim like that. If you don't stick to one you'll never get anywhere."

Guidance let her little ball of water dissolve into mist and stood up, "But I can't choose between light and water. Can't I learn both?"

Love Heart was about protest when he saw the pleading look on Guidance Heart's face. He sighed, "I won't stop you, but this will slow you down. Now then we need to focus on how you're going to defend yourself and what weapons you're going to use."

Guidance Heart twiddled her hands together as she thought for a moment, "Umm, actually I don't really want to fight, not like that."

"What?" Love Heart blinked.

"I don't want to learn how to use a weapon or how to fight like you do. I just want to learn how to use my elements for that." Guidance Heart looked apologetically up at Love Heart.

Love Heart groaned and pressed a hand into his forehead, "Oh for crying out…fine I can skip that part with you, but you still need to hit the gym and get in shape. Focus on cardio so you can keep up with the rest of us and talk to Flash Heart about learning some of the other aspects of light, OK?"

Guidance smiled slightly, "OK, thank you Love Heart."

OoOoO

Nova stuck her head into the igloo and pulled the rest of her body along. "Aurora? White Fang?" she called.

"In here." Aurora called from the adjoining room. Nova stepped forwards to let Renegade and Anger Heart follow her in.

Nova found Aurora lying on her side, as she had been the last few weeks as she approached her due date. She smiled up at her ward, "I hope this child comes out soon. I can't wait to go for a walk again."

"Me either. The kinderlach is taking his sweet time," White Fang said. "So how was the Kingdom of Caring?"

"Good, actually we brought a friend home to visit for a bit." Nova stepped aside and let Anger Heart through the doorway.

The fox stared at the pregnant unicorn in front of him for a moment before Aurora cleared her throat, directing him to focus on her face. "Hi," he said.

"Yes hello. I remember Renegade talked about you before, the hotheaded fox named Anger Heart." White Fang looked him up and down, "So what brings you here?"

Anger Heart clenched his teeth for a moment then turned and pointed to his backside, "This."

White Fang started at the sight. "Oy gevalt! The little fox has a second tail on his tuches!"

Aurora also stared at the two tails twitching slightly with Anger Heart's agitation. "Oh my, a bake-gitsune! I haven't seen one of your kind in centuries."

"Yeah well I haven't either." Anger Heart turned back to face her, "My tail was hurting for a week and then last night it split in two and it hurt like hell! Can you explain what the fuck happened to me!?"

"Watch how you speak to my wife, little kvetch, or neither of us will help you." White Fang took a step forwards with his eyes narrowed.

Anger Heart wilted slightly and apologized, "Sorry. But please can you tell me why this happened?"

"It's an oddity that's for sure," Aurora said. "If I remember correctly, you're only 15 years old, am I right?"

"Yeah, so?" Anger Heart looked over at her.

"It normally takes at least a century for a kitsune to gain their second tail, and to do so at such a young age…" Aurora seemed to be mesmerized by the thought, but she shook her head to clear it. "Tell me, have you learned any magic?"

Anger Heart nodded, "I started learning kinetics a month ago."

Aurora's eyes brightened up, "Ahh, I see now."

"What does that mean?" Renegade spoke up, looking at his teacher.

"Hush and she'll tell you. What does it mean, Aura?" White Fang asked.

Aurora giggled at the pet name, "I take it you never met any bake-gitsune, did you Fang?"

White Fang shook his head, "I heard of them but I never travelled that far east."

"Well, what the Shinto say about foxes is true. Foxes, or kitsune in Japan, are all magical creatures." Aurora floated a snack from a nearby shelf and munched on it while she collected her thoughts. "Not all magical beings are obvious or apparent like unicorns and pegasus, some are animals that are natural channels for magic, kitsune are such creatures and from the moment of their birth their bodies are constantly absorbing magic from the world around them and when they have absorbed enough, usually after a century, their powers manifest and they become fully aware of the world around them and capable of using their magic." Aurora turned to Anger Heart, who had his face scrunched up as he tried to process this and she swept a magical spell across his body, which made him shiver. "I thought so. Anger Heart, even as a Care Bear your body has the same magical currents running through it as any fox does, but you have a huge advantage over other kitsune, you have sentient intelligence. Most only become truly sentient when they become bake-gitsune and are simple animals before that, but you can think, feel and learn and by learning and by using magic from an outside source you have accelerated your transformation into a bake-gitsune. Tell me, have you tried to use magic since your tail split?"

Anger Heart shook his head, "No, I said I'd take a day off because it made my tail hurt even more."

Aurora nodded, "Try something then."

"OK," Anger Heart held up his hand and a small fire appeared in his palm. "Doesn't hurt."

Aurora watched for a moment then looked back to him, "Does it feel any different?"

"A bit. It's easier somehow."

Aurora nodded, "As your magical skill grows you may grow more tails. Even with intelligence, learning pyrokinetics in less than a month is impressive. You may even become a kyubi no kitsune."

"A what?" Anger Heart gave her a confused look.

"A nine-tailed fox, the highest potential of all kitsune."

"Oh," Anger Heart grinned, "Let's see if I cCan give this some more fire!" He started pouring his magic into the fire in his hand, finding that it was flowing much more easily than he remembered, growing larger and larger until water suddenly soaked his whole body, extinguishing the fire. Anger Heart blinked then glared at White Fang who had thrown a ton of snow at him that melted and doused him when it came close to his fire.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself. I won't have you superheating my home with that facacta blaze in your hand!" White Fang's glare was intense enough to make Anger Heart step back, then slip on the water beneath him and fall on his butt.

"Be careful, Anger Heart," Aurora said. "I know it's tempting to try and gain that kind of power all at once, even if you never had that thought before, but proceed at the pace you have been thus far and let the change come naturally. There are other things you can learn."

Anger Heart rolled over and carefully used the wall to help him stand, "Oh yeah? Like what?"

Aurora smirked, "Kitsune are natural tricksters and masters of illusions. It might not be the same as the kinetics you are learning now but if you want I may be able to teach you some tricks like that."

"Hmm… maybe…" Anger Heart was still trying to process everything.

Aurora grunted as she felt her foal kick, "But not anytime soon. We'll have a foal before too much longer. Just keep what I've said in mind."

"Thanks, I will," Anger Heart shuffled out of the room until he was on packed snow again. "So, can I get a lift home? I really don't want to walk all the way back."

Renegade nodded, "OK. Want to stop and see my sister first?"

Anger Heart shook his head, "No! I want to go home."

"Sheesh. OK Pouty Heart," Nova teased. Anger Heart glared at her then followed Renegade out of the igloo.

OoOoO

"So should we start calling you Anger Heart Kitsune?" Chance Heart Liger had run across Anger Heart shortly after he returned from Pegasus Falls.

Anger Heart growled slightly, "Anger Heart _Fox_ is fine thank you!"

"Yeesh, sorry I asked. No need to bite my head off," Chance held up his arms defensively.

"Why are you even here?" Anger Heart didn't turn to look at the liger as he started to walk home.

"Just wanted to see how things were going. I mean you got dragged away by the pony patrol so I just wanted-"

"Yeah well I'm fine, so thank you and good bye!" Anger Heart picked up his pace.

"Hey! I'm just trying to show that I care!" Chance called after him. Anger Heart stopped in his tracks and turned to face the liger. His eyes looked like they were literally burning, all things considered it wasn't farfetched to assume they really were.

"Like you cared enough to tease me about how I was different!" hot tears started to leak from Anger Heart's eyes, "I've always been a freak and now after I was just starting to fit in another tail is stuck on my ass and I'm a freak again! So go on! Tease me like Cheer Bear for being the two-tailed miles per hour wonder over here!"

Chance was taken aback but didn't back down and tried to approach Anger Heart, "I'm sorry."

"You should be, I just, I just," Anger Heart's rage was turning into despair as his emotions ran wild. He was about to turn and run when Chance closed the distance and gave him a hug.

"Look, dude, it's alright. You're not a freak you're just different, the way me and my siblings are different or the way Renegade's different. I'm sorry, please just…"

Anger Heart felt his emotions settle down and actually hugged Chance back. "I still don't like you," he mumbled.

"That's fine. Just don't go thinking you're a freak OK?" Chance let him go and stepped back, "and ignore Cheer Bear, she doesn't think before she speaks."

"So she's just like you then?" Anger Heart asked.

Chance wasn't sure if the fox was being serious or joking but he rolled with it, "Yeah, I deserve that. So now what are you going to do?"

"Maybe go home, maybe go ask Soulful if he knows anything about this," Anger Heart pointed to his twin tails with a thumb.

"Don't know if he'd like that. Well see ya!" Chance took off and left Anger Heart on the path alone. Anger Heart stood there for a moment before he turned and walked towards Soulful's house.

Soulful Heart was in the middle of a book when he heard a knock at his front door. He sighed and marked the page then called out, "Who's there?"

"It's Anger Heart Fox. Can I come in?" The voice was unusually subdued for the fiery tempered magi. Curiosity got the better of Soulful and he opened the door to let him in.

Anger Heart's demeanor matched his voice. His face and shoulders were droopy as he stepped into the library that now made up the front of Soulful's house.

Soulful immediately caught sight of Anger Heart's second tail. "When they say your body changes a lot at that age, I don't think that's what they meant."

Anger Heart bristled slightly but then sighed. "Yeah yeah, I know."

"I bet sitting down's a pain now," Soulful smirked as he walked past Anger Heart.

The younger fox looked at a wooden chair then moved to sit down, watching as his twin tails poked through the gap at the back, "Not yet."

OK, now Soulful Heart was concerned. Ever since he had met Anger Heart, the last word Soulful would have used to describe him was "somber" and yet here he was. It should have been a red flag that he came to visit him on a whim and despite himself, Soulful Heart decided to ask.

"So what happened?" Soulful Heart sat back down in his armchair.

"You want the whole story?" Anger Heart looked up at Soulful, who just nodded. "Well my tail was hurting for a week and it got worse when I was using magic. Then last night it got even worse and my tail split in half. Take Care said it was perfectly healthy, ya know other than having a second tail."

"So you're a bake-gitsune then?" Soulful asked.

Anger Heart dropped his head and groaned, "Just say 'kitsune' please. And yes, Guidance Heart and Aurora told me all about it. Turns out all foxes are magical and I just sped things up by learning magic." He looked up at Soulful. "Have you ever used magic?"

Soulful flinched, Anger Heart hadn't heard his whole story before so he decided to just be calm about it, "A couple of times but not the same way you do. The few spells I learned were reagent based," he saw Anger Heart's confused look and elaborated, "I mixed magic ingredients into a potion and the reaction created the spell effect. You draw magic through your body so it's different."

"Oh." Anger Heart looked away for a moment.

"So is that all? Why did you want to come to talk to me?" Soulful sat back and watched the younger fox's reaction.

"I needed to talk to someone smart, calm and down to earth and you're the only one up here like that." Anger Heart turned back to face Soulful.

"Thanks, but why?"

Anger Heart put his hands in his lap, "Because I don't know how to feel about this. I just feel so… different now and I don't know how to feel about all this."

Soulful rolled his eyes, "Different is relative, kid, I'd say I'm more different than anyone else up here except even then I'd have to qualify that what with the two phoenix possessed bears and the half-unicorn not to mention the equine visitors we have here every other day." He looked over Anger Heart, who seemed to be brightening up, "We're all different and if anything, they're going to 'celebrate' how different you are."

"Some will, others just say it's weird, like Cheer Bear."

Soulful's snort of derision drew Anger Heart's attention, "Please, if you start listening to Cheer's opinions on this stuff you're already a lost cause."

"Hey!"

"OK, that was a low blow but you get my meaning right?" Soulful gave Anger Heart a serious look.

Anger Heart sat back from where he had been leaning forwards a moment ago, "Yeah."

Soulful smiled, "Good. So how does it feel, having a second tail back there?"

Anger Heart shuddered, "Weird. I mean how do I even describe having a new limb? I can feel it twitching and swaying and the extra weight is just off. I mean how would you feel if _you_ grew a second tail?"

"OK you've got me there. But it feels normal right?"

"As normal as it can," Anger Heart looked back at the twitching appendage. "Then there's the whole effect it has on my magic." It was Soulful's turn to look confused and Anger Heart's turn to explain, "When I tried pyrokinetics the mana just flowed more easily and Aurora said I could learn illusion magic if I wanted." Anger Heart shook his head a moment to clear it, "What about you?"

"What _about_ me?" Souful was still confused.

"Do you want to be a kitsune?" Anger Heart asked.

"I'm not going to actively pursue it, if that's what you mean. But until now I didn't know if the Shinto belief that 'all foxes are magical' was true or not." Soulful folded his arms, "I guess if it happens it happens. As far as I know we're immortal so maybe in 90 years or so I'll grow a second tail whether I like it or not."

"OK." Anger Heart stood up and gave a faint smile, "Thanks for listening Soulful. I should head home."

"See you around," Soulful waved as Anger Heart headed out the door, his twin tails being the last to slip out.

It was certainly food for thought and Soulful wasn't sure what else to make of it. It did give him something to look forwards to next century, he supposed.


	8. Secret Powers

Chapter 8: Secret Powers

Anger Heart's tummy symbol glowed and a pair of sai appeared in his hands. He twirled one of the three pronged weapons in his right hand, then dropped it on the floor of the gym. He bent over and retrieved the weapon.

"They're not as sharp as I thought they'd be," Love Heart watched his student hold the weapons.

"Sai aren't three bladed daggers, they're defensive weapons for law-enforcement designed to block and break swords or be throw." Guidance Heart said from where she stood next to Anger Heart.

Anger Heart turned to glare at Truth Bear, "You can stop staring."

Truth averted his eyes, he'd been watching the fox's twin tails with curiosity. He'd heard about Anger Heart's tails splitting from Wish Bear and just wanted to make sure it was real.

"Sorry, Anger Heart. So are you ready?" Truth Bear turned to Independent Bear.

"Ready," Indy conjured a katana and held it in both hands. Truth pulled out his guandao and leveled it at the silver bear.

Love Heart turned to both of his students, "Anger Heart, Guidance Heart, just watch us for now then we'll get to your training."

Anger Heart and Guidance Heart nodded and watched as the four began to spar. Anger Heart dissipated his sai and turned his head to face Guidance. "You really should learn to use a weapon."

Guidance Heart clutched her hands in front of her stomach, "I don't want to. I don't want to hold a weapon like that. My kinetics should be just fine."

"But what if they're not? What if you have to defend yourself when you're too tired to use that, or you're too close to someone who wants to kill you?" Anger Heart took her hand, "Please, just think about it, I want you to be able to protect yourself if you have to."

Guidance looked away from Anger Heart, "I'll think about it…" She turned back to watch the sparring match.

Love Heart blocked a two-handed swing from Defender Bear with his left sword then swung his right sword sideways and disarmed the white bear. Defender's sword clattered to the ground as Love Heart pointed his left sword at Defender's throat. Defender looked bewildered as Love Heart lowered his swords to his sides, "Don't hold back on me, Defender. Let's go again."

A clank from across the room drew Love Heart's attention to where Indy had Truth's polearm pinned under his foot and his katana held up to the black bear's throat. He stepped back and released Truth's weapon from under his foot. "Alright, again."

Anger Heart and Guidance Heart watched as Defender Bear attacked Love Heart again. Love Heart was giving Defender a look of disappointment and both Guidance and Anger Heart noticed that Love Heart wasn't even using the sword in his right hand, just holding it at the ready as Defender swung at him. Indy wasn't having any difficulty as he easily sidestepped Truth's swing occasionally deflecting a blow off from him. In an instant, Love Heart and Independent Bear took their first swing at their sparring partner and Defender's sword skid across the room while the haft of Truth's guandao was sliced in half. Defender and Truth were both panting and sweating while Love Heart and Indy weren't even winded.

Love Heart let his swords dissipate, "Tell me, Phoenix, how much actual training have you had?"

Defender Bear retrieved his sword, "I'm self-taught, and I practice with Loyal Heart and Truth whenever I can get time.

"I see," Independent Bear dissipated his katana.

Truth Bear held the severed halves of his weapon together and chanted a magic word which fused them back together. "What about you two?"

"Our father taught us from the age of five for three years until he died, then we trained regularly with each other and with Confidence Heart and Flash Heart for five years until we had to go on the run, not to mention all the near deaths we've had against Dusk Heart that allowed us to train and defend ourselves as we ran." Indy shook his head, "I'm having a hard time believing that you two were the ones who saved us from Dusk Heart."

Truth Bear winced but couldn't bring himself to disagree.

Love Heart sighed then turned to both of them. "I've heard about your exploits, Defender Bear, and it seems that both of you have gotten by on luck and your innate abilities."

Defender was taken aback but stood his ground, "It hasn't just been luck, the spells I learned have saved our lives numerous times."

"And nearly killed or seriously injured you every time," Love Heart folded his arms, "The energy beam that didn't quite kill No-Heart nearly killed you, you actually did die when you revived the Care Bear Family from the effects of the Cloud of Uncaring and only survived because the phoenix spirit brought you back, the sonic scream that freed the Care Bears from a reborn Dark Heart almost destroyed your vocal chords, and whatever you did to not quite kill the shadow dragon that became Dusk Heart put you in the hospital again." Defender stared open-mouthed at Love Heart.

"Are you blaming him for that?" Truth Bear stepped forwards, his eyes narrowed.

Love Heart blinked, "No, I just-"

Truth cut him off, "You can't throw stones in that area! You needed us to pull your butt out of the fire with Dusk Heart so I'm not the only one who needs training."

Love Heart's eye twitched and he bared his teeth, "That was a low blow! At least I've kept training and trying to improve."

"STOP IT! STOP FIGHTING PLEASE!" The high pitched shout came from Guidance Heart, who had her eyes screwed shut and her hands clenched at her sides. Anger Heart flinched backwards at her outburst and everyone else just stared at the blue raccoon.

Anger Heart un-tensed as best as he could and put a hand on her shoulder. "Guidance?"

Guidance Heart put a hand on her chest and took a deep breath. She was crying softly, "Please, this isn't helping. We all need to get stronger, we…" Guidance Heart trailed off as she struggled to find the right words.

Love Heart and Truth Bear turned to look at each other, then back at Guidance. "Sorry," they both apologized simultaneously.

"We all have things to learn I guess," Indy's expression softened as he stepped forwards.

Truth nodded, "Well then, what should we do?"

Love Heart shook his head and regained his composure, "Our training needs to change. Anger Heart, you should spar with Defender and Truth until you're both up to par while Indy and I can give you some extra training as you improve. Otherwise we need to step up our kinetic training, especially you, Guidance Heart." Love Heart held up his hands as electricity coursed across his hand until it gathered in his palm, "Next time, Dusk Heart." He bared his teeth clenched his fist, which created a small burst of electricity then shook his head, "Right, let's get started."

OoOoO

"I'm just saying they could help us." Chance sat with his twin sisters in one of their secret 'practise spots'.

Connie stared her brother down and shook her head, her arms folded across her chest, "And I'm saying that we promised not to tell anyone about this. What if they tell anyone else? You know some of the family like to gossip and mom, dad and Soulful _will_ find out."

Chance glared back at her, "So why is that so bad? No one thinks twice about Anger Heart shooting fire out of his hands!"

"That's because you don't have a _firearm_ licence!" Hope couldn't help herself and collapsed into a fit of giggles. Chance and Connie just rolled their eyes at their sister then turned back to each other.

"Jokes aside, Chance, Hope has a point. The magi are soldiers, they're supposed to have weapons and skills they need to fight and defend us. Why do we have special powers that no one else has?" Connie said.

Chance put a hand on his chin and hummed for a moment while he waited for Hope's giggling to subside. "What if we're secretly magi? Yeah like we were born to take their place until they came back and now we have these leftover powers to make us special?"

"That's a, heehee, bit of a stretch Chance," Hope sat back up, her mirth finally under control.

"But still, what if they can help us learn how to control this, or get better?" Chance pressed farther.

Contrary Heart sighed, "Alright, who should we ask, Chance?" All three of them started to think. "No way we're asking Guidance or Anger Heart, they're just learning the basics and they talk to Soulful too much."

Hope scratched her chin, "What about Independent Bear? He doesn't talk much."

Connie shuddered, "I can't figure that guy out, plus he kinda scares me."

"Also I think Love Heart said he was sigh- sigh-ron-ick?" Chance screwed up his face as he tried to say the word. "So not the same as the rest of them."

"I guess there's Flash Heart," Connie looked upwards as she considered the idea.

A moment later they spoke in unison, "No way!"

"He's always flirting with the other girls, he might let something slip and if Cheer hears anything…" Chance shuddered at the thought. "So that just leaves Love Heart and Confidence Heart."

Hope shared an awkward look with Connie, "I don't think we should tell Love Heart. Ever since No-Heart kidnapped Pace he's been kinda…intense, especially around us."

"Yeah, we had to put these little training sessions on hold for a week before he stopped keeping tabs on us," Connie shook her head.

"That just leaves Confidence Heart." Chance stood up, "She's free in the afternoon so let's go see her."

"Hold on!" Connie held up her hand, "We didn't say we'd tell her. She and Love Heart are engaged, plus I barely know her."

"I think it's a good idea," Hope stood up, "It can't hurt to at least go see her?"

Outnumbered, Connie relented and stood up. "Alright, but we don't tell her anything until she promises to keep our secret."

"Deal!"

The three liger siblings were careful to avoid being spotted as they left their practise spot and headed for Care-a-Lot. As they approached Love Heart and Confidence Heart's house they could hear and even see powerful bursts of wind and muffled shouted coming from the backyard. Curious and a bit nervous they pressed up against the wall of the cloud house and peered around the edge, Chance being forced to lie down with Hope and Connie standing over him as they watched.

Confidence Heart Fennec was in her backyard and dressed in a white Karate Gi with a black belt tied around her waist. She threw punches and kicks which sent out currents of air, then crouched as the air around her compressed and she launched into the air, striking at the air as she rose up then kicked at the air as she fell. The three siblings winced as she fell only for the air under her to compressed and slow her descent as she touched down, which made them all sigh in relief. Confidence continued her training regiment, striking at the air and occasionally shooting out a blast of compressed air from her hands and feet.

"I didn't think you could get a black belt that young," Hope whispered.

"Well let's go ask her then," Chance whispered back.

"How do we even talk to her?" Connie whispered.

Confidence Heart slowly came to a stop and exhaled as she let herself relax.

"Looks like a good time," Chance tried to push himself upwards.

"What do we even say to her?" Hope asked as she and her twin stood up to give Chance the space to stand.

"How about 'Hello!' that's usually a good place to start!"

All three jumped as the shout had come from Confidence Heart, who was still facing away from them. They waited as Confidence Heart turned and approached them, all shuffling like guilty children caught trying to peek at their Christmas presents early.

Confidence pointed to her big ears, "These aren't just for show. So what do you want?"

It was always awkward for the Liger siblings when they spoke to any member of the Care Bear Magi. To outside appearances Connie and Hope were definitely older than Confidence Heart but in truth they weren't even a quarter of her age, their fourth birthday was just around the corner while Confidence Heart was 18 years old. They had to keep reminding themselves that she wasn't younger than them.

Chance was the first to speak. "We have something we want to talk to you about, but you have to promise to keep it a secret."

Confidence Heart frowned and folded her arms, "OK, what kind of secret are you asking me to keep? I should warn you right now that I will have to tell Love Heart at some point, especially if it's dangerous."

Connie, Hope and Chance all exchanged worried looks. Ok now they had tipped their hand, even if they didn't tell her everything now Confidence could easily go to their parents and then… well no turning back.

Connie took a deep breath, "We have special powers like you do."

Confidence Heart blinked, "What?"

Hope fidgeted nervously, "It's easier to explain if we show you, but not out here. Do you have somewhere more private we can go?"

"Well, Love Heart's training lessons are usually done by now, so we can go to the training gym in the Hall of Hearts if you want," Confidence Heart motioned for them to follow her.

"There's a gym in the Hall of Hearts? Since when?" Chance asked.

Confidence pause mid-step as she walked past them, "Since Defender joined the family, but he made it so any of us Magi can access at ay time. Com'on I'll show you."

Now curious, they followed after Confidence Heart.

OoOoO

It was Flash Heart's day off and he found himself walking to Harmony Bear's house holding a bouquet of origami flowers attached to pipe cleaners. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants with a black longcoat over top of it. He finally stopped and knocked on Harmony's front door and waited.

There was a muffled sound from inside and a moment later Harmony Bear appeared. "Hello, Flash Heart."

Flash Heart smiled and offered the bouquet to her, "Ahh, Harmony Bear, would you do me the honor of accompanying me on a date?"

Harmony just stared for a moment then smiled, "Well, have you settled on me then? Sure why not? What did you have in mind?"

"How does dinner and a movie sound to you?"

Harmony snickered, "A bit cliché hon but why not, It's been a while since I've been on a date and the flowers are a nice touch. Did you make these?"

"I did. Origami is a hobby of mine I've picked back up recently," He extended a hand towards Harmony Bear, "Shall we?"

Harmony blinked, "Right now? OK just give me a minute to get something on." She shut the door behind her as she went inside.

"Why? You don't normally wear clothes," Flash Heart stared bewildered at the closed door, then he shrugged and decided to wait.

Harmony emerged ten minutes later wearing a yellow sundress with her symbol on the front and carrying a red purse over her shoulder. "What do you think?"

Flash Heart smiled and offered her his hand, "Very lovely, shall we?"

"Yes let's, but I'll drive, I've seen your attempts with Brave Heart," Harmony used her symbol to create a cloud car. Flash Heart darted ahead to open the door for her, which made her smile, before he got in the passenger seat and they took off for earth, with Flash Heart giving her directions.

OoOoO

Independent Bear had slept after his night shift the previous night only to be woken up by Love Heart when he was called for training. Now too awake to get any more sleep he grabbed a book from his house and made his way to the secret reading spot in the Forest of Feelings. He was surprised to see Take Care already sitting there and nose deep into a book.

She looked up when she heard Indy approach, "Hello, Indy. Sleep well?"

Indy sat down on the adjacent log and opened his book. "As well as I could. I had to get up for training again."

Take Care nodded then looked over at the book Indy was reading, "Redwall?"

"Yes. It's the first in a series of medieval fantasy stories about mice, rats and other such creatures. I saw the cartoon when I was younger so I decided to read the books." He smirked, "So far it's better than the cartoon."

Take Care chuckled, "That's something I hear a lot from Get Well."

"What are you reading?" Indy looked over at Take Care, but could only see the back cover of her book.

"Dune. Bright Heart recommended it to me," Take Care turned the book enough for Indy to see the cover.

"Never heard of it. Want to trade when we're done?"

Take Care looked back and forth between the two books, "I don't think you'll be done before I finish."

Indy laughed, "Well maybe I'll read a couple of the sequels first then."

OoOoO

"This is a just a broom closet." Connie stared, deadpan, at the closed doors in front of them inside the Hall of Hearts.

Confidence Heart smirked, "Normally yes, but," she placed a hand on the door and spoke two words that roughly translated to, "Room Transform" as mana flowed from her hand into the closet. She pulled the door open and the ligers gaped as the huge training room stretched out before them, "Now it's a gym. Come in," she beckoned them inside and shut the door behind them.

She dusted her hands off and walked over to where the three were examining some of the equipment in the gym. "Alright, show me what you can do."

The three ligers shared a look then turned back to the door. Confidence looked back over her shoulder then back to the siblings, "Relax, you need to know magic to get in and everyone else is busy or asleep. So go ahead."

"I'll go first then," Connie turned to face Chance and grinned.

Chance gulped and held up his hands, "No fair, wh-"

"Freeze!" Contrary Heart's tummy symbol flashed and Chance froze in place, his mouth still open in the middle of speaking. "There, he's frozen."

"Frozen?" Confidence Heart walked over to Chance and waved a hand in front of his face, his eyes didn't even twitch.

Connie nodded, "Yep. I call it 'freeze frame'. The only way to fix it is for something else to touch him."

"Like this?" Confidence tapped Chance on the nose.

"-y me!?" Chance stumbled a moment seeing Confidence in front of him. He glared over at Connie.

"Hey, she had to see how it worked and I've tested it on Hope enough already," Connie turned to Hope, "Your turn."

"Alright," Hope took a deep breath and her tummy symbol lit up. A moment later what looked like a large transparent soap bubble appeared around her. "This is my bubble."

"Like a shield?" Confidence Heart approached the bubble and tapped it. "Seems solid. Mind if I test how strong it is?"

Hope looked a little nervous but nodded, "OK."

Confidence Heart grinned then braced her legs and drew her hand back. She punched the bubble hard but didn't wince as it shuddered. "Not bad, now let's see just how well it holds up!" Confidence Heart let loose with flurry of punches, all connecting to the same spot. Hope watched the fennec's assault until she noticed, for the first time, a crack appear in the surface of her bubble. Connie and Chance also stared, mouths agape, as Confidence's assault continued, the cracks spreading until Confidence drew back her arm and punched hard enough for her hand to pierce the bubble. Hope gave a high pitched gasp and fell backwards, so shocked that her bubble vanished in the same instant.

Confidence Heart shook her hands, "*whew* not bad, hardest I've had to try to get through something."

"That was your best?" Hope slowly got to her feet.

"Yeah, gotta say I'm impressed." Confidence Heart turned to Chance, "So what about you, shaggy mane?"

Chance looked nervous, but Connie nodded and he spoke. "I can shoot fire and lava out of my symbol."

Confidence Heart whistled, "Lava huh? Go on show me."

Chance scratched the side of his head and averted his gaze from her, "Yeah, thing is I can only do it when I'm mad, like really mad. The last time I tried to do it on purpose I nearly dropped a ball of lava down to earth."

"Did it stick around?"

"What?" Chance looked back up at Confidence.

Confidence repeated, "Did the lava you created stick around or did it evaporate?"

Chance shook his head, "No, Connie froze it and Hope used a bubble to move it into rainbow river."

"As far as we know, it's still down there somewhere," Contrary Heart said.

"Alright, show me where then." Confidence Heart turned towards the exit door.

"What?" Hope jogged to catch up to Confidence Heart.

Confidence Heart turned to Hope. "Show me where you dumped it. If it's down there I'm sure Cozy Heart or Jolly Heart are going to find it someday, besides I want to see if it's still there."

"Alright, just promise not to show anyone," Hope was about to move when Confidence fixed her with a stern look, "Except Love Heart."

A few minutes later, Confidence Heart stood at the edge of the Rainbow River, unfortunately it wasn't clear enough to see to the bottom at this time of day. Confidence Heart undressed and left her karate gi on the riverbank as she did some stretches in preparation to dive in. "You sure it was around here?"

"This is the closest spot I can remember," Connie said.

"Alright. Just wait here and don't worry if I'm down for too long." Confidence Heart grinned over her shoulder then cannonballed into the river, splashing the siblings as she vanished beneath the surface. As soon as she was under, Confidence Heart created a bubble of air around her head then dove down to search the riverbed.

Five minutes passed, then ten, then twenty. Despite Confidence's earlier reassurance, Contrary Heart, Hopeful Heart and Chance Heart had become rather nervous, even Cozy Heart and Jolly Heart couldn't stay down that long. As if their thoughts had summoned them the purple penguin and violet platypus were seen swimming upstream against the rather mild current. Any hope of not being spotted was dashed when Cozy Heart waved to them.

"Hello Connie, Hope, Chance, what bringsss you here?" Cozy whistled.

"Just… watching the river flow by," Connie hastily tried to explain.

"S'way more fun if ya jump in. C'mon shiela, the water's great!" Jolly waved to them.

"No thanks, don't feel like it!" Chance shot back. All three of them hoped they would just swim past on the surface. No such luck as the two of them dove underwater together.

Hope gulped, "I'm not sure if I want them to find Confidence or not. She's been down there too long."

"As long as she's alright…" Connie tried to hide just how nervous she was but as they watched the water's surface they saw a bright flash and a moment later Confidence's head broke the surface with Jolly and Cozy beside her.

"What were ya doing down there, shiela? And how long? Your skin's all wrinkly," Jolly gave her a perplexed look.

"And what wassss that bubble around your head?" Cozy asked as Confidence grabbed the river bank and easily hauled herself out of the water.

"Aerokinetics," Confidence grinned then punched her hands together which send a blast of air around her to dry herself off, "I just made a bubble of air around my head to breathe, seeing how long I could make it last."

"Sounds troppo to me, just be careful," Jolly waved to Confidence as the fennec retrieved her clothes and headed towards Care-a-Lot. The liger siblings stared for a moment until Confidence Heart motioned for them to follow her, which they did.

"Did you find it?" Connie whispered.

Confidence Heart nodded, "I put it in my tummy symbol. Oof, I guess the weight carries over. I wonder if this is what being pregnant feels like."

"Ask mom, she has the most experience."

OoOoO

"So what do you want to see?" Flash Heart and Harmony Bear stood inside the theater's lobby. They were getting some stares but nothing they weren't used to.

Harmony Bear browsed the titles on the wall, then pointed, "How about 'Accepted' It sounds good to me."

"What's it about?" Flash Heart asked as they got in line for the ticket desk.

"A slacker who can't get into College so he decides to start his own to show he's not a failure, should be funny."

Flash Heart nodded and stepped in to pay for the tickets. "Popcorn?" he asked.

Harmony smiled, "Just a small, gotta watch my figure, ya know."

Flash Heart grinned then put an arm around Harmony, "You don't need to be worried about that, Harmony."

Harmony giggled, "Flatterer."

"Is that so wrong?" Flash Heart asked.

"Not at all," Harmony grabbed Flash Heart's arm and squeezed slightly, "You're not so bad yourself."

Flash Heart blushed slightly, "Thank you. Shall we?"

"Yes, let's," Harmony kept ahold of Flash's arm as they went to the snack bar.

OoOoO

By the time Confidence Heart got home, Love Heart had returned and was sitting in the living room. Despite their hesitation, Connie, Hope and Chance decided they might as well come clean to his since Confidence Heart had told them she was going to share with him anyway.

Love Heart had his arms folded as he stared at the snow-globe sized ball of obsidian sitting on the coffee table in front of him. "I'm impressed. Stuff we create with Kinetics vanishes after a few minutes but this has been down there for months." He looked up at the three sitting nervously and watching him for a reaction. Love Heart sighed and sat back, "Relax, I'll keep this between us." Their audible sigh deflated the entire room, "But why are you so nervous about telling anyone?"

"Because it's different, it's… weird," Hope twiddled her fingers together.

Love Heart snorted then pointed to the eight-pointed star on his forehead, "I'm half-unicorn. Weird is relative."

"And because No-Heart's had an interest in us since we were born, and he knows what Hope and I can do already," Connie shuddered, "And after what happened with Pace," she looked up to see the sick look on Love Heart's face, "Sorry… but yeah he's been after us since we were babies, and Chance's power is especially dangerous."

"Alright, I get it. So why did you want to tell us anyway?" Love Heart raised an eyebrow.

"It was my idea," Chance raised a hand, "I wanted help learning to control my flames, so I can learn how to do it when I want to without burning holes in the clouds."

"I can help with that, no problem," Confidence Heart grinned and jabbed a thumb towards her chest, "You're talking to a genuine Karate Sensei here, if anyone can help you get a handle on your powers it's me."

Love Heart nodded then leaned over and gave his fiancé a kiss, "Thanks, Confidence."

Confidence kissed back, "No problem. But I think I should help all three of you."

"Hey, we've been practising on our own for months, I think we know what we're doing," Contrary Heart folded her arms and half-glared at Confidence Heart. "Do you even know how our tummy symbol powers work?"

"Nope, but I do," Love Heart said. "My tummy symbol has a special power too: it can find lost Care Bears."

"What?" Connie's fierce expression softened as she and her siblings turned to Love Heart.

"When I'm close to a Care Bear without a tummy symbol mine starts glowing red and stays that way until I find them or lose them." Love Heart stared down at his symbol and sighed, "I haven't had much practise lately but I know how it functions: it's how the mana flows into and out of your symbol so it can be practised more-or-less like kinetics can."

"Why do you have a special power?" Chance asked.

"Because he's like us," Hope's statement drew her siblings' looks so she explained, "He's second generation."

Confidence Heart grinned, "Yup! Love Heart was born a Care Bear, not transformed like the rest of us. Of course he's a lot older than you kids, heck he's older than me by a few months. Anyways I can teach you how to control the mana that flows into your tummy symbol so you can do more stuff with your powers, if you want. Just call me in the afternoon when you have time to spare."

"What if mom and dad find out?" Hope asked.

"I'll just say I'm teaching you self-defence. That's not a bad idea actually," Confidence Heart held her chin and looked up at the ceiling.

"Wait… what about Hugs and Tugs?" Connie asked.

"What about them?" Chance raised an eyebrow.

"They're Noble Heart and True Heart's kids, what if they have special powers too?" Connie stood up, "I mean they're the same as us, what if…"

"Not a bad thought but I don't think we should tell them just yet, at least not until we know if they do," Hope grabbed her twin sister's hand to stop her from running out the doors.

"Yeah, and Tugs like to brag about all the little things he does right so there goes our secret if he starts blabbing," Chance said.

Connie sighed, "Alright fine. But if they show any strange sign of powers we all agree to tell them."

"I'll leave that up to you. I don't want to get any of you more involved than you have to be." Love Heart stood up and picked up the ball of obsidian.

"Involved?" Connie cocked an eyebrow.

Love Heart looked over at her, "In fighting. Our mission to protect the rest of you is dangerous, and yes I know you've been defending yourselves well enough so far but then there's monsters like Dusk Heart." Confidence winced at mention of their enemy's name, "I don't want to bring you into this fight, put you through training and other dangerous endeavors. Your powers are strong but I don't want to be the one to tell your parents that you got hurt on a mission, or worse…"

"Alright, thank you," Hope said.

"Until then, mind if we keep this?" Love Heart held up the obsidian ball, "I like the way this looks," he chuckled, "And if anyone asks I'll just say it was a gag gift Confidence got me for my last birthday."

"Hey!" Confidence stuck her tongue out at her fiancé, and they both laughed.

"Sure, go ahead," Chance said. "Until then I gotta go, Playful has something he wants me to help with."

"Oh no…" Connie groaned softly as her brother took off.

OoOoO

The next day, Guidance Heart was at the training gym an hour earlier than normal. She stood in the middle of the gym and concentrated on her tummy symbol and a moment later a long dagger appeared and she took hold of it with trembling hands. "OK, I can do this." She faced one of the straw combat dummies they used for weapon training and did her best to stab out at it.

"Guidance Heart?" Love Heart's voice caused Guidance to squeak as she dropped the weapon to the ground.

"Love Heart?!" She spun around to face him, "Wh-what are you doing here so early?"

"I just decided to do some solo training this morning, what's that?" Love Heart looked over to the weapon lying at her feet.

Guidance Heart crouched down and picked it up, "It's a dirk, a long dagger of sorts but I tweaked it to look like something I read about in a Redwall book." She showed the weapon to Love Heart, "I mean, you all said I needed to learn a weapon and this was the only thing I could think of."

"As long as you're alright with this," Love Heart smiled and created a wooden sword out of his tummy symbol, "I don't know much about those, but want to practise?"

"O-OK," Guidance Heart took a deep breath then swung out at Love Heart, who easily deflected the blade.

"Don't grip it so tightly, and try to relax when you're training or you'll stumble." Love Heart kept the wooden sword pointed at Guidance. Guidance nodded and adjusted her grip before she resumed the lesson.


	9. Cold Reception

Chapter 9: Cold Reception

Fire whirled from Anger Heart's hands as he guided the flames in an intricate dance around himself. He turned and shot out a stream of fire that struck the wall of the gym and left a scorch mark. He pulled his hands back and created a ring of fire that he compressed until it winked out. He exhaled softly then turned to watch Guidance Heart.

The blue raccoon was concentrating on a baseball sized sphere of water she had conjured, holding her hands up as if cradling it though she wasn't touching it. She pulled her left hand away and took a deep breath as a small glow appeared and a sphere of light appeared above her left hand. Guidance Heart was sweating but she managed to shoot out a stream of water from the sphere, that fell short and left a trail of water that quickly disappeared. She turned her attention to the light sphere and shot out a beam of light that managed to reach the wall before it dissipated but didn't leave a mark.

Love Heart nodded from where he watched Anger Heart and Guidance Heart with Defender Bear and Truth Bear, "Alright, that's enough kinetic training for the day, time for weapon training." Love Heart pointed to each in turn as he spoke, "Anger Heart you spar with Defender Bear, Guidance Heart you train with Truth Bear."

Defender and Truth both stepped forwards and drew a blunted sword and guandao respectively, special training variants they had created for just this reason. Anger Heart bared his teeth and his two tails twitched as he conjured his sai and faced Defender Bear, who held his sword in both hands. Guidance created her dirk and shakily gripped the hilt in both hands as Truth Bear approached her and leveled his weapon at her.

Love Heart raised his hands then dropped them as he shouted, "Alright, go!"

Defender Bear charged and swung at Anger Heart, who managed to catch the blade in his left sai and swung at him with the one in his right hand, only to miss as Defender pulled his sword back and dodged back. He swung at Anger Heart's legs which forced the fox to jump back.

Love Heart watched the duel go back and forth, "Getting better," he said. He turned to watch Truth Bear and Guidance Heart. Guidance's dirk still shook in her hands as she kept it pointed in Truth Bear's direction while he kept a steady hand and occasionally struck out at her with the blade which Guidance either tried to block or, more often, stumbled and fell backwards.

"Get up and keep trying," Love Heart said. The broom closet door opened behind Love Heart and he looked over his shoulder to see Flash Heart enter the gym.

Flash Heart smiled, "A productive session thus far I see, though it seems Guidance still needs practise." Flash Heart winced as Guidance Heart fell to the ground again.

"Can we stop now?" Guidance's legs shook as she stood up, her dirk still held in her right hand.

"If you want," Truth lowered his guandao, "you're getting better."

"No, I'm not…" Guidance Heart sighed.

"Yes, you are," Love Heart walked over to Guidance, "But Truth's getting better too, if you weren't improving you wouldn't even have been able to stand up now."

A clang from nearby diverted their attention. Anger Heart had caught Defender's sword in his left hand sai and was trying to strike Defender across the head with his right weapon. Defender dodged backwards and forced his sword sideways which tore the weapon from the fox's grip and sent it flying across the gym, where it struck the wall and evaporated. Anger Heart was stunned for a moment and fell backwards as Phoenix swung at his head.

Phoenix pointed the blunted sword at Anger Heart, "I win."

"Not a chance!" Anger Heart swung a kick at Defender's legs, it didn't knock him down but it got Defender off balance enough for Anger Heart to roll out of the way and jump back to his feet. He spun around and struck Defender' in the back with the side of his sai which sent him stumbling forwards. Anger Heart tried to kick at Defender but the white bear spun around and stuck Anger Heart in the side, which knocked him down. Anger Heart tried to stand only to find the blunt blade of Defender's sword at his neck.

"Give up yet?" Defender asked.

Anger Heart growled and bared his teeth, "Fine, I give." Defender Bear withdrew his sword and let Anger Heart stand up.

Love Heart walked over to Anger Heart and offered him a hand as the fox was on one knee, Anger Heart was about to smack it away, then stopped and took the offered hand to help him stand. "Alright, Anger Heart, I think you're ready."

"I'm sorry, what?" Anger Heart narrowed one of his eyes at Love Heart.

"I think you're ready for active duty. You should still train but starting tomorrow you're going to be on call for any emergencies we have to deal with and I'll put you on the schedule for monitor duty," Love Heart patted Anger Heart on the back.

Anger Heart grinned and pumped his fists, "Alright!"

"You can go get some rest now," Love Heart ushered Anger Heart towards the door. The kitsune's twin tails wagged happily as he practically skipped outside. Love Heart smiled then turned to Guidance Heart, who was standing in front of him with her head down, "Guidance Heart, you're getting better but you still need more practise. Do you want to stay and practise some more today?" Love Heart put his hands on her shoulders.

"No," Guidance Heart's voice was barely a whisper.

"Alright, work on your kinetics while we spar." Love Heart nodded to Guidance before he left to join Defender Bear, "Feel good enough to spar with me?" Love Heart asked.

Defender wiped his brow, "I am, let's." He held his sword forwards in both hands. Love Heart nodded then conjured one of his swords into each hand. Love Heart's eyes narrowed and a moment later he charged and swung both her swords at Defender who blocked them with his own sword, but the force of the blow sent him back two steps.

Flash Heart watched Love Heart and Defender spar for a moment then turned to Truth Bear, "Shall we?"

"Sure, I could use some real practise." Truth lifted his guandao back up and pointed the blunted blade towards Flash Heart.

Flash Heart grinned then put his hand over his tummy symbol and withdrew a rapier. He twirled the weapon experimentally before he pointed it towards Truth Bear, "I haven't used a solid weapon in a while, I prefer to just create my weapons with photokinetics. En garde!" He lunged around Truth's blade and thrust his weapon at the black bear. Truth felt the rapier pierce his left shoulder, which hurt but didn't leave a mark, and he swung at Flash Heart, who ducked under the shaft then dodged aside and struck at Truth's right shoulder then jumped back to avoid the backswing.

Love Heart let out a flurry of strikes against Defender Bear who was able to block all of his strikes. "You've gotten better," Love Heart grinned.

"I've been practicing in my spare time." Defender braced his arm then went on the offensive, for once actually driving Love Heart back with the ferocity of his assault. Love Heart grit his teeth as he deflected each shot and tried to strike back, but found himself hard pressed to stay upright. He saw the fierceness in Defender's eyes and panic started to well up inside him.

He couldn't hold him back and his arms started to go limp. He was helpless. No! "NO!" Love Heart's shout caused Truth and Flash Heart to stop their duel and turn to watch as electricity lanced out from Love Heart's swords, striking Defender in the chest. He was stunned for a moment and Love Heart went on the offensive, striking hard and fast and driving Defender Bear back again. Love Heart's eyes were alight with rage and desperation as his body was engulfed in lightning which lent speed to his attacks and let him drive Defender back and back and back until with an audible *CLANG!* Love Heart knocked Defender's sword from his grasp. Defender fell onto his back and wasn't even able to push himself up as Love Heart raised his swords and stabbed towards his neck.

An instant later, Truth Bear was in front of his brother and was holding the middle of his guandao, both ends having been sheared off by Love Heart's strike. Truth hadn't been able deflect the attack completely and had a shallow cut above his right eye and on his left forearm. Flash Heart had used the chance to get behind Love Heart and grabbed hold of him. His fur stood on end as the electricity surrounding Love Heart made him tingle.

"Love Heart! Calm down!" Flash Heart shouted as Love Heart struggled in his grasp. The green bear thrashed, trying to get loose and get at Defender again, his eyes having misted over as he dropped his swords, which clattered to the ground.

Eventually, Love Heart calmed down, and slowly relaxed in Flash Heart's grip. He looked up at a worried and scared Defender Bear, who had just gotten back to his feet with Truth's help. "You're doing well. I'll see you tomorrow." He finally wrenched free from Flash's grip and turned to leave the gym.

"What the heck just happened?" Truth winced as he touched the wound on his arm then wiped the small trickle of blood from his eyebrow, "I thought your weapons couldn't hurt anyone?"

"They can, if we genuinely wish to harm or kill someone," Flash Heart bent down to pick up one of Love Heart's swords only for both swords to dissolve as he touched the hilt..

Defender shuddered, "His eyes. I could see Love Heart's eyes cloud over when I got the upper hand."

"I need to go talk to him before my monitor shift," Flash Heart stood up and headed for the door which left Defender and Truth to clean up the mess in the gym.

Love Heart Bear was forcefully marching towards his house when Flash Heart caught up to him. "Love Heart…wait…up!" He called out between heavy breathing. Love Heart only heard him running up behind him and, on reflex, conjured a sword and swung it with both hands as he spun around. It was only Flash Heart's reflexes that saved his life as he jumped back and fell on his butt.

Love Heart's fierce face changed immediately to fear and worry as his sword dissolved. He darted forwards and offered Flash Heart a hand, "Flash Heart! Are you alright?"

Flash Heart looked at Love Heart's hand suspiciously, then up to Love Heart's concerned face after which he allowed Love Heart to help him up. "A bit shaken but otherwise fine. Are _you_ alright?"

Love Heart averted his eyes from Flash Heart and spoke in a subdued voice, "I'm fine."

Flash Heart narrowed his eyes as his voice acquired a harsh edge, "You almost killed me just now and you almost killed Defender back in the gym! What's going on?" Flash Heart had started to shout which made Love Heart tense up.

"Because I felt helpless." Love Heart screwed up his face for a moment before he turned to meet Flash Heart's gaze, "I felt like I did when Dusk Heart was chasing us and I panicked," Love Heart shuddered and gripped his arms.

Flash Heart reached out for Love Heart but Love Heart looked up with a forced smile, "Want me to take your shift today?"

"I should be asking you that. You should spend some time with your fiancé, take some time and rest." Flash Heart touched Love Heart's left shoulder.

Love Heart pushed his arm off, "No, I need some time to think and be alone. You spend time with her and relax, I owe you for almost decapitating you."

Flash Heart winced but Love Heart walked past him towards the Hall of Hearts. Flash wanted to stop him but he could see in Love Heart's eyes that his mind was made up. He sighed and waited for Confidence Heart.

Confidence Heart was going through her stretching routine when Love Heart walked into the monitor room. She smiled as she stood up from touching her toes, "Love Heart!" She bounded over to him and gave Love Heart a big hug and kiss, which he reciprocated, "Did you come to pick me up?"

"No, I took Flash's shift today. I decided to give him a break," Love Heart let go of Confidence, "And I should take a turn at monitor duty."

"Aww. Well have fun," Confidence tweaked Love Heart's nose and turned to leave the control room. Love Heart watched her go for a moment then walked over to sit in the second monitor chair.

*THRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!*

A burst of giggles came from Playful Heart Monkey, who was seated in the adjacent chair. Love Heart grimaced then stood up and pulled a deflated whoopee cushion off his chair. He held up the object and glared at Playful, "Really?"

"Hey, can't argue with the classics," Playful Heart giggled then turned back to the monitors, "Gotta liven up monitor duty somehow."

Love Heart sighed then turned to stare at the monitors, this was going to be a long day.

OoOoO

"Hey Flash, how's it going?" Confidence Heart walked up alongside Flash Heart with a grin on her face.

"As well as it can be, sister." Flash Heart kept his eyes on the Hall of Hearts, "I fear Love Heart may be in a bad way at the moment."

Confidence stopped walking and frowned, "What?"

Flash Heart turned to his sister, his face grim, "He panicked during training today and almost killed Defender Bear and a moment ago he nearly took my head off with one of his swords."

"What, really?! Are you OK?" Confidence peered in close, trying to spot any cuts on Flash Heart's neck.

Flash Heart sighed, "Physically yes. I managed to avoid his swing but I am disturbed by this. Have you noticed anything off with him lately?"

Confidence Heart hung her head, "He's been having nightmares. He's running from Dusk Heart before he gets overwhelmed and then he wakes up. I've been helping him sleep easier as best I can and I thought he was getting better."

"I see." Flash Heart shook his head, "We should try to help him if we can but for now, it's been a while since we spent time together, sister dear. Shall we have lunch together."

Confidence stuck out her tongue and playfully shoved him, "Knock it off with the suave accent, Flash."

Flash stepped back, "And why ever should I abandon my effervescent mode of speech?"

Confidence growled, "That's it, get over here 'brother dear!'" Confidence pounced at him and Flash Heart dodged back.

"Then pray, attempt to apprehend me." Flash Heart laughed as she chased him into the Forest of Feelings.

Anger Heart and Guidance Heart were nearly bowled over by Confidence Heart and Flash Heart, who were joined by Swift Heart shortly into the chase. Anger Heart growled and shouted, "HEY WATCH IT!" as he shook a fist after them.

Guidance Heart had to brace against a tree to avoid falling over, a hand on her chest to steady her breathing. Anger Heart turned to help her up and away from the tree, "Are you OK?"

Guidance nodded, "Just a little tired. I still can't get the hang of kinetics."

"You're getting better," Anger Heart gave her a kiss on the cheek, "So what do you want to do now?"

Guidance smiled, "Well, I'd like to go to Bright Heart's and see if I can borrow or watch some of his sci-fi DVDs."

Anger Heart sighed, "OK, let's go." Guidance smiled, despite the fox's protests he usually enjoyed what she picked for them to watch.

Guidance Heart knocked on Bright Heart's door. "Come in! I'm in the garage!" Bright Heart's voice called from inside. Guidance Heart led Anger Heart through the front door then to Bright Heart's garage.

Soulful Heart was standing some distance away from where Bright Heart sat on a stool at his work bench with what looked like a collection of radio parts, his laptop, his electronic tool kit, a pile of caring crystals, a large number of electronic components neither of the could identify and a powerful telescope set up with the observation end pointed up and out the window.

Anger Heart squinted at Bright Heart and the pile of equipment on his table, then turned to Soulful Heart and whispered, "What's he doing?"

"Trying to communicate with aliens." Soulful Heart's voice was deadpan and he didn't turn to look at the visitors.

"I see…" Anger Heart continued to stare at Bright Heart's work.

"Did he invite you to help?" Guidance Heart whispered.

Soulful shook his head, "He invited me over for a movie day when Gentle Heart got called out for a caring mission, then we started talking and I idly commented that he should try to find real alien civilizations, and here we are."

"I think I'm going to try near the center of the Milky Way Galaxy," Bright Heart's comment wasn't directed at any of his observers.

"Bright Heart, have you even thought about how you're going to get the signal to go that far or how anyone who might hear your signal is going to understand it?" Guidance Heart asked.

Soulful Heart snorted, "He need magic to get that to work."

"That's it!" Bright Heart pulled a rather large caring crystal out of the radio assembly he had been building then spun around on his stool and almost shoved it into Anger Heart's hands, "Please charge this."

"I'm sorry, what?" Anger Heart just stared, confused, at the chunk of crystal in the raccoon's hand.

"You're a gifted kineticist and a kitsune which means you have a natural talent for manipulating magical energy so can you please pour some into this crystal?" Bright Heart asked.

Anger Heart shared a confused look with Guidance Heart then turned to Soulful who just shrugged. "OK, here goes," Anger Heart took the crystal from Bright Heart then stared at it. He focused his mana through his arm into the crystal he held and a moment later the rainbow shimmer of the crystal was overtaken by a bright blue light.

"Perfect!" Bright Heart snatched the crystal and turned back to his assembly then started to ramble. "It was just a hypothesis but this proves that the same magical energy used for spell magic and kinetics also is the source of our caring energy; our tummy symbols just naturally convert it for use. These caring crystals are natural magical conduits and batteries that store magical energy and usually convert it to caring energy, but when forcefully charged by raw magic they can become a potent power source for other devices that fulfill different purposes and the power they provide can work with the new designs for two-way long range communication."

Anger Heart leaned sideways and whispered to Soulful, "Should we stop him before he hurts himself, or us?"

Soulful gave a slight smile, "No. His inventions typically don't cause problems when he gets this into them. It's only a problem if he gets so unfocused he just starts welding random parts together to see what sticks. But maybe we shouldn't leave him alone, just in case."

"Hold on a sec," Anger Heart reached into his tummy symbol and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Grumpy Bear and thankfully didn't have to wait long for him to answer. "Hey Grumpy? It's Anger Heart… I'm fine…I'm at Bright Heart's…He's working on some kind of new invention…Trying to talk to space aliens…yeah could you come over and help him or at least keep and eye on him?...Thanks, see you soon." Anger Heart snapped the phone shut to hang up.

"That's good. Can we watch a movie with you, Soulful?" Guidance Heart asked.

"Sure, better stick around just in case there's an accident." Soulful led the two magi back to the living room.

OoOoO

"Nothing like a family picnic right?" Chance Heart Liger flung out the massive picnic blanket and spread it out on the grass. They were in a massive national park and had found a clearing that was unoccupied by any humans or native wildlife.

"For a given definition of 'family'," Stellar Heart muttered as he set his basket down and glanced at Hugs, Tugs and Get Well Bear, who were lifting a large cooler out of the Cloud Car they had driven down along with them.

"Be nice, Stel, Connie invited them," Regal lifted Patient Heart out of his car seat. The youngest liger was at the age where he would be considered a toddler by human standards, but so far he had avoided the "terrible" part of "terrible twos"; he was just barely able to walk but hadn't spoken his first word yet.

"I know," Stellar watched as Tugs sat down next to Contrary Heart while Hopeful Heart grabbed a can of orange juice from the cooler.

Regal just rolled her eyes as she set Pace's diapered bottom on the picnic blanket, "Let's eat lunch and enjoy ourselves." She dug into the basket nearby and pulled out a plate of luncheon meats and cheese.

None of them noticed the small orb-shaped helicopter that looked like it was carved from ice watching them through a camera lens.

OoOoO

"At last my portable ice fortress generator is finished!" Professor Cold Heart, a tall spindly man dressed in thin winder garb with blue skin, white hair, and ice blue eyes, stared at the massive mechanical device in front of him. It was at least three times his height with a massive wide around base, a circular control station at the top and four arched doorways around the base.

A short fat man in winter clothing named Frostbite was in the process of loading what looked like a metal stick figure skeleton into one of the arches where it was set alongside dozens of similar machined.

"What's this for?" Frostbite stared dumbly up at the huge machine.

"It's my newest weapon to destroy those fuzzy-wuzzies with, dunderhead," Cold Heart scowled, "With this I can create an ice fortress anywhere and those exoskeletons will be an army I can use to take over any part of the world, given enough water to freeze. Now I just need to find the ideal place to test it."

Cold Heart marched over to a control station and started typing into his computer. The screens above the console lit up and displayed several landscapes. "No not the city, too much attention, that place is already cold, too hot, wait what's this." Cold Heart pressed a button and the screen zoomed in, "A whole family of fuzzies out on earth and… those two!" He zoomed in closer on Hugs and Tugs, "I remember you two! This time I'll put you into an icy prison you will never escape from! Frostbite!"

"Yes?" The fat little man ran over to Cold Heart.

"Get the balloon and follow me, I'm going to test out my fortress on those fuzzies right now!" Cold Heart climbed up a ladder on the side up to the control station. He stared working the controls, six propeller driven engines extended from the sides and the roof of the castle opened. Frostbite ran to grab the hot air balloon as the propellers raised the mobile fortress up and out of the castle the towards the park.

OoOoO

The picnic basket and cooler were all but empty. Regal and Stellar watched Pace carefully eating the orange slices they'd brought for him. He was a careful child in all things it seemed.

"When do you think he's going to speak, Regal?" Stellar Heart looked up at his wife.

"When he's ready, don't rush him." Regal Heart leaned sideways then looked up at her older children. Despite being full grown they weren't above indulging in kids' games and the three of them along with Hugs, Tugs and Get Well were engaged in a game of tag. She sighed and lay down on the blanket, "We should have more days like this."

Stellar nodded, "Yeah. Hmm?" Stellar looked up at a black speck in the middle of the sky. He squinted, trying to get a better look at it.

"Is something wrong, Stel?" Regal asked when she saw him staring up at the sky.

"Can you see that?" he pointed at the black speck which seemed to be getting bigger by the second.

Regal rubbed her eyes then stared back at the speck, "I can. What is it?"

"I'll find out." Stellar Heart got to his feet then created a pair of binoculars with his tummy symbol. He stared up at the speck as it started to descend, and then his tail frizzed out.

Regal Heart scooped up Patient Heart, who was starting to fidget where he sat, "Stellar Heart, what's wrong?"

"It's Cold Heart!"

Stellar's shout caused everyone to stop dead in their tracks. "What's Cold Heart doing here?" Hope looked up at the descending device which was a massive mechanical tower that all but crashed into the landscape a short distance away.

"Doesn't matter," Contrary Heart lit up her tummy symbol and fired off an alert beacon up to the Kingdom of Caring.

A moment later they heard Cold Heart's voice, amplified through a megaphone. "ATTENTION FUZZY WUZZIES, YOU ARE ABOUT TO BECOME THE FIRST FROZEN VICTIMS OF MY MOBILE ICE FORTRESS!"

OoOoO

Connie's tummy symbol set up an alert siren in the monitor room up in the Hall of Hearts. Playful Heart had spotted Cold Heart's flying fortress on one of his screens and hit the alert button.

"Who's that?!" Love Heart leaned over the console to look at the screen.

"Professor Cold Heart," Playful Heart had become uncharacteristically serious, "We haven't seen him since he sent those giant ice robots to us. Guess this is what he was working on. Oh no, that's where Regal, Stellar and the cubs went down to Earth for the day!" Playful pointed to the tiny for of a checkered picnic blanket

"I'm going to get Anger Heart then head down there. Stay here and let everyone know!" Love Heart turned and ran out of the Hall of Hearts. His tummy symbol glowed and a pair of swords appeared in his hands, these ones encased in scabbards that he immediately strapped to his back. Love Heart pulled out his cell phone and dialed Anger Heart.

Anger Heart was partway through the movie when he heard his cell phone ring. He whispered and apology to Soulful and Guidance as he stepped into Bright Heart's kitchen.

"Hello?"

"It's Love Heart! Cold Heart's down on earth with a giant machine of some kind! I need you to come with me!" Love Heart shouted despite running down the road, "Meet me at the cloud car hanger in five minutes!"

"What?! I'll be there!" Anger Heart snapped his phone shut and stowed it back inside his tummy symbol. "Gotta go! Emergency!" He shouted at Guidance and Soulful as she bolted out the front door, not stopping to hear them reply.

Anger Heart ran down the path all the way to Care-a-Lot and was breathing hard by the time he arrived. Love Heart was already in a cloud car and he made a 'come here' motion with his free hand, "Get in!"

Anger Heart skidded around the car and jumped over the door into the seat; he barely had time to buckle up before they were in the air. Anger Heart held his chest to catch his breath, then looked over at Love Heart. "You have your swords out?"

"Better to have them on hand, easier than trying to conjure them in the heat of battle." Love Heart made a quick glance to the right with his eyes, "you should get some of your sai out and stick them on a belt."

"When I'm not tied down." Anger Heart held his breath, trying to get his heartbeats to slow down. This was a time when having two tails was inconvenient since they were both pressed up against his back. "So what are we up against?"

"Huge flying machine, Playful said something about giant ice robots, that's why I need you," Love Heart turned the car as they broke through the cloud cover, "Be ready to fight as soon as we land!" He gunned the engine harder, pushing it past the safe natural cruising speed.

The flying fortress had spread a massive sheet of ice several hundred meters out from where it landed and the spindly little robots were stepping out. Each was two meters tall and ice formed on their bodies as soon as they were out in the now much colder air until they had changed into large walking ice sculptures.

Cold Heart watched with perverse glee until he spotted the approaching cloud car. He sneered then spoke into the microphone on his console. "Shoot down those fuzzies!" The robots turned to look up at the approaching car then reached down and grabbed chunks of ice that had formed on the landscape and hurled them upwards at the car.

Love Heart spotted the approaching ice boulders and set the car on cruise control. "Grab on! We're bailing out!" Love Heart unbuckled himself from the car.

"What?!" Anger Heart's mouth was agape.

"Unless you want to get hit by a boulder then grab on!" A boulder whirred past them and Anger Heart undid his seatbelt and grabbed Love Heart's hand. With a burst of air, Love Heart leapt clear of the cloud car and pulled Anger Heart with him. A moment later an ice boulder obliterated the cloud car.

Love Heart and Anger Heart fell to earth as Love Heart gathered the air around him to slow their decent. "Hold on tight!" Love Heart shouted.

"You can fly?!" Anger Heart felt his heart leap up into his throat.

"No, but I'll keep up from splattering on the ground, get ready!"

The hit the ground hard, the ice was rough enough to give them decent footing. Love Heart drew his swords and Anger Heart conjured a pair of sai into his hands as the ice robots turned their attention to them.

OoOoO

"Everything's loaded!" Stellar Heart slammed the trunk of the cloud car shut. "How's Pace."

"Agitated, but he's buckled in," Regal Heart finished buckling Patient Heart into his car seat. The liger cub was fussing but Regal Heart stroked his short mane, "Just hold still, we'll be home soon."

"Everyone ready?!" Stellar shouted at the other six, who were standing by the other two cloud cars.

"We are. Chance what are you looking at?" Connie turned to where her younger brother was watching the landing site.

Chance grinned as they saw a gout of flame shoot out from the direction of the landing site. "Backup's here! Looks like Love Heart and Anger Heart have this in hand." He passed the binoculars to Connie who peered through them.

Anger Heart shot a stream out at one of the robots which melted all the ice off it's upper body. Love Heart launched himself upwards and stabbed one of his swords into the robot's thin head and sent an electrical current through its body; he jumped away as the robot's body exploded and left the legs to fall to the ground.

Connie passed the binoculars to Hope then turned and whispered to Chance, who nodded in response. Connie turned and whispered the same thing in Hope's ear as she lowered the binoculars and she nodded too.

"Mom! Dad! Get Pace home, we're going to help Love Heart!" Connie shouted over her shoulder as she and her siblings took off towards the crash site.

"What?!" Stellar Heart's gaze snapped towards the three as they ran, "Kids, get back here right now!" he shouted.

"Connie! Chance! Hope! Wait!" Regal Heart shouted and was about to run after them when Stellar grabbed her shoulder. "Stel! Let me go!"

"No, you have to get Pace home, I'll go after them," Stellar Heart argued back.

"I'll go get them you both get him home!" Tugs took off after the liger siblings.

"Wait me for me, Tugs!" Hugs shouted and ran off after her brother.

Get Well didn't run off, instead she dispersed one of the remaining cars, "We can't stop them, let's get home and get help."

"At least one of the kids isn't reckless," Stellar got into the driver's seat of the car as Get Well got into the second one and they drove back home.

A blast of fire from Anger Heart melted the ice off the arm, torso and head of a robot that was attempting to crush him. The robot's spindly arm tries to skewer him but he dodged aside and jumped up to the robot's head and stabbed one of his sai through the robot's single red eye lens. The robot's body went limp as Anger Heart jumped down from the machine. He growled, "How many more of these things are there?"

"I lost count!" Love Heart sheathed his left sword and fired off a bolt of lightning from his left hand that blew off a chunk of ice in front of the robot's head. A second bolt fried the robot's head and it fell over.

"Love Heart!" Love Heart turned to see Connie, Hope and Chance running towards him.

"What are you three doing here?!" Love Heart was forced to dodge aside as another robot as it tried to smash him into the ground. Love Heart sliced into the ice and took off one of the robot's feet, knocking it lopsided but not down.

"Freeze!" Love Heart barely dodged aside and landed on his side as Connie's symbol flashed and the robot froze in place. Love Heart took the chance and dropped his swords then charged up a purple ball of plasma lightning in his hands and shot it into the robot's chest. It only animated for an instant before the plasma ball exploded and took the robot's chest with it.

"We're here to help you!" Chance ran over to Love Heart to help him up.

Love Heart all but pushed Chance off as he stood up and retrieved his swords, "Get out of here! It's too dangerous!"

Chance glared at Love Heart, "No! Our parents and Pace need to get away and we're not letting Cold Heart get to them."

"What?!" Love Heart glanced back in the direction they had run from and spotted Hugs and Tugs running towards them.

"You can't make us run, we're staying!" Contrary Heart glared at Love Heart too.

"What the hell?!" Anger Heart ran over to the group, "What are you five doing?" he fired off a stream of fire at a robot as it came near which Love Heart blasted with lightning when the ice melted to finish it off.

"Five?" Hope blinked then saw Hugs and Tugs run up to them. She shared a worried look with Connie and Chance, they couldn't use their powers as long as those three were nearby.

Love Heart saw the look and growled before he started barking orders. "Anger Heart, take Hugs and Tugs and keep these robots contained and away from any humans, try using your stares to see if you can melt the ice. Connie, Hope, Chance, come with me. We're going to cut through to Cold Heart's control tower. Move!" His last word made them all jump. But Connie, Hope and Chance followed after Love Heart as he charged towards Cold Heart.

"You heard him, stick with me!" Anger Heart shouted to Hugs and Tugs. The twin bears hurried to follow Anger Heart as he plowed through another robot with his fire before hew tore its head off by locking one of his sai around its neck and snapped it off.

"Ready?" Tugs took his sister's hand.

"Yes." Hugs took a deep breath as they spoke together.

"Care Bears Countdown! Four! Three! Two! One! Care Bear Stare!" Blue and pink beams of light fired out of their tummy symbols. The beams struck one of the robots and melted the ice off of them. A blast of fire from Anger Heart melted the robots head, making it fall over.

"Try that on the ice on the ground!" Anger Heart shouted as he jumped away from another robot's attempt to smash him. He shot a blast of fire at the robot's body then jumped up and blasted it again, melting the middle into a twisted mess of slag and paralysing the machine.

Love Heart's swords coursed with lightning and he swung both swords into the leg of a robot, slicing it off with some effort and knocking it down. "Connie try to freeze as many as you can, Hope stay close and use your bubble if any get too close, Chance if you can try to use your fire to destroy some of the machines Connie freezes and stay close to each other."

"Freeze!" Connie's symbol flashed and one of the robots froze in place as it was about to swing it's arm down and crush Chance.

Chance jumped on the robot that Love Heart had knocked over and grit his teeth, trying to safely call of the feelings of anger he needed. "You ruined our picnic!" he shouted. His symbol glowed read and a small gout of magma shot form his symbol, smaller than he had created the first time he tried but it was enough to melt through the ice and into the robot's body, completely frying it.

"Look out!" Hope ran over to Connie who had noticed another machine coming up behind her. Her bubble shield popped up around them and stopped the robot's fists. It tried to slam down on the shield again but a string of plasma danced out from Love Heart's hand and completely fried the robot's head.

"Keep moving! We have to get to Cold Heart!" Love Heart shouted. Hope's bubble vanished and the three of them took off after Love Heart.

Contrary Heart's _"Freeze Frame"_ proved to be the most useful, she let off several flashes that paralyzed the robots as they tried to attack them. Eventually Love Heart decided to just leave the frozen robots where they stood as they charged directly towards Cold Heart's metal fortress.

Hope chanced a look over her shoulder as one of the robots approached one Connie had frozen and tapped its arm which unfroze it. "Looks like they figured it out!" She shouted.

"Darnit!" Connie swore and turned around, "Freeze!" her symbol flashed and the two robots froze in place.

"How do we stop this!?" Chance turned to face a robot in their way, "Call!" the musical blast sheared off the ice from the robot.

"We stop Cold Heart!" Love Heart leapt up and swung at the de-iced robot's head with his swords wreathed in lightning, decapitating it. "Stay close, we're going in!" Love Heart jumped off the headless robot which fell backwards and would have fallen on top of him if he hadn't taken off the instant he hit the ground. Connie, Hope and Chance took off after Love Heart.

Cold Heart bent over the edge of his control platform and stared at the four who approached him. "And just who are you? I've never see you fuzzy wuzzies before!" Cold Heart pointed his bony index finger at Love Heart.

Love Heart glared back up at him and pointed his right handed sword up at him. "I'm Love Heart Bear, leader of the Care Bear Magi! We're here to destroy your machine and end your attack!"

"HA! End my attack? I think you'll find my mobile ice fortress is indestructible!" Cold Heart laughed.

Connie, Hope and Chance stood side by side as Love Heart and Cold Heart exchanged words. "Ready!" Connie said, "Care Bear Cousins Countdown! Four! Three! Two! One! Care Bear Cousins Call!" Three bright blue music note filled beams fired off from the siblings' tummy symbols and crashed into the machine. The three of them kept up the force of the beams for nearly a full minute before they felt overwhelmed from maintaining it and had to stop. The mobile fortress wasn't even dented.

Cold Heart gave out a sinister chuckle, "Heheheheh I've found a way to stare and call proof my machine and-" he was cut off as Love Heart charged at the machine and began hacking away at the structure with his swords, lightning sparking off the blades as he flailed at the monstrous machine. "Oh really, trying swords? Well you can't even scratch the paint on this and what's more," Cold Heart pressed several buttons on the console, "I still have an army of ice robots!" The four ports on the sides of the machine opened again and more spindly robot skeletons started to walk out, ice quickly forming on their bodies.

Love Heart was forced to turn his attention to the new robots as they exited. "Hope put your bubble around the three of you and stay there!" Love Heart sliced through one of the robot's legs before it could form its ice armor.

Hope grabbed Connie and Chance's shoulders then concentrated on her tummy symbol as her bubble shield surrounded the three of them, and none too soon as five robots reached them, three of whom had been paralyzed by Connie but had been freed by the others. They spotted the ligers and, ignoring the shield started trying to pound them.

"They won't get through," Hope reassured Connie and Chance.

"Yeah, but now we're trapped in here," Connie winced as one of the ice fists struck the barrier then turned to watch Love Heart as he held back the tide of new robots coming out of the fortress.

"How many of those things does he have?" Chance wondered. He looked upwards through one of the sides of the bubble not being pounded on and spotted something. "What's that?" he created a pair of binoculars with his tummy symbol and looked again, then he started grinning.

"What are you smiling about, Chance?" Connie asked, curious rather than annoyed.

"Looks like mom and dad got us some help, look!" he pointed but kept his grip on the binoculars.

"I sent up the alert signal, Chance," Connie created her own pair of binoculars and looked where Chance had pointed.

Confidence Heart Fennec had jumped out of her cloud car as soon as she saw the battle zone and dove right at the ground. With a blast of air she cannoned into the nearest robot and smashed it into the ground which shattered the ice around its body and gave her plenty of time to smash its head in with her fist.

Flash Heart and Independent Bear landed nearby in their own cloud car. Indy drew his katana and immediately charged at a nearby robot. He nimbly dodged around the robot's fist and swung at it's leg with both hands, slicing it off halfway up the shin. The robot fell to one knee and Indy jumped up and sliced into the ice, just managing to get his sword blade through the robot's head.

"It seems we have a big mess on our hands." Flash Heart glowered at a robot that bore down on him and pointed his left hand at it, middle and index fingers extended. A beam of yellow light fired off from his fingertips and lanced through the machine's icy armor which deflected it into an aurora out the other side. "Crap!" Flash Heart swore and dodged aside as it swung its fists at him. A light sword formed in his right hand and he hacked at the robot's arm and thankfully managed to slice it off at the elbow joint, albeit with a more jagged cut that he would have preferred.

Connie turned to watch where Anger Heart, Hugs and Tugs were. The ice on the ground near them had been melted by a combination of the kitsune's fire and the twins' stares and they had started to make their way towards the machine as well.

Chance watched as Confidence, Indy and Flash tore through the robots whose attention had been diverted towards the trio. "Hey Love Heart! Help's here and they're shredding them! Whoo!" he whooped as he watched the fight going on.

Love Heart sliced up one more robot, which added to a pile of ice and robotic frames in front of his side of the machine. "Great! But still how to I destroy this thing?" Love Heart sheathed his swords. "Let's try overloading it!" He charged up a blue ball of lightning in his hands and hurled it at the side of the machine. The ball exploded into a barrage of small lightning bolts that only scorched the side.

"HA! I'm not so stupid to let a little lightning ruin my new machine! If that's all you can do then you might as well give up!" Cold Heart had actually begun to enjoy himself as he watched what he saw as a futile effort.

"I'm not giving up!" Love Heart drew one of his swords. Already more robots were emerging so he had to do this fast. He poured more mana into the sword which made it thrum with magic then with a loud cry he stabbed it into the side of the machine.

"That's not going to do anything, fuzzy, now finish him!" he gave the order to his robots.

Love Heart ignored Cold Heart as he gathered up all his reserves of mana. Hs body began to spark with purple strings of plasma lightning, several dancing out and frying a pair of robots that had come too close. Another string passed by Hope's bubble but only passed over it without causing any damage, though it did fry one of the robots that had been pounding on her barrier. Love Heart growled and focused all the plasma into his sword, then into the machine.

The fortress started to go haywire as the overly potent plasma lightning overloaded its systems. "What! Stop that right now, Fuzzy, I won't let you destroy my fortress!"

"RAAAAAH!" Love Heart forced the last of his energy into the sword as the machine began to shudder and spark as it started to come apart.

"NO! My fortress!" Cold Heart hit several buttons on the control station and a metal dome closed over him before the station launched out and landed some distance away.

Hope could see the machine about to go critical and poured all of her focus and energy into her shield, which made it become nearly opaque around them. Then the machine exploded.

Anger Heart was close enough to see the whole event and he shouted "GET BEHIND ME!" he shouted to Hugs and Tugs then flung his arm upwards to raise a wall of fire in front of him. There was a shudder followed by a massive explosion. The wall of fire held for a moment before the ice blasted through it, instantly melting and extinguishing the wall of fire but thankfully only leaving Anger Heart, Hugs and Tugs soaked instead of frozen or impaled.

Hope's bubble had held firm but most of it had been covered by a solid wall of ice that looked like one of the roof portions of the Sidney opera house. Hope finally let her bubble shield fall and dropped to her knees.

"Hey Hopie, are you alright?" Connie helped her sister to stand.

Hope nodded, "Just tired and scared. Chance?" She looked up at her brother, who supported her on the other side.

Chance grinned, "Looks like we won." The ligers all stepped out of what was once their shield and just stared at the sight in front of them.

The spot where the machine had been replaced by what looked like an explosion perfectly frozen in place, made almost entirely of ice with chunks of the former fortress stuck inside of it. The robots near the station had been blasted back and into pieces or impaled by ice shards from the explosion itself. Right beside the explosion they could all see Love Heart, his sword still stuck into where the machine had once been, and completely frozen in ice.

"Love Heart!" Anger Heart was the first to shout as he ran towards the frozen bear. "Hold on, I'll get you out." His body seemed to immolate as he reached into the ice which melted at his touch. He reached in farther until he felt the warmth of Love Heart's fur and used a single short burst of fired to melt the ice surrounding him.

Love Heart gasped for air as Anger Heart pulled him free. He was soaked, freezing and tired but otherwise none the worse for wear. He gave a relieved smile to Anger Heart, "Thanks."

"No problem," Anger Heart smiled back and let Love Heart stand on his own.

"Ruined! Everything is ruined!" Cold Heart had exited his escape pod and was stomping his foot on the rapidly thawing ice. He pointed an accusing finger at Love Heart, "You, green fuzzy, I wont forget this and next time I'll make sure you pay!" Cold Heart glanced up briefly to see that Frostbite had finally managed to bring the hot air balloon in range, about time too.

Love Heart bared his teeth as he felt a massive rage build up inside of him. Before anyone could stop him, Love Heart had charged at Cold Heart and grabbed him by his coat collar with his left hand.

"Ack! What are you doing?!" Cold Heart demanded as Love Heart managed to lift him off his feet, no small task as Cold Heart was a head taller than him.

"There will be no next time." Love Heart growled. He still had his sword gripped in his right hand and he raised it up to hold the point at Cold Heart's throat.

"What? No you can't do this!" Cold Heart struggled to get free but found Love Heart's grip too tight to loosen.

Love Heart narrowed his eyes, "Yes I can. This is the end of you!" He prepared to stab his sword into Cold Heart's neck.

"LOVE HEART, STOP!" The cry came from Hugs Bear. She had seen what Love Heart was about to do and ran towards him. Before anyone could stop her, Hugs had grabbed Love Heart in a tight hug from behind.

The world stood still and Hugs' tummy symbol glowed.

The red mist left Love Heart's vision as his grips loosened. His sword dropped from his hand and clattered to the ground and he dropped Cold Heart, who stumble and fell to his rear. The professor wasted no time and bolted for the just landed hot air balloon. No taunts, no swearing revenge, he just fled for his life. Love Heart's hands came down to his sides as his breathing became normal. Everyone just stood there and watched as Hugs released him.

"Love Heart. What did you just try to do?" Tugs asked, though he had a gut feeling he knew what the answer was.

Love Heart swallowed hard, "I…was going to kill him"

The clean up was surprisingly easy. While the fortress' destruction didn't shut down all the robots, Confidence Heart Fennec, Flash Heart Bear and Independent Bear were able to make short work of those that remained now that they weren't being commanded directly by Cold Heart. As for the ice covering the landscape without the fortress artificially lowering the temperature it melted before too long and thankfully left no major long-term damage.

OoOoO

"So he almost killed Cold Heart?!" Brave Heart was stunned as he listened to what Anger Heart was said.

Anger Heart nodded, "He had his sword up to his throat, then Hugs hugged him and he stopped."

"I see…" Brave Heart put a hand to his forehead, "You can go now, Anger Heart." Anger Heart nodded then left.

Brave Heart put his hand on meeting room's table, "What do we do about this, Tenderheart, Take Care?" Brave Heart turned to the other two seated with him.

Tenderheart sighed, "I don't know. He stopped but, what if this happens again?"

"He needs therapy," Take Care said. "After the incident in training this morning and now this, Love Heart needs therapy."

Brave Heart nodded, "I agree, can you take care of that, please?"

Take Care stood up, "I will. I'll go see him, if you don't need me here."

"We can finish the paperwork without you," Tenderheart picked up a pen and pulled the report sheet over. Brave Heart groaned as Take Care left and he pulled over the second page of the report sheet.

Love Heart stood in front of the broom closet that led to Defender Bear's training gym. He wanted to enter but found himself losing her nerve each time he reached out for the door.

"Love Heart Bear!"

Love Heart turned to the voice and saw Take Care Bear approach him. "Hi, Take Care," He almost mumbled, "Did you need something?"

Take Care stopped in front of him, a look of concern on her face, "I heard what happened today, the incident in the training room and how you almost killed Cold Heart."

Love Heart averted his eyes from her, "I figured you would. It was just adrenaline, I'm fine now."

"No you're not!" Take Care's sharp voice caused Love Heart to jump, "Ever since that fight you had with No-Heart you've been pushing yourself and everyone around you too hard, today was just you finally losing control of that."

"I'll be fine!" Love Heart snapped back, "I just need some time-,"

"No," Take Care folded her arms, "You need help, therapy specifically. You need to come and see me every day so we can talk about this and help you."

Love Heart turned away, "Take Care, just let me handle this. I need to get home."

"Love Heart!" Take Care shouted this time but Love Heart ignored her, "I don't like to do this but if you walk away now I'm taking you off active duty!"

That made Love Heart stop and turn around, his face livid, "What?!"

Take Care didn't back down, "Technically I outrank you, Tenderheart and Brave Heart and if I think you are unfit for your duties then I can put you on medical leave for as long as I say is necessary." Take Care gave a smirk as Love Heart processed what she had said. She walked up to him, "But I you agree to come to my therapy sessions then I won't take you off the roster. So do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Love Heart groaned, "Fine, I'll come to therapy. When?"

"Every day after lunch, starting tomorrow." Take Care stopped in front of him and her expression became one of concern, "I'm trying to help, so please just let me."

Love Heart sighed again, "OK. Can I go home now?"

"Yes, go home and get some rest," Take Care pointed to the entrance to the Hall of Hearts. Love Heart turned and trudged out of the hall.

OoOoO

"You saw that too right?" Connie stood with Hope and Chance in one of their secret training spots, "Hugs' symbol was glowing when she hugged Love Heart."

Chance nodded, "Yeah, I actually thought Love Heart was going to do it too." He shuddered at the memory.

"So Hugs has a special power too? Like a cooldown hug?" Hope asked.

Connie nodded, "Looks like it, but I don't think she knows it yet. Problem is, how do we tell her?"

"Not to mention Tugs, right?" Chance wiggled his eyebrows at Connie, who blushed.

"Yeah well… we don't know what he can do or how to find out," She averted her gaze from Chance, who was still grinning at her.

"But we should still tell him, if we tell Hugs we can't leave Tugs out," Hope said.

"Yep. So let's go grab them and bring them here," Chance was about to leave when Connie grabbed his tail. "YOW! Connie…" Chance's eye teared up as she tugged again.

"We can tell them, but not right now. Let everyone cool off after what happened today and then we can tell them," Connie released his tail.

"Alright, besides I bet you're going to tell him personally," Chance grinned again.

Connie growled, "Don't push it, Chance."


	10. Substance

Chapter 10: Substance

"I still don't know how talking about this is going to help." Love Heart lay on the therapy couch in Take Care's office and stared up at the ceiling.

"It's going to help by letting you take the weight off your shoulders and to help you work through what's bothering you." Take Care sat in an armchair next to Love Heart with a laptop computer on a miniature desk on wheels at her arm. "It will be better for everyone if you do this, now I know you told us this stuff before but I need to ask to make sure I'm getting the right information: When did you start having nightmares?"

Love Heart just lay in silence for a moment before he answered, "Right after Patient Heart was abducted, the first time I remember was the night before I had that battle with No-Heart."

Take Care typed what Love Heart told him into the computer, then took a notepad and wrote the same thing down, "Did anything else happen that night?"

Love Heart averted his eyes from Take Care and didn't say anything.

Take Care looked over at her patient, "Love Heart, please, I promise anything we say here is confidential."

Love Heart sighed, "I found the old caring castle and…our old nursery. I saw my crib from back when I lived here." Love didn't realize that he had started to cry, "I should have been here this whole time, I should have grown up here, been here to protect you but instead I was stuck on earth." Love Heart only just now realized that he was crying and put and arm up to wipe his tears away. "I can't remember, but someone, Cheer I think, said they used to call me 'Little Brother Love Heart'. I was here, I was supposed to be here…" Love Heart covered his eyes with his arm as he started to choke up.

"I see," Take Care, "Love Heart, I will say this again, and I'm sure I'll have to say it a lot before we're done: none of that as your fault. You were just a baby when you all of that happened."

Love Heart pulled his arm away from his face, "I know, but…"

Take Care gave Love Heart a concerned look, "Then why are you blaming yourself? It's not right and it's not helpful. Is this why you're so obsessed with protecting us now?"

Love Heart nodded, "Yeah."

Take Care sighed, "It's admirable that you want to protect us, but it's not entirely your responsibility. We _can_ defend ourselves if we need to, we have been for over a decade, and you have friends who will help you fight too, not just the ones who can use magic."

"So what am I supposed to do? Stop fighting?!" Love Heart's temper had started to rise and he sat forwards and turned his torso to face Take Care.

"That's not what I said," Take Care groaned, "I'm saying you need to take it easier and stop obsessing or it's going to overwhelm you and you'll do something stupid. Now, what exactly is it you're having nightmares about?"

Love Heart sat back and sunk into the chair. "It's always the same: I'm running again, from Dusk Heart. I never see Dusk Heart but I can feel him. He's always there, chasing me, getting closer and closer and then I wake up before he catches me." Love Heart drew his legs up to his chest as he spoke. "If I wasn't sleeping with Cassy I think I'd lose it."

"Cassy?" Take Care quirked an eyebrow.

"Short for Cassandra, the name Confidence Heart's human parents gave her. I love her, I feel like I'd be lost without her." Love Heart smiled.

"That can be good for you, loved ones are important to help you through crisis like this but you don't just have her, you have all of us too," Take Care rolled her eyes, she had a feeling she'd be repeating that a lot in the coming weeks.

Love Heart nodded, "Yeah. How long will this all take?"

Take Care sighed, "There's no hard time estimate I can give you. Healing the mind is a long and complicated process and sometimes there is no complete cure. I do have a good idea what you're suffering from: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"What?" Love Heart turned his head to face her.

Take Care nodded, "It's a sadly common problem that many people face. Because of what happened with Terrence and his parents and because you were in constant danger while on the run it's stuck with you."

Love Heart turned to glare up at the ceiling, "But I was fine when I came here, why is this starting now?"

"Because when you first got here you were ecstatic at having found your family again and getting to rest and meet everyone and make friends. It was an assault on your senses that made you feel happy and relaxed, but Patient Heart being kidnapped broke you out of your euphoria and everything that you were unintentionally suppressing just came back to you." Take Care set down her notepad. "When people experience traumatising events they can end up suppressing them instinctually due to adrenaline or other factors forcing them to focus on surviving or to keep themselves from losing their minds, especially when the danger is immediately followed with what must feel like paradise. But the trauma doesn't evaporate an eventually it does come back, either because your mind settles and you can't avoid thinking about it forever or, such as in your case, because something triggers you and all the events come rushing back."

Love Heart looked down at his feet, "What do I do?"

Take Care thought for a moment, "Other than our sessions? I'd suggest you talk to Brave Heart about this."

"Why Brave Heart?" Love Heart asked.

"Because he's your friend and he's been through something similar before, but you can see him after we're done here."

Love Heart nodded, "OK."

OoOoO

Despite Love Heart being in therapy sessions all week, Confidence Heart was still getting prepared for her wedding with Love Heart. Word had spread quickly and before too long everyone had heard about their engagement. This was how Confidence Heart found herself dress shopping with Love-a-Lot Bear, Harmony Bear, Swift Heart Rabbit and Cheer Bear.

Confidence Heart made a face at a particularly poofy wedding dress then turned to the others, "Why can't we just ask Grams to sew me a dress?"

"Because she doesn't have time to do that with the little time left before the big day," Love-a-Lot looked over a dress for the bride's maids, then shook her head, "Nope."

Confidence Heart sighed then turned to Harmony, who was standing next to her. "So how are things with you and my brother?"

Harmony smirked, "Goin' good so far. He's a real charmer now that he's not just going off and flirting with every girl in the kingdom."

"Oooh, do you think he's 'the one'?" Love-a-Lot had snuck closer to listen to their conversation.

Harmony giggled, "Maybe."

"Hey! We're here to help Confidence Heart not talk about your love lives!" Swift Heart shouted. She grinned at their disapproving expressions then darted over and grabbed Confidence Heart, pulling her over to a less elaborate dress on a stand, "How about this?"

Confidence looked the dress up and down with her hand on her chin, then shook her head, "Nope, sorry, can't wear that one."

"Oh and why not? It's looks perfect for you," Swift Heart tapped her foot and waited for an explanation.

"It's virginal white," Confidence Heart turned to search around the store only to be met by the shocked faces of the three bears. She blinked, "What?"

Cheer held up her hands, "So you're saying that you and Love Heart," she made a lewd gesture with her hands. The other two blushed at her motion.

Confidence rolled her eyes upwards, "Yeah and? What haven't you and Champ?" When she saw Cheer shake her head, Confidence turned to look at Swift Heart.

"Nuh-uh, I am in no way ready for that!" Swift Heart violently shook her head.

"Seriously? Wait," Confidence held up her hand, "Is everyone up there a virgin other than True Heart, Noble Heart, Regal, Stellar, Love Heart and me?"

Love-a-Lot chuckled nervously, "Heheh, more or less."

"Kinda awkward someone younger talk to us about this," Harmony averted her gaze.

Confidence Heart growled slightly, "We're the same age!"

Swift Heart patted her shoulder. "I remember. so hussy white then?"

Confidence Heart sighed, "Does it have to be white?"

OoOoO

Love Heart stood in front of Brave Heart's house with his hand hovering in front of the door. He took a deep breath then finally knocked.

"Just a minute!"

Love Heart considered turning to run for a moment before Brave Heart appeared at the front door. "Hey, Love Heart, what brings you here?"

Love Heart lowered his eyes and looked away from Brave Heart, "Take Care said I should talk to you." He looked back up at Brave Heart, feeling somewhat guilty. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, come in," Brave Heart stepped aside to let Love Heart in, "Wanna drink?"

Love Heart took a seat on the couch, "OK. What do you have?"

Brave Heart stuck his head in the fridge, "Let's see…water, orange juice and diet pepsi."

"I'll try the pop," Love Heart said.

"Alright." Brave Heart stepped away from the fridge with two silver cans in his hands. He kicked the door shut then walked over to the couch, handed Love Heart one can and sat down next to him. He cracked the can and took a long drink, "So why did Take Care tell you to talk to me?"

Love Heart took a sip from his can before he answered, "She said I have PTSD because of what happened on earth, with Terrence becoming Dusk Heart and murdering his parents and running from him for so long. She said you had a similar experience but didn't say what."

Brave Heart's face turned somber and he set his can down. "It's not something I like to remember, but everyone up here knows about it except you and the other Magi…and my nieces and nephews…"

Love Heart looked up at him, "Sorry, I can go if-"

"No, I can tell you," Brave Heart took a deep breath. "It happened shortly before we found my sister. I got an urgent caring mission for a teenage girl named Heather Barfield, she was suicidal. I found her on the edge of a cliff, just holding on to the safety bar and ready to jump." Tears sprang unbidden to Brave Heart's eyes, "I…I tried to talk her down but…I think I said the wrong thing and…she jumped! I tried to s-save her but I couldn't and…" Brave Heart buried his face in his hands.

Love Heart's mouth was agape, "I'm sorry, I didn't…" he started to choke up.

Brave Heart rubbed his eyes with his right arm, "No, it's fine, you didn't know. It never gets easier to think about. Some days it comes back and I can still see her, frozen in mid air before she fell and…"

Love Heart put a hand on his back, "You don't have to say anything else. I…I feel the same way about what happened with Dusk Heart."

"What do you mean?" Brave Heart looked over at Love Heart.

Love Heart sighed, "I didn't tell the whole story but… the day everything went to hell was the day he saw me and Confidence Heart kissing. He didn't just get mad, he attacked me, punched me on the nose and I hit back. Confidence Heart kicked him and then he ran off. We were both mad at him for thinking I was forcing myself on her but we thought he'd just get over it. Later that night he returned…as Dusk Heart. I feel like it's my fault that he ran off and got possessed, that it's my fault we lost our home and were on the run for so long…"

"I see," Brave Heart put a hand on Love Heart's back, "But it wasn't your fault that happened, you had a right to protect yourself and you didn't know."

"But I still hit him!" Love Heart squeezed his hands into fists, "I chased him off right into Dusk Heart's grasp and then… then…" Love Heart choked on his words.

"We both made mistakes, and we have to live with them." Brave Heart rubbed his back, "want to stick around and watch a movie or some TV with me?"

Love Heart took in a shuddering breath then nodded.

"Great, I'll get some popcorn ready and you pick something out of my DVD collection," Brave Heart pointed to a rack of DVDs on the wall next to his TV.

Love Heart waited for Brave Heart to leave before he started to browse the DVDs. After a minute he pulled out something and looked at the cover, "It Stinks?" he asked, reading the word balloon coming from the character's mouth.

Love Heart carried the DVD into the kitchen where Brave Heart was popping popcorn in a domed hot air popper, "Hey, what's this?"

"Hmm?" Brave Heart turned around, "The Critic?" Brave Heart chuckled, "Playful got that as a prank gift for my birthday a couple years ago, haven't watched it yet. I heard it's funny."

"Wanna watch it?" Love Heart asked.

"Sure, get it started and I'll join you in a minute." Brave Heart turned back to the popcorn.

Love Heart didn't head home until well after midnight, he and Brave Heart had torn through the entire 23-episode series in eight and a half hours and Love Heart all but dragged himself home, half-asleep. Love Heart smiled when he saw Confidence Heart asleep in bed. He slid in next to her, gave her a kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," he whispered. Then he fell asleep.

OoOoO

Flash Heart leaned back in his seat in the monitor room as he listened to Tenderheart.

"Can you handle it, Funshine Bear? OK take Good Luck Bear too," Tenderheart pressed the hang up button and pulled off his headset. "Are you just going to sit there or are you going to help?"

Flash Heart turned his head to Tenderheart, "Pray tell: how do I help? You seem to have this well in hand and I lack any sort of training on this matter."

Tenderheart pointed to the screens, "Well keep an eye on the monitors for one, I can show you what to look for and how to dispatch someone if needed." Tenderheart checked the console, "But things seem fine for now, most missions are automatically detected by the caring meter and sent out to any Care Bear or Cousin's Caring Beeper that's still in the Kingdom of Caring."

Flash Heart looked at his empty wrist, "Forgive me, but we don't carry those. Love Heart was rather insistent that we be on the ready for any threats to your physical beings and not go on caring missions except in emergencies or as guards."

Tenderheart sighed, "I know, I need to talk to him about that. Some days are getting hectic and we could use a few extra people to help."

"Are you that short of help?" Flash Heart cocked an eyebrow.

"Some days, yes. Right now it's Cozy Heart and Jolly Heart's day off so I don't want to call on them if I can avoid it," Tenderheart looked over the schedule.

Flash Heart blinked, "You get days off? I was under the impression that you all have to be ready for action at any given notice."

"Sort of. For each day we have a priority list of who can be called on for missions with the two at the bottom being considered to be their 'day off'. Anyone with monitor duty it at the bottom and Take Care is always at the very bottom below them," Tenderheart looked up at the monitors, "So where are the rest of the Magi today?"

"Let's see," Flash Heart counted off on his fingers as he listed them, "Love Heart said he was going to spend time with Brave Heart, Anger Heart and Guidance Heart are having a date on earth, Indy's asleep and Confidence Heart is doing more wedding shopping down on earth with Love-a-Lot." Flash Heart grinned, "so when is your wedding?"

Tenderheart smiled, "Next month, if things go well and no major emergencies happen. Why is Confidence Heart rushing into her's so fast?"

Flash Heart folded his arms and stared up at the ceiling, "My sister and Love Heart have spent years 'together' as it were and now they simply wish to make it official. That and they both want the excuse to show everyone how much they care for each other."

Tenderheart chuckled, "I see. Hopefully things don't get too crazy today."

"Do not tempt fate," Flash Heart turned to the monitors. "Why do we need to be here? I thought alerts went straight to caring beepers."

"Usually they do, but sometimes the caring meter doesn't pick something up so we need to send someone out, that or a new mission is close to someone who's nearly done or on the way home so we can send them instead of pulling someone up here down to earth," Tenderheart scanned the monitors.

"Hmm," Flash Heart leaned forwards and propped his head up on his hands.

Flash Heart wasn't sure how much time passed before he spotted something on a monitor. He thought he was seeing things but he tapped some controls and moved one of the control sticks to check; the monitors were attached to a number of star-o-scope inspired cameras that Bright Heart had rigged up to the underside of the Hall of Hearts. They weren't as effective as the original but it was a big help on busy days.

"See something?" Tenderheart leaned over.

"I think so, but I pray I'm wrong," Flash Heart's eyes were narrowed as he zoomed the camera in. A humanoid figure covered in dark mist was approaching a family sitting at a picnic table. "Dusk Heart!" Flash Heart had his cell phone in hand as Tenderheart watched. The family spotted Dusk Heart and tried to run, but dark tendrils shot out and ensnared the mother. Tenderheart could hear her scream but he watched in horror as her body seemed to wither until she became a mass of shadows that was absorbed into Dusk Heart's body.

Love Heart was on the toilet when he got Flash Heart's phone call. He groaned and pulled his phone out of his tummy symbol, "Can this wait, I'm kinda-"

"It's Dusk Heart! He's attacking humans and absorbing them!"

"What! Shit! Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready!" Love Heart hung up his phone.

Brave Heart shuddered when he heard Love Heart groaning in the bathroom. "Love Heart? Are you alright?" Brave Heart didn't hear anything else other than the sound of the toilet flush followed by running water.

Moments later, Love Heart came bursting out of the bathroom. "Emergency! It's Dusk Heart!" Love Heart shouted as he ran past Brave Heart.

"WHAT?!" Brave Heart almost fell flat on his face as he jumped up before he ran after Love Heart. He was hard pressed to keep up pace with the Magi's leader as they ran through the forest. Love Heart spotted Flash Heart at the forest's edge with a cloud car idling by the path. Love Heart all but vaulted into the driver's seat and turned to where Brave Heart stood and panted after his frantic run.

"Brave Heart, get Defender, Truth, try to wake Indy up and call Confidence Heart and Anger Heart," Love Heart turned to Flash Heart.

"I'll navigate for you, Tenderheart is watching what's going on, he can show them where to go," Flash Heart said.

"OK…I'll get them," Brave Heart took a deep breath to settle his breathing as Love Heart drove off.

Love Heart gunned the cloud car's engine harder than he should have. The wind screamed past his face as Flash Heart directed him towards the campground.

They didn't have to look hard to find Dusk Heart, he had stepped into a large camp clearing and had a woman gripped in his tendrils. Love Heart tried to unbuckle himself but it was too late, by the time he had it undone the woman's body had been turned into dark mist which was absorbed into his body.

The Cloud Car hit the ground so hard that it burst and Love Heart jumped free. He conjured swords into his hands and charged, "DUSK HEART!" he screamed as lightning coated his body. Dusk Heart heard him and flung his right arm at Love Heart, which sent several tendrils out at him. Love Heart dodged or deflected each of the attacks then leapt at and struck Dusk Heart hard.

The lightning and blades only made small cuts into Dusk Heart's skin before Dusk Heart swung out and knocked him away. "I knew you'd come," he said. His still sightless eyes didn't even try to focus on Love Heart as he sent out a wave of darkness.

Flash Heart was on his feet and he bisected the darkness wave with a light sword, "He is not alone."

Dusk Heart's eye's narrowed, "I know that voice! You're the one who blinded me!"

Flash Heart held up his sword and pointed it at Dusk Heart, "I shall take more than your sight this time, Dusk Heart, and reclaim my human brother's body and soul from you."

Dusk Heart growled, then laughed, "Heheheheheh, I'm afraid that's far too late, but you may try if you wish."

"Stop talking and die!" Love Heart sheathed his swords and held his hands together and started to charge up a ball of plasma as a sphere of darkness formed around Dusk Heart. Love Heart fired off his plasma ball, which exploded on the sphere and blew a chunk off.

"Come out!" Love Heart charged up and fired off a bolt of lightning. Flash Heart held up his left index and middle finger and fired off a yellow laser at the ball of darkness. The light seemed to bore into the darkness until it compressed and became more and more solid with each passing moment until the light was unable to pierce it. Flash Heart stopped his attack and he and Love Heart just stared as the darkness compressed into the shape of Dusk Heart's body and he stood up.

Dusk Heart's entire body was covered in black plate mail armor with short spiked sticking up in various places and what looked like a dragon's head mounted on each forearm. His skin had dulled and his once short hair had grown out into a long pale grey mane, but his eyes were still a sightless white. He grinned and held up one of his arms and a blood red serrated blade shot out from the dragon's head. "Now then, I believe one of us was going to die!"

Love Heart and Flash Heart barely had time to react as Dusk Heart charged at them and swung at them with his new wrist mounted sword. Love Heart hit the ground and had to dive to the side as a second blade shot out of Dusk Heart's other arm and he sliced at Love Heart.

"I can hear you and I can sense you through the darkness," A dark area spread out rom Dusk Heart's feet and covered the ground around him. Love Heart had to roll away as Dusk Heart leapt at him and stabbed down at him. Flash Heart charged, a light blade in his right hand and he struck at Dusk Heart, the light dissipating at it his hit armor and reforming as he pulled back.

Love Heart jumped to his feet and whirled around just in time to block another blow from Dusk Heart. Flash Heart was forced to jump back and avoid a spike of darkness that shot up from the ground. Dusk Heart swung his second sword at Love Heart and caught him on the leg as he tried to dodge. Love Heart growled in pain as he hurled a bolt of lightning from his sword tip that struck Dusk Heart's armor and glanced off.

"You can't win, anymore than you could before," Dusk Heart stomped towards Love Heart as he limped away.

"We will win, no matter what it takes!" Love Heart hurled his swords at Dusk Heart where they bounced off his armor before dissolving. He concentrated into his right hand and conjured a field of electric plasma that he hurled at Dusk Heart, the strings danced over and around him and seemed to force him to compact himself as the strings singed his armor.

"Is that all you can do?" Dusk Heart raised an arm and swung his sword downwards which created a shark-fin shaped wave of darkness that flew at Love Heart. He dodged aside right as Flash Heart fired off a light blast from his fingers at the back of Dusk Heart's head. Dusk heart reeled from the shot and sent a horizontal wave at Flash Heart, which forced him to drop to the ground to avoid being hit though the blade sheared off the back of his longcoat.

Love Heart conjured two more swords and charged at Dusk Heart, aiming for his neck, but his swords stopped when they struck his hair which was as hard as his armor. Dusk Heart elbowed Love Heart in the stomach which made him reel then seize up in pain when Dusk Heart kicked him. Love Heart landed in a heap, gasping for air and struggling to stand as Dusk Heart marched over to him.

"Now you die!" Dusk Heart was about to run Love Heart through when Flash Heart suddenly appeared at Love Heart's side and blocked the blow with a pair of light swords.

Love Heart coughed as he struggled to his feet. "Flash, how did-"

"New technique I haven't tried before, don't think I can do it again," Flash Heart dropped to one knee as he struggled to keep Dusk Heart's sword at bay. Dusk Heart just glared and stabbed his other sword forwards, only for Love Heart to dart into the way and block his attack.

"No more resistance, now I finish this!" Darkness raised up behind Love Heart and Flash Heart and formed spears to stab them.

Streaks of white and black dropped out of the sky as Defender Bear and Truth Bear struck hard at Dusk Heart's back, scratching his armor with their weapons and knocking him off balance. Love Heart and Flash Heart dodged aside as the spears stabbed forwards, stabbing into Dusk Heart, however the darkness merely reabsorbed into his body and he stood up.

"Who dares stop me?" Dusk Heart raised his swords as the sensory darkness grew outwards as he tried to sense them, but Defender and Truth were hovering half a meter off the ground.

"We do!" Truth Bear hurled a ball of fire at Dusk Heart which glanced off his armor. Dusk Heart growled and charged, flailing at the air where Shade had been a moment ago.

Defender flew around behind Dusk Heart and struck out at him with his swords, dodging a reflexive counter attack and shooting a stream of flames to try and burn his armor. "Sorry we're late, Confidence Heart should be here soon."

"Don't talk, fight!" Love Heart held up his hands as lightning gathered in his hands, forming a whining blue ball of lightning, "YAAAAH!" Love Heart hurled the sphere at Dusk Heart which barely gave time for Defender and Truth to dodge out of the way. Dusk Heart roared as the sphere grew to surround him and electricity from the orb assaulted him, seeming to hold him in place.

"We need to finish him, fast!" Love Heart charged up a ball of plasma in his hands.

"I agree," Defender Bear landed and sheathed his sword, "Give me a moment to focus."

"We will try to make sure he does not get one," Flash Heart darted over to Love Heart as a ball of yellow light appeared in his hands. He stood alongside Love Heart as he held out his pulsating ball of plasma and both of them launched their orbs at the same time. The plasma and light orbs merged en route to Dusk Heart into a big purple and yellow sparking ball that struck through his orb prison and hit him dead on.

A bright blast erupted from Dusk Heart as Defender Bear focused harder, trying to call up the same energy he'd used to defeat No-Heart and the Shadow Dragon in the past. Orbs of light appeared on his hands and grew in size, larger and larger until they were a meter in diameter as the smoke surrounding Dusk Heart cleared. Defender gave a cry and brought his hands together, firing off a brilliantly pure white beam right at Dusk Heart that consumed him. Love Heart, Truth Bear and Flash Heart were blinded by the light but they could vaguely make out the anguished cries of Dusk Heart.

Despite calling up his power on purpose this time, Defender Bear was still no better at controlling it and he could feel his strength draining from him. Truth Bear grabbed his brother's arm and pulled, "Urrrg! Stop!" he shouted as he agonizingly pulled Defender's arm back.

Defender cried out as his left arm was slowly pulled away until, finally, his arms yanked away and he fell backwards. He was light-headed and exhausted, but he was alive and conscious. He looked over to where a just as tired Love Heart and Flash Heart were getting to their feet then he smiled up at Truth Bear. "Thank…you," he panted.

"You did most of the work," Truth pulled Defender to his feet and let him lean on his shoulder, "Now let's get you home."

"I believe that is a good course of action, I need a reprieve," Flash Heart gave a goofy grin.

"Yeah, that sounds…" Love Heart looked over at where the dirt and smoke was clearing. Love Heart bared his teeth, "He's still alive!"

Dusk Heart stood up from where he had dropped to one knee. His armor had been mostly burned off as had his hair and he had several dark patches on his skin. His body was nothing but featureless grey skin as he turned in the direction he heard their voices.

"How did you survive!?" Truth demanded. He would have rushed forwards with his guandao if he wasn't supporting Defender.

"Same…power…how?" Defender panted.

Dusk Heart held up a hand as darkness began to rise off his body, "It was the same power that nearly destroyed me before, but that was from within my old being, a body made almost entirely of magic. I commanded great power but my body lacked substance and durability," Dusk Heart grinned and held up his hand as if he could see it, "But this body is composed mostly of water and carbon, it is far more durable especially when reinforced with my magic," he frowned as a small amount darkness gathered in his hand, "You forced me to spend so much of my power to defend myself, but even without the power I once had, this body has one other strength," he grinned, "It never gets tired!" Dusk Heart suddenly charged at Defender and Truth as a blood red sword formed in his right hand.

There was a blur of green as Love Heart intercepted his attack and struck at Dusk Heart with his sword, but his sword snapped in half as it struck his skin and Dusk Heart's sword struck through Love Heart and sliced through him. Love Heart gasped as his blood started to spill out and he fell backwards, where Defender tried to catch him but was pushed down by his weight.

Love Heart held up his left hand, where he had been trying to staunch the blood. He stared at the blood staining his hand and let out raspy gasp.

"So much for your efforts, we are all weakened here but I can still fight," Dusk Heart raised his hand.

Love Heart raised his hand and tried to charge lightning through it, but pain lanced through him and his arm seized up. Truth pulled out his guandao and managed to block the fatal blow but the force sliced the haft in two and Dusk Heart turned his sword sideways to slice his arm. Truth cried out in pain and he tried to hurl the broken haft at Dusk Heart, but it fell to the ground.

"No more games!" Dusk Heart raised back to swing again, when a beam of light shot into his shoulder.

"RUN!" Flash Heart cannoned into Dusk Heart which forced him away from the three fallen bears, "I'LL HOLD HIM JUST RUN!" he conjured a light sword in his right hand and swung at Dusk Heart only for his blow to be blocked by Dusk Heart's blade.

"No, don't!" Love Heart gasped out as he tried to stand, his legs too shaky to keep him supported. Flash Heart was so focused on his duel with Dusk Heart he didn't see the dark spear form behind him.

"Look out!" Truth shouted. Flash turned in time to dodge the spear as it struck at him, but that gave Dusk Heart the opening he needed and he stabbed his sword through Flash Heart's chest.

The blood spurted from Flash as the sword stuck through him. Flash Heart's tummy symbol lit up as he channeled the energy into his sword of light and he rammed it into Dusk Heart's body. It pierced through Dusk Heart's skin and Flash Heart used the last of his strength to pierce out through his back.

Dusk Heart roared as the light sword vanished and black smoke stared to pour out of the wound, "NO, GRAAH!" He ripped the sword up and out of Flash Heart, and the yellow bear fell into a pool of his own blood.

Love Heart's world went white and he collapsed as his own injuries overwhelmed him.

"We have to leave now!" Truth spoke several words and a yellow sphere appeared around all three of them. He used all his will to force the ball of light to fly up to the Kingdom of Caring with them inside.

They didn't need to rush as Dusk Heart turned and staggered into the tree cover. He held his hands over the wound Flash had inflicted, trying to keep his dark energy inside. He left Flash Heart's body where it lay.

A small ice carved helicopter camera had quietly observed the whole battle and started to transmit back to its master.

OoOoO

Take Care was up late into the night trying to save Love Heart's life. Defender and Truth were too tired to provide any help and their injuries were minor enough that Get Well was able o see to them which left the life saving operation to Take Care.

Confidence Heart had been about to fly off to join the fight after getting her phone call when she was recalled before the fight was already over. Now she sat in the waiting room, alone after everyone else had gone to bed and barely awake herself as she slumped sideways on the waiting room chair. Anger Heart and Independent Bear were the last two to stay while the operation was still going on. They left together, Anger Heart's twin tails brushing the ground behind him.

"We were in a movie, my cell phone was off," Anger Heart stared at the ground.

"I forgot to charge my cell phone, it was dead when Brave Heart tried to call me and my front door was locked." Independent Bear looked up at Anger Heart, "If you don't mind, I'm going to start my patrol now."

"OK. I need to go see Guidance Heart, night," Anger Heart gave a half-hearted wave then headed for home.


	11. Until We Meet Again

Chapter 11: Until we Meet Again

It was early in the morning when Fauna burst through the portal in the Kingdom of Caring. "Hey everyone! Aurora just had her foal!" Silence greeted her. She quirked her long face and scanned the area, "Hello? Where is everyone?" She shifted into her human form and started to walk into the Forest of Feeling, "Swift Heart? Grumpy? Is anyone here?"

OoOoO

"Love Heart is suffering from Post-Traumatic Catatonia." Take Care stood at the head of the table in the Hall of Hearts as everyone held on her words. "He doesn't have a physical head injury but he's non-responsive to anything external. The good news is that I've stabilized and sewn him up enough that his accelerated healing should let him recover in about a week or more. I have him hooked up to an IV and catheter and other monitoring devices and I'll let you all know if and when he wakes up."

"What do you mean, 'if'!?" Confidence Heart stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

Take Care just glared at the fennec, "I mean exactly what I said. I can't say when Love Heart is going to wake up, a couple days, a week, months, years or maybe never. All I can do is keep him alive until he does and nothing anyone says can change that."

Noble Heart placed a hand on Take Care's shoulder, "Thank you, Take Care, that's enough." He let Take Care sit down before he continued, "A more concerning matter is Flash Heart. Independent Bear went to retrieve his…body an hour ago then we have to make," Noble Heart swallowed hard, "funeral arrangements."

A heavy silence settled over the Hall of Hearts. They'd never dealt with this before, though they'd had close calls in the past. Defender Bear had technically died after his first battle with No-Heart but the spirit of the phoenix within him had brought hi back to life; no one was willing to test if that would work again. Before that, Brave Heart had nearly drowned when No-Heart knocked him into a river; according to Take Care he had been briefly clinically dead before she was able to revive him with CPR. Brave Heart had thankfully come out of that without any permanent physical injury but he had been terribly hydrophobic ever since.

There was a creak at the entrance and Independent Bear stepped into the Hall of Hearts with a long strip of black cloth clutched in his left hand. Confidence Heart was on her feet in an instant and in Indy's face, her hands gripped the collar of his longcoat and she shook him. "Where is my brother?!"

Indy didn't flinch and reached up to pull her hands off his collar. He spoke loud enough that everyone could hear him, "Flash Heart's body is gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone!" Confidence Heart grabbed Indy by his shirt collar again.

Indy's expression turned fierce and he actually tore Confidence's hands from his neck. "Flash. Heart's. Body. Is. Gone!" He shouted the last word. "I searched everywhere and all I could find is this!" He held up the wide strip of black cloth in his left hand.

Confidence Heart stared at the strip of cloth, then tore it from Indy's grip and bolted out the door. "Confidence wait!" Indy's shout fell on deaf ears as she burst through the entrance. Indy sighed then turned back to the assembly. Every Care Bear, Cousin and Magi in the room was staring at him with a mixture of fear and awe.

Indy bowed his head, "I'm sorry I lost my temper."

Truth Bear stood up and walked over to Indy. He put a hand on the silver bear's shoulder, "Don't worry, we're all out of our element here. That cloth, it was from Flash's coat. Dusk Heart sliced it off during the fight."

Indy nodded then looked up at the assembly, his voice somber, "I'm sorry. I searched for his body for as long as I could but something must have dragged him off after the fight. I followed a blood trail but it ran out and there was nothing else to follow."

Some of those assembled felt a bit nauseous at the thought of blood, but they kept silent. Noble Heart nodded, "Thank you for trying Independent Bear, now I think we all need some time. Those who wish to help with funeral preparations can come with me, everyone else may take the day off for now."

"What's going on here?" The voice came from Fauna as she stepped into the hall, "The whole kingdom's a ghost town until I almost got knocked off my feet by Confidence Heart." Fauna turned to the assembly and recoiled slightly at everyone's grim expressions, "Whoa, did somebody die?"

"Yes. Flash Heart Bear." True Heart said.

Fauna winced, "Sorry. What happened?"

Swift Heart stood up and walked over to Fauna, with Grumpy right on her tail. "We'll tell you what we heard."

Grumpy walked past them and motioned for them to follow him out the door, "Let them have their space." Fauna nodded and left with them.

Anger Heart and Guidance Heart stayed behind to talk with Noble Heart while everyone else dispersed. Independent Bear took Defender Bear and Truth Bear aside before they could leave, "Can I talk to you two about what happened please? I know you two already filed your report but I want to hear some of the details from both of you."

Defender shook his head and gripped Wish Bear's hand tightly, "I'm sorry, but not now."

"Please," Wish pleaded.

Even in his current state, Indy couldn't resist Wish pleas and nodded, releasing the white bear's shoulder.

"I can tell you," Truth removed Indy's hand from his shoulder.

Indy nodded, "Thank you."

A moment later, they were seated in the meeting room the leaders used for their personal meetings. Truth sat down and relayed the entire previous day's events to Indy as he paced incessantly around the office. He only came to a stop when Truth Bear finished.

"I see." Indy nodded. "What did Dusk Heart look like when he was retreating?"

Truth held his chin, "hmm, well right before Dusk Heart killed him, Flash Heart stabbed him through with one of his light swords, I think it was covered in his stare. It pierced him right through and he looked like he was leaking some black smoke.

"Sounds like he's badly injured. I hope that keeps him out of action for a while. Thank you Truth Bear." Indy still didn't look Truth in the eyes.

"Is that all?" Truth leaned forwards to get a closer look at Indy, "Indy?"

Independent Bear's face had become sullen and contemplative; he seemed to be lost in his own little world. He only shook out of it when Truth grabbed his shoulder. "Independent Bear?"

Indy shook his head, "Sorry, I just have a lot to think about. Right now."

"Care to share?"

Indy blinked then turned to face Truth Bear. The black bear's face was sincere. Indy sighed, "I have to lead the Care Bear Magi now, what's left of us. Love Heart's out of commission, Confidence is distraught, Anger Heart doesn't have the experience and Guidance has barely learned the basics," Indy dropped his forehead into his hand, "How are me and two rookies going to protect everyone?"

"Just the three of you?" Truth Bear stared for a moment, then his expression hardened, "What about me? What about Defender?"

Indy looked up and almost recoiled at Truth's fierce expression, "I don't want you two involved, you're not-"

"Magi?" Truth folded his arms, "Real Magi? So what?! Defender wasn't born with a body built to fight but he has his phoenix spirit and he's willing. I was created to destroy the Care Bears and yet here I am, I'm not as powerful as my brother but I can fight, I _want_ to fight. We're going to help you and you should include us in this. As far as I'm concerned we _are_ Magi. and we are going to help you protect the Kingdom of Caring no matter what." Truth's expression softened, "Don't exclude us, we have to be there to help each other no matter what. We're Magi too."

Independent Bear smiled and relaxed, "Thank you, Truth."

Truth Bear nodded, then looked Indy up and down, "I never noticed, but why are you dressed like Flash Heart was?"

"What?" Indy looked down at himself: the black longcoat, white t-shirt, black pants and shoes. He was wearing the same outfit that Flash Heart usually wore into battle. He grabbed the left of his jacket's collar, "Right, I forgot. Flash Heart was always helping me pick out clothes and I guess I just started dressing like him for battle after a while. It's something that will help me remember him by I guess." Indy sighed, "Excuse me, I have to go." Indy walked away from Truth, who just stared after him.

OoOoO

"And that all we heard," Grumpy slumped back in on the couch in his living room. Swift Heart leaned up against him with her ears drooped down the sides of her face.

Fauna sat on the chair across from her adopted parents and just stared at them. She stood up, crossed the floor then knelt and hugged both of them.

"Fauna?" Swift Heart tried to turn her head to face Fauna.

"Don't talk Swift, just stay here," Fauna muttered. Grumpy and Swift Heart both reached up to hug Fauna.

They stayed still for about five minutes before Fauna released them and sat down next to Swift Heart. "It's just…I think of you guys as immortal like us, and even if I didn't know him that well the idea that he's dead…There's no chance he was hiding like I was is there."

Grumpy shook his head. "No. Defender, Truth and Love Heart saw him die, this really happened."

Swift Heart put a hand on Grumpy's shoulder then turned to Fauna, "Sorry you had to see us like this today."

"It's fine," Fauna gave a small smile, "I do have some good news to tell everyone: Aurora had her foal this morning."

"Really?" Swift Heart's ears perked up, "What do they look like?"

"He looks like a silver pegasus, wings and all, with a unicorn's tail, a star on his forehead, cloven hooves and fur streams on his heels." She smiled, "Everyone's pretty excited about the first pegacorn born in the falls."

Swift Heart sighed, her mind wandering back to the tragedy of the previous day, "Sounds great. Grumpy where are you going?"

"Just a minute!" Grumpy disappeared into his bedroom. The sounds of him rummaging through drawers was heard a moment later. "Where is it? I know I put it in here somewhere."

Fauna and Swift Heart shared a look. Grumpy's bedroom and workshop were always a mess but his bedroom was worse, at least he could always find what he needed in his workshop.

"AHA!" Grumpy finally found what he was looking for and returned to the living room, his left arm behind his back. Swift Heart gave Grumpy a curious look as he brought his right hand to his mouth and cleared is throat.

"Swift Heart, I've been thinking a lot after what happened yesterday and I'm scared that something is going to happen. I know I'm just worrying and maybe being irrational but there are some things I think I shouldn't wait for."

"Grumpy? What-" Grumpy held up a hand.

"Just a moment. Swift Heart, I love you and with everything that's happened I know I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Grumpy dropped to one knee and pulled out his left arm to show the ring box to her.

Fauna grinned but held her silence as Swift Heart stared at Grumpy. Grumpy smiled and opened the box to show a silver ring with a ruby cut in the shape of Swift Heart's symbol joined to a sapphire shaped like his own. "Swift Heart Rabbit, will you marry me?"

Swift Heart's brain took a moment to restart after she heard those words, then she smiled and all but pounced on Grumpy, "Yesyesyesyesyes!" She showered Grumpy's face with kisses.

"Ack! OK OK, just let me put it on before you suck my face off!" Grumpy squirmed under her for a moment until Swift Heart stopped. Grumpy retrieved the ring and slipped it on Swift Heart's right ring finger.

"Oooh let me see!" Fauna had shifted into a cat so she could fit in amongst them and got a good look at the ring, "It looks great, Grumpus, congratulations."

"It's beautiful, thank you Grumpy," Swift Heart planted a big kiss on Grumpy's lips.

Grumpy blushed and smiled when she pulled back from him, "OK OK stop, let me get up please."

"Alright, fine," Swift Heart fake pouted then got off him.

Grumpy stood up and dusted himself off, "Are you going to come, Fauna?"

"Are you kidding? I'm not going to miss the disaster day you're going to have!" Fauna flung her arms around them and grinned.

Grumpy scowled, "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

OoOoO

Confidence Heart sat next to Love Heart and listened to the slow beeps of the heart monitor. She held the scrap of Flash Heart's coat loosely in her left hand and she watched his slow, easy breathing. Confidence looked up and down the devices hooked up to Love Heart: the IV going into his arm, the heart monitor attached to his wrist and the catheter attached under the blankets he lay under.

"I should have been there," Confidence Heart whispered as her head sunk, "I'm sorry."

"So am I." Confidence looked up then turned her head to see Indy standing behind her.

Indy stared at his fallen brother for a moment then turned to look at the scrap of cloth Confidence Heart was holding. "Can I see that piece of Flash's jacket please?"

Confidence Heart clutched the jacket piece tighter, "Why?"

"I just need to do something, please," Indy held out his hand.

Confidence Heart gave him a cautious look then handed the cloth to Indy. "Thank you," Indy created a knife from his tummy symbol then carefully sliced it lengthways, cutting a long strip off the cloth.

"Hey!" Confidence snatched the largest piece from Indy's hand.

"It's for Love Heart," Indy balled up the strip and set it on the side table next to Love Heart's head, "I just hope it helps." He took Love Heart's hand and squeezed it, no response. "We're probably going to bury what left of his coat."

"I know," Confidence Heart clutched the length of cloth more tightly then released her grip on it, "Just leave me here for a while. I'll see you later."

Indy gripped Confidence's shoulder for a moment, then turned and left. He stopped at the front desk where Take Care was seated, filling out a long report about the last two days' events.

"Is she going to be alright?" Indy asked.

"Confidence Heart? I don't know." Take Care sighed and set her pen down, "I have so much to do I never had a chance to prepare for so all I can do is keep going." She looked up at Indy, "Are you going to be alright."

Indy sighed, "I don't know, all I know is that I have to keep going even without them. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Take Care shook her head, "Nothing now, but thanks."

"OK, I'll see you later." Indy turned and left the clinic which left Take Care to deal with her paperwork.

OoOoO

Wish all but dragged Defender Bear back to her house, neither of them cared if they were seen now. Once they were inside Wish grabbed Defender in a tight hug and just held him. Defender hugged her back and they just stood there and held each other for what seemed like hours.

"Stay with me, please," Wish whispered.

"I will," Defender said.

"Please stay with me, all night," Wish looked up at Defender.

Defender stared back at her, "What?"

"Please! I want to know you're not going to leave me, or disappear, or die. We're mates, I want you to stay with me." Wish all but forced a kiss on Defender. He was startled but did not resist.

When they separated, Defender smiled down at her and ran his right hand over her head and left ear, "I won't, I promise."

Wish felt her face heat up, then her whole body. She grabbed Defender's shoulders and forced a heavy kiss onto him. Defender felt her heat radiate up through him and he grabbed her around her shoulders and pressed into the kiss harder.

OoOoO

Anger Heart's grit his teeth and glared down at the assembly of wood he was hammering to a flat base. He had volunteered to build a coffin for Flash Heart, part of him wanted to complain about building a full sized coffin but he knew this was more out of respect than practicality. He sighed and held another board in place then started hammering again.

"Want to take a break for lunch?" Guidance Heart stood by the door to Anger Heart's workshop. They had built the add-on a couple months ago so he had a place to work.

Anger Heart wiped his brow then set his tools down, "Sounds good, thanks Guidance." He gave her a kiss as he walked back into the house.

Lunch wasn't much of a special affair, just salami sandwiches and juice. Neither of them had the energy to cook anything more exhaustive. They ate in silence for a few minutes until Guidance spoke, "We should have been there."

"I know…" Alex set his empty glass down. He didn't refill it. "Were we wrong to try and spend time together?"

"I don't know." Guidance clenched her fists in her lap, "I would have been useless anyway."

"What?" Anger Heart's tails frizzed out, "you wouldn't have been useless you-"

"Yes I would!" Guidance screwed her eyes shut as she shouted, "I can barely handle kinetics now, I can't fight, it doesn't matter what I did I'm just a drain."

Anger Heart was up and at her side in an instant, "You are not useless, you're just learning," he reached up to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Alex…" Guidance looked up at him, she gave a smile through her tears, "Thank you. I just…"

"I know," He gave her a hug, "Once I'm finished this we can do something, OK?"

Guidance nodded, "then can we go to the gym do some training?"

Alex stared for a moment, then nodded, "OK, I promise I'll help you." He gave Guidance a kiss then went back to his workshop to continue.

OoOoO

The Care Bear Family wasn't unfamiliar with funerals, they had attended a few with children who needed help to deal with the loss of family or friends, to help the understand what it meant and how to deal with it, but having a funeral for one of their own was completely new to them.

The only place they could think to bury the empty coffin was in the open land between the Forest of Feelings and Care-a-Lot, a grim place to be sure where everyone would be able to see the headstone Grumpy had made every day but the only place that had dirt deep enough to bury a coffin without roots in the way.

Confidence Heart was finally convinced to let the piece of Flash's coat go, she folded it and set it in the open coffin then went to stand off the side with Independent Bear and Harmony Bear. True Heart and Noble Heart stood behind the coffin and faced the rest of the family, who had assembled for the somber occasion; those who were inclined to dress were wearing black.

True Heart fidgeted before she tried to speak, "We are gathered here…no, that's… I mean Flash Heart…" True Heart looked to Noble Heart, who nodded and stepped up to the coffin as she stepped aside.

Noble Heart took a deep breath, "We're here to honor the memory of Flash Heart Bear. I'm ashamed to admit that I didn't know him very well but from what I did know he was a brave bear and a skilled fighter. He sacrificed himself to try and stop Dusk Heart and for that we should always remember him. I don't have much else to say but there are some who wish to say more." Noble Heart stepped aside and Confidence Heart stepped up to speak. Her eyes were dry and she just stared at the coffin as she spoke.

"Flash Heart was my brother. I knew him since we were kids. I don't remember when but mom and dad adopted us when we were just cubs and we grew up together. When we were young he was kinda timid and unsure of himself. I could always out-run or out fight him if I needed to. That changed when we met Love Heart Bear and Independent Bear. Once we started to learn magic he changed, for the better. All of a sudden he was enthusiastic, optimistic and confident, always ready to try and push himself, but not nearly as much as Love Heart did. When our family died, he dragged me away from our burning house and got me to run, so I did. For those years we had to run he kept our spirits up and kept us going. When we came to live up here he changed again, I saw him turn into this weird smooth wannabe ladies man but you know what, I thought it fit him. He was comfortable, he was happy and he wasn't hurting anyone. I should have been there to help him, but by the time I could get there he was already dead and I was told to come home. I want to know what happened to his body, excuse me." Confidence Heart had started to cry and she moved off to let Harmony Bear step up.

"I don't know how many of you know but Flash Heart and I have been dating for the past few weeks. I know he flirted with a lot of you but I never took it personally, he was just looking for someone to spend time with. He was fun and helped me feel loved," Harmony paused to wipe her eyes "He was a bright day in my life when I needed him to be and I thought he was going to be the one. I guess now all I have are my memories. I wish I had a song to sing but…I couldn't think of anything, I'm sorry…"

Independent Bear stepped up as Harmony left. She started sobbing but Indy did his best to speak despite this, "I'm sorry to say that Flash Heart and I were never close, but he always tried to be despite me. He thought I was constantly depressed, I can't really blame him, and he wanted to cheer me up. I admit that sometimes I found it annoying but he always meant well. When I first met him I wasn't sure what to think about him, but I guess even if I didn't try to get to know him, living with him for ten years made it impossible not to learn about him. He was bright, enthusiastic, and sometimes annoying but I still did my best to work with him. I wish I could have been there to help him."

No more words were said. Indy stayed behind to help bury the coffin along with Soulful Heart and Harmony Bear. Soulful couldn't say why he had volunteered just that he felt he should. All three of them took moments to glance at the headstone, a simple solid grey stone.

FLASH HEART BEAR

MAGI AND FRIEND

KILLED PROTECTING

HIS FAMILY

WE WILL MISS HIM

EVERY DAY

Indy sighed and focused on his work.

Finally, the grave was filled in. Soulful and Harmony turned to leave but Independent Bear stayed behind, he set his shovel down and put his hand on the headstone. He finally let tears flow down his face and he hung his head. "I should have been there, if I'd only remembered to plug in my damn cell phone! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Flash!"

" _Don't blame yourself, Indy."_

Indy started then whirled around. "Flash Heart?"

At first it looked like Flash Heart was standing there in front of him, except he was transparent, just barely there. Indy rubbed his eyes to clear the tears and shake the illusion from his view, but when he looked up Flash Heart's ghost was still there.

The ghost turned to look at the grave and sighed, _"It was a touching send-off, I only wish I didn't have to go, I'm going to miss all of you, especially Harmony Bear."_ He walked over to the grave and tried to set his hand on the headstone, except it passed right through so he settled for hovering his hand over the top, _"I don't blame any of you, I shouldn't have called Love Heart right away, I knew he'd run off to fight without waiting for everyone to gather but I called him anyway and I ran off too, probably to help keep him alive. I only hope I gave Dusk Heart an injury he won't forget."_

"Indy, what's wrong?" Harmony Bear and Soulful had stopped when they heard Indy shout Flash Heart's name. Harmony was looking right at Indy but Soulful was staring at Flash's ghost and rubbing his eyes a couple times as if he was seeing things.

Indy swallowed, "It's Flash Heart, or his ghost I think. He's here."

Harmony perked up, "Really? What's he saying?"

Flash Heart walked over to Harmony, he glanced over at Indy for a moment then turned back to Harmony, _"I love you, Harmony Bear, just promise you won't let this break you. If you find someone else then move on, I hope you find happiness."_ He put his ghostly hands on Harmony's cheeks.

Harmony felt her fur tingle as Indy relayed Flash's message to her, "He says he loves you but that he wants you to move on if you find someone else. He doesn't want you to be miserable for his sake."

"I see…" Harmony looked up.

" _Goodbye!"_ Flash Heart leaned in and placed a ghostly kiss on Harmony's lips.

Harmony could feel the tingling spread across her lips and she instinctually pressed her lips into a kiss and reached forwards, hoping she had her arms around him. She did. Indy watched as they shared a ghostly kiss, then Flash Heart's form faded away.

When Harmony felt the tingling stop she stopped her pantomime, "He's gone."

Indy nodded, "Was that your first kiss?"

Harmony nodded and wiped a tear from her face, "I wish…I wish I hadn't waited. I need to go!" She turned and marched away, arms across her face as she sobbed softly into her arm.

Soulful had watched the whole exchange, slack jawed, "Was that real? Did I see his ghost?"

"You saw him too?" Indy walked over to Soulful Heart. He sighed in relief, "Good, I was afraid I was going crazy. Why couldn't she see him?" Indy watched Harmony walk away.

Soulful shook his head, "I have no idea, all I know is that if I could I'd need a serious drink. I think I'll settle for a reading binge instead." Soulful Heart headed into the Forest of Feelings.

Indy stayed at the grave for a moment longer, hoping he'd see Flash again, but when he didn't he followed Soulful into the forest and to his own home.

OoOoO

"You can't keep staying here, Confidence Heart." Take Care stood beside Confidence Heart who was seated on a chair next to Love Heart's bed. Love Heart was still comatose.

Confidence Heart glared up at Take Care, "I'm not leaving, not until he wakes up." Her voice was firm.

Take Care was just as firm, "As admirable as that is, I need to do check ups and you have duties to attend to. My clinic, or I guess hospital now, isn't a hotel. Even though you've been treating it for one for the last week."

Confidence bared her teeth, "He's my fiancé and I'm not leaving him."

Take Care was about to say something when Get Well walked in, took one sniff then scrunched up her face. "Confidence, you need to leave, now!" he voice was surprisingly hard.

"No! Not until he wakes up!" Confidence stood up out of her fists at her side as she stood firm.

Get Well glared back at her, "Confidence Heart, you're using up all our toilet paper, eating our food and you smell like an open sewer." Get Well jabbed her right arm and index finger towards the door to the hospital's entrance, "Go home, take a shower, get some real sleep and eat something besides our food, OK!"

Confidence Heart was taken aback by the normally calm bear's outburst. "But-"

"But nothing, go home!" Get Well all but shouted. Despite herself, Confidence Heart found herself out the door and headed for home.

Take Care stared at her daughter, "Get Well, where did that come from?"

Get Well smiled back at Take Care, "I learned it from you, and a little from watching Anger Heart. It got her out of here at least." She wrinkled her nose and wafted some air away from her mouth, "Now I need to get some air freshener, is that alright."

Take Care nodded, "Please do, I'll give Love Heart his check-up."

Confidence Heart felt some relief spread through as the hot water hit her fur. She desperately wanted to run back to Love Heart's side but the shower felt so good the thought quickly left her mind. Fifteen minutes later she exited the shower, smelling fresh, and collapsed on her's and Love Heart's bed. She was out like a light in an instant.

OoOoO

Another week passed, and Love Heart stirred.

It started with a cough, then a twitch. Love Heart heard the beeping of the heart monitor as his eyes opened. He was alone in a hospital bed. He turned his head to look around, and spotted the wadded up strip of cloth on the table next to his bed. Love Heart winced at the IV leading into his left arm so he reached over and picked up the strip with his right arm. It was frayed along both ends, except for the tips. He didn't have to guess who it belonged to as he held it close to his chest and started to cry.

Love Heart stayed like that for over an hour before he heard the door open. He looked up to see Confidence Heart in the door way.

"Love Heart? You're alive!" Confidence Heart crossed the distance between the two of them and grabbed him in a tight hug. Love Heart was stunned, but despite the small tug on his arm from the tube, he threw his arms up around Confidence Heart.

Take Care had heard Confidence's shout and came in. She sighed in relief when she saw that Love Heart was upright. "This is a relief at least," She walked over to Love Heart's side, "Are you alright?"

Love Heart's throat was dry and he rasped out a reply, "No."

"I'm not surprised. Confidence Heart when you're done I need to check Love Heart."

"Just five more minutes," Confidence Heart mumbled. She didn't let go of Love Heart, they just stayed in embrace until Confidence finally decided to let him go. "I'll see you soon," she gave Love Heart a kiss then stood up and left, a smile on her face for the first time in two weeks.

Love Heart just sat on his bed until Take Care came back in, a glass of water in her hand. "Here," she offered the glass to Love Heart.

Love Heart accepted the glass and shakily took a few sips, wetting his dry lips and throat. When he finished he set the glass down on the table next to him. His voice was low but the rasp was gone as he spoke, "How long was I asleep?"

"Two weeks. Do you remember anything?" Take Care asked.

Love Heart stared down at the strip of cloth that rested in his lap. Tears welled in his eyes as he picked up the cloth, "Yes. I got Flash Heart killed…" Tears streamed down his cheeks as he held the cloth close to his chest.

Take Care nodded, at least his memory was intact. "Do you want to talk?"

Love Heart shook his head then lay back down.

"Alright. If you don't mind I need to give you a check up to see how you're progressing. You should be aright to leave soon if you want." Take Care looked at Love Heart's face. He didn't respond. With nothing else for it, Take Care set to work and ran through a battery of tests she needed to evaluate Love Heart.

When she finished and was out the door, Take Care heard Love Heart speak, barely above a whisper. "Flash Heart. I'm so, so sorry…"

Love Heart spent one more day in the hospital. Two weeks off his feet left him shaky but it was far from enough to render him immobile from lack of exercise. Confidence Heart helped him home and for the first time in two weeks he had a decent meal and slept next to someone he loved.

The next morning, Love Heart was the first awake. He saw Confidence in front of him and pressed himself into her fur, inhaling deeply and treasuring her scent.

"Good morning, Love Heart," Confidence Heart opened one eye, "You alright?"

"No, but better now." Love Heart didn't smile.

"Want to just stay in bed today?" Confidence snaked an arm around Love Heart's shoulders.

Love Heart nodded, "Not all day, but for now."

Hunger was the only thing that roused them enough to get out of bed. A simple cereal breakfast was all either of them could manage and when they were done, Love Heart asked to see Flash Heart's grave.

It was painful for both of them, staring at the headstone where a mostly empty coffin was buried. Love Heart was crying. He didn't bother to hide it as he touched the top of the headstone. "This was my fault."

"What?" Confidence gave him a concerned look.

"This was my fault. If I hadn't run off like an idiot, or if I was stronger, or a better leader then Flash Heart would still be alive." Love Heat wiped the tears from his face.

"You don't know that," Confidence put her arms around Love Heart from behind.

"Yes I do!" Love Heart's voice raised slightly. "I…I can't be here anymore. I need to eat."

Confidence nodded. "It's lunchtime, let's go to the Hall of Hearts, OK?"

Love Heart nodded then let himself be led away.

OoOoO

Love Heart felt an overwhelming sense of relief spread through the entire Hall of Heart's as he entered. Almost everyone came up to him to as how he was or if he was going to be alright. He barely acknowledged them as he went to the buffet up at the front. He loaded up a plate high with luncheon meat sandwiches and grabbed three bowls of diced up fruit, he was unbelievably hungry. Love Heart sat down at a table flanked by Confidence Heart Fennec and Brave Heart Lion. He ate in silence.

"Hey, Love Heart, are you gonna be OK?" Brave Heart put a hand on Love Heart's shoulder. Love Heart just hmm as he inhaled another sandwich. Brave Heart shared a worried look with Confidence Heart. They didn't need words to communicate their worries to each other and they both scooted a little closer to Love Heart.

Love Heart didn't look up until he had finished his food. He scanned the room and spotted Renegade and Nova (in their human forms) seated with Get Well, Hugs, Anger Heart and Guidance Heart. "Excuse me," he mumbled as he got up and left his empty tray at the table. Brave Heart was up and after Love Heart in a moment while Confidence Heart gathered up their trays and carried them to the front.

Nova saw Love Heart approach from the corner of her eye and smiled as he approached her, "Hey, Love Heart, doing better now?"

"I guess," Love Heart didn't look her in the eye. His voice was subdued and barely above a whisper as he spoke, "Nova, can I go see Aurora please?"

"Huh?" Renegade looked up from his food, "Why do you want to see Aurora?"

"I need to ask her something important. Please can you take me to see her?" Love Heart kept his eyes down.

"Whoa what's this?" Brave Heart came up behind his friend and put a hand on Love Heart's shoulder.

Love Heart reached up and pushed Brave Heart's hand off but kept his attention on Nova, "Can we go?"

"I can, but she does have Starfang to look after so I can't promise anything." Nova stood up.

"Starfang?" Brave Heart gave them an odd look.

"Their son, they argued about the name for a few days before they settled on Starfang," Renegade stood up, "I can give you a ride, there if you want."

"Thank you," Love Heart waited until they stood up and followed after them.

Confidence Heart arrived just as Love Heart turned to leave, "Love Heart, where are you going?"

"To the falls, I need to talk to Aurora." Love Heart didn't turn to face her.

"Love Heart, wait!" Confidence tried to grab for Love Heart but he just walked away.

She wanted to chase after him but Brave Heart grabbed her shoulder to stop her, "Let him go for now, but we gotta talk to Take Care about more therapy."

"He looks dead inside," Guidance Heart had watched the whole exchange in silence.

"What can we do?" Confidence Heart turned to look at the raccoon.

"I guess what we always do, be there for him," Brave Heart said.

OoOoO

The guards at the entrance just huffed as Love Heart entered with Renegade and Nova, who had shifted back to their true forms. Nova just glared back as Love Heart got on Renegade's back and they flew off to the northlands, Nova changing into a falcon to follow them.

While it was always cold, the winter region of the Falls was more pleasant at the moment. Aurora and White Fang were standing outside as they watched their son take careful steps towards the snow.

"Take it slow, Starfang, it's just snow." Aurora urged.

Starfang looked back at his parents then stepped into the snow. He recoiled at the cold touch of the white powder and ran back to his parents.

White Fang put a wing around him in comfort, "There there, Star, just take it easy." He looked up to see Renegade land with Love Heart on his back.

Starfang turned to see the green bear approaching them and he shrunk back against his parents. "Don't worry, he's a friend." Aurora assured her son. Starfang looked from one parent to the other and carefully approached Love Heart as he got closer. Despite his state Love Heart stopped in front of the pegacorn foal as he sniffed him. He recoiled slightly but didn't retreat. Love Heart carefully sidestepped around Starfang and stood in front of Aurora.

"Aurora, I need to ask you something." Love Heart had his hands squeezed into fists as he stood, his was trembling.

"Love Heart, what's wrong?" Aurora craned her neck forwards to try and get a look at Love Heart's face.

Love Heart suddenly dropped to his hands and knees, ignoring the cold snow that seeped into his fur. His face shot up to stare at Aurora with pleading, tear-filled eyes as his voice became desperate, "Please teach me unicorn magic!"

His shout caused Starfang to run and hide behind his father, who glared at Love Heart, "Watch your voice, kvetch, you're scaring my son."

Aurora nodded, "Yes, please don't startle him. But did you say you want to learn magic?"

Love Heart's expression didn't change, though he did lower his voice, "Yes. I'm half-unicorn but I don't know anything about how to use that kind of magic, I need to learn it and I'll do anything to if you'll teach me!"

Aurora didn't need magic to see how serious Love Heart was. She looked up to Nova and Renegade, who were both shocked at Love Heart's request, then to White Fang who shared a look of concern with her. She finally turned back to Love Heart, who looked like she was holding his life in her hands. "I hope you understand that learning magic isn't a simple or a quick thing, it can take months to master the basics and years to do anything substantial, even for a unicorn. And even if I do, I have a foal to raise so I can't dedicate all my time to teaching you."

"I understand, but please, I need to do this," Love Heart was all but begging by now.

"I might, if you can tell me why you want to do this."

Aurora listened as Love Heart relayed the events of two weeks ago to her, the fight with Dusk Heart and Flash Heart's death, followed by him being in a coma until the previous day.

Love Heart took a deep breath and was now sitting on his rear in the snow, "That's why I need to do this, so I don't let anyone down again."

"And you think just learning some magic will do that, oi vey," White Fang covered his face with a wing.

"Not just that, I need time alone, to think, learn to be better leader, a better fighter, and someone who won't just lead the Magi to their deaths." Love Heart touched his tummy symbol and extracted the strip of fabric that had come from Flash's coat. "I'm going back until I know I won't fail them again."

Aurora could feel the emotions twisted up around the scrap of fabric in Love Heart's hands, she could also see the frayed edges and a small string break free. "That's going to fall apart, cut like that. I can show you how to fix it as your first lesson."

Love Heart looked up, "right now?"

Aurora nodded, "Yes, you already know how to control the aether, or mana as you call it, so if you can't direct it into magic then there's nothing I can teach you. First concentrate on the star on your forehead, it's the focus of your magic."

Love Heart nodded and closed his eyes. He pushed his mana up through his body and felt it gather in his head. As everyone watched the eight pointed star on his head started to glow, faint at first before becoming bright white.

"Now focus on the cloth in your hand, see if you can feel the textures of the material and push your magic out through your star, try to envision the material solidifying how you wish to see it."

Love Heart clenched his hands around the fabric, already he was feeling the strain of using his magic in a new way as the magic flowed out invisibly towards his hands. He finally felt the flow end and opened his eyes. He opened his eyes and held up the fabric strip. It was still a thin strip but instead of frayed edges it looked like it had been sewn into a single strip with hemmed and sewed edges all the way around.

Aurora couldn't help but smile, "Good, I was afraid you wouldn't be able to handle it but you've done admirably."

Love Heart stored the now fixed strip in his tummy symbol and stood up, "What should I do now?" He was eager but Aurora gave him a sever look.

"If you're serious about this then you should talk to the Kingsire and Queendame about living here. You may be able to stay with us but you should seek their permission as well. After that go home and tell your friends and family what you're going to do, don't just vanish from their lives without warning."

Love Heart nodded, then bowed to Aurora, which surprised her, "I will. Thank you."

"Want a lift?" Renegade knelt down.

Love Heart nodded, "Yes, thank you."

Nova stayed behind to watch Renegade fly off with Love Heart on his back, "So you're going to teach him.

"If he doesn't have second thoughts," White Fang turned to Aurora, "That's why you sent him back home, Aura."

Aurora nodded, "Yes, Fang, if he has second thoughts and can't bear to leave his family behind then he shouldn't try and commit to this. If he comes back then I can teach him, otherwise he'll have to find his own way."

"Will Blue and Fauna let him stay here?" Nova turned to look at the two elders.

White Fang snorted, "Is it always cold up here? Yes they'll let him stay, the council is going to plotz, and I'm going to have to attend, but even if he wasn't a Care Bear Fauna and Blue would sympathise with him too much to say no."

OoOoO

"And you actually agreed to let him stay!?" Fauna didn't recoil as the council member practically sprayed her from across the chamber.

Fauna glared back at him, "And why wouldn't I? He's a friend who suffering and needs our help."

"This is going too far, Queendame," Another member of the council spoke up, "It was bad enough when you brought your bastard brother here and now you're letting those…animals take over!"

Fauna turned to the member who had spoken and issued a wolf-like growl form her muzzle, "Don't call Renegade a bastard, Tonar, you're part of the reason he was born that way in the first place!"

"He shouldn't have been born at all neither-"

Tonar was cut off when Blue banged a hoof on the floor of the council chamber, "That's enough, all of you. Love Heart has as much right to be here as Renegade does, they're both half-equines and this place is a sanctuary for all of our kind regardless of their origins." He turned to where White Fang sat as the head shaman of the Falls. "White Fang, you can vouch for his sincerity."

White Fang nodded, "Aye, his sanity might be in question though, but I trust him not to hurt anyone, except maybe himself."

Fauna gave a cocky grin, "Sounds good enough to me."

"I agree," Blue turned back to the rest of the council, most of whom were fuming.

"You'd trust White Fang over any of us?" one demanded.

Blue's eyes blazed, "I'd trust his opinion over all of you put together!"

White Fang smirked, "Our Kingsire has more sense than any of you put together."

Tonar growled then pointed a hoof at Blue, "You would erode our way of life just for your wife's whims."

Fauna looked like she was about to burst, but Blue beat her to it, "The Care Bears have been our friends for years! They are the ones who saved Fauna's life after Rainbow was murdered and without them I wouldn't have her next to me. They've been friends and allies to us for longer than any of you will admit."

Fauna was calmed somewhat by Blue's outburst but she couldn't help but add in her own opinion, "Actually while we're on that topic I think we should talk to their leaders about a more permanent alliance of sorts, not like it should change anything right?"

Her leading tone was missed by one of the council members who all but shouted back, "Alliance! Have you lost your mind?!"

"No more than you have," Fauna shot back.

"That's enough, both of you," Blue had to raise his voice to silence both Fauna and the council, "I don't think we'd be calling it an 'alliance' but we are friends and close neighbours. As far as I'm concerned they are family so there's little debate in my mind. Love Heart is going to live here and I won't have him treated as an enemy while he's here. We're done." Blue stood up and walked out with Fauna and White Fang next to him, and let the council stay to argue about his actions.

White Fang laughed, "Hah! I always love seeing their feathers get ruffled, well done, Kingsire Blue."

"I'll say," Fauna grinned and leaned her head on Blue's shoulder, "Nice going."

Blue nodded, "I know they're concerned, and the hunters are still a threat, but after everything they've done for us, and for me, I'm not going to let the Care Bears be treated like our enemies anymore." Blue turned and nuzzled Fauna.

"Well you two enjoy yourselves, I have to get home before Starfang misses me." White Fang turned and trotted out before he flew off back home.

OoOoO

"You're leaving! Just like that?!" Confidence Heart was livid as she, and most of the Care Bear Family, stared at Love Heart as he stood in the entrance to the Hall of Hearts. Lunch was winding down but almost everyone was still there.

Love Heart's face was resolute as he stared back, "I have to do this. I got Flash Heart killed and all because I'm a terrible leader and a poor fighter. If I don't do this then who know what I'll end up doing."

"We just got you back, Love Heart, why now?" Brave Heart had joined Confidence though his expression was more distraught than angry.

"Because the longer I wait the less likely I can actually commit to this," Love Heart clenched his fists, "I need to do this and I'm not coming back until I'm finished."

"And when is that going to be," Confidence grabbed his shoulders, "A month, a year, a decade?!"

Love Heart looked her in the face, "As long as I need to! I don't know how long that will be but I'm doing this, and I can't see any of you until I'm done!" Love Heart wrenched away from Confidence Heart and marched out the door. Everyone just stared at where Love Heart had vanished until Confidence Heart took off after him.

Love Heart had started running as soon as he was outside and he only stopped when he reached the portal to Pegasus Falls. Love Heart stood there, nerving himself to step through and really commit to this, until he heard Confidence Heart behind him.

"Love Heart! Wait!"

Love Heart turned to meet Confidence as she slowed a stop in front of him. "Don't go, please, I don't want to lose you."

Love Heart reached out for her, then stopped and pulled the now repaired strip of fabric from his tummy symbol. "I have to. Look, Aurora showed me how to fix this, just imagine what I can do if I really try to learn." He reached up and bound the strip of fabric around his forehead which left the loose ends trailing behind him.

Confidence just stared for a moment, then stepped forwards, "When will I see you again."

Love Heart averted his eyes, "When I'm older, stronger and wiser." He turned to face her again and put his arms around her, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Confidence Heart put her arms around him.

Love Heart gave a weak smile, "When I get back, we're going to get married."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

They leaned in and kissed each other. They stayed like that for a full minute before Love Heart finally broke away then turned and walked through the portal.


	12. Union and Birth

Chapter 12: Union and Birth

This was her dream. Love-a-Lot had notes stuffed to overflowing in a thick binder that she had been filling up since they first defeated Dark Heart that planned out every aspect of her dream wedding. Some would call her obsessed but that obsession proved very useful in putting it together in only two weeks. Love-a-Lot insisted on being her own wedding planner and turned into a near literal hurricane; it was nearly impossible to get her to stand still as she was fitted for her wedding dress: a lacy sleeveless white gown she had drawn herself and been refining for years.

Tenderheart was amazed but by no means displeased with how much Love-a-Lot threw herself into her work, it was that dedication that was part of why he loved her. This left Tenderheart with little to do during the actual preparations save for choosing his best man and groomsmen. Grumpy was chosen as his best man, despite the fact that he complained he'd have to dance with Cheer (Love-a-Lot's maid of honor), while Champ and Brave Heart were chosen to be his groomsmen. Love-a-lot chose Harmony and Friend Bear as her bridesmaids.

It all led to this moment for her. Love-a-Lot stood in front of the altar with Tenderheart where True Heart presided over the ceremony.

"With the power vested in me by the Great Wishing Star I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss." Love-a-Lot's breath nearly caught in her throat as she leaned in and kissed Tenderheart on the lips.

No one noticed when Confidence Heart quietly snuck out of the Hall of Hearts while the new married couple kissed.

Confidence Heart marched through the silent Kingdom of Caring towards the communal gym, her hands clenched into fists as she stared at the ground in front of her. Even this far away she could pick up the sounds of revelry from the Hall of Hearts and it only spurred her to move faster. She finally kicked in the door to the gym and slammed it behind her with another kick. She immediately sought out a punching bag, which she hefted up and hung from the ceiling before she laid into it with unrestrained rage.

Confidence Heart wasn't sure how long she stood there, punching, kicking and just wailing on the bag with everything she had.

"Everything alright, sports fan?"

Confidence Heart whirled around to see Champ Bear behind her. She sighed then turned back to the punching bag, "What! Makes you! Think! Something's! WRONG!" with her last shout she kicked the bag so hard that it broke off the hanging chain and flew across the room to strike the wall near Champ, who reflexively dodged aside.

"Well there's that," Champ watched as Confidence Heart retrieved the punching bag and went to the supply closet for a new chain, "And that you ran out before the reception. Aren't you happy for Tenderheart and Love-a-Lot? Or aren't you at least hungry?"

Confidence Heart finally reattached the punching bag and resumed her assault on it, "I want to be, but I needed to burn off some frustration!" The bag swung back under her assault and she stepped aside to avoid the backswing before she resumed her assault.

"Why don't you just go the Magi gym?" Champ glanced briefly over his shoulder.

Confidence Heart delivered one last punch then caught the bag on the return swing. She took a deep breath, "Because…as soon as I step out of that broom closet I'm going to see, hear or smell the happy couple and their wedding," then she whispered, "It was supposed to be ours."

"What?" Champ's ears perked up and he stepped closer in an attempt to hear what she said.

Confidence Heart turned to Champ which let him see that she was crying, "The wedding. Love Heart and I were supposed to get married, now he's gone."

Champ gave a smile, "Cheer up, sports fan, he'll be back someday."

"THAT NOT THE POINT!" Confidence Heart shouted as wind spiraled around her fist and she delivered a savage punch to the bag, which again sent it hurtling off its chain and across the room.

Champ recoiled from Confidence for a moment as she panted. "I didn't think you cared that much about being married."

"I don't…sort of…" Confidence Heart sighed and retrieved the bag again, but this time she just replaced the chain and stuck it back in the supply closet. "I know I don't act like it but I don't hate girly stuff, I mean I put up with dress shopping with the other girls for a day. I just wanted us to show each other, and everyone, how much we were in love." She walked over to an sat on a bench near the door, where Champ joined her, "Ever since Patient Heart was kidnapped, Love Heart's been too hard on himself. I was hoping that a wedding day would help: showing our love in front of everyone, dancing, eating without caring what it was, partying and then," Confidence gave a coy smile, "Some time alone in bed, maybe a honeymoon."

Champ rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, Cheer mentioned that you two umm… sleep together already."

"For a couple years now," Confidence sighed, "your girlfriend mentioned you two haven't had sex yet."

Champ blushed, "No, I mean she's not ready, I'm not ready…"

"I get it, yeesh everyone here's a prude. Maybe now that they're married Love-a-Lot and Tenderheart will join the club. Then I guess Swift Heart and Grumpy are next," Confidence Heart sighed an hung her head, "Damnit, I was trying to avoid thinking about this."

"Sorry, sports fan," Champ put a hand on Confidence's back. "Want to come back to the reception?"

Confidence Heart stood up and stretched, "In a bit, I need to stretch and shower, maybe blow off a little more steam."

Champ watched her with concern as she headed for the bench press machine, then stood up and followed her, "Want me to spot for you?" he offered.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. Plus, I don't think you want to get sweat all over that tuxedo, or leave Cheer without a dance partner." Confidence Heart set the weight then lay down on the bench.

Champ looked at his arm, as if remembering he was still dressed up as a groomsman for the day, "Right. Why didn't you get dressed up?"

"Didn't want to, hnnng!" Confidence grunted as she lifted the weights. "I'll be fine. I'll see you in a few OK?"

"Alright. Be careful sports fan," Champ turned and left the gym.

"Why does he call everyone that?" Confidence asked aloud once he had left.

OoOoO

Regal Heart sat at home with a book in hand and some tea on the coffee table as she enjoyed a rare moment to herself. Pace was asleep, Chance was out on a caring mission and her other children were out with Hugs and Tugs for the afternoon. She had the baby monitor set up just in case but even at toddler age Pace was a quiet child.

A soft knock at the front door took Regal out of her book. She sighed, marked the page and got up to answer. "Hey Wish, what brings you here?"

Wish Bear smiled somewhat awkwardly as she stood on the front step, her hands clasped in front of her tummy symbol, "I just wanted to talk, and visit for a while. Is this a bad time?"

Regal sighed and rolled her eyes, "I guess not, but I was enjoying having some time to myself for the first time in months."

Wish averted her gaze and frowned, "Oh…sorry. I wish I'd come at a better time." she was about to turn and leave when Regal put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Sorry, Wish, it's fine. Come in," Regal stood aside to let Wish into her house.

Regal plopped down next to where Wish had sat herself on the couch, "So why are you here? Just for a social call? To see Patient Heart?"

Wish twiddled her fingers in her lap, "Well…It's umm…" she looked down at her tummy symbol for a moment.

Regal leaned in closer and put a hand on her shoulder, "Wish, is something wrong?"

Wish's head snapped back up to look at Regal, "What? Oh no not at all. Actually things are very right. I'm just nervous…"

"Right? Nervous? Wait…" Regal watched as Wish carefully put her right hand over her tummy symbol and gave an awkward smile. "Wish Bear, are you pregnant?"

"Yes."

Regal smiled, "Congratulations. You're not too far along are you?"

"Only a couple weeks, I just found out today." Wish looked down at her hands, I was hoping you could give me some advice on what to expect."

Regal sighed and took a drink of her tea, "I guess if anyone is going to offer advice about pregnancy it would be me. Well first off you're going to be hungry pretty much all the time, and not always for things you normally enjoy. I put mustard on everything when I was pregnant and normally I can't stand the stuff." Regal held up two fingers, "Second, watch out for mood swings because the hormones will drive you crazy. Most people will forgive you if they know you're pregnant, and on that note: everyone is going to want to touch your belly when you get big, how you deal with that is up to you…Actually hold on a moment," Regal stood up and walked to the book case on the wall. She scanned through the books until she found what she was looking for, "Here," she passed the book to Wish Bear as she sat back down.

Wish read the cover, "What to Expect When You're Expecting?"

"Soulful got that for me when I was pregnant with Chance. I read through it a couple times, it has some good advice in there." Regal thought for a moment, "With Tenderheart and Love-a-Lot married I get the feeling there's going to be a lot more kids running around soon."

Wish smiled, "thank you Regal. Now I just need to figure out how to tell everyone."

Regal took another drink, "So I'm the first one you told?"

"Well third after Phoenix and Take Care," Wish sighed.

"Right," Regal nodded then quirked an eyebrow as something hit her, "wait since when were you and Defender married?"

Wish blushed, "Oh…well… we aren't actually married, but Phoenix promised himself to me after that incident with Dark Heart. So I guess… we're mates now. Do you think everyone will understand?"

Regal chuckled and shook her head, "Why not? Love-a-Lot might be a bit miffed that she doesn't get to plan your wedding but I think everyone will be happy for you. Animals don't bother with marriage, and wouldn't know what it is either way. It's a human thing we just sort of adopted because we deal with humans. It's _your_ business how you want to live your life. If you want people to know without making a big fuss out of it then just tell someone like Cheer and let word spread."

Wish smiled and stood up, the book clutched in her hands, "Thank you Regal, I should be getting home now."

"Good luck," Regal waved goodbye as Wish exited out the front door.

OoOoO

"So where are we going, Connie," Tugs followed Connie and Hope into the Forest of Feelings with Hugs right behind him.

"Somewhere special, just hold on a moment." Connie stopped to recall where they were going.

Tugs blushed slightly, "If it's a special place why are our sisters here?"

Connie blushed and shook her head, "Not that kind of special! Just, ugg hold on!"

Hope smirked and took over, "I think it's this way, com'on." She took them into the trees and they finally emerged into a sall clearing shielded from prying eyes.

"Here we go, welcome to one of our secret spots," Contrary Heart spread her arms to show off the location.

Hugs stared up and around, "Gosh, I didn't even know we had places like this in the forest."

"We have a few, but only we know about them," Connie leaned up against a tree covering a small heart she'd drawn on the bark with chalk a couple days ago.

Tugs thankfully didn't notice, "So why are we here? Is this some sort of secret club?"

"Sort of. Remember when Love Heart almost killed Cold Heart?" Connie asked.

Hugs shuddered, "I do. I'm just glad he stopped."

Hope walked over to Hugs and put a hand on her shoulder, "Do you know why he stopped when you hugged him?"

Hugs looked up at Hope, "No…why did he?"

Hope pointed to her chest with a finger, "Because you stopped him. When you hugged him your tummy symbol lit up and he just stopped. It's a special power you have."

Hugs blinked, "Special power?"

"We all have the, me, Connie, Chance, even Love Heart and you two," Hope looked, then over at Tugs, who was staring at her.

"Special powers? We? Who's we?" Tugs looked from Hope to Connie.

"Second generation Care Bears," Connie spun her right hand, "Love Heart, and the rest of us, were born as Care Bears instead of changed from normal animals." Connie walked over to Tugs, "We know that Hugs has a 'cooldown hug' and we're going to find out what you can do," she prodded Tugs' chest with her finger.

Tugs blushed slightly but pumped his fists in the air, "Alright! Let's do this!"

OoOoO

"Tenderheart, Wish Bear and I are mates," Defender Bear stood in front of Tenderheart in the Hall of Hearts.

Tenderheart looked up from the documents on the desk and stared, open mouthed at Defender, "Wait what? You're married? For how long?"

Defender shook his head, "Not married, really, but we became mates after the incident with Dark Heart a few years ago."

Tenderheart put a hand on his forehead and leaned back, "And you kept it a secret this long? Why?"

Defender took a deep breath, "Because we wanted to keep things private, I've seen how everyone reacts to each new couple or wedding up here and neither of us wanted to make a public display about our love."

Tenderheart nodded then looked at the silver wedding band on his finger, "Yeah…Love-a-Lot goes a bit gaga over weddings, she's been talking non-stop about Grumpy and Swift Heart lately." He looked back up to Defender, "So why are you telling me this now?"

Defender took a deep breath, "Wish is pregnant and we're moving in together soon."

Tenderheart blinked, "Oh well…congratulations. How much longer?"

"About ten more weeks, if it lasts as long as Regal's did. I should get going, I have to help Wish move today," Defender turned to leave.

"Alright, good luck," Tenderheart pulled out the home registry binder to update the housing information, something they had decided to do after Care-a-Lot was destroyed and recreated several years ago.

OoOoO

"I wish I didn't have so much joint pain." Wish Bear's stretched out tummy symbol flickered for a moment and then faded. She patted her taut tummy. "I guess even my wishes can't make this any more pleasant." Wish leaned back to stretch which pushed her pregnant tummy forwards and knocked the star-o-scope off kilter. "Oops!" she grabbed the object and peered through it again.

"Still at it, Wish?"

Wish stood up to see Confidence Heart who was standing on the observation platform next to her. Wish smiled, "I am, no reason not to."

Confidence looked down at Wish's pregnant tummy, "How much longer?"

Wish patted her tummy, "Two more weeks, if she's on time. Want to feel?"

Confidence Heart quirked an eyebrow, "Aren't you sick of people doing that?"

Wish blushed, "Maybe, but I actually like it, and with Grumpy and Swift Heart's wedding tomorrow everyone's attention is on them."

Confidence sighed, "Right. Can I borrow the star-o-scope for a minute?"

"OK," Wish stepped aside then went to sit on the bench that was across from where the star-o-scope was set up. She watched Confidence Heart swing the star-o-scope up and around.

Confidence's face hardened as she tried to peer closer through the lens, "Looks quiet so far…What's he up to?"

"Who?" Wish asked.

"No-Heart. He's been too quiet lately," Confidence Heart stood up.

Wish Bear heaved herself up and off the bench, one hand on her swollen tummy, "I admit that does worry me. What do you think he's up to?"

Confidence Heart folded her arms, "I don't know, but he didn't try to do anything at Tenderheart and Love-a-Lot's wedding and now we're about to have another one," she turned to look down at Wish's tummy, "And a new cub. No telling what's he's going to do soon."

Wish's hugged her arms protectively around her tummy, "Do you think he's going to do something?" Wish's voice came in a worried tone.

Confidence Heart's face was still serious and she raised a hand, palm upwards, "I heard that he kidnapped Regal Heart on her wedding day and kidnapped Patient Heart the week he was born. He hasn't done anything since Love Heart left which means he's either planning something big, or he's given up. After everything I've heard about No-Heart I doubt he'd give up."

"I see…" Wish looked at the ground, or at least tried with her tummy in the way. She was about to speak when she felt her tummy shudder, "Oh! She's kicking! Want to feel?" Wish looked up with a smile on her face and her hands on her tummy.

Confidence Heart hesitated for a moment then carefully reached out for Wish's pregnant tummy. As soon as she touched Wish's tummy she felt a kick right under her hand. "It's nice," she forced a smile the withdrew her hand.

"Oh! Confidence are you alright? Oh my stars! Calm down please!" Wish pleaded to her unborn daughter.

Confidence Heart sighed, "I'll be fine. I'll just need to keep an eye on No-Heart tomorrow."

Wish finally managed to get her unborn daughter to calm down. She looked up at Confidence, "What? Aren't you going to the wedding tomorrow?"

Confidence shook her head, "No. I'm going to come out here to the observation post and keep an eye on No-Heart, just in case he tries something."

Wish put a hand on Confidence Heart's arm, "Why don't you want to come to the wedding?"

Confidence Heart grit her teeth and pulled her arm away from Wish, "I just want to keep everyone safe!"

"Confidence, please talk to me!" Wish waddled around to Confidence Heart's front.

Confidence looked down at Wish then sighed, "Because I'm jealous OK!"

Wish started, "Jealous?"

"Yes!" Confidence threw up her hands and shouted, "Jealous of True Heart and Noble Heart, Regal and Stellar, Love-a-Lot and Tenderheart and you and Defender! I'm jealous because you're all happy loving couples and I'm alone!" She turned to lean over the fence and glared out across the clouds, "I bolted from Love-a-Lot and Tenderheart's wedding as soon as they kissed and went to the gym." She sighed, "I hate feeling like this, I want to be happy for everyone but all I can think is 'I wish that was me up there at the altar'."

Wish stepped forwards and put a hand on Confidence's shoulder. She gave a concerned look, "Why don't you go and visit Love Heart?"

Confidence Heart hung her head, "I want to, but I can't." She reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a crumpled letter, "Renegade brought me this from Love Heart a week after he left. It says he trusts me to take care of everyone and to keep training Anger Heart and Guidance Heart. He's trusting me to do my job so I have to trust him and what he's doing. If I go there that could give No-Heart or Cold Heart the opportunity to attack." She stuffed the letter back in her pocket.

"You should come, at least go to the reception to get something to eat afterwards," Wish leaned over slightly and used the railing for support.

Confidence Heart averted her gaze, "Maybe. You should head home just in case No-Heart's spying on us."

Wish gave Confidence Heart a worried look, then nodded, "OK. Just consider it, please." Wish waddled away while Confidence Heart stayed at the observation post.

OoOoO

Confidence Heart didn't go to Swift Heart ad Grumpy's wedding. She didn't even go to the Hall of Hearts. She spent the entire day at the observation post with a pile of sandwiches full of: salami, cheese, spinach, lettuce and mashed avocados. She finished her last one as she peered through the star-o-scope towards No-Heart's castle.

"Come on," she mumbled through a half-full mouth as she tried to focus on the dark structure, "Where's your plan to sabotage the wedding today?"

Confidence Heart was vindicated when she saw Beastly peddling his flying bicycle towards Care-a-lot and… wait who was that? It looked like a young human girl with purple hair done back in a ponytail that had a green streak back through it. She was waving a hand mirror with a gem set above it and she was berating Beastly.

Confidence Heart stepped back from the star-o-scope and squinted towards the sky cycle in the distance, "Not today." she bared her teeth then took off to intercept the invaders.

Beastly panted as he set the cycle down, "We're here, Shreeky," he panted.

"Took you long enough, furball!" Shreeky jumped out of the large yellow side car that had been attached to Beastly's cycle-copter. She brandished her mirror towards the Hall of Hearts then scowled, "Yeeach! A Care Bear wedding, well I'm not going to let that happen."

Shreeky was about to start her march towards the Hall of Hearts, when Confidence Heart leapt up and landed in a three-point stance in front of her. "And I'm not going to let you ruin it." Confidence Heart stood up to face Shreeky and cracked her fists in anticipation.

Shreeky cackled, "Heehahahahaha! I don't think so. One Care Bear Cousin isn't going to stop me. You had it easy but now you have to face me, No-Heart's niece Shreeky!" She raised her mirror, "Magic mirror make then mad, turn whatever's good to bad!" A bright purple beam fired out of the mirror and struck one of the lampposts on the path to the Hall of Hearts. The lamp-post suddenly came to life, gaining cartoonishly evil eyes and sharp teeth. Confidence was taken by surprise enough to that the lamp post dove down and wrapped its body around her. Confidence struggled as she was lifted high into the air and the lamp post tried to snap at her with its glass teeth.

Shreeky grinned up at the struggling fennec, "Hahahaha!" Well you can just sit up there while I ruin…their…wedding…" Shreeky watched in surprise as Confidence forced the wrapped post outwards until her arms were straight. She kicked out hard at the lamp post's body which made it roar in pain as she hit the ground.

"Not gonna work!" Confidence Heart darted forwards. Shreeky didn't have time to react as Confidence snatched the mirror from her and kicked her in the chest. "Confidence Heart tossed the mirror up in her hand then smirked over at Shreeky, "So this is your magic wand? You're nowhere near your uncle's level." Confidence Heart caught the mirror then looked up at the lamp post, which glared at her then changed back to normal. Confidence Heart glared at Shreeky and pointed the mirror at her, "I'm not a Care Bear Cousin, I'm a Care Bear Magi and you can't imagine what I've been through. Go home before I lose it!"

Shreeky ground her teeth and pointed to Confidence Heart, "Give me back my magic mirror, Care Bear, or I'm gonna, I'm gonna!"

"N-n-n-no Shreeky d-d-d-don't!" Beastly waved his arms defensively, but it was too late.

Shreeky took in a deep breath and shrieked at the top of her lungs, "EEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Confidence Heart dropped the mirror and her hand flew to cover her ears, her normally sensitive hearing meant that the loud shriek was like a thousand jackhammers pounding at her skull and her hands couldn't cover enough of her ears to block out the sound. It was so painful that she dropped to her knees and the world spun around her. Beastly seized his chance and ran over to Confidence, grabbing the mirror and running it back to Shreeky.

"Give me that, furball!" Shreeky snatched the mirror from Beastly then turned to Confidence Heart, who was still kneeling on the ground as her eardrums pounded. "Hahahah! Well it looks like you can't beat me after all. What should I do with you?" She grinned, "oooh I know, I'll turn you into a statue and present you to uncle No-Heart as a present."

Confidence Heart tried to stand up, but her head spun too much and she had to grab a nearby lamp post to stay upright. A blast of magic from the mirror flew past her and struck the post, turning it to solid bronze.

"Hold still!" Shreeky stomped her foot as she pointed the mirror at Confidence Heart again. Confidence tried to face her but she had just barely caught sight of Shreeky as her mirror lit up again.

"Care Bear Stare!" A bright silver beam of light fired from behind Confidence Heart and struck Shreeky's arm, which send her aim up and wildly missed Confidence Heart. Independent Bear ran up alongside Confidence Heart and helped her to stand, "Are you alright?"

Confidence couldn't hear hi but as soon as she saw him she asked one word, "Wedding?"

"They heard the scream but I volunteered to check it out. They're still going ahead," Indy's symbol glowed and he conjured his katana into his left hand. "Now you, get out of here before I force you to leave."

Shreeky stomped her foot again, "Stop getting in my way!" She raised her mirror again.

Indy reacted quickly, he dashed forwards and swung his sword at the mirror which sliced the top off and shattered the glass. Indy stood next to Shreeky but didn't turn to face her, "Leave now, little girl, before I decide it's worth my time to end you."

The threat seemed to pass over Shreeky's head and she s jumped in place, stomping her feet on the ground, "You Care Bears don't know who you're dealing with! I'll be back and you'll all pay! BEASTLY!" Her last screech made Confidence wince.

"Yes, right away Shreeky!" Beastly ran over to the sky-cycle and started peddling even before Shreeky had jumped in.

Confidence Heart ignored the retreating threats of vengeance and shook her head. Indy came over to help her stand, "Are you alright, Confidence Heart?"

Confidence looked up at him, "What? Ugggg my head's killing me!"

Indy guided her over to a nearby bench and helped her to sit down, "Just wait here, I'll go get Take Care."

Confidence barely registered what he said and just slumped back against the bench. A couple minutes later she was being supported between Indy and Take Care as they led her to the hospital.

After fifteen minutes of testing Confidence's hearing was finally coming back. Take Care peered down Confidence's ear with an otoscope, "Well there's no permanent damage at least," She stood back and tossed the cone from the otoscope's tip into a bin to be washed, "How's you're head."

"Still pounding," Confidence finally put a hand on her forehead, "Got any Asprin?"

"Just a minute." Take Care passed the gel cap and a glass of water, which she downed in an instant.

Confidence sighed as she waited for the painkiller to take effect, "Where's Indy?"

"He went to give the report about what happened," Take Care stood back and folded her arms, "Can you tell me what happened?"

Confidence nodded, "I was at the observation point when I saw Beastly flying towards Care-a-Lot…"

OoOoO

"…and then I got took Confidence Heart to Take Care's hospital with her before I came to write this report." Independent Bear was seated in the leaders' room as he wrote down the report on the report form about attacks against the Kingdom of Caring.

Tenderheart nodded as he typed the same information into the computer they'd installed there recently, "I see. So No-Heart has a niece, and a family of some kind. What do you think she's going to do next?"

Indy set his pen down, "I know she's going to come back and keep harassing us. Shreeky wasn't scared when I destroyer her mirror or that I was using a katana so she's either fearless or too dense to understand how much of a threat I posed. Personally I think it's the latter." He put the report paper in that year's file folder, "Was the wedding interrupted at all after I left?"

Tenderheart saved the report and turned to Indy, "No. We continued even after you and Take Care took off, I think she was happy to get out of there though."

There was a knock on the door and Indy turned his head, "Who is it?"

"It's Wish Bear. May I come in?" she sounded worried.

"Yes, come in," Tenderheart said.

Wish entered with one arm resting on her pregnant tummy. Both Tenderheart and Indy saw the worried look on her face. Tenderheart stood up and put her hands on both her shoulders, "Wish, what's wrong?"

"It's about something Confidence Heart told me yesterday," Wish hugged her belly protectively as Tenderheart stepped back, "She said that No-Heart would try something at the wedding today and that he would try to do something when my cub is born. He did try something today didn't he?"

"In a manner of speaking," Indy folded his arms, "That girl Shreeky is his niece, but I don't know if she came here on her own or at his command."

"Either way, something almost did happen and now…" she looked down at her tummy, "I'm scared. What if he tries to do something to my daughter? He went after Regal on her wedding day and he kidnapped three of her children right after they were born…"

Indy nodded, "I was wondering about that too. He's been quiet ever since his fight with Love Heart and now it looks like he's back." He walked over to Wish and put a hand on her shoulder. He squeezed it reassuringly, "I promise, we'll make sure nothing happens to her, or you."

Wish managed a smile, "Thank you. I should get back to the reception."

Tenderheart smiled reassuringly. "Have fun, oh and can you ask Brave Heart to come here. We need to talk to him about all of this, just to make sure everyone's on the same page."

"Thank you, I will." Wish retreated out the door.

Brave Heart arrive a couple minutes later, two trays of food in his hand. "I brought you your servings from dinner, you two haven't had a chance to eat."

"Thanks, Brave Heart." Tenderheart sniffed at the roasted root pie and sausages, "But we do have to have a meeting now."

"Well I already ate so I'm all ears." Brave Heart took his seat at the meeting table.

Indy took a bite from the root pie before he spoke again. "Wish just came to see us. Confidence Heart guessed that something was going to happen at the wedding today and Beastly showed up with No-Heart's niece Shreeky. We chased her off but something else Confidence said scared Wish, that No-Heart is probably going to try and kidnap her daughter after she's born."

Brave Heart's face hardened, "I wouldn't put it past him, or whoever Shreeky is."

Indy nodded, "And the fact that she showed up today means they're watching us. They have to have noticed when Flash Heart died and Love Heart left and they must know that Wish is pregnant and close to her due date."

Tenderheart swallowed a chunk of meat, "Then why didn't they try something at my wedding?"

Indy rolled his eyes, "Probably because Hurricane Love-a-Lot put things together so fast he wasn't able to plan anything."

Tenderheart couldn't help but chuckle as he looked at the silver wedding band on his right ring finger, "I couldn't even keep track of what was going on until I was standing at the altar."

"Focus, Tenderheart!" Brave Heart's voice raised which snapped Tenderheart's attention back to him. "I think we have extra reason to be worried too, No-Heart has extra reason to want to hurt Defender Bear after he nearly killed him and helped Truth Bear break away from him."

Indy counted off on his fingers, "Defender, Love Heart and Regal Heart, they're probably the ones he has the biggest grudges against."

"Take Care might be high on that list too, since she saved my life after he nearly drowned me," Brave Heart shuddered at the memory, "He has to hate her for stealing that win from him."

"And then there's Fauna," Tenderheart got a faraway look in his eyes.

Indy looked over at Tenderheart, "What about Fauna?"

Tenderheart shook his head to clear it, "Oh right, that was before you joined. When Fauna was a foal she wanted to learn magic but none of us could teach her, this was before Defender joined the family or she found the Falls again, so she ended up going to No-Heart for training."

Indy almost choked on his mouthful of food, he held his throat as he grabbed a drink from the water cooler and washed the food down his throat. "What?!"

Tenderheart sighed, "She was naïve and she didn't really know who No-Heart was, or maybe he convinced her that he just wanted to help. Either way she trained with him until she was almost fully grown; even though she met and fell in love with Blue during this time she still kept learning from No-Heart."

Brave Heart cleared his throat, "To cut a long story short she learned some magic from him and when we found out we freaked out then she freaked out and ran off to No-Heart. Fauna helped No-Heart capture all of us and he almost won that day, but Grumpy and Swift Heart managed to change her mind at the last minute so she set us free and turned on No-Heart, then everything exploded and we thought she was dead."

Tenderheart hung his head, "We didn't see her for two years then one day we found her symbol carved into a tree in the Forest of Feelings. At first we thought it was a cruel joke or prank but it turns out she was alive. She escaped the castle and went into hiding until she snuck out and carved that symbol as a way to tell us she was still alive. We were angry but relieved and that's more or less the whole story."

Indy pounded his chest to make sure the food got through before he spoke, "Does she still use his magic?"

Brave Heart shook his head, "Nope, you need one of his crystals to do that."

Indy nodded and sat back down, "Right, but we're off topic here. We know that No-Heart, or Shreeky, is going to try something when Wish gives birth, so we need to be ready."

Tenderheart swallowed the last of his food and wiped his mouth, "What do you suggest?"

Indy rested a hand on his mouth and furrowed his brow, "Give me some time, I'm still not used to being a leader. I promise I'll have something before her due date."

"Don't worry, we'll be here to help you too," Tenderheart reassured him.

Indy smiled, "Thanks."

OoOoO

No-Heart listened to Shreeky rant about her broken magic mirror as she stormed up to her room in the tower.

"I see my daughter's doing as well as ever," the voice spoke from the small cauldron on No-Heart's alchemy table.

No-Heart glared at the face that rippled on the surface, "And why did you send her to me again?"

"She needs to learn magic in a place that's better stocked…shall we say. My own resources are tied up in mundane avenues at the moment and, though I am loathed to admit this, your collection of arcane lore is more substantial than mine."

A shriek from upstairs caused No-Heart to suddenly transform into a snake. He slithered up onto the table to glare back into the cauldron, "And it has nothing to do with her volatile and disruptive temperament, Quenos?"

"Perhaps. I think that might be put to good use disrupting those Care Bears you're always at war with." The voice's tone became smug, "How is that going by the way?"

No-Heart transformed back to his true form and stepped down to the ground, "They are multiplying: finding new and lost members and having children!" No-Heart turned away from the cauldron, "The lioness has a brood of four and now, the mate of that white bear is about to give birth!"

"That is troubling, so why do you not do something?"

"I have tried!" No-Heart's shout caused the room to shake, "I kidnapped her twins and her fourth child and both times they were saved before I could do anything!" He turned back to the cauldron, his eyes blazing, "This time I will not let this go unanswered, I will steal that infant and this time I will use it to destroy them. And failing that I will kill it and its parents!"

"Given your track record I would wait on this until-"

"I will not wait! Even with your daughter here I will not let this go unanswered! If I must, I will employ her talents, her voice seemed to cripple that one member of the magi." No-Heart turned to one of his spell books, "And with one of their defenders dead and another missing there will be no better time than now."

"If you insist. I need to get back to my business. Be careful big brother," the last four words dripped sarcasm.

OoOoO

A purple tornado landed next to Take Care's hospital and No-Heart emerged. "At last, this time I will not fail!"

Before he could take a step towards the hospital a fireball struck him in the face. "You're not going anywhere!" Anger Heart Fox's twin tails swished back and forth as he conjured up another fireball that he hurled at No-Heart, which struck him in the chest.

"I will not be denied my prize!" No-Heart was about to hurl a spell at Anger Heart when Independent Bear charged at him and sliced into his arm with his katana which was wreathed in white stare energy.

Indy rounded on No-Heart and pointed the glowing white sword at No-Heart with his left hand, "You will not harm a hair on that infant's body."

No-Heart rounded on Indy only to find himself surrounded not only by them but Confidence Heart Fennec with metal arm and shin guards, Truth Bear with his guandao and Guidance Heart Raccoon with her dirk held in her off hand.

No-Heart glared at them, "You will not stop me from protecting that child, especially you!" he pointed a finger at Truth Bear.

Truth spun his guandao and electrified the blade, "I'm not your puppet anymore, No-Heart."

No-Heart roared and changed into a tiger and pounced at Truth Bear when a flash of light temporarily blinded him followed by a torrent of water that knocked him off course. Guidance Heart panted but still managed a smile as she did her best to ready herself for the next attack.

As the battle raged outside, Shreeky used her magic mirror to unlock the window to Wish's maternity room. "Now help me up, furball." Shreeky didn't even wait for Beastly to offer a hand and stepped on his head to get into the window. Wish was asleep as was her newborn cub, a pale teal bear with two small tufts of longer fur on her head, one teal and one white.

Shreeky couldn't resist a cackle to herself, "Heheeheehee, this is the easiest job I've ever been given."

There was a sudden flash and Shreeky found a sword up against her throat. "If you touch one hair on my daughter Hope Bear's head, then I will remove yours from your neck."

Defender Bear stood there, his face a mask a cold fury as he held his sword at the ready. Shreeky backed off which let Defender put himself between her and the crib where his newborn daughter lay asleep all the while keeping his sword pointed at the purple-haired witch.

Far from being afraid, Shreeky was furious, "Get out of my way, Care Bear, I have a mission and I will finish it!"

Defender tensed himself, "This is your last warning, leave!"

"Get out of my way or I'll shriek!" Shreeky didn't even wait for a reply and took a deep breath.

Defender reacted quickly and chanted a spell, "Silence!" he hurled a bolt of magical energy at Shreeky right as she opened her mouth to shriek. No sound came out.

Shreeky felt like she was shrieking at the top of her lungs but it was completely silent. Defender took his chance and charged as her, pushing her all the way to the window and outside. "That will wear off in a couple hours, but try this again and I won't be so nice." Defender shut and locked the window then sat down in a nearby chair to keep watch.

No-Heart was engulfed in Anger Heart's flames as he transformed into an elephant and reared up to stomp on him, only to miss when Anger Heart dodged out of the way. Truth swung his guandoa at No-Heart only for the blade to spark as it struck his skin. No-Heart spotted Shreeky retreat from the hospital then trumpeted and charged towards the hospital.

"GET AWAY!" Confidence Heart and Anger Heart both charged at No-Heart and rammed into his side which knocked him off kilter. Guidance Heart fired off a torrent of water at his feet from the opposite side and both Indy and Truth swung at his legs and had to jump out of the way as he fell over.

They all jumped back as No-Heart transformed back to his true form as Indy shouted, "Now! Care Bears Countdown! Four! Three! Two! One! Care Bear Stare!"

No-Heart barely had time to stand up when all five white beams of light hit him. He reeled pain and bellowed. His words incoherent as he transformed into a tornado and flew away. The Magi all watched him retreat, followed by a still silenced Shreeky being peddled away by Beastly. Once they were sure he was out of sight they all collapsed to the clouds panting heavily, Indy and Truth using their weapons to prop themselves up.

Confidence Heart grinned as she forced herself to stand up, "We won!"

"For now." Indy pushed himself up and dissipated his katana, "We need to keep watch at every wedding and birth we have for a while."

Anger Heart groaned, "Great… So we'll be on security for every wedding we have now?"

"One of us will have to be," Confidence Heart stretched as she dissipated her arm and shin guards.

"I guess we'll have to put things on hold," Guidance Heart sighed, "Oh well."


	13. Fall and Rise

Chapter 13: Fall and Rise

"Now focus and let it out." Aurora watched at the star on Love Heart's forehead glowed more intensely then four motes of glowing green light emerged and floated up and around them. Love Heart looked up at the four floating lights.

Aurora nodded, "Very good. I believe that will do for today. Do you have any questions before you leave?"

Love Heart stood up from where he had been kneeling, "Does it matter if I practise on my own?"

Aurora smiled, "Not at all, practise as you see fit as long as you don't harm anyone."

Love Heart nodded, "Thank you, Aurora." He turned and walked away from the igloo. Aurora watched him walk away then sighed and re-entered her home.

Love Heart trudged through the snow in the vague direction of the royal caves. Few pegasus stopped to give him a glance let alone talk to him. He waved to a couple that were grazing as he passed then stopped to pick some berries off a bush and much on them. They tasted sweet. Grazing like this was going to be how he ate for the foreseeable future.

After a couple hours of walking Love Heart finally reached the base of the mountain where they royal caves were and looked up at the imposing ascent. There was no easy way to walk up to the royal caves, why would there be? Every inhabitant and visitor could fly by some means or other so it just made sense to protect the home of the royal family with this kind of terrain. Love Heart took a deep breath then tried to conjure a cloud car with his tummy symbol, which glowed briefly then faded.

Love Heart sighed and slumped against the side of the mountain. He barely noticed a red roan pegasus that snorted and gave him a death glare before he flew up to the royal caves himself.

Red Snout landed at the entrance to the royal caves and nodded to the two guards on duty; they knew he was friends with the Kingsire and Queendame so they let him pass without incident. He found Fauna and Blue in their human forms sitting on the couch in their living room. Despite himself Red couldn't help but enjoy the human amenities that Fauna had brought with her that were powered by a magic generator that Bright Heart and Grumpy had built for her, though he still found the television to be an awkward addition at best.

Fauna heard the trotting and looked over her shoulder from the couch. "Hey Red Snout. Come to join us?"

Red Snout trotted over to the side of the couch, "Watch what?" He peered at the Television and scrunched up his face, "Are those fish talking?"

"Finding Nemo," Blue took a piece of popcorn from the bowl between him and Fauna and popped it into his mouth.

Red Snout just rolled his eyes, "I'll try but it makes my eyes hurt to try and watch that box." Red Snout shifted into his Red Wolf form and lay down on the floor, "By the way, that green Care Bear is sitting at the base of the mountain."

"Hmm?" Fauna swallowed her mouthful of popcorn, "Why doesn't he just fly up."

"He can fly?" Red Snout's gaze snapped to Fauna.

Fauna stood up, "Sort of, they can create cars made of clouds that they can drive up here. I'm gonna go see what's wrong." She shifted into her true form then trotted out of the caves.

Red Snout watched her go for a moment then turned back to the TV, only to find the movie paused. "Why is he still here?"

"Love Heart? He's here to learn magic from Aurora," Blue got up to wash his hands.

"And how long is he going to be here?" Red Snout's voice was becoming more agitated.

"No idea." Blue returned from the kitchen (another renovation Fauna had brought from the human world) with a drink can in his hand and gave Red Snout a severe look, "What's wrong?"

"This isn't his world, it's ours. We were given this place to keep us safe and now we're just letting him live here!" Red Snout growled as he spoke.

"He asked to live here and we don't see any problem with it," Blue took a long drink.

Red Snout glared at the can in Blue's hand then stood up and shifted back to his pegasus form snorted and trotted out of the cave.

OoOoO

"Hey Love Heart, why are you just standing there?" Fauna dropped out of the sky and landed next to Love Heart who was still slumped against the side of the mountain.

Love Heart looked up at her and gave a weak smile that faded in an instant, "I wanted to come visit, but I can't."

Fauna snorted and rolled her eyes, "Why, afraid it'll remind you of home?"

Love Heart looked down at and touched his tummy symbol, "No, I mean I can't. My tummy symbol isn't working."

Fauna blinked then stared, "Wait, that can happen?" She crossed her eyes trying to look at the symbol on her forehead.

Love Heart nodded, "When I was a kid my dad couldn't use his symbol either, he never said why but… I think it was because he couldn't save my mom." Love Heart slid down rather painfully against the cliff face, "I can still see it…the cut that killed Flash Heart," Love Heart grabbed the sides of his head, "It's all my fault."

Fauna was about to speak up, then stopped. She just stared at him then leaned down and nuzzled him, "Want to talk about it?"

"No… but thank you, Fauna."

OoOoO

Red Snout jumped off the cliff then glided down to a lower ledge. He spotted Fauna as she spoke with Love Heart and he snorted again.

"I see you disapprove of his presence as well."

Red Snout whirled around to see Tonar standing behind him. The elder Pegasus was not smiling, "What do you want?"

"Just to talk." Tonar trotted over to look down at the conversation below, "Does that presence of that bear disgust you as it does myself? He sits there as if our right to seclusion does not matter."

Red Snout tensed, "Why does she let him walk all over her? He didn't help raise him, she barely knows him!"

Tonar smiled, "Precisely, I see the influence those animals are having on her, the ostentatious amenities she has brought into the once regal royal caves, her frequent and dangerous trips to the human world, polluting our paradise with human garbage. But by her decree he is a guest in these falls so we can't force him to leave. However, he could fall victim to something…"

Red Snout turned to Tonar, his eyes hooded, "You want to kill him? Why don't you try?"

Tonar looked from Red Snout down to the conversation below, "Because she watches me like a hawk, sometimes literally, and would know if I were to make an attempt on his life. But she trusts you and you have the motivation to do this. Remove this toxic influence from the falls so we may remain the race we are supposed to be." He stepped back before anyone could see his conversation and left Red Snout to stand on the cliff alone.

Fauna wasn't sure what else to tell Love Heart so she just stayed with him until he stood up and left, back in the direction of the arctic region, then she flew back up to the royal caves. Fauna didn't even notice Red Snout as he glided down from the ledge and shifted into his wolf form, after which he began to stalk Love Heart.

Love Heart was too distracted to notice that he was being followed. He kept his gaze towards the ground as he trudged forwards. It wasn't until he reached a clearing that he heard a growl. Love Hear turned just in time to see Red Snout pounce on him. Love Heart was knocked to the ground and pinned under the wolf as he snarled and opened his jaws, going straight for Love Heart's neck.

On reflex, Love Heart managed to free his right arm and caught Red Snout's muzzle in his right hand which slowed his attempt to snap at his neck. Red Snout grunted and tried to force Love Heart's hand aside while inching closer to the death snap.

' _Do I want to die?'_ Love Heart's arm was going limp and letting the jaws get closer to his neck. Something in Love Heart snapped, and he bared his teeth and wrenched his left arm from under Red's paw, "NO!" He grabbed Red Snout's lower jaw and used all his strength to force his teeth away from him and then kicked out at him which knocked him to his side.

Love Heart rolled away and stood up. His left forearm was bleeding but he ignored the pain as his tummy symbol flashed. Love Heart concentrated and a single sword formed in his right hand. He gripped the hilt in both hands as Red Snout rounded on him and charged again. Love Heart stood his ground and managed to catch Red's teeth on his sword but was forced back several steps before he kicked at Red Snout's paw and knocked him off balance. Love Heart tried to swing down at Red but hesitated for a moment which let Red Snout bite into his left leg.

Love Heart roared in pain and stabbed into Red Snout's right foreleg. The pain caused Red Snout to let go and check to see if his limb was still attached, and it was though it was completely numb. Love Heart winced from the pain in his leg but he didn't chance a look. He put his all weight on his good right leg and watched as Red Snout readied for one last attack. Red Snout put all his effort into a jump and pounced with his jaws heading right for Love Heart's throat. Love Heart let himself collapse sideways and swung at Red Snout's side, the blade slicing into his side but leaving no mark, only pain.

Red Snout hit the ground hard with pain searing through his right side. Once again he checked but didn't see any blood, nor any indication that he'd been injured save for the intense pain. He saw that Love Heart was supporting himself on his left arm, with the sword hilt still under his hand, with his right hand pointed at him. A crackle of blue lightning danced in Love Heart's palm and Red's eyes widened. Afraid he might be caught in a forest fire, Red Snout limped away as best he could, leaving Love Heart to hopefully bleed out in the clearing.

Love Heart didn't lower his arm until the sounds of Red Snout retreating stopped then he finally collapsed back to the ground, his sword dissipating as he landed. He hurt, his left arm and leg were bleeding, his heart was pounding, he was panting, and he felt alive! Despite the danger he had been in, Love Heart managed to smile to himself, for the first time since Flash Heart's death he could feel some of his spark come back, enough that he was able to muster of the energy to keep going but he still needed medical treatment.

The royal caves were the closest place he knew he could get some help so he focused on his tummy symbol and conjured up a cloud car. He forced himself to get up and into the car before he drove off up to the royal caves.

At least it wasn't stick shift.

OoOoO

Pegasus Falls was a land filled with as any biomes as could be imagined on earth, each suited to wherever anyone wished to live; the pegasus were divided up into herds based on the species of their guardian forms but these were just nesting grounds based on where each guardian form felt the most comfortable, though some were more territorial than others. Red Snout shifted back into his true pegasus form and took to the sky to give his limb leg a rest as he approached the valley the Red Wolves nested in. He was just grateful that no one had seen the fight or there would be hell to pay.

Red Snout landed in his nest and lay down, waiting for the pain to cease. It hurt like hell and yet there was no wound and by all rights his leg should have been severed but it was still there, limp but there. With no wounds to lick all he could do was wait.

Eventually feeling returned to his leg and the pain subsided. He rolled over to sit properly and glared forwards. "Next time!"

OoOoO

Love Heart crash landed at the entrance to the royal caves and fell in a heap as his cloud car disintegrated around him. He barely registered as one of the guards came to investigate while the other ran to get Fauna and Blue but he still caught sight of them before he passed out.

Love Heart woke up some time later by a sting in his left arm. He lifted his head from the pillow and looked up to see a golden eagle spreading some sort of green gel on his arm with a wing before she bandaged it and moved on to his leg.

"Who are you?"

The golden eagle didn't look up from her work, "Kyrios, I'm one of the best healers in the falls, though I don't know why Queendame Fauna summoned me for this, she should be able to take care of it herself." She finished up and bandaged Love Heart's leg. She shifted into her pegasus form and retrieved some saddlebags full of her medicines then bowed to Fauna and Blue, who were sanding nearby in their pegasus forms, "He should be fine in a few hours, if you would excuse me."

Blue nodded, "You may go, Kyrios."

Fauna waited until the healer had left before she trotted over to Love Heart's side. "Alright, what happened out there?"

Love Heart sat up, surprised at how little it hurt, "I was attacked by a wolf."

Fauna narrowed her eyes, "What kind of wolf, never mind I think I know who would try this." Fauna growled, sounding very much like a wolf despite still being in her pegasus form, "I'll be back after I pay Red Snout a visit."

"Wait!" Love Heart held up a hand as Fauna turned away, "Don't, it's fine."

"Fine!?" Confidence rounded on Love Heart, "How is this 'fine' in any way?"

Blue nodded, "She's right, if we don't talk to him then he might try this again."

Love Heart's face hardened, "Good."

"Good?" Fauna stared aghast at Love Heart, "Last I checked your head wasn't one of the places he hurt you. I'm not going to let him, or anyone, attack my friend and guest."

"No, I need this, Fauna." Love Heart stood up, wincing slightly at his injured leg but still managing to stay upright. "Until he attacked me I felt…" Love Heart placed a hand on his chest, "I didn't know how I felt, despondent I guess. Could barely convince myself to go on even with the thought of how I'd be letting everyone down I couldn't muster the desire to keep going," Love Heart's hand moved down to his tummy symbol, "I guess that's why I couldn't use my tummy symbol. When he attacked me I honestly felt like I should just give up and let him kill me, but then I realized that I didn't want to die, or to let anyone else down and I felt that spark of life return to me." Love Heart raised both his hands and balled them into fists, "I need this! I need a reason to keep trying, to fight, to get stronger and keep living! Fauna, please let him be and if he attacks me again then I'll handle it, I know I will!"

Fauna was still staring at Love Heart and seemed at a loss for words, so Blue stepped in. "If that's what you want, Love Heart, then we'll leave him be for now. But what happens if you hurt him?"

Love Heart smiled and conjured one of his swords. He gave it a couple of experiment swings, "My swords can't injure anyone unless I want them too, if I really want to kill them, otherwise they just hurt like you were actually cut by them, leave limbs limp or knock you unconscious if I inflict what would be a fatal blow," he dissipated his sword, "Besides, I thought only gold could kill you."

"Not entirely, simply our most potent weakness. Just being near it can paralyse us and shut off our magic, even more so if it comes in direct contact with us and then it can burn us and leave scars, we can still succumb to disease or injury from other sources but we heal fast and it takes a lot to injure us without that weakness."

"Why are you telling me this?" Love Heart looked confused.

Blue smiled then pointed to the eight-pointed star on Love Heart's forehead, "Because I trust you, and despite what others might think I recognise your right to be here not just as a guest but as an equine."

Fauna finally shook her head to dispel the confusion from her head. "If you really want to let Red Snout keep this up then that's your call. Just stay safe, OK?"

Love Heart nodded, "I will, but there's more. Blue can you help me be a better leader."

"What?" Blue asked.

Love Heart clenched his fists at his sides, "Learning unicorn magic isn't going to magically solve everything, nether is getting stronger. I need to learn how to be a better leader, a better person, so that when I go back I don't make the same mistakes I did before."

"Hey, I'm right here too. There's two leaders in the room." Fauna stamped her hoof indignantly.

"We can both help you to the best of our ability, but we're both still learning how to be good leaders. I had to take over the position of Kingsire at a relatively young age," Blue smiled, "But we will do our best to help you."

"Thanks, now I need to give my tummy symbol a workout, it's been too long."

Once Love Heart had left the guest room, Blue turned to Fauna, "Are you sure it's Red Snout?"

Fauna snorted, "Who else? No one else would risk pissing me off by attacking him, Red Snout probably thinks we'll go easy on him if we catch him."

Blue sighed, "He's probably right, that or he's letting his temper get to him, probably both. Do you think someone put him up to this?"

Fauna narrowed her eyes, "Only one person would try to get under my skin like this."

"It could be any member of the council, they all had a problem…" Blue caught Fauna's glare then relented, "But yes, it's probably Tonar."

Fauna spread her wings and started flapping angrily, "Oohh, that does it I'm-"

Blue put a wing on one of hers to catch her attention, "Don't just go storming off to the council's chambers in a huff. None of them will admit to anything and they would love to see you going off on a tirade with no proof."

Fauna groaned and sat down, "Just great, so now what?"

Blue leaned down and lifted Fauna's nose up with his own, "If it'll make you feel any better I'll get two of the golden eagles to keep an eye on Love Heart and Red Snout to make sure they don't kill each other, OK?"

Fauna sighed somewhat dejectedly, "OK." She stood up and stretched slightly, "I'm heading to Care-a-Lot. I promised Swift Heart and Grumpy that I'd be in their wedding party."

"Oh, are you going to be their flower girl?" Blue teased.

Fauna smacked him lightly with her wing, "No!...yes… well flower wolf at least since Cozy's the maid of honor."

Blue chuckled, "Sounds like fun. Save me some wedding cake."

"You're not coming?" Fauna's ears drooped.

Blue sighed, "I'd like to, but I need to keep an eye on the council, and make some other arrangements."

Fauna nuzzled Blue, "OK. Good luck."

"Have fun," Blue nuzzled back.

OoOoO

"…And then we all heard this scream from outside and Indy ran off to see what it was. Sounds like No-Heart has an annoying loudmouth niece now." Fauna lay on the couch in the royal caves with her head in Blue's lap, both in human form.

Blue paused the movie they were watching, "Are you worried?"

"Sort of, I mean she's a grade-A lunatic but she's only just above Beastly on the threat scale, Babe." She paused for a moment before she spoke again, "I don't think we should tell Love Heart about this."

"Why not?"

"Because it'll just make him worry about things back home and they're doing fine, they just have one more thorn in their side to worry about." Fauna folded her arms, "So who do you have watching Red Snout and Love Heart?"

"Pallas and Widgeon, they mostly keep an eye on Love Heart and promised they'd jump in if either of their lives were in danger." Blue smiled, "Don't worry, they're reliable, though Pallas is a bit dense at times they keep each other in check."

Fauna chuckled, "I remember, that's good at least"

"Don't worry, Love Heart and Red Snout are in good hands." Blue finally turned the movie back on, "Now are we going to spend all our time worrying?"

Fauna grinned and reached up around Blue's neck, "Nope!"

OoOoO

Two golden eagles sat in the high boughs of a tree and watched the fight below. One of the briefly covered his eyes, "How many times is it now, Pallas?"

"217 times since Love Heart came here last year, Widgeon," Pallas' eyes darted back and forth as Red Snout pounced on Love Heart only for the bear to dodge aside and swing at him, just nicking his side. Love Heart was bleeding from several small cuts but he was grinning as he charged at Red Snout and aimed a pair of slashes at his neck, only for Red to roll aside and bite at his leg, just missing.

Widgeon lowered his wing, "How much longer do you think they'll be at this?"

"A little while longer…how long have they been at it?" Pallas turned his head to face Widgeon.

"About half-an-hour, longest so far. Wait…" Widgeon narrowed his eyes to focus on the scene below. Curious, Pallas turned to watch as well.

Red Snout was panting, his tongue hanging out and feeling the pain of several invisible cuts across his body. Love Heart was breathing hard but he kept his swords up and ready to defend himself. His heart was hammering in his chest as he waited for the wolf's next move.

Red Snout watched Love Heart for a minute then relaxed, "I'm done." It was the first time he had spoken during one of their fights.

Love Heart blinked, "What?"

"I said I'm done." Red Snout turned away, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going home."

Love Heart sheathed his swords in the scabbards on his back, "Red Snout, wait!"

Red Snout stopped, "How do you know my name?"

"Fauna told me after our first fight, at least I figured it was you, now I'm sure," Love Heart approached the wolf.

"You told Fauna?" Red Snout turned around, his face twisted into an almost comical display of shock, especially for a wolf's face, "Then why didn't she stop me?!"

"Because I asked her not to." Love Heart stopped in front of him.

Red Snout shook his head then glared at Love Heart, "Why, because you wanted to keep fighting me?"

Love Heart nodded, "I needed to toughen up and you're a tough fighter. That and I needed the motivation to keep living, to have a reason to fight."

Red Snout's head drooped, "I… don't believe it."

Love Heart blinked, "What?"

"Just irony is all." Red Snout looked up at Love Heart, "So now what?"

"Want to keep going?" Love Heart right hand went up to his sword hilt.

"Are you serious?" Red Snout, quirked an eyebrow.

"Very serious."

Red Snout couldn't help but smile, then shifted back to his pegasus form, "I'm Red Snout Redwolf."

"Love Heart Bear. Shall we?" Love Heart drew his sword.

Red Snout shook his head, "Later. Want to get something to eat?"

Love Heart let his swords dissipate, "Sure. Sounds good."

"How do you do that?" Red Snout looked at where the swords and scabbards had been a moment ago.

"It's a Care Bear thing."


	14. Emotions Run High

A/N: The following stories take place before this chapter: From Mariel1/ContraryHeart Liger: Silent One, Lucky Seven, and Darien, another story is this one from TakeCareBear: .

I'm sorry, Amber, but I needed to let people know this was part of the canon

Feral Heart Tigress is owned by ContraryHeartLiger/Mariel1, she has never featured in one of her stories but she gave me permission to use her here.

Chapter 14: Emotions Run High

Confidence Heart put a hand on the small spire on the top of Flash Heart's grave, "Hey Flash. How long has it been now? Two years? Sorry I don't come to visit more often but…well I guess I just forget sometimes." She turned and sat down with her back to the gravestone, "I guess I should fill you in: Pace finally started talking last year, Swift Heart and Grumpy are expecting their first kid soon which should be nice, I know Fauna's excited. Oh yeah and Regal had a fifth kid, a little girl called Faith Heart Liger and Take Care saved this badly hurt brown tabby kitten, then she adopted her and named her Cautious Heart Cat, she's still a baby though, younger than Faith. And then there's the new guy who joined a while ago," she sighed, "His name's Darien and he's a real pain in the ass."

"You guys aren't easy to get along with either."

Confidence Heart tensed then stood up and turned to face Darien, who was leaning on the grave from the opposite side. He was a dark orange lion with a black mane whose tummy symbol was a large black heart with a smaller red star with long arms inside of it and a smaller white heart inside of that.

Darien looked down at the gravestone, "So why is there big stone stuck here? Some kinda unfinished chair in the middle of nowhere?"

Confidence Heart glared at the lion, "It's a gravestone."

"A what?" Darien gave her a confused look.

Despite knowing of his lack of experience with such things Confidence Heart was in no mood for any kind of disrespect and she pushed his arms off the stone, "It's a place to mark where someone who died is buried."

"Died? I didn't know anyone died up here," Darien walked around the grave to look at the words on the front, "Who was 'Flash Heart Bear'?"

"My brother."

Darien started then shuffled awkwardly, "What happened?"

Confidence Heart turned from Darien and put a hand on the top of the stone, "He was killed by a monster named Dusk Heart, who used to be our other brother."

Darien took his first good look at Confidence Heart. She was taller and slimmer than most of the Care Bear Family, he was only half-a-head taller than her and her tummy wasn't rounded like the others, being flatter; he even swore he saw defined muscles on her. "That's ten kinds of fucked up." He noticed she didn't react when he swore.

Confidence nodded, "Yeah, that's a good way to put it."

"So what are you doing here?" Darien looked back down at the grave

"Talking to him, catching him up," Confidence Heart sat down and faced the headstone, "It's stupid but…I like to think he's listening."

Darien looked from the headstone to Confidence then back to the gravestone. "Why?"

Confidence Heart sighed, "Because it helps me feel better, I guess, or it just makes me think." Confidence Heart only just now realized she was crying and wiped the tears from her face. "I need to go," she stood up and walked towards the Hall of Hearts.

Darien watched her go for a moment then turned back to the grave. He sighed then walked away.

OoOoO

Anger Heart and Guidance Heart were already practising with their elements when Confidence Heart entered the gym. Anger Heart let the fire he was controlling evaporate then turned to the fennec, "Hey, here to practice?"

Confidence managed a smile, "Practice with and train you two it seems." Her tummy symbol glowed and an instant late armored guards appeared on her forearm and shins, "Get your sai out, and your dirk too, Guidance."

Guidance Heart dissipated the light and water she'd been practising with and carefully created her dirk. Even after all the time she'd practised with it she still held the weapon shakily. Confidence Heart nodded then took up a fighting stance, "I hope you're both ready, I'm not holding back."

"Good!" Anger Heart immediately charged at Confidence Heart and struck out at her, only for Confidence to block his blow and kick out at him, catching him on the left side. Anger Heart stumbled back, wincing slightly but kept on his feet. Guidance Heart edged closer then stopped, her dirk still shaking in her hands.

Confidence Heart noticed and held up a hand to signal to Anger Heart to stop. "Guidance what's wrong."

Guidance took a deep breath and let her dirk dissipate, "I'm sorry, but I just don't want to fight with a weapon. I'd rather stick to my kinetics."

Anger Heart walked over to his fiancé, his twin tails swishing as he did, "Hey it's alright, Guidance. You don't have to be that kind of fighter." He smirked and turned back to Confidence, "How about we fight with everything, not just weapons," He conjured a fireball then winced slightly. His tails were hurting but this only made him grin more, "I gotta see how this works out."

Confidence grinned back and resumed a fighting stance as wind whipped up around her, "Alright then, Anger Heart, you're on!"

OoOoO

"So, Tugs, did you bring me here for a secret date?" Contrary Heart winked at blue bear. They were standing in one of their secret training spots

Tugs blushed and averted his gaze, "No! I mean…I want to but…that not the reason I asked you to come here alone…" Tugs took a deep breath and sighed, "I think I figured out my special tummy symbol power."

"Really, great!" Connie gave Tugs a hug and even a kiss on the cheek.

Tugs was still blushing, "Not really, I mean…do you bring something random from your house."

Connie released him and reached into her tummy symbol to retrieve the object while Tugs closed his eyes. "Yeah, I brought this-"

"Don't tell me, just let me hold it." Tugs held a hand outwards and Connie placed the object in his hand. It felt like a baby rattle as Tugs held it next to his tummy symbol. Tug's symbol lit up and the soft glow wound itself around the rattle. "This used to be…Chance's."

"You sure you didn't peek?" Connie leaned close to try and see if his eyes were secretly open.

"I didn't, I can even see when he used to chew on it." Tugs shuddered then opened his eyes, "I found out by accident this morning when I picked up one of Hug's old toy blocks she left in my room and suddenly I started seeing all these images in my head about things she used to build with it."

Connie took the rattle back from him and stored it in his tummy symbol. "Cool, so what should we call this? Object reading? Childhood Ties? Old Memories?" she scratched her chin.

"How about 'huge letdown'?" Tugs sighed and slumped to the ground.

"What?" Connie stared down at Tugs who was drawing patterns in the dirt and leaves, "How is this a letdown?"

Tugs looked up at her, his eyes were quivering, "Because I can't do anything with it, especially not in a fight. Hugs can do more, she can hug someone and make them stop wanting to fight but what can I do? Try to tell the big robots or the shadows about where they came from and hope that makes them not want to fight? I don't think learning about No-Heart's favorite toy is going to help us beat him any day." He touched him symbol, "Some days I kinda hate my tummy symbol…"

"Whoa hold on, you hate your tummy symbol?" Connie sat down next to Tugs.

Tugs nodded and touched it again, "A diaper holding a star buddy, it's like the Great Wishing Star thought I'd be a cub forever, or that I'd never grow up. And now I find out it doesn't do anything fun or useful," he sulked lower. "I was always the active cub who had to prove how grown up he was to everyone around him now I feel like I haven't gone anywhere since I was a cub."

Connie's ears drooped but she used a finger to lift Tugs' face up to meet her, "Yes you have, you had the courage to ask me out and you've been a great boyfriend this last year. I don't think your symbol is embarrassing, it's a sign that you'll always carry the energy of a kid in your life, and you do," Connie gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Tugs blushed and turned to face her, "Really?"

Connie nodded, "Of course."

Tugs grinned, "So how about this!" He suddenly leaned in and gave Connie a big kiss right on the lips. Connie was stunned even as Tugs pulled back, a goofy grin on his face, "So, how as I?"

Connie shook her head and smirked, "So this is a secret date then?"

Tugs chuckled, "I guess it turned into one after all." He leaned forwards and embraced her, "I love you Connie."

"I love you too, Tugs."

OoOoO

Confidence Heart dodged aside as a stream of fire hit the ground where she had been a second ago, only to land on a puddle of water, slip and fall on her back. She spotted Guidance Heart standing nearby and sent a blast of air at her which knocked her to the ground. Confidence felt a blast of fire strike her but managed to endure the flames long enough to roll out of the way, her fur smouldering.

Anger Heart charged and tried to strike down at he but a spasm from his tail made him wince, which gave Confidence Heart the chance to jump up into the air. Anger Heart regained his composure in time to see her above him, descending slowly.

"What? How?" He spluttered and stared. Confidence Heart suddenly dropped down and kicked him in the chest.

"YOWCH!" Anger Heart hit the ground hard but managed to roll over and push himself up just in time for Confidence Heart to grab him from behind with her arms under his and her hands behind his head, a full-nelson.

"Gotcha!" Confidence grinned.

"Graaah! Let go!" Anger Heart struggled in her grip, but was lifted onto his toes by the fennec's strength.

"Alright, say uncle," Confidence Heart kept her grip tight on him.

"Let him go!" Guidance Heart was standing in front of both of them, her hands splayed to either side of her forehead. Anger Heart recognized the stance and shut his eyes.

"Solar Flare!" A bright flash of light erupted from Guidance Heart's head, bathing the entire gym in blinding white light. Guidance Heart peered hard to see through the flash and then started when she saw that Confidence Heart had her eyes shut tight.

"You're not the only Otaku, AH!" Confidence was interrupted as Anger Heart kicked her hard in the knee then wrenched free of her and smashed her on the head with one of his sai. The strike didn't do any real damage but Confidence Heart still felt pain from impact and she kicked out in his direction, catching his hand and knocking the weapon loose.

Anger Heart gave a cry of pain and raised his other hand, a huge ball of fire forming, then stopped and the fire dispersed as he fell to his knees, teeth clenched in pain. "Time out! Time out! AAARGH!" the searing pain from his tail overwhelmed him.

Confidence Heart immediately stopped in the middle of her next attack and ran over to him along with Guidance Heart, "Anger Heart! What's wrong?"

Anger Heart's face was screwed up in pain but he held up his hand, "It's OK, it's just, Urrrrg! Wait for it EAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" As they watched, Anger Heart's left tail glowed then split into two, which left the fox with three tails.

Anger Heart stood up and looked behind him and swished his three tails experimentally. "Now it feels weird again."

Confidence Heart held up a hand, "Wait, did you know this was going to happen."

Guidance Heart held her hands together in front of her tummy symbol and shuffled her feet, "We had an idea when his tail started to hurt again. We wanted to see if we could accelerate the change this time."

"Looks like it worked," Anger Heart smirked, then scowled and turned to Confidence Heart, "How were you floating up there," he pointed up at the ceiling.

Confidence smirked, "Something I've been practising. I've seen Defender and Truth flying around so I wanted to see if I could do the same with aerokinetics. So far I can only float for a few seconds."

"I think it's cool. You're like Son Goku," Guidance Heart's eye shone as her thoughts drifted.

Confidence Heart chuckled, "Not really. I think that's enough for today and its lunchtime."

OoOoO

The cafeteria was bustling as usual as Brave Heart took a seat with Regal, Stellar and their five children. He watched as Confidence Heart entered with Anger Heart and Guidance Heart. He saw her smile and sighed in relief, "At least she's smiling. I was worried she would never get better until Love Heart got back."

"Who's Love Heart?" The voice came from Hope Bear who was sitting behind Brave Heart with Defender and Wish. Hope Bear was two years old now and like Regal and Stellar's children she was growing at an accelerated rate, looking like she was twelve years old; her tummy symbol was a white ring with three wings on each side.

"Who Love Heart?" the second voice came from Faith Heart Liger, Regal and Stellar's youngest daughter, who stood out because she had white fur and black stripes with a dove in a circle of hearts for a tummy symbol, she was barely a toddler and still had to sit in a high chair.

Brave Heart looked from one to the other then sighed, "Love Heart's an old friend who had to go away a couple years ago, before either of you were born."

"Uncle, when you say 'go away' do you mean…" Patient Heart Liger was hesitant to say the word he was thinking of.

"What? No! Love Heart's alive, he's just in Pegasus Falls," Brave Heart waved his hands to dispel the notion, "He just said he didn't think he could come back until he could protect us. He's the leader of the Care Bear Magi, and he was my best friend…"

"Why did he leave?" Hope Bear had stood up and walked over to Brave Heart.

Brave Heart gulped, "It's because of that headstone you see by the Forest of Feelings…I don't think I should be the one to tell you about this. Excuse me," Brave Heart stood up and withdrew from the conversation, taking his food with him.

"Mommy, what is that stone?" Faith looked up at Regal.

"I'll tell you later, I promise." Regal looked over at Pace, who nodded. He knew what it was.

Anger Heart had devoured his first serving and was going up for seconds when he ran into Bright Heart in the buffet line. Bright Heart took one look at Anger Heart's third tail then rubbed his eyes to make sure it was real, "Did you grow another tail?"

The fox nodded, "Yep, just before lunch." He was about to leave when Bright Heart put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, "Can you come to my place after lunch, I need you help with my communication project again."

Anger Heart growled softly, "You mean you need me to charge your batteries again."

"Well yes… but I do need your help for that. Can you help?" Bright Heart pleaded.

Anger Heart looked over to where Guidance Heart and Confidence Heart were still discussing at the table, then looked back to Bright Heart, "I guess I can. It'll save me sitting though a Dragon Ball marathon at Confidence's house. I'll see you there."

OoOoO

"So wait, you actually got a response?" Soulful Heart stared at Bright Heart in disbelief.

Bright Heart nodded, "The signal was pretty weak so I had to spend the last month cleaning it up until I could understand it."

"And, can you?" Soulful looked over at the computer screen.

Bright Heart scooted aside, "Take a look."

"Let's see, 'Greetings, Bright Heart, my name is…' where's the name?" Soulful turned back to Bright Heart.

"That's one part I couldn't retrieve. I'm hoping I can clean up the next one." Bright Heart turned back to the screen.

"Can I come in now, or is it a bad time?" Anger Heart stood at the entrance to Bright Heart's garage.

"No, come in," Bright Heart motioned over his shoulder for Anger Heart to approach his workbench.

Soulful Heart caught a glimpse of the third tail poking out from Anger Heart's spine, "Up to three now? It is uncomfortable?"

"A bit, just feels weird like it did before," Anger Heart looked at the computer screen, "What's that? Some kind of code?"

"It's a message in text from deep space, most of it anyway. I was able to get coordinates so I can send a better, more direct, signal next time," Bright Heart smiled and got a faraway look in his eyes, "I'm getting real proof that there is life out there in the universe."

Soulful folded his arms, "Well at least we know our ability to understand any language extends even to extra-terrestrial languages."

Anger Heart scowled, "Ugg, don't remind me." Both Soulful and Bright Heart turned to the kitsune as he continued, "I had to listen to Confidence and Guidance Heart complain about how they wished they could understand any language so they wouldn't have to wait for anime dubs or read subtitles all through lunch. Can you come up with some kinda of 'universal translator' or something for them, Bright Heart?"

"Not a bad idea," Bright Heart opened a word program on his computer, "If we do manage to bring extra-terrestrial life to Earth then humans will need to talk to them and some sort of babel fish would be essential to allow communication."

"Babel fish?" Anger Heart cocked an eyebrow towards Soulful.

"Little fish you stick in your ear that translates all languages that you hear into one you understand, it's from 'Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'," Soulful turned back to Bright Heart, "So are you going to change your project."

"No." Bright Heart saved his preliminary notes and closed the document, "I'll work on it after I send the next message…you know it's strange that whoever is on the other side could understand me. Maybe they already have something like that or maybe our language. But for now, here," Bright Heart passed Anger Heart a small pile of refined Caring Crystals, "Can you charge these?"

Anger Heart sighed and picked one up, "So I'm just a glorified, three-tailed battery now." He focused his mana into the crystal, which lit up bright enough to force him to shield his eyes.

Bright Heart already had welder's goggles on as he took the crystal. "I modified these crystals to work more efficiently as batteries, just one of these will give more power than three of the last ones you helped me make. Just stick around, I'll need some more help later."

"Want me to stick around?" Soulful asked.

Anger Heart picked up another crystal. "Please do. I need some company and a jargon translator."

OoOoO

Brave Heart had been silent the whole ride down to earth; all that he told Confidence Heart, Connie and Tugs was that he needed their help on a critical caring mission. Despite this, he still insisted on driving and had pushed the cloudmobile's engine harder than he should have, which meant that as soon as he came to a stop it dissolved.

"Yeesh, Brave Heart, what's the emergency, and where are we?" Connie looked around. They were in a large grassland surrounded by long stalks of orange-yellow grass strands.

"Who would be out here that needs our help?" Tugs stood on his toes to see over the grass, "There's no one out here for miles."

"I just…need your help with this." Brave Heart took a deep breath and held up his arm with the caring beeper on it. It was flashing red.

"Red, that means someone's life's in danger." Connie looked up at her uncle's face, which had gone pale, or as much as it could through the fur.

Confidence Heart stood shoulder to shoulder with Tugs on her toes as she scanned the terrain surrounding them. It was mostly flat lands as far as she could see with a small hill to the north. Her large ears twitched and she caught the sight of some grass rustling nearby. She held up a hand behind her, "Shhh! I hear something!"

The other three quieted down as Confidence Heart looked and listened more intently. She saw a shade of green through the rustling and her muscles tensed. "Something's coming," she whispered, ready to strike anything that came near.

Confidence's ears twitched again as the rustling came closer and she spotted a forest green patch in among the grass. She bared her teeth and almost barked, "Come out! I can see and hear you!"

There was more rustling and a moment later a terrified care bear cousin tiger stepped into view. They could tell the tiger was female, she was forest green with black stripes and she was shaking. Confidence Heart was still tense but Brave Heart stepped forwards and caught the tigress as she looked like she was about to collapse.

"Easy there. Are you alright?" He helped the tigress to stand, the top of her head barely came to Brave Heart's chin.

The tigress seemed to calm down for a moment, then her head whipped around behind her. "They're still here! I can't hide from them like this!" She whispered in a soft, quaking voice.

"Hide from who?" Brave Heart looked up and scanned over the tall grass.

They all heard the sound of the gunshot as the pellet buried itself near their feet.

"Poachers!" Confidence Heart's shout prompted Tugs to instinctually throw himself protectively over Connie, even though they were both shaking. Another shot rang out and hit Tugs in his right shoulder! He cried out in pain as blood sprang from the injury and the intense pain nearly made him black out, which forced Connie to support his weight. Before anyone could react a third shot rang out, hitting the ground near Confidence Heart.

The tigress let out a cry halfway between a scream of terror and a roar and Brave Heart stared in horror. "Tugs!"

Confidence Heart staggered slightly from the impact, then straightened up as the bullet fell from her head. Her blood boiled as she spotted the gleam from the hunting rifles on the nearby hill, "I'LL KILL YOU!" Confidence Heart suddenly jumped into the sky, which sent a shockwave of air out from her feet. Brave Heart couldn't help but stare as the fennec fox flew up into the sky hovered for an instant and then plunged towards the hill, which sent up a cloud of dust as she landed as shouts of anger and pain rang out over the grasslands.

"Brave Heart! Tugs has been shot!" Connie's shout snapped Brave Heart out of his stupor. He saw that Connie was trying to staunch the flow of blood from Tug's injury.

Brave Heart tried to reach his tummy symbol but found that the tigress was holding him too tightly to shake her off. "Connie! Call Take Care and send up a signal to guide her here!"

"What about the poachers?" Connie looked up to where Confidence Heart had disappeared.

"Confidence has them handled. Call her now!"

Connie was shocked by her uncle's words, but she complied and fired off a signal from her tummy symbol then dug her cell phone out of her tummy symbol. "Hello, Take Care! Tugs has been shot! I sent up a signal, please hurry!" She could barely keep a grip on her phone even as the line disconnected.

Brave Heart turned back to the tigress who was still wrapped around him. "Hey, are you alright?"

The tigress looked up at him. Brave Heart couldn't help but smile despite the situation, her bright green eyes and disheveled appearance had a sort of wild beauty to them that was only somewhat obscured by how much she was shaking. She finally seemed to realise she wasn't alone, "Who are you?" She looked up and down, "Why are you like me?"

"My name is Brave Heart Lion and I'm a Care Bear Cousin, just like you."

"Care Bear Cousin?" She gave Brave Heart a curious look.

"I'll do my best to explain, just wait here until our friend gets here to help Tugs," Brave Heart glanced over his shoulder to see how Tugs and Connie were holding up.

It was then that he noticed how quiet it had become. He looked up over to the hill where Confidence Heart had flown. She hadn't come back yet and he was getting nervous.

Thankfully those nerves were shattered when he heard the siren from Take Care's cloud ambulance overhead. Connie waved frantically to flag her down right up until Take Care landed and she stepped out with Get Well Bear. The tigress' hackles were raised and her tail frizzed out when she saw the vehicle land.

"It's alright, they're friends. You should go with them," Brave Heart tried to step away from the tigress but she clung on tighter.

"No! It sounds like _their_ machines!" She hissed towards the ambulance.

"Alright," Brave Heart looked over to Get Well, who stood by the passenger side door of the ambulance. "I'll catch up later! Confidence Heart is still down here!"

"OK!" Get Well climbed in and shut the door. Brave Heart watched the ambulance fly away and felt the tigress finally relax. He turned to her and took her hand, "Let's go see if my friend's alright, OK?"

The tigress nodded, "OK."

Before they headed to the hill, Brave Heart stepped on something metal. He stopped then picked it up. It was the bullet that hit Confidence in the head, the top nearly smashed flat. He stowed it in his tummy symbol then moved on.

As soon as Brave Heart started to climb the hill he smelled something, something that made him lay his ears down and his tail frizz out. Blood! He wanted to stop right then and there but he sped up, more worried about what might have happened to Confidence Heart.

Brave Heart found Confidence Heart sitting in the middle of the hilltop with the bloody bodies of three poachers around her. Her blood covered hands and feet confirmed what had happened. Brave Heart immediately felt sick when he saw the state of the poacher's bodies and had to avert his gaze to avoid depositing his lunch on the ground.

The tigress had gone tense again as she slowly approached the bodies, poked and sniffed at them then finally relaxed, "It's alright. They're dead."

"I killed them," Confidence Heart whispered just loud enough to be heard. She was trembling as she drew her knees up to her chest.

Brave Heart finally got his ill feeling under control and went over to Confidence Heart. He helped her to stand and shuddered when he felt the blood come off on his hands. Neither of them said anything. The tigress was much calmer than both of them and had gone to the edge of the hill and was staring at something in the distance. Her ears lay flat against her skull and her tail swishing back and forth.

Eventually Brave Heart and Confidence Heart walked over to the tigress to see what she was looking at. She pointed, "There. That's their den." Confidence and Brave Heart followed her pointing finger to see a small lump in the distance. "I found it earlier, then they started chasing me until you found me."

Before they could say anything the tigress started walking towards the poachers' camp. Confidence Heart and Brave Heart followed her, wanting to leave the smell of death and shame behind them. It turned out to be a futile effort.

The camp was a tent camouflaged against the grasslands with a jeep parked under similarly colored camouflage netting. The tigress peeked into the jeep, grimaced slightly and then nodded grimly and stepped down, "Just like before." She put a hand on her chest and breathed out softly

Both Confidence Heart and Brave Heart recoiled at the smells coming from the jeep but Brave Heart's curiosity got the better of him and he peeked under the netting. He was forced to turn away after only a single glance and finally lost his lunch next to the vehicle.

Confidence Heart went to look in and immediately felt sick as well, turning away but keeping the contents of her stomach down. "We should head home."

"Thanks for helping me," the tigress said. She was about to turn and leave when Brave Heart stood up.

"Wait, you should come with us."

The tigress stopped and turned back to Brave Heart, "Come with you, where?"

"To the Kingdom of Caring," He extended a hand towards her, "I promise you'll be safe there."

The tigress looked at his hand for a moment, then carefully took it, "OK. I'll try."

Brave Heart nodded then used his tummy symbol to conjure a cloud car. The tigress backed away from the car and hissed, but Brave Heart smiled at her, "I promise it won't hurt you, here." He carefully led her to the car and around to the passenger's seat and helped to buckle her in. He looked up at Confidence Heart who was still standing in front of the tent. "Confidence?"

She turned and walked back to the car and climbed into the back seat, without even opening the door. She didn't say anything but the tigress cried out in shock when the car suddenly took off into the sky. "Don't worry, it's perfectly safe!" Brave Heart said, but kept his hands on the steering wheel. There was a pit forming in his stomach as the thought of what had just happened sunk in and of what he'd have to tell everyone.

OoOoO

"She killed them?!" True Heart's nearly shrill voice silenced the entire assembly in the Hall of Hearts. Everyone stared at Brave Heart, who had just told them everything about the mission they had been on.

Brave Heart nodded, his face grim. He looked down at his hands, thankfully he'd been able to wash the blood off from earlier, "She did. After they shot at us she took off in a blind rage and…well after that I was more worried about Tugs until Take Care got there."

"Is our son going to be alright?" Noble Heart practically leaned over to Brave Heart.

It was Get Well that stood up to answer, "Mom says he'll be fine, but he'll have to avoid any strenuous activity until his shoulder-blade is healed."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, "Thank the great wishing star," True Heart said. "Now we need to figure out what to do about Confidence Heart."

"Why should we _do_ anything?" Everyone turned to Independent Bear, who sat next to Tenderheart and the founders, his eyes closed and his arms folded.

Noble Heart cleared his throat, "Independent Bear, we have to do something. Confidence _killed_ three people today."

"And what if she didn't?" Indy opened his eyes and stared at Noble Heart.

"Brave Heart, Contrary Heart, Confidence Heart and Tugs would be dead!" Stellar Heart stood up in his seat, fist raised, his tail swishing violently and his ears laid flat.

Noble Heart was about to speak up when another voice spoke up behind him, "He's right."

The tigress had hidden behind Brave Heart's chair since they arrived and now she shrunk back from all the eyes that were suddenly on her. Brave Heart stood up and put his hands on her shoulders, which helped her calm down as she spoke. "I…I saw the poacher's den and it was full of…remains…" She suddenly ducked behind Brave Heart and tried to hide from all the staring eyes.

Brave Heart continued, "I won't go into all the details but they had a number of hides and horns just to name a few things," Brave Heart took a deep breath to steady himself. "It was horrifying."

True Heart shook her head, trying to clear away the horrible images conjured by Brave Heart's description, "We still need to talk to Confidence Heart about what she did."

"You mean saving their lives?" Indy spoke again, "It's because of her actions that Brave Heart, Contrary Heart and Tugs' pelts aren't spread across the floor of some rich asshole's house as a 'conversation piece'!" Independent Bear's voice rose and he stood up, "And we're supposed to punish her for doing her job?! For saving their lives?!"

"NO!" Stellar Heart shouted, "Just the though of that happening to Connie," Stellar hugged himself, shuddered and started to cry.

"And I think she's suffering enough as it is," Brave Heart looked down at his right hand. He had washed off the blood but he still felt it, "When I took Confidence Heart home she was shaking, she couldn't talk. I know we're all horrified by what she did but she actually had to do it. Now that the adrenaline has worn off it's hitting her harder than any of us."

"We have to remind her that she's not alone, that we're still here for her. If we shun her, put ourselves at a distance or punish her for this then what? She acted in defense of her friends and family and the people she killed were criminals even by human standards," Indy looked over at the tigress, "Our newest family member's life was in danger and she would have been killed before she could meet us if Confidence Heart didn't act."

"Oh, I'm sorry, it seems we forgot about you," Noble Heart turned to the forest green tigress still hiding behind Brave Heart. She gave Noble Heart a nervous look as he gently extended a hand towards her, "Don't be scared, we won't hurt you."

"OK." The tigress accepted Noble Heart's hand and stepped forwards, with Brave Heart urging her onwards. Once again she felt al the eyes stare at her and her tail frizzed out but she stood her ground and waved nervously, "Hello."

"Can you tell us a little about yourself?" True Heart asked.

The tigress gulped, "Well…I don't have much…I lived in the wild until I was turned into…this a couple days ago. I ran across the poachers and you found me."

"Do you have a name?"

The tigress shook her head, "No…"

"Would you like us to give you one?" Brave Heart stepped around and into her view.

"What kind of name?" the tigress turned to him.

Brave Heart looked her up and down, thought for a moment then his eyes lit up, "How about, Feral Heart Tigress?"

There were a few murmurs, some of agreement, other of disbelief, but it was ultimately the tigress' choice. She smiled, "That sounds nice, I'll be Feral Heart then."

"Alright, then hold still." Tenderheart was about to stand up from his seat, but Brave Heart beat him to the punch as his tummy symbol glowed. Feral Heart purred slightly at the warmth, then blushed as it settled and revealed her new tummy symbol: a lime green heart with black tiger-like stripes running diagonally across it from top right to bottom left. She looked down and touched it and Brave Heart smiled, "I'll teach you how to use it later."

"If we're done here, I'm going to talk to Confidence Heart." Indy turned and walked around the table towards the door.

"Wait!" Feral Heart took off after Indy, who stopped to wait for her, "I want to thank her, I didn't get a chance before."

Stellar Heart joined them, "I'm coming too. I think it'll help if I thank her for what she did."

"Alright, let's go." Indy motioned for them to follow him out of the Hall of Hearts.

Feral Heart cast a look back at Brave Heart and smiled, he was cute but he was a lion… She turned back to Stellar Heart and smiled at his back, but he was a tiger. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Now that she was away from the bulk of the family, Feral Heart Tigress was able to relax and take in the sights around her as Indy and Stellar led her through Care-a-Lot. "It's so colorful."

Stellar chuckled, "It is, but you'll get used to it."

"Thank you. So are you from the wild too?" Feral Heart asked.

Stellar averted his gaze, "No, at least not before I came here. It's not pleasant and I don't want to talk about it right now. I have enough on my mind."

"OK," Feral Heart turned to look forwards as Independent Bear led them down a down of houses.

Indy knocked on Confidence Heart's door. "Confidence, I know you're home." No answer. "You're not gong to be punished, you made the right choice." Still no answer.

Stellar Heart stepped up and knocked again, "Confidence Heart, it's Stellar. I just wanted to thank you for saving Connie's life." There was s shuffling and what vaguely sounded like a sniff from inside. Stellar turned to Feral Heart and urged her forwards.

"Excuse me, Confidence Heart? It's me, the tigress you saved, I'm called Feral Heart now. I just want to say thank you for saving my life today. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you."

"Thank you," the voice from inside was soft and hollow.

"May I come in please," Indy stepped forwards again.

There was no verbal answer just the sound of the door opening. Confidence Heart stood there, her whole body drooping from her ears to her tail. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy and she smelled strongly of body wash and shampoo, like she'd bathed in two huge vats of the substances. She wiped tears from her eyes then looked up at the three on her step. She managed a weak smile at Feral Heart, "I see you got your tummy symbol."

Feral Heart smiled, "Thanks to you."

"I promise you're not going to be in trouble," Indy placed a comforting hand on the fennec's shoulder, "I'd like to talk to you though, about what happened down there."

Confidence nodded, "OK." She looked up at the two tigers on her front, "Mind if you let us talk alone."

Stellar Heart shook his head, "Not at all as long as it helps you feel better, OK?"

Confidence Heart nodded then let Indy inside and shut the door behind him. Confidence led Indy to her living room and took a seat on the couch. Indy sat across from her, noting the odd ball of obsidian that was on display on the coffee table but paying it no mind.

"Are you going to be alright?" Indy asked.

"I don't know," Confidence stared at her hands, "I can still see their blood on me, still hear them crying out. I lost control and killed three people Indy! How am I supposed to live with that?!" she had suddenly started shouting.

Indy took a deep breath, "I don't know. All I can suggest is to think about the lives you saved today, not just Brave Heart, Feral Heart, Tugs and Contrary Heart but all the other animals they would have hunted and killed just to line their pockets."

"What if there was another way! I could have talked to them…I…" Confidence choked up before she could continue.

Indy stood up and put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't waste your time wondering 'what if' just remember that there are four Care Bears who wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Confidence Heart swallowed the lump of emotion in her throat, "I'll…try…"

OoOoO

As soon as the door shut in their face, Stellar Heart and Feral Heart turned and headed back to the Hall of Hearts.

Stellar Heart cleared his throat, "How do you feel being up here?"

Feral Heart fidgeted slightly, "I don't know. I mean I'm not used to being around so many other animals."

Stellar nodded, "Right, tigers are territorial loners in the wild. Well don't worry about that here, we're all friends."

"I see…" Feral Heart looked around and smiled, "Do you think I'll fit in up here? I mean…I don't know. I feel so strange now, I have thoughts and instincts I never had before running through my head."

Stellar could see that she was nervous so he decided to try and lift her spirits, "Don't worry about it, you'll adjust and those new instincts aren't bad, they can even help you find love up here."

Love? Feral Heart smiled then turned to him. Without warning she leaned forwards and planted a kiss on Stellar's lips.

Stellar was stunned for a moment but he gently pushed her off, "No, Feral Heart, I'm married."

Feral blinked, "Married?"

Stellar mentally kicked himself then changed his wording, "I have a mate. Her name is Regal Heart Lioness and we have five cubs, I'm sorry if you're attracted to me but nothing can happen between us."

"Your mate's a lion, but I thought tigers had to be with tigers…" Feral's face turned beet red and she turned and ran away from the Hall of Hearts.

"Feral Heart wait!" Stellar reached out towards her, then sighed as he watched her go, "Oh boy, I'm gonna need some help with this."

OoOoO

Feral Heart ran straight for the cover of the nearby forest, colorful though it was it still felt safer than being out in the open. What had she done? Made a move on another's mate, not to mention what she'd done. She touched her lips, it felt so oddly natural to do that as an expression of affection, but kissing him had still felt wrong, even before she found out he had a mate. Now what would she have to do? Leave? She sat down on a bench and buried her face in her hands. Crying was so new to her she didn't know how to stop.

"Hey, little lady, are you alright?"

Feral Heart looked up to see Brave Heart standing next to her. "Stellar told me what happened."

"Oh…he did. Is his mate mad?" Feral Heart looked away, her face still red.

"Don't know yet, Stellar went home to tell her but I'm sure she'll be fine," Brave Heart sat down next to her, "But you didn't answer, are you alright?"

Feral Heart didn't turn to face him, "I don't know…I think I should leave."

Brave Heart started, "What, but you just got here!"

"But I've already done something wrong," Feral Heart tried to look away, until Brave Heart moved around to look her in the eye.

"Feral Heart, you aren't the only one to mess up early on, and believe me this isn't the worst thing I've seen someone new do." He rubbed the side of his mouth, "Why don't I show you around?" he offered her a hand.

Feral Heart looked at his hand, then took it gently and Brave Heart helped her up, "What will his mate say?"

"I'm sure Regal will understand, and if she gets mad I'll talk to her, she's my sister." Brave Heart started to lead her down the path back to Care-a-Lot.

"If you say so," Feral Heart sounded unconvinced.

Brave Heart stopped, "Tell you what, let's go see her and sort this all out, OK?"

"OK."

OoOoO

Feral Heart was tense as Regal Heart looked her up and down, even with Brave Heart standing next to her she was afraid at what this lioness might do. Regal smiled, "Alright it's fine, Feral Heart."

"Fine?" Feral was still on edge.

"Stel explained the whole thing to me, and I get it. You're new, you're not used to all these new feelings and people and you misread a signal from him. Really I'm not mad, and you seem sorry so it's fine."

Feral Heart finally relaxed, then caught sighed off Faith Heart on the floor of the living room, playing with some blocks. She pointed, "Is that tiger your cub?"

Regal turned then smiled and lifted Faith up into her arms, "Liger actually, well tigon but…" she looked at Feral Heart, who was looking more confused than before, "She's half lion and half tiger so we call her a liger. This is Faith Heart, so hi to Feral Heart."

"Hi Feral!" Faith waved to her.

"So lions and tigers can have cubs together?" Feral reached forwards and flinched slightly when Faith grabbed her hand.

"Stellar and I have five," Regal got Faith to release her grip on Feral's hand.

"I see. Thanks for not being mad," Feral blushed slight again.

"See, I told you my sister would understand. Now let's head back to the Hall of Hearts, we can get you a room until you find a place to stay." Brave Heart led Feral out of the house.

Regal watched them go through the window until Faith spoke up, "Is she our new auntie?"

Regal smirked, "You know, I think she might be."

OoOoO

A week later and Brave Heart was seeing Feral Heart back to her house, which had once been Regal's before she and Stellar were married. Brave Heart smiled as she shut the door behind her.

"Seeing the new family member off personally." Brave Heart turned to see Regal approach him.

Brave Heart chuckled, "Well she needs some guidance, she's not as rough as Darien was though."

"Oh, is that the only reason?" Regal gave a very cat-like grin to Brave Heart and looked into his face. "I can see it in your face, Brave, the same way I felt about Stellar when he first arrived. What is it about our family and tigers I wonder?"

Brave Heart couldn't help but blush, "What, Regal! I mean, Feral and I just met!"

"Just like me and Stel?" Regal teased and prodded her brother in the shoulder, "Face it, you got bit by a love bug."

Brave Heart sighed, "Maybe…I don't know, Regal, I mean maybe it's just not meant to be."

Regal stared at her brother, who had suddenly gone droopy, "Is this because of Proud Heart?"

"And Harmony Bear," Brave Heart sighed, "I mean, I tried twice already and nothing clicked before we just…fell apart."

Regal shook her head then smiled again, "So? Third time's the charm, and maybe you need someone wilder in your life, Proud Heart is pretty high-maintenance and I don't think you were really trying with Harmony, you tried going out with her less than to weeks after you and Proud Heart broke up. Besides," Regal purred, "She might be a tiger in more ways than one."

Brave Heart blushed, "Regal!"

Regal shoved him playfully, "Relax, Brave. Confidence Heart was right; virgins up here are a bunch of prudes."

Brave Heart averted his gaze, "I'm not gonna try anything like that, especially not right away."

"Then don't, just get to know her, ask her out on a date, show her what a date is, show her what the human world is like, just be a friend and see if it goes farther on it's own," Regal nudged Brave Heart towards Feral's front door, "Besides, it can't hurt to try."

Brave Heart took a deep breath and thumped his chest with one hand, "Alright, I can do this, I can do this!"

"Scared?"

"Terrified, but you're right it can't hurt to try more than giving up before I do." Brave Heart marched up to Feral's front door, paused, then knocked.

A moment later, Feral Heart appeared and blushed slightly at Brave Heart, "Oh hello, Brave Heart. Did you forget to tell me something?"

"No, I just, I wanted to see if you'd like to go somewhere, down to earth for a bit or around the forest maybe." Brave Heart gave a nervous smile, Feral didn't seem to register his nerve.

"OK, but where?" she asked.

"Well, maybe I could show you what some human food is like, I mean other than what you've already eaten, or a park," Brave Heart kept up his smile.

"Oh, OK. Do I need to bring anything?" Feral looked back into her house for a moment.

Brave Heart shook his head, "No, it should be fine, just let me know if it gets uncomfortable."

Regal watched them from a distance before turning to head home. Something told her Feral Heart was the one for him, now to see how well he handled it.

OoOoO

Confidence sat at the table with Grams Bear and stared at her hands in front of her. "I see Tugs is doing alright."

"He is. He keeps complaining that he can't use his right arm though." Grams took a drink from her coffee.

Confidence didn't touch her drink and didn't even look at Grams as she spoke, "I can't stop thinking about it. I was a wild animal back there. I didn't even think about what I was doing and-"

"Stop." Grams' voice was firm but not harsh. "Confidence Heart, let me tell you something. I wasn't a cub when I changed like the rest of the family, I was an adult bear, a young adult, yes, but still an adult. I had to hunt and forage before I became Grams Bear and I still remember what it felt like to take down prey, I had to even more because I had a cub growing inside of me. Now let me tell you, it doesn't sit will with me what happened, either with those poachers or even what I had to kill when I needed meat, but in both those cases I don't see any other way things cold have gone. I needed to survive and," Grams looked in the direction of Tugs bedroom, "You saved my grandson's life. If you hadn't acted as swiftly as you did then he might have come back with worse than a fractured shoulder blade."

"But how do I live with that I did? How do I know I won't have to do it again?" Confidence Heart finally looked up at Grams, seeking an answer. "I know we're ready to die to protect the Care Bear Family, but to kill? Should we be willing to kill?"

Grams sighed, "I don't know, no one knows what tomorrow will bring but I can say this: worrying about it will do nothing but hurt you. I'm not saying to stop thinking about it, this is a monumental change you will have to live with the rest of your life, but I am convinced that you did the right thing, for all our sakes." Grams nudged the still full coffee cup towards Confidence, who finally took a drink, "Now I suggest you go talk to Take Care, go talk to your friends and get some fresh air. You need to at least try and move forwards with your life now that you've passed this point, OK?"

Confidence finished her coffee, she had drunk it in one gulp, "OK. I'll try."

"That's all I can ask."


	15. Tests of Family

Chapter 15: Tests of Family

Fauna Greywolf shifted into her human form as she approached Grumpy and Swift Heart's house. She grinned as she knocked softly in the front door, almost shaking with barely contained excitement. The door opened to a ragged looking Swift Heart Rabbit: her eyes were bloodshot, her fur was matted and her ears were drooping but she perked up slightly when she saw Fauna at the door.

"Hey Fauna," Swift Heart nearly stumbled over her feet but was caught by Fauna and fell into a hug, "Come to see your little brother."

"You mean god-son," Fauna helped Swift Heart to stabilize, "you look like hell, glad I never had kids."

Swift Heart chuckled, "You'll always be our first, Fauna, but yeah Trick has been keeping us up almost non-stop for the last few days. We finally got him to fall asleep a while ago."

Fauna lowered her voice as she followed Swift Heart into the house, "Where's Grumpy?"

Swift Heart pointed to where Grumpy Bear lay sprawled out on the couch, snoring softly with his mouth hanging open. Fauna had to resist the urge to laugh at the sight.

"I was going to join him until you showed up." Swift Heart looked at her sleeping husband with some bemusement, "Want to see Trickster?"

"Are you sure, I could let you get some sleep," Fauna was about to turn to leave when Swift Heart grabbed her arm.

"Young lady, you came all this way to see your godson for the first time since he was born, you're not leaving without getting a chance to see him." Swift Heart tried to drag Fauna over to the nursery, an addition Grumpy and Anger Heart had built onto the house.

Fauna let herself be pulled along, but still protested, "What if I wake him up and he starts crying again?"

"He's been out for almost an hour and we can manage. Once he's weaned we can get someone to babysit," Swift Heart carefully pushed open the door to the nursery, thankfully oiled so it wouldn't creak.

Fauna tiptoed over to the crib and peered in, then couldn't resist cooing at the sight. Trickster Heart Hare was dark blue all over, save for his ear-tips which were light blue; his ears were bigger compared to his head than Swift Heart's and he had Grumpy's eyes. His tummy symbol (which was on the front of his green onsie) was a playing card with a mardi gras colored joker hat on it; the bells at the tip of the hat were shaped like hearts and there was a J in the top left and bottom right corners of the card.

Swift Heart flinched as Fauna carefully reached in a stroked Trickster's ear then prodded one of his chubby cheeks, "He's so cute," she whispered.

"Usually. Try coming around when he wakes up, or just stick around for an hour," Swift Heart tugged on Fauna's arm, "Let us get a little sleep first."

Fauna let her god-mother pull her out of the nursery and to the couch, where Grumpy was still fast asleep. "I could babysit if you want."

Swift Heart gave Fauna an incredulous look. She was worried about Fauna's ability to look after a baby but she trusted her and didn't want to insult her so she skipped to a more objective concern, "What if he gets hungry?"

"Then just go lie down in your bedroom and I'll call you for that. I've got nothing urgent today."

Swift Heart sighed and smiled, "Once I get a nice shower, send Grumpy over if he wakes up." Swift Heart gave Fauna a hug then staggered off to the bathroom for a nice hot shower.

Fauna had to snicker at Grumpy's snoring for a moment before she returned to the nursery. She watched the little blue hare dozing in his crib. Trickster slept for another hour before he woke up and saw Fauna staring down at him. His face quivered for a moment until Fauna reached down and stroked his head, "Hey Trickster, I'm your godmother, Fauna. Don't worry I'm just here to watch you."

Trickster's face stopped quivering and he held out his arms. It took Fauna a moment to realize he wanted to be picked up. Fauna had to be careful, he wasn't as hardy as a pegasus foal but she got the little hare into her arms. Trick immediately giggled and grabbed at Fauna's nose.

"Hey!" Fauna's voice came out awkward with her nose pinched shut. She pulled back enough to get Trick to let go, though he kept his little thumb clenched between his middle and forefinger. Fauna looked down at him as he shook that hand and giggled, "Did you just take my nose? Looks like Playful Heart and Funshine are going to have a new apprentice, after Chance graduates." Trick just giggled as Fauna set him in a playpen nearby where he released 'her nose' and grabbed a squishy toy he was allowed to chew on.

Trick was fine for another hour before he started crying. Fauna was about to pick him up when Grumpy practically materialised in the room and scooped him up, "Just hold on, Trick, I'll get you changed." He plopped his son on the changing table and two minutes later had replaced his wet diaper and zipped his onesie back up.

"How can you tell what he needs?"

Grumpy nearly jumped out of his skin and whirled around to see Fauna standing there, "Fauna! When did you get here?"

"About two hours ago, Grumpus." Fauna saw that Trick was giggling at his father's reaction, "I stopped by to visit and decided to give Swift Heart a rest."

"Ah, well thanks," Grumpy turned around and lifted Trick into his arms, "I just know. Swift Heart says each cry sounds different but I can at least smell when he need changing." He rocked his son gently in his arms.

Fauna sighed watched Trick resting in his father's arms, he tried to grab Grumpy's nose but Grumpy dodged his head backwards, Trick laughed anyway and still acted like he'd succeeded. "Want me to stick around?"

"I won't force you, but I'd appreciate some more time to sleep until he needs a feeding." Grumpy set Trick in the playpen again.

Fauna snickered, "I think Swift Heart's the only one who can help with that."

OoOoO

Feral Heart Tigress fired off her call and struck the target down range dead on.

"Now you're getting the hang of it, good job," Brave Heart stood next to her, his eyes on the target.

Feral Heart smiled, "Thank you." She took a deep breath and fired off another stare down at the target and scored another direct hit.

"Alright I think we can stop for today, let's move on to the cloud cars." Brave Heart took Feral Heart's hand.

She nodded, "OK, I just…do I have to learn how to drive?"

Brave Heart stopped and looked at the green tigress. Feral Heart was trembling. It hadn't even been a month and she was still nervous around the cloud cars; she had yet to even sit in the driver's seat of one.

Brave Heart gave her hand a squeeze, "You should, but I won't force you if you don't want to. I can take you for a ride if you want to help you get used to what it's like."

Feral Heart blushed and looked down at her feet, "OK, if it's just you."

Brave Heart blushed as well and led her towards the Cloud Car parking lot. Feral Heart hesitated for a moment but was reassured by Brave Heart as he guided her to a Cloud Car and opened the door for her.

She giggled, "Such a gentleman."

Brave Heart chuckled and ran his hand through his mane before he got into the driver's seat, "I try."

Feral Heart buckled in and held on as they took off into the sky. It got easier to handle every time and it helped that this allowed her to be away from any prying eyes. She leaned up against Brave Heart. He didn't object. Feral Heart sighed contentedly, "Brave Heart. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Brave Heart was taken slightly aback, but he kept his hands steady even though his heart was hammering, "Boyfriend? I mean…"

"Regal said that if I like spending time with you then I should ask to be your girlfriend," Feral turned her eyes to look up at Brave Heart.

Brave Heart slowed to a stop and put the car into hover mode. "I guess Regal's serious about me trying this," Brave Heart sighed then turned to Feral. "I do like you, Feral Heart. I…" he paused. Doubts and insecurities were whirling around inside of him, but he swallowed them and pushed them away, "I like you too. I'd love to be your boyfriend."

Feral purred, "Thank you, I need to fix what I did before." Feral Heart gave Brave Heart a kiss on the lips. He was stunned but he kissed back just for a moment before she pulled back. Feral Heart was blushing fiercely and hugging herself.

Brave Heart exhaled to try and get his giddiness under control, "That certainly…you really are a tiger when you want to be." Feral Heart just made a little squeak noise as Brave Heart took control of the vehicle again, "Want to go out for lunch."

"Yes." Her voice was still quiet, "If we can find somewhere private."

"I'll do my best," Brave Heart pushed the car down into a dive.

OoOoO

It was the early evening by the time Fauna returned home to the royal caves after another visit to help babysit Trickster Heart. Blue wasn't around, probably dealing with council stuff. She sighed and plopped down on their couch in her human form to relax, using her magic to load a DVD into their player.

Blue heard the TV before he entered their living room. He smiled and shifted into his human form and leaned over the back of the couch, with his head next to hers. "Have a good time today, babe?" Fauna asked.

"I am now," Blue gave her a kiss, "How's our godson?"

"Very cute," Fauna pulled Blue which almost knocked him off balance, but he recovered and fell onto Fauna as she pulled him on top of her. Blue barely had a moment to shut off the TV before he was pulled into a passionate make-out session. She they kissed, stroked and slowly began to undress.

Blue reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a crystal amulet, he pulled back for a moment and was about to put it around her neck when Fauna stopped him, "Don't need it."

Blue blinked then stared at her, "Are you sure, without this contraceptive-"

"I think I'm ready now, I've made you wait long enough." Fauna took the amulet and set it on the coffee table.

"Is this because of Trick?" Blue stayed upright.

Fauna giggled, "Maybe, does it matter?"

Blue nodded, "As long as you're certain, this will hurt you more if you change your mind."

"I'll deal with it when I have to," Fauna pulled him back down and gave a seductive growl, "Now come here!"

OoOoO

Love Heart stood in the middle of a field in the arctic region, surrounded by wolves: two white wolves, a red wolf, am Ethiopian wolf a grey wolf. He held his swords at the ready as lightning crackled around him. Suddenly the red wolf charged, his jaws open as he tried to bite at Love Heart's neck, but Love Heart ducked and swung upwards and missed with his blade but the electricity on his blade caught on the wolf's tail. Love Heart barely had time to dodge as both white wolves dove at his legs but the grey wolf got hold of his ankle and threw him to the ground.

Love Heart cried out in pain and kicked the wolf with his other leg, throwing him off but taking some of his skin with it. Love Heart ignored the pain and the blood as he rolled over to avoid the Ethiopian wolf's attack and sliced out at her leg, rendering it limp. Love Heart barely had time to get to his feet when one of the white wolves was on him, trying to force him to the ground. Love Heart sent out a burst of electricity which stunned him then pivoted on his good food to slice at the other white wolf, his swords passing though him and briefly paralyzing him.

The Grey Wolf was on him again with the Red Wolf as they both pounced on him and tore his swords away, which dissolved as they left his grasp. Love Heart had no time to conjure more as the remaining white wolf pounced and shoved him down again, trying to snap at his neck. Love Heart kicked out with a cry of pain as he sent the white wolf flying away. The Grey Wolf was on him again as Love Heart charged up a field of yellow lightning in his hand and shoved it at the wolf, electrocuting him and knocking him to the ground.

The red wolf was the last one standing and he growled at Love Heart as they circled each other. Love Heart limped on his bleeding leg as he conjured two more swords. The wolf snapped his jaws and growled and inched closer. Love Heart held his swords crossed, ready to block any attacks. The red wolf suddenly darted left and snapped forwards, Love Heart swung only for the wolf to feint back and strike right, biting into Love Heart's left side. Love Heart cried out in pain and smashed the hilt of his sword onto the wolf's head, to no effect, he screamed as the wolf bit deeper then dropped his sword and grabbed the wolf and sent a sustained electrical charge through his head.

The red wolf held on for fifteen seconds before the pain was too much and he let go. "Alright, I give!" Red Snout shifted back into his pegasus form. Around them the rest of them shifted back, the Grey Wolf into Thunder, the Ethiopian Wolf transformed back into Nova and the two white wolves shifted into Frosty and Renegade.

Love Heart dropped into a sitting position as he held a hand to his bleeding side, "Did you have to bite that deep?"

Red Snout snorted, "Oh please, if I'd been trying I'd have bitten right through you." He watched as the star on Love Heart's forehead glowed along with the palms of his hands as the wound on his side closed.

Love Heart touched his injured ankle and applied the rest of the healing spell to close the injury then cast another spell to heal Red Snout, "Ever thought about joining the royal guards."

Red Snout smirked, "Yeah, but then the mushrooms wore off. Never eating these again," he added under his breath.

Love Heart laughed then turned to the rest of the ground, "Anyone else need some help?"

"I got myself covered," Nova touched her horn to her limp foot which restored feeling to it, then trotted over to Renegade and did the same to restore feeling to his lower body.

"I could use some help," Thunder trotted over to Love Heart, who was only happy to oblige and relief the pain from his lightning.

"Are you OK, Frosty?" Love Heart turned to the second white wolf.

Frosty grinned, "I'm good. So now what?"

"I'm gonna go pay Fauna a visit. Can you give me a lift please, Red?"

Red Snout rolled his eyes, "Only because you asked nicely, hop on."

"Thanks," Love Heart hopped on Red Snout's back then the red roan pegasus took off into the sky towards the royal caves.

They flew in silence for a while before Red Snout spoke up. "Love Heart, how did we become friends?"

Love Heart was startled then thought for a moment, "Because I offered and you accepted, and we respect each other and enjoy each other's company."

"Hmm…" Red Snout looked down at the ground briefly before he turned his attention forwards again. "You know, when we first met I wanted to kill you. It was my goal to kill you, but I wonder now if I actually could have gone through with it."

Love Heart chuckled, "Well I believed you did so you must have been one hell of an actor."

Red Snout sighed again, "Maybe, now I'm just mad at myself for letting Tonar manipulate me like that."

"Who's Tonar?"

"Right, you haven't met him. Tonar is Fauna's grandsire on her mother's side. From what mom told me Fauna's mom Rainbow was Tonar's entire world and he wasn't too happy when she started courting Blizzard."

Love Heart rolled his eyes, "Sounds typical for an old dad."

Red Snout snorted, "Yep. But he never really came around even when Fauna was born and he loved getting the chance to banish Blizzard once our dads went out to kill some hunters. When Rainbow died I think he snapped and when Fauna came back alive he directed all of his hate at her and once she became Queendame he decided to turn all of his power to undermining her authority."

Love Heart glared forwards, "OK, pretty sure I hate him now."

Red Snout sighed, "Yeah that's a common sentiment, I can't believe I let him lead me like that!"

"Well it backfired, you got me back on my feet and became my friend, so maybe 'take that Tonar'," Love Heart leaned forwards and gripped his shoulders tighter.

Red Snout winced then smirked, "Heh, yeah I guess. He's on the council so there isn't much we can do, but Blue said he's trying to change things about them."

"I guess an immortal council would get stuck in their ways," Love Heart shook the complicated thoughts of Pegasus politics from his head as Red Snout landed outside the royal caves.

The two royal guards watched Love Heart dismount and walk towards the cave entrance. By now they were used to him being around here so they didn't protest. "Greetings. You haven't been to see the Queendame in a few months now."

"No, but I felt like paying her a visit. Anything new, Toadstool?" Love Heart stopped next to the guard on the left.

Toadstool caught the headshake from Red Snout, "You'll have to ask her, their private matters are not my business."

Love Heart winced, "Yeesh, sounds like Fauna chewed your ear off a while ago. Want to come, Red?"

Red Snout shook his head and spread his wings, "Nah, I'm gonna go see Dagger. Have fun!" He took off as Love Heart entered the cave.

Love Heart heard crying as he walked down the entrance cave, but caught the telltale sounds of the television in the background. He shrugged and entered, expecting to see Fauna crying into Blue's shoulder while he comforted her through an old favorite. He was half right.

Fauna was watching a TV show but instead of sitting on the couch she was lying on her side on a nest made up of pillows, cushions and blankets and eating from a bowl of dark purple ice cream. Love Heart was about to greet her when he caught sight of her massive belly. Love Heart just stared for a moment then finally spoke with an awkward wobble in his voice, "Fauna, hi, how are you?"

Fauna used her wing to hit the pause button on the remote then wiped her eyes before she turned to Love Heart. She saw where his gaze had drifted and got straight to the point, "Pregnant, with twins!"

"Oh, wow that's… how long?" Love Heart rubbed the back of his head.

"Six months, I look like I'm ready to pop already but only halfway there," Fauna grumbled, "I gotta stay in this shape too, nothing else can handle these kids."

Love Heart sat down on the rug next to Fauna's head then sniffed at the ice cream, "Is that *sniff* pickled beet flavored ice cream?"

Fauna nodded then slurped up another mouthful with her tongue, "Yeah, I guess this is just pregnancy cravings. I just know the council is loving me being stuck in here until I'm done. I can't shift, I can barely walk and I need to rely on Blue for everything."

Love Heart couldn't help but chuckle, "Now you sound like Grumpy."

Fauna sighed, "Grumpy's a bit too busy with Trick these days."

Love Heart quirked an eyebrow, "Who's Trick."

"Their son, Trickster Heart Hare."

"They have a son?!" Love Heart started, "How old is he?"

"About seven months, so with Care Bear aging he'd be about three and a half now." She looked over to Love Heart, whose face had suddenly become downcast, "Love Heart?"

"I've missed so much, everyone's growing and moving on. How long have I been stuck in my own little world?" Love Heart tried to scoop up some dirt from the floor, but there was none.

Fauna smirked, "You want the honest answer?"

"Yes."

Fauna was startled but she saw how downcast he looked, "Ever since you came here, almost three years."

"Three years…" Love Heart's face hardened and he stood up, "Thank you. Tell Blue I'm leaving."

Fauna watched as Love Heart turned to leave the cave, "Love Heart, where are you going?"

"Home."

OoOoO

Love Heart emerged into Care-a-Lot from the secret passage where the portal was located in the Forest of Feelings and breathed deep, taking in the smell he'd missed for so long, then started off towards Care-a-Lot.

Love Heart picked up his pace from a slow walk to a jog as he left the forest, where he was spotted by passing family members. He didn't register their words or presence as he sped into a run as he approached his house.

Confidence Heart was in her backyard going through a training routine when she heard someone approaching. She turned and her eyes went wide as she saw Love Heart charging towards her and she immediately ran towards him. "Love Heart!" She vaulted over a small cloud bank and they crashed into each other, grabbing one another in a tight hug.

"I'm home, OW!" Love Heart winced as Confidence pulled back and pounded on his chest with a free hand. She was crying.

"You should have stayed, I missed you."

Love Heart softened and pulled her close, "You're right, I shouldn't have run away. I was just running away." Now he was crying, "I missed you so much. I promise I'll stay here with you from now on."

Confidence Heart smiled and wiped her eyes, "I love you, Love Heart Bear."

"I love you, Confidence Heart Fennec." They kissed.

They stayed locked together for a minute until Confidence Heart started to rise up. Love Heart pulled back to see a coy smile on Confidence Heart's face. "Hold on tight!" She gripped his hands as she floated upwards and pulled Love Heart along with her.

"You can fly?!" Love Heart almost let go of Confidence's hands but she tightened her grip and pulled him up and over her head.

Confidence managed to catch him and pulled him onto her arm as the floated up above Care-a-Lot, "I've been practising. What do you think?"

Love Heart smiled and kissed her cheek, "I think you're the most incredible person I know."

"Even after spending three years learning from a unicorn?" Confidence smirked, "So what did you learn?"

"A few things that are hard to show off, but here's a basic trick," Love Heart's unicorn star lit up and four small colored balls of light flew up and surrounded them, Confidence Heart almost lost her grip on Love Heart but he put an arm around her shoulders to keep himself buoyed up. "Will you teach me how to fly?"

Confidence smiled and turned her head to him, "Yes, but later." She slowly descended to the ground until they both touched down. She looked up at Love Heart's forehead, "Still wearing that headband?"

Love Heart touched the headband still wound around his forehead, just above his unicorn star. He'd almost forgotten about the strip of cloth that had come from Flash Heart's coat, "Yeah, I guess I have. Can we go see Flash Heart?"

Confidence Heart nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

Love Heart stood in front of Flash Heart grave and rested his hand on the spire at the top, "Hey, Flash Heart, Sorry I haven't been around but…I have no excuse for what I've done. Thank you for saving my life," he reached up to undo the bandana then tied it around the spire, "I just wish I could have saved you."

Confidence Heart put a hand on the grave and one on Love Heart's shoulder, "I know he's just happy your back, let's go home."

Love Heart nodded and they walked away, leaving the bandana draped over the grave.

Love Heart sighed, "Sorry I wasn't home earlier, I stopped to say goodbye to Aurora and Red Snout."

"Fauna's angry friend? How did you two get so close?" Confidence quirked an eyebrow.

Love Heart chuckled as they reached their house, "It's a long story, I'll tell you later."

As soon as the door shut behind her, something came over Confidence Heart. Love Heart was forcefully turned around as Confidence pressed a hot kiss onto his lips. Love Heart was startled and didn't even had time to reciprocate before she turned back, "Good, 'cause you've been gone for almost three years and I need you, now!" She growled softly towards him.

Love Heart shook his head and grinned, "I supposed I can wait to tell everyone I'm back tomorrow," He pulled her close and kissed her hard.

Confidence pulled back then pushed him towards their bedroom, "They saw you, they can figure it out, tonight you're all mine!"

OoOoO

By morning the next day everyone had heard about Love Heart's supposed return but no one wanted to go to his house just in case it was a false rumor. Thankfully they were rewarded when they saw Love Heart and Confidence Heart enter the Hall of Hearts cafeteria together for breakfast, and Love Heart was instantly mobbed by most of the family with Brave Heart at the head.

Brave Heart threw a nearly crushing hug around Love Heart, "You're back, thank the wishing star you're back!"

"Is everyone going to greet me like this?" Love Heart struggled in his grip but didn't really try to get loose.

Confidence Heart slipped away from the crowd, "Good luck, Love Heart."

Feral Heart approached Confidence Heart and tapped her shoulder, "Excuse me, Confidence, who's that?" She pointed to Love Heart as he was tackled by Hugs and Tugs.

Confidence turned to Feral Heart, "That's Love Heart Bear. Didn't Brave Heart tell you about him?"

Feral Heart nodded, "Isn't he your mate?"

Confidence smirked, "Not yet, but soon. I'm sure you'll get to meet him right away."

As if on cue, Brave Heart pulled Love Heart out of the crowd and towards Confidence and Feral Heart. "Love Heart, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Feral Heart Tigress."

"H-Hi," Feral Heart waved nervously at Love Heart.

"Nice to meet you," Love Heart offered a hand, that Feral Heart accepted, "Talk later, I need food." Love Heart rejoined Confidence Heart as they headed for the buffet.

"Meet anyone interesting?" Confidence asked.

"Just Faith Heart and Hope Bear," Love Heart grabbed a plate, "does anyone ever get confused between her and Hopeful Heart Liger?"

"Not so far. What about Darien?" Confidence Heart pointed out the lion before she grabbed her own plate.

"Not yet, but I guess I will soon," Love Heart sighed, "I missed so much while I was gone."

"Don't dwell on it, just meet them and get on with your life."

OoOoO

Gentle Heart Lamb raised her hand to knock on Bright Heart's door then paused and took a deep breath.

"I'm worried too, just go in," Soulful Heart Fox urged.

"Alright," Gentle Heart open the door slowly and they both stepped in. Bright Heart's house didn't look any different than normal except the only light that was on was in his workshop.

They found Bright Heart hunched over his computer and furiously pouring over something on his computer screen. The smell was enough to tell them that he had been there all night.

Soulful stepped forwards and grabbed Bright Heart's shoulder, "Bright Heart!"

"What?" Bright Heart looked up and blinked at Soulful, "What time is it?"

Gentle Heart approached Bright Heart, "Tomorrow, you missed breakfast."

Soulful looked at the computer screen, "What were you working on?"

Bright Heart yawned then gave a grin, "I got another response last night around 8pm so I spent the last…" he checked the computer's clock, "14 hours cleaning it up. I just finished, look," he wheeled his chair back to let Gentle Heart and Soulful Heart see his screen.

Soulful Heart read the message aloud, "Greetings, Bright Heart. I am sorry to hear that you couldn't get my name in my last message. I would like to tell you my name but our system has entered a period of political instability and war may be imminent. I am being forced to send this message through a series of proxies to prevent myself from being tracked and as an extra precaution I can't risk putting my name in this message.

"Nevertheless I do have good news. After your first message I was able to convince the government of the existence of life outside of our star system and with that proof I was able to secure a research grant for what I am calling a hyperdrive, a crude name to be sure but if things work out then we should be able to travel faster than light in as little as two years, if my theories are correct. If things go smoothly then I hope to meet you in person soon. I only hope your world's government will take our greeting well."

"Is this real? I mean, did this message really come from outer space?" Gentle Heart turned back, only to see that Bright Heart had fallen asleep in his chair.

Soulful Heart rolled his eyes, "I believe him that it's real. Let's get him to bed." Between the two of them, Soulful Heart and Gentle Heart managed to carry Bright Heart to his bedroom and lay him down.

Bright Heart woke up briefly as he felt the bed underneath him and smiled, "I don't deserve you two."

"Yes, you do," Gentle Heart kissed Bright Heart on the forehead, "Now get some rest and we'll see you later, alright?"

"OK." Bright Heart was out like a light.

"This all sounds so exciting," Gentle Heart closed the door to Bright Heart's bedroom and clasped her hands together, "Creatures from another planet might be coming here!" She bleated from excitement.

Soulful Heart nodded, but his critical mind was already poking concerns in the news that he just had to voice. "That's all well and good, but what happens when they arrive? I very much doubt the governments and military are going to react well to the sudden appearance of extra terrestrials. If Bright Heart's contact is serious about coming to Earth, then we're going to need to become more involved in our world's politics," Soulful shuddered.

Gentle put her arms around him, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find a way to make this work. Why don't we talk to Noble Heart about this?"

Soulful nodded, "I supposed. Thank you, Gentle Heart."

Gentle Heart smiled, "Anytime."

OoOoO

Much as Love Heart wanted to reassure everyone that he was alright he became overwhelmed by each of them coming up to welcome him back, or give him a hug as he tried to ate, that was until Darien approached him. As soon as Confidence Heart had pointed him out Love Heart could tell he was different, not just by his darker and harsher orange and black fur and mane colors but by his build and stature; Love Heart the only care bear the same height as him, in fact Darien was built more like a Magi than a typical Care Bear, slimmer and more muscular than the rest of the Bears and Cousins.

Darien only approached Love Heart at Hope's urging and even then he wasn't sure why he should. Love Heart had dropped off his dishes and was on his way out when Darien finally approached him. "So you're the famous Love Heart Bear I keep hearing about," he looked Love Heart up and down, noticing that he was actually able to look the bear in the eye without tilting his head.

"I am, and you're Darien." Love Heart stated. Something about the Lion's tone had already set him on edge, it reminded him of Red Snout but somehow even more abrasive.

"So you got tired of hiding away like a coward? Why even bother coming back now?" Darien folded his arms.

Love Heart breathed in deep through his nose, "Yes, I was tired of hiding and of being scared of my own shadow especially when I heard that Swift Heart and Grumpy had a kid." Love Heart glanced over at the couple with their son, who was sneakily putting hot sauce on Grumpy's eggs while he and Swift Heart were distracted.

Darien followed Love Heart's gaze then rolled his eyes as Grumpy took a drink and practically spat fire from his mouth as he desperately grabbed and tried to drink down the whole pitcher of ice water at the table. "Great, another prankster in the family, like we don't have enough already."

Love Heart sighed, "Looks like it. I'm gonna head home now, see ya later."

Darien was surprised that Love Heart had taken his insult in stride, he either had thick skin or knew how to roll with the punches. Either way Darien was impressed.

"So, got any more magic tricks you can show me?" Confidence asked as she plopped down next to Love Heart on their couch.

Love Heart smirked, "Well I have one I wanted to show you, think of it as an early wedding present." Love Heart's star glowed as did his right hand and he touched it to Confidence Heart's forehead.

She felt the warmth spread through her head, "That felt good. But it's going to be a while before we can be married, there's a bit of a waiting list."

"What?" Love Heart blinked.

"Well the only place to hold the ceremony is the Hall of Hearts and there's some couples who are planning things," Confidence sighed, "Love-a-Lot could only plan her own wedding at light speed."

Love Heart leaned back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling, "Who's getting married?"

"Let me think…" Confidence counted off on her hands, "Cheer and Champ, Anger Heart and Guidance Heart, and I think Cozy and Jolly are going to tie the knot soon," Confidence held her chin, "Maybe Bright Heart and Gentle Heart too but she never talks about that so I'm just guessing since I saw her wearing an engagement ring a while ago."

"Wait…how would Jolly or Cozy even wear a ring, with a flipper or webbed hands?"

Confidence Heart shrugged, "No idea. So what kind of magic did you use on me?"

Love Heart chuckled as he remembered, "Right. It's a spell that lets you understand any language, it only lasts a little over an hour-"

"Really!?" Confidence was on her feet and digging through her DVD collection until she pulled out a DVD of One Piece, "Alright, let's play this!" she stuck it in her DVD player (region-unlocked curtesy of Bright Heart) and jumped back on the couch. Love Heart smiled and cast the spell on himself as it started up.

Confidence Heart was giddy as the episodes started up, and for once she had the subtitles off. She could actually understand what was being said, "Is this what it feels like for everyone else, just knowing what everyone is saying at once?"

"Maybe," Love Heart shrugged. "I wish I could make it permanent."

Confidence Heart's eyes lit up, "Maybe there's a way, hold on." She hit pause then pulled out her cell phone. "Guidance Heart?"

OoOoO

Love Heart stood with his arms folded in the monitor room behind Truth Bear and Tenderheart's chairs. "Can you give me any information about these alerts?"

Tenderheart pointed to a screen whose reception had become roughly three quarters static, "This one was stuck at 9 until about ten minutes ago when everything went haywire. All I can say was that it was a small town, but now it's gone crazy," he tapped the small caring sensor that was under the monitor, whose needle was waving wildly back and forth and flashing red.

"Someone's life in in danger," Love Heart's brow furrowed.

"And with this one, there's no much information," Truth's monitor only showed a rather dense forest, "Not much to go on at the moment but the caring meter dipped from 10 to 3 about five minutes ago. As far as we know, no one lives out there."

"It could just be a regular caring emergency, Truth," Tenderheart looked up from his report, "A family camping that's having trouble getting along or maybe an off-road vehicle broke down."

"I don't think so, look," He shifted the camera slightly which caused the meter to jump back up to 10, then back sideways as it dropped to three, "That sort of shift only happens when we turn the lens onto No-Heart or Cold Heart's castles."

"So someone dangerous could be down there." Love Heart reached over and grabbed the intercom microphone for the entire Kingdom of Caring, "Attention all Care Bear Magi, report to the Hall of Hearts at once, there are two dangerous situations that need to be investigated. Repeat. Attention all Care Bear Magi, report to the Hall of Hearts at once, there are two dangerous situations that need to be investigated."

It took about five minutes for Confidence Heart, Independent Bear, Guidance Heart Raccoon and Anger Heart Fox to arrive and the alerts were still going.

Love Heart scanned the group, "Where's Defender?"

"With Wish and Hope on Earth," Indy folded his arms and looked up at the screens, "What's going on?"

Love Heart held up his index and middle finger, "Two alerts: one that's scrambling the camera and caring sensor attached to it and flashing red, the other is affecting the sensor the same way No-Heart's castle does." Love Heart turned around.

"So why are we debating this?" Anger Heart's three tails swished behind him, "Let's get going."

"Hold on," Guidance gripped his shoulder, "What are we doing, Love Heart?"

"Because it's an unknown, you and Anger Heart will check the area and report back if you find something, but if it gets dangerous then get out of there or send up a signal and call us if you can't get away. Confidence, Indy and I will check the place with the signal interference. Keep your cell phones on and check every hour. If we call you for help then come immediately," Love Heart turned to Truth Bear, "Stay here and keep an eye on us, but be ready to fly out if either team calls for help. Tenderheart, keep everyone up to date if they ask what's going on."

"Right," Truth nodded.

"OK," Tenderheart decided to defer to Love Heart on this situation.

Love Heart pumped his right fist, "Alright, let's go!"

OoOoO

Indy felt sick as he landed the cloud car in what was left of the town. To describe the town as a "blasted wasteland" would have been a compliment. The houses were scattered in pieces everywhere and those that were still standing were missing most of their walls. The ground was scorched and littered with craters and the bodies of the townsfolk.

Love Heart almost felt his lunch come up as he stepped out of the car, "What the hell happened here?"

"It looks like a bomb exploded, or there was a fight here," Confidence walked over to a nearby body, then nearly hurled when she saw the left half of the head was missing. Love Heart averted his gaze and kept his hand to his mouth.

Indy winced, a hand still on his forehead, "My head's been hurting ever since we landed, but it doesn't feel normal. It feels like lead weight pressing down on my head."

"What? Wait…" Confidence's ears twitched, "I think someone's still alive over there!" She darted towards a half-destroyed building where found a woman pinned under a tall dresser, "Help her!" Confidence squatted and heaved the dresser up off the woman as Love Heart dragged her out before Confidence let the dresser drop.

Love Heart checked her pulse, then sighed, "Sorry, she's dead."

"But I heard her gasp," Confidence was at the woman's side in an instant, but her body was already going cold.

"It was likely just a death rattle, the gurgling sound someone makes in their throat after they're already dead," Indy looked down at the body. Confidence and Love Heart both looked up to him then back to the woman's body.

Love Heart sighed, "There's nothing we could have done, I'm sorry."

"If we'd left sooner," Confidence clenched her fists.

Love Heart put a hand on her shoulder, "Then whatever did this might have still been here and I would be facing it alone." Love Heart shook his head, "Never again."

Confidence sighed and released her hands, "I guess."

"Not much else we can do here. Confidence fly up and get a good look at the rest of the town," Love Heart pointed upwards, "Indy and I will continue on foot to try and find something."

Confidence Heart nodded, "OK." She lifted off up into the sky and began her sweep.

Almost an hour of searching didn't yield anything more than they had already found: debris and bodies. The only thing of note was a shallow crater at the center of town, too shallow for a meteor but still present.

Love Heart shook his head, "Nothing else left for it. Let's go home and file this report." He conjured a cloud car from his tummy symbol and they headed for home.

Halfway to the Kingdom of Caring Love Heart's cell phone started to ring. He quickly fished it out of his tummy symbol and passed it to Confidence, who turned it on to speakerphone. "Hello?"

"Confidence? It's Tenderheart Bear, I need you to go to where Anger Heart and Guidance Heart were sent, we just lost their cell phone signals."

"What?!" Love Heart checked the coordinates and turned to car to it's new heading, which made Indy lurch in the backseat, "Where's Truth Bear?"

"I sent him to rendezvous with you right above the forest. Look all I can say is that they missed their check-in and I'm getting a message that the phones are disconnected."

The Care Bear Family's cell phones didn't use any carriers from earth, it would be rather pointless considering how much globetrotting they did. Bright Heart and Grumpy had set up a powerful array right next to the old caring meter and created their own network that only accessed their own phones. They had no direct lines to earth but because there were less than two hundred cell and land lines combined they could phone any other Care Bear anywhere on Earth or back in the Kingdom of Caring at any time. The only way they could get a 'disconnected' signal was if the phone was inside a faraday cage or similar construct that blocked the phone's signals.

OoOoO

Anger Heart and Guidance Heart stepped out of the cloud car in the forest, "Where should we look?"

"No idea," Anger Heart swished his tails in agitation, "Let's just find out what's going on and get out of here."

Ten minutes later they hadn't found anything, Guidance Heart held up a hand to signal a stop, "Can you hear that?"

Anger Heart held a hand to his ear, there was a rustling nearby, "Yeah, what is it?"

"The only thing I've heard since we arrived," Guidance Heart turned sideways then stopped as the rustling stopped.

Anger Heart shuddered and conjured a sai into one of his hands and took a deep breath, "Whoever you are, get out here now!" he shouted as he pointed in the direction he'd heard the noise.

The was a rush of air as a strange bird popped up in front of them. It had a long thin neck and legs, a long feathery tail and small wings. His beak had a heart shaped stamp on the tip and was twisted up in an expression of fear, "Run! Get out of here now!" Then he took off back into the trees.

Anger Heart and Guidance Heart stared where the bird had been standing. "He was a Care Bear!" Guidance took off after the bird with Anger Heart hot on her tail.

"Guidance! Wait!"

The running bird hadn't been paying attention to where he was going after he ran into the Fox and Raccoon, his mind was racing too fast to even consider that they were like him only that they needed to be warned, unfortunately his shout attracted his pursuers and in his shock he tripped over his own feet and was shot with three tranquiliser darts. He now lay unconscious in a net surrounded by six men in what looked like riot gear with gas masks holding rifles. Groups commander touched the microphone button on the side of his helmet.

"Doctor, we've secured the escapee."

"Good," the voice on the other side was oddly high pitched and scratchy, "Bring him back and we'll finish the relocation."

"Affirmative. Hold, something's coming." He withdrew his hand from the call button and signaled to two of the others to follow him.

Through the trees they saw Anger Heart and Guidance Heart approaching at a run. The commander opened the line again, "Doctor, there are two more creatures like the escapee approaching: a blue raccoon and a red fox with…three tails?"

"More of them? Capture them and bring them with you, hurry!" The voice demanded.

"Affirmative," the commander signaled to the rest of the group to open fire.

Anger Heart and Guidance Heart were blindsided by the sudden sounds of fire and both were struck with a tranquiliser dart.

"OW! What the hell!" Anger Heart grabbed at the dart and yanked it out of his side, too late to stop the tranquiliser from injecting him. He turned to Guidance to see she had a dart in her arm and she was biting her lip to stop herself from crying out. Anger Heart plucked it out, "Are you OK?"

"It hurts," she rubbed her arm, then spotted the men that were moving to surround them, their guns all pointed at them.

Anger Heart felt his rage boiling over and he let out a shout as he charged one of them, narrowly avoiding a second shot as he smashed the man's goggles in with his sai. Ignoring his pain, the other five closed in around Guidance Heart, who nervously conjured up her dirk and pointed the weapon at each of the attackers in turn until Anger Heart dove in and delivered a flaming kick to one of the men. "RUN!" He grabbed Guidance's arm and pulled her along.

Guidance was hard pressed to keep up with Anger Heart as he tore through the forest and their pursuers were after them. Both could feel the effects of the sedative starting to work on their minds but they pressed on until Anger Heart tripped. Guidance didn't slow down and she smacked into him which knocked them both to the ground. By the time Guidance was on her feet the four remaining men had caught up to them.

Guidance Heart did the only thing she could think of and splayed out her hands to the sides of her face, "Solar Flare!" Amidst the cries of pain from their pursuers Guidance managed to pull Anger Heart to his feet and they took off again.

Lethargy began to set in before they got too far and Guidance Heart had to lean up against a tree, "We need…to call…for help…" she panted as her eyes drooped

Anger Heart nodded and tried to send up an alert, but he couldn't concentrate and his tummy symbol only lit up briefly before it faded. "Can't…focus…" He tried to dig into his tummy symbol for his cell phone but missed and only grabbed a handful of fur. Guidance Heart slumped down to the ground as the sedative finally overwhelmed her and she fell unconscious. Anger Heart only had time to see the men approaching him before his world went black.


	16. Eruption

A/N: Zippy the Roadrunner is owned by Twilight Heart/Roxxas. I would have mentioned this last chapter but he only showed up at the end so I didn't wish to spoil.

Chapter 16: Eruption

Truth Bear hovered over the forest as Love Heart pulled up in the cloud car. "We need to scour the woods: Truth I need you to keep an eye up here, Confidence I need you to fly over the treetops and keep your ears open for anything, Independent Bear and I will search on the ground. If you find anything then call immediately."

Truth nodded, "Right. Here," He reached into tummy symbol and pulled out four walkie-talkies each with a green grid screen. "Tenderheart told me to take these. Emergency radios with GPS. They'll let us stay in contact with and track each other."

"Good idea," Love Heart grabbed the offered radio as Truth passed out the other two to Confidence and Indy."

"Got it," Confidence undid her seatbelt and floated out of her seat as she attached the radio to her right hand then flew down to the top of the treeline as Love Heart dove the car down to the forest floor.

The car dissolved as Love Heart and Indy stepped out. "Indy can you sense anything?"

Indy shook his head, "No. If they were here then they've been gone too long to leave any psychic echoes."

"We're searching the old-fashioned way then, let's go!" Love Heart immediate set out to scour the forest floor in one direction as Indy went another.

Five minutes passed before Confidence's voice came through the radio. "Love Heart, Love Heart can you hear me? Over."

Love Heart pressed the call button, "This is Love Heart, do you hear anything? Over."

"That's just it…I can't hear anything. Except for you two there's nothing in the forest, no birds, no squirrels, no animals of any kind." Confidence turned in place, "It's eerie…Over."

"Right, whatever got them," Love Heart shook his head, "No I can't think about that. Keep your ears open. Over." Confidence Heart was right, the silence was eerie and Love Heart shuddered as he continued his search.

Ten minutes later Indy's voice came over the intercom, "Love Heart, I found something," Indy dug a small syringe-like dart out of a tree; it had red feathers and as he shook it he heard some liquid still inside, "It looks like a tranquilizer dart and there's still something inside of it. Over."

"A tranquilizer dart…" Love Heart thought for a moment then pressed the call button, "Can you bag it safely? Over."

"I can," Indy conjured a small cork from his tummy symbol that he stuck on the tip of the dart then a small bag that he stuck put the now corked dart in before he stuck it in his coat pocket, "It's done. Over."

"Alright, keep searching. Over." Love Heart lowered the radio then looked around, "Hmm?" There was something through the trees. He approached cautiously then stopped and spoke into his radio, "I found a building," he looked down and saw that the ground was covered in footprints and tire tracks, "It looks like it was abandoned a while ago, there's footprints and tire tracks leading away from it." Love Heart tried to push the steel double doors open only for it to be stuck fast, "But the door's still locked. Over."

"What kind of building is it? Over." Indy asked.

"Can't say. There's no windows and it looks like there's a keypad next to the door." Love Heart tried to push the buttons on the door but there was no response, "No response. I'm going to try and force the door open. Over."

"Wait, are you sure that's a good idea? Over." Love Heart ignored Indy's voice as he conjured his swords and charged them up with electricity. With a cry he slashed down at the sides of the double doors then across the top, his swords penetrated the steel easily and all he needed to do was to push the doors out of their frame.

He dissolved one of his swords and picked up the radio, "It's open. Indy can you get to my location? I'm going to call Tenderheart and give him an update. Over."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Over." Indy said.

"Love Heart, it's Truth Bear. I found tire tracks leading out of the forest towards a highway. It looks like they headed south. Over."

"Right. Truth, Confidence, follow the highway until you're at the edge of our radio range, try to see if there are any off-road tracks in that direction and ask anyone who lives along the highway if they saw something like a convoy of trucks pass that way. Call in if you find anything. Over."

Love Heart listened to the acknowledgements as he dug his cell phone out of his tummy symbol then dialed the control center. "Hello, Tenderheart? It's Love Heart."

"Love Heart? Have you found anything?"

"A lot. There were people here but they must have left after Anger Heart and Guidance Heart got here. Truth found vehicle tracks leading to a highway so I sent him and Confidence to see if they can track them. Indy found what sounds like a tranquilizer dart and I found an abandoned building." Love Heart looked into the darkness of the building.

"What's in it?" Tenderheart asked

"I'm going to find out once Indy rendezvous with me, but on that note I need a camera so we can get some pictures of anything we find in here. Can you send someone down with one?"

"Alright. I think Darien's free so I'll send him with a digital camera."

"Thanks. I hear Indy so I gotta go now," Love Heart snapped his phone shut and stowed it in his tummy symbol as Independent Bear came running up.

Indy slowed to a stop in front of the building and stared up at it, "What is this place?"

"That's what we're going to find out. Wait out here for Darien, he's coming with a camera." Love Heart held up his sword as his unicorn star glowed and a ball of light appeared on the tip of his sword. He nodded to Indy then stepped into the building.

There was little to be found in the first few rooms save for the fact that the inner walls had been torn out and all the wiring had been stripped, leaving the insulation intact, and silhouettes on the ground and walls where large objects had once sat; even the outer door's keypad wasn't connected to anything. Every other doorway in the building was either ajar or not even locked and Love Heart was able to force the few closed doors open with his glowing sword.

On the one side of a door Love Heart found two large cages, one old an disused and one still with some feathers stuck to the ground. "Did they leave in a hurry?" Love Heart held his glowing sword closer to the cage when he heard a scream of terror from behind him. Love Heart turned and almost ran back the way he came.

Darien had felt uneasy the entire trip down to earth, though that didn't stop him from grumbling. He still wasn't very familiar with the controls of a Cloud Car but he managed to land safely in the forest. As soon as Darien stepped out of car he felt his tail frizz out. Something about this place made him instantly on guard, but what? He checked the car's GPS and headed in the direction Indy and Love Heart's signals were coming from with the camera Tenderheart had given him in hand.

Darien froze in place as soon as he saw the building; he didn't even notice Indy approach him and ask for the camera. Darien let out a cry of terror, dropped the camera then turned and ran as fast as he could. Love Heart emerged a moment later as Indy picked up the camera.

"What happened?" Love Heart just caught a glimpse of Darien fleeing into the forest.

"No idea," Indy stood up with the camera in hand, "he just started screaming and ran off."

Love Heart's face hardened, "I'll go after him. Take some pictures inside that place," Love Heart picked up a rock and used the same spell to turn it into a light source that he handed to Indy. Indy nodded then went inside as Love Heart took off after Darien.

Darien ran. Fear drove him to run without heed to his surroundings until he slipped in a mud puddle and landed face-first on the forest floor. His whole body hurt, not just from the impact but long forgotten phantom pains that suddenly crept up all over his body. He heard feet pound the ground behind him as he tried to stand up and in a panic he rolled over and instinctually slashed at the target's face with his claws, which he almost forgot he had.

Love Heart let out a cry of pain as Darien's claws raked across his face and he staggered back with his left hand over the cuts. Darien just stared at the green bear, he'd done it again and with another leader no less, not to mention Brave Heart's best friend (if what he'd heard and seen was accurate). "Oh shit! Love Heart I-" Love Heart held up his right hand to silence him.

"Just a sec, ugg cat claws hurt," Love Heart's hand and forehead star glowed for a moment then he relaxed and pulled his hand away from his face, "Is there a mark?"

Darien blinked then stared. There wasn't a single scratch on Love Heat's face, except for a small spot of blood on his cheek. "There's some blood on your cheek," he pointed.

"Thanks," Love Heart's forehead glowed again and his hand became damp, which he used to wipe the blood from his face.

"How did you do that?" Darien was still staring as Love Heart offered a hand.

"Unicorn magic, I'm half unicorn." Love Heart's expression became steely, "I'll explain myself after you tell me what the hell that was about."

Darien accepted Love Heart's hand and the bear pulled him up with surprising ease. "I know this place. I don't like to talk about it."

Love Heart folded his arms and glared severely at Darien, "If you know anything about this place then I need to know, now!"

Darien was startled by Love Heart's demeanor and he glared back, his ears flattened against his head, his tails swished and he raised his lips to show off his teeth, "I don't have to tell you anything!"

The two of the just glared at each other for a full minute, then Love Heart relaxed and his eyes softened, "Darien, Anger Heart and Guidance Heart went missing here, for all I know they could be dead. If you have any idea what could have happened to them then I need to know, please…"

Darien tried to keep up his fierce gaze but sighed and relented. "Before I was 'recruited' into this family I was a prisoner in a laboratory where they did…things to me," Darien shuddered, "Experiments I don't want to talk about. This still smells like the same place so if your friends are missing then they were probably taken away."

Love Heart put a hand on Darien's shoulder and he flinched away, "Thank you. But that place was abandoned, recently too. Once Indy finishes taking pictures we're going to head back home, OK?"

"OK. Just…don't ask me to come back here." Darien held his arms.

Love Heart nodded then heard his radio go off, "Love Heart, it's Confidence Heart. We followed the road to a truck stop near an intersection a few kilometers down the road. They said they saw a large convoy head east from here about an hour ago. Should we follow them? Over."

"Follow as far as you can but don't put yourselves in any danger. Indy's taking pictures of the place we found so we'll head back when he's done. Over." Love Heart said.

"Love Heart, this is Indy. I finished, not a lot to take pictures of though. I'm heading back to Care-a-Lot. Over."

"Alright. Confidence, Truth, head back before you get out of range, understand? Over."

"Understood. Over." Truth's voice closed out the conversation.

Love Heart turned back to Darien, "Are you alright to head back alone?"

Darien shook his head, "No."

"Alright," Love Heart spoke into the radio again. "Indy I need you to come pick up Darien and take him home. I'll stay down here until Confidence and Truth head back. Over."

"OK. I'm coming. Over."

OoOoO

Anger Heart's head throbbed, in fact his whole body ached. He coughed, his throat was dry as he felt the cold steel floor pressed against the side of his body. He slowly pushed himself onto his knees and looked around then saw Guidance Heart lying on the floor nearby. "Guidance!" His own aches forgotten, Anger Heart shot to his feet and ran to her, only to smack into an invisible hard flat surface. "Ow."

"I guess I should have said something about that, sorry." Anger Heart turned around and saw the Care Bear bird sitting on the floor some distance away. He waved a wing at him but winced slightly, "Hi."

"Umm hi. Who are you? Wait, where are we?!" Anger Heart turned to get a better look at the room. He, Guidance Heart and the bird were in a large hardened plastic cell that took up half the room and each of them sere separated by a large clear wall made of the same hardened plastic the wall was made of, which gave them each about two by two by two meters of living space.

"They call me Zippy, I'm a roadrunner. Well," he scratched his chin with a wing, "one of them just yelled 'get back here zippy!' when I managed to escape the first time but it's the closest thing to a name I've got. As for where we are, I don't know the real name I just know it's a lab where they test animals like us for some reason. What about you? Why do you have three tails?" Zippy pointed at Anger Heart's rear.

Anger Heart looked behind him, just to make sure he still had all three tails, "I'm a kitsune."

"Kit-su-what?"

"Kitsune. Magical multi-tailed fox. My name's Anger Heart Fox and," he turned back to Guidance Heart and pressed a hand against the plastic wall, "Her name's Guidance Heart Raccoon."

"What's with the weird names?" Zippy stood up and walked up to the dividing plastic wall in his cell.

"We're Care Bear Magi, part of a group called the Care Bear Family that help humans to share their feelings and face their fears and a whole bunch of other stuff. We live up in the clouds," Anger Heart pointed at the ceiling.

Zippy cocked his head to one side, "How many darts did they hit you with?"

Anger Heart rolled his eyes, "I thought the same thing but trust me it's real." He leaned up against the wall, "How long have you been here?"

"All my life and they've been experimenting on me since I hatched. Until I got away the first time. I managed to avoid them for two year but then I got careless and the recaptured me last month. I managed to trick them and escape when they opened my cage to move me but then I ran into you, panicked, and ran right back into their sights. They've been doing stuff to me with caffeine, injections, strange drinks and other things I can't really describe. I need to keep drinking the stuff now." Zippy sighed.

Anger Heart gave Zippy an incredulous look, "You're awfully calm about all of this."

"Well I don't see the point in panicking, that and I'm still kinda tired and sore. I need some coffee soon," Zippy shuddered slightly.

Anger Heart heard a groan behind him and turned to see Guidance Heart get up. She shook her head then looked through the glass to her cellmates. "Anger Heart and…who are you?"

Zippy waved, "Name's Zippy. Nice to meet you."

Guidance waved back, "Hello Zippy. Where are we?"

"In a lab, hold on I'm going to get us out of here." Anger Heart dug into his tummy symbol.

Zippy flinched, "Yowch! What are you doing?" He saw Anger Heart pull out his cell phone, "Whoa. Where do I get one of those?"

"Just wait a day and you'll have one," Anger Heart dialed Love Heart's number and held up the phone, but there was no sound. "What?" Anger Heart looked at the phone's screen, "No bars. Shit!" He almost threw the cell phone down in anger.

"Well what do you expect. I can't have my test subjects calling for help, now can I. It's lucky I designed these cells to be variable in size or I wouldn't have room for two surprise test subject."

All three of them turned to see a short man approaching them. He had green skin, yellow eyes with large grey bags to the sides, short black hair that ended in a prominent widow's peak, short fangs and hands whose fingers ended in short claws. He was dressed in a black suit with a cape that was blue on the outside, red on the inside and fastened with a red bat-shaped clip around his neck. He spoke in a crackling raspy voice. "Welcome to your new home. I am Doctor Fright, your new proprietor." He turned to Zippy, "Ahh and you. Don't think you can slip away again, I've put extra care into your cell, all of yours in fact, and I will take care of you."

"Take care of this!" Anger Heart conjured a pair of sai and attacked the wall with both weapons, which didn't even put a scratch in it.

"Oh but I will. With the funding I received I've managed to create the perfect prison of fear," Dr. Fright cackled, "Unbreakable yet transparent so I may watch all the effects my tests have on you."

Anger Heart let his sai dissipate, "Let's test that!" Anger Heart conjured a pair of fireballs on his hands and shot his hands forwards. The stream of fire barely had a moment to strike the wall before an alarm sounded and four tiles opened in the ceiling that sprayed an excess of water all over the cell. Anger Heart spluttered as his flames were put out and he fell into the suddenly growing puddle in his cell.

"I wouldn't try that again." Dr. Fright patted the cell wall, "Barely warm, and besides there's no drain in that cell, at least not unless I want there to be." Dr. Fright pulled out a remote with a single large red button and pressed it. A small drain opened in Anger Heart's cell and the water quickly drained, "I control your fate. You can only talk through those," He pointed up at the ceiling of their cells where a microphone and speaker had been stuck, "And you can only breathe because I allow it." He pointed his remote to the back of Anger Heart's cell and all three prisoners saw that there were two vents along the back of each of their cells. He snickered then pressed the button again. "I would advise that you don't talk much, because I just cut off your air supply."

It didn't take long for Anger Heart, Guidance Heart and Zippy to start feeling short of breath as the air in their cells became hot and oppressive. "I think you've learned enough." Another press of the button and they all felt the airflow resume, which cooled the cells almost immediately. "So you see, I hold your lives in my hands and with just a press of a button I can decide if you live or die. Don't get too comfortable because it's time for your experiments. AS for you, I can't let one of my test subjects die just yet." He pressed the button again and a panel in the back of Zippy's cell lifted up to reveal a small test tube full of coffee, "Drink up, I'll start your tests soon. As for you two," Dr. Fright turned to Anger Heart and Guidance Heart as Zippy limped back to the food door and down the small tip in an instant. "I think I'll start your tests right away, since you're so eager to get out," another press of the button and there was a hissing noise from the back of Anger Heart's cell, "My own special knockout gas. It took so many test subjects to perfect without and you'll feel it's full force soon, especially in that confined space." He pressed the button again and the door behind him opened as the floor slid backwards with him on it, but it was too fast and he waved his hands frantically before being launched off as it came to a stop and the door shut behind him.

Anger Heart was already feeling the effects of the gas and he stumbled over to the wall that separated him and Guidance Heart. He tried to speak but only coughed as he pressed his hand up against her hand through the glass, then slid down to the floor as his eyes shut.

OoOoO

Bright Heart stood in the control center over a large map of the area surrounding the forest with the bagged dart and the freshly printed pictures from the digital camera plastered around it. Love Heart Bear, Confidence Heart Fennec, Independent Bear and Truth Bear all stood with him.

"We flew as far as we could and even flew up to check for distance but we didn't see any large convoys or trucks, at least none heading the right way." Truth traced his finger along the highway he and Confidence had flown down. "There aren't any large cities nearby so who knows how far they went."

"What about the dart?" Indy tapped the bag.

Bright Heart shook his head, "I checked but I couldn't get any leads. You can buy those in a lot of places and the sedative isn't anything unheard of."

Love Heart had his arms folded as he watched Truth trace the route then shook his head, "Even if that could help, there's no way to find out how far they got before they vanished off the face of the earth."

"Actually I can make a reasonable guess as to where they are." Bright Heart took a highlighter from a nearby drawer and began to fill in a section of the map. "Tenderheart said he tried calling Anger Heart an hour after he left but got a disconnected alert; even if Anger Heart was unconscious he would have gotten the phone to ring at least. Whoever took them wouldn't know known they had cell phones on them so they probably just tossed them in their vehicle without trying to isolate them, not to mention that area doesn't have much coverage from cell phone towers. Also, smart criminals tend to obey small laws like speed limits because those are easy to get caught for which can lead to the arrest and conviction of their actual crimes so there's only so far they could travel in an hour without drawing unnecessary attention to themselves." He capped the highlighter which showed a triangle that narrowed the farther it went along the highway, "This is a rough estimate but wherever they are should be within this area."

"Alright, let's say you're right, why wouldn't they go as far away as they could?" Confidence Heart tapped her foot in annoyance.

"Because of this, look," Indy pointed to the pictures he'd taken, "Other than the cages, silhouettes of that size mean they had large machines or a lot of parts to transport and it would take time to load and unload everything; the longer they travel the more likely their equipment could get damaged in transit, I think. Bright Heart's right, this is the most likely area to search."

Love Heart nodded, "Alright everyone, get some sleep and we'll pick up tomorrow morning. Don't argue," he gave Confidence a glance and she just sighed, "Being tired will only slow us down so we'll organize a search tomorrow."

"OK, fine," Confidence Heart relented.

Love Heart didn't leave the control center for a while. Darien was still sitting in the main hall, resting after his encounter in the forest. Love Heart approached him, "Are you feeling better."

Darien looked up, "As good as I ever do. How's your face, no scars?"

Love Heart traced his face where Darien had scratched him, "No. I didn't tell anyone, it was just bad luck that we ended up where you were held captive."

"Yeah, bad luck." Darien looked down at his lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Love Heart crouched to better look the sitting lion in the eyes.

Darien turned his eyes to glare at Love Heart, "Do you want to talk about Dusk Heart?"

Love Heart winced but stood up, "No. I understand. I'll listen if you want to talk."

Darien expected Love Heart to stick around to talk some more but the green bear stood up and left the Hall. Darien sighed, all he needed now was some sleep.

OoOoO

Anger Heart spluttered as he was dragged back to his cell, leaving a wet trail behind him. His body burned with pain so much that he didn't notice when the front wall of his cell lifted up to let the handlers toss him in and he hit the ground. He groaned and barely registered the door closing behind him.

He heard some pounding and looked up to see Guidance pounding the plastic wall. He finally sat up and heard what he was saying, "Anger Heart! What did they do to you?"

"They injected me with something that made me hurt all over then shoved a mask over my face and dumped me in a tank full of salt water. All I could feel is pain and I could barely move, it still hurts." Anger Heart crawled over to the wall and sat with his back up against the wall. He looked over at Zippy who was chugging from another polystyrene cup before he put it on the food tray in the back. Then he heard Dr. Fright's voice over the speakers.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself. Now rest and eat, it's time for the raccoon's turn."

Anger Heart tried to raise his voice to protest but he could barely keep himself awake as he saw his own food door open at the back of his cell.

Guidance Heart heard the hissing of gas from overhead and tried to hold her breath against it, but it proved fruitless as she eventually had to breathe deep and she was out like a light before she was dragged off for her own tests.

OoOoO

Four weeks.

Anger Heart and Guidance Heart had been missing for four weeks and the search was turning up nothing. After the first week of scouring the area Bright Heart had marked on the map, Love Heart had pulled back the search size to just two members of the family per day. Despite this everyone could see that he was desperate to learn something, anything, about what had happened to them.

Love Heart slumped back in the control center chair with a hand over his face. "Am I pushing too much, Brave Heart?"

Brave Heart leaned over from his chair and put a hand on Love Heart's shoulder, "In my honest opinion, no. You're doing everything you can to find them without going crazy, but I do think you're taking this too hard."

Love Heart sat forwards, "Two more disappeared under my watch and following my directions. I thought I'd learned how to be a more responsible leader but this is just like Flash Heart all over again."

"Now hold on there," Brave Heart spun Love Heart's chair around and looked the green bear in the eyes, "What happened with Flash Heart was you being reckless and charging off without a plan or a thought. This time wasn't like that: you made a plan, you waited for everyone to gather and you split up the duties in a responsible way, sending the two less-experienced members to where no one's life was in danger and taking the dangerous part for yourself. You didn't know what was waiting for them down there and saying you would have done things differently 'if you had known' isn't going to help anyone." Brave Heart took a deep breath, "believe me. We could keep searching like madmen but that would just tire everyone out. Take a deep breath and think about this."

Love Heart followed his advice and took a deep breath, "You're right, I just need to think." He turned back to the monitor and slumped, letting his eyes go out of focus.

Love Heart sat bolt upright, he wasn't sure how long he'd zoned out but something struck him, "Underground!"

"What?" Brave Heart turned to him.

"What if we can't find them because they're underground?" Love Heart got up and walked over to the map, "There's a few buildings in that area so what if one of the is just a cover for a new lab underground. It would be easy to keep taking supplies in there without seeming suspicious because businesses like that get shipments all the time and no one pays it any mind."

Brave Heart was at Love Heart's side in a moment, "That might be the case, but how do we go about searching for these places? We can't just barge into every place there and demand to see the 'secret underground base'."

Love Heart groaned, "I know, but what else is there? We've gone over everywhere else with a fine tooth comb."

"For now, you should sleep on it. I'll call Defender to finish your shift and you can make a plan." Brave Heart coaxed Love Heart towards the door.

"Right. I'm still going to call Confidence and let her know. Hopefully we can think of some sort of approach to this." Love Heart dug out his cell phone as he left the Hall of Hearts.

OoOoO

Anger Heart hadn't checked his phone in weeks, at least he thought it was weeks. Without a clock or the sun and moon to keep time he had lost track of how long they had been kept prisoner. Since he couldn't make a call from inside the lab he had shut off his cell phone to save battery power, hoping that somehow he could get outside and call for help, but that hope had dwindled to almost nothing.

During the tests he was always drugged or restrained and often blindfolded and the things they subjected him to only conjured of memories of pain. Dr. Fright was testing their limits and every time it got worse. Anger Heart had tried to escape several times, but ever time he tried to burn a hole in the wall the sprinklers came on and extinguished him or the air would get cut off when Dr. Fright had had enough.

Guidance Heart wasn't faring much better, especially because their radios had been cut off the previous week so they couldn't even talk to each other. She was literally begging to hear Anger Heart's voice again by the end, a request Dr. Fright had only give because the auditory isolation test was finished. She too had been subject to the same tests as Anger Heart, whether they were at different levels of intensity she wasn't sure, all she knew was that it was torture.

Zippy was at least hanging in there. He cooperated more than the two newcomers only because his caffeine addiction kept him from being able to deny their requests for very long. They fed him just enough to keep him up and active but in such small quantities now that if he went without for a day he could barely move. He watched the pitiful state of his two cellmates and kept looking for a chance to break free when his turn for tests came up, but to no avail as Dr. Fright took no chances and personally gassed each of them before every experiment. With the minimal resistance he'd developed for the gas all Zippy could be certain of was that they were two floors underground, having seen a stairway up during one of his more lucid moments while being carried back to his cell.

"I hope you're all enjoying yourselves." All three of them turned to see Dr. Fright in the room as he stood with his hands behind his back.

Anger Heart glared daggers at the vampire-man, his three tails swishing in anger, "What the hell do you want?"

Dr. Fright cackled, "Still full of fire I see. How unexpected." He turned to Guidance Heart then to Zippy, who both averted their gaze from him, then back to Anger Heart. "I wanted to ask how you came to have three tails. I must admit that it's a phenomenon I have never seen on either a real fox or any of your kind."

Anger Heart bared his teeth, "Go fuck yourself! That's how!"

"How unfortunate," he pulled out his remote and clicked it, "Once you test our new sedative I'll just cut them off and examine them myself."

"No!" Guidance Heart was up on her feet and pounding on her cell door as the knockout gas flooded into Anger Heart's cell, "Don't do it, please!"

"Your care for him sickens me and it will not change my decision." Dr. Fright waved off Guidance Heart's protests.

Guidance Heart felt something inside her snap as she conjured a ball of light in her hand, "Don't hurt him!"

Dr. Fright turned to Guidance Heart right as she fired off a bright flash of light right into his eyes.

"AAAUGH! My eyes!" Dr. Fright's hands shot to cover his face as bright lights flashed in his vision, "Since you insist, I won't harm him now," He pulled out his remote and clicked it to shut off the gas, "Instead you will test my new sedative," He clicked the button again which turned the gas on in Guidance's cell.

"No…" Anger Heart gasped, he was still barely conscious from the gas that he had breathed in before it was shut off.

A lab hand entered the room right as Guidance Heart collapsed to the floor. He looked at the blue raccoon, "Are you sure, Doctor, I mean that sedative stopped Andrew's heart when the lion turned it on him."

"That's why I'm going to test this, if it's as lethal to them as it is to humans then I'll need to dilute it more." Dr. Fright pressed the button and Guidance's cell slid open.

"No…don't hurt her." Anger Heart tried to crawl to the front of his cell but he could barely keep his eyes open as he watched her unconscious body was carried away.

Anger Heart was on his hands and knees for several minutes before he finally managed to catch his breath. He stood up, his eyes blazing. "No. I won't let them take her!" He gritted his teeth then looked up. He had memorized the where four tiles that hid the ceiling sprinklers were and he took a deep breath. He had wanted to wait another day but now he had no choice. He conjured four of his sai and hurled them at the tiles, where they stuck fast in the ceiling. Anger Heart turned to the front of his cell and focused aa much of his mana as he could into his right arm and created a jet of fire that shot out from his hand like a welding torch. He heard the tiles above him whirring as the sai stuck in the sides but he ignored them as he slammed his fire-covered fist into the door. At first the plastic just heated up but then he saw the reinforced plastic start to melt, he swept his hand around and carved a large circle out of the plastic then kicked it out and stepped out of his cell.

"What the heck?" Zippy stared at Anger Heart.

"Stand back!" Anger Heart turned to Zippy's cell and proceeded carve him an opening as well. "Watch the sides and follow me!"

Before they could move, the door slid open and two men with tranquilizer rifles appeared. Anger Heart rounded on the with his tummy symbol glowing, "CARE BEAR STARE!" He fired off a bright red beam of light at the two guards which hit them in the face. Both fell backwards, they're eyes wide with seeming wonder as Anger Heart grabbed their rifles and used the same jet of fire to warp the gun barrels beyond the point of usefulness. "Let's go!"

Zippy was barely able to keep up with Anger Heart as he charged around the corridors trying to find Guidance Heart. He panted and felt his eyes drooping then stopped by a room. The smell of coffee hit his nose. His gaze whipped around into the open door of the break room, stuck open by something someone had dropped in the door. "I'll catch up to you later!" Zippy shouted as he darted into the break room. Anger Heart didn't even notice.

Zippy heard more shouts through the corridors as he found the coffee machine, which was still full. Zippy didn't bother to fill any cups, he just grabbed the pot and proceeded to guzzle it down in under a minute. "Finally!" He felt a wave of energy ripple through his body. He ran in place until his feet were a blur then curled his wingtips into fists that he pumped in the air. His eyes were wide and he was full of life! "Now let's get out of here!" He took off out of the break room, knocking a scientist down and somehow leaving a trail of dust in his wake. He took note of the stairwell that led up and out of the basement right next to the break room.

It was easy to follow Anger Heart's trail, damaged doors and slightly warped hallways led the way right to him. Zippy skidded to a stop outside an open door and peered in to see Anger Heart holding a scientist by his collar. Both stood next to an experiment table where Guidance Heart lay.

"What did you do to her!?" Anger Heart was almost screaming as he shook the terrified scientist.

The scientist gulped, "Experimental sedative. Last time someone was injected it stopped their heart."

Anger Heart dropped the scientist, who scrambled from the room, and walked over to where Guidance Heart lay on the table. He took her hand, "Guidance?" Her hand was warm but limp. She wasn't moving, he couldn't even see her breathing.

Zippy stepped aside to let the scientist escape the walked over to Anger Heart's side. He put a wing on the fox's shoulder, "What's wrong with her? Yow!" He flinched away and saw the small fire burning on the fox's shoulder.

"They killed her." Anger Heart set her hand down as his own hands balled into fists, "They killed her!" fires began to spring up all over his body. He turned to Zippy, "Can you get out of here." The roadrunner nodded, "Good." He pulled his cell phone out of his tummy symbol and turned it on, "Take Guidance Heart out of here then call the name 'Take Care Bear' on that phone and tell her to get down here."

Zippy darted over to Guidance Heart and lifted her up off the exam bed, she was lighter than he expected. "What are you going to do?"

Anger Heart growled, "Burn this place and everything in it to the ground!"

Zippy didn't need to hear any more and he took off without a second backwards glance.

Anger Heart felt the fire raging inside of him and he let it out, a cry of anguish and rage on his mouth as his whole body caught fire. The fire alarm sounded and the sprinklers set off, but the water just evaporated in mid air as Anger Heart was surrounded by a corona of fire and his tails streamed out behind him. He turned around as he heard someone enter the room.

Dr. Fright stood there with another scientist, both staring through the hot mist at the fiery kitsune who turned to face them. "You murdered her!"

"What is going on? Get security down here!" Dr. Fright yelled at the scientist, but the young woman just stared at the fox.

The fire around Anger Heart intensified and his feet left the floor. His eyes blazed, "You took away the thing I loved most in the world, and now I'll destroy everything you've ever built!" Three ghostly white fox tails appeared to either side of Anger Heart which made it seem as though he had nine and the fire surrounding him changed from dark red to bright blue.

"Oh shit! Run!" The scientist turned to run, but tripped as the metal floor of the room began to warp. Dr. Fright was faster on his feet and got out into the hallway, pressing a button on his remote to open a hidden panel to an escape elevator.

"Wait!" The scientist woman tried to get it, but the door closed which left her alone.

Anger Heart's rage built up as the blue fire formed a massive sphere surrounding him. The scientist screamed and ran as the heat intensified. Tears leaked from Anger Heart's eyes, "Guidance, I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you." He bared his teeth and clenched his teeth, "They will never hurt anyone else again! And for you I'll leave them with last words!" Anger Heart violently flung his arms and legs outwards and shouted at the top of his lungs as the sphere exploded outwards.

 **"HELLFIRE ERUPTION!"**

Zippy sped up the stairs and out of the building as even the very air began to heat up. He ran past other scientists and workers, none of whom could even get a glimpse of him or the raccoon he carried as he burst through the fire escape door and out of the building into a wide open plain. He kept running as fast as he could with his passenger until he felt the ground shake. Zippy stopped and turned around to see the ground under the buildin heave for a moment before it was rent by a massive explosion as a brilliant pillar of bright blue flames erupted towards the sky.


	17. Recovery, Discovery

Chapter 17: Recovery, Discovery

Confidence Heart hovered over the highway with her cell phone held up to her ear, "Underground? OK…wait." She rotated in place, her face scrunched up slightly, "OK, I'm not good at sensing magic but I can feel WHAT THE FUCK?!" Confidence Heart shouted as she saw the giant pillar of blue flame erupt from the ground, "I think I have something, hold on!" Confidence Heart flew off towards the flames.

"Hello! Down here! Help!"

Confidence Heart heard the shout from below and stopped in mid air then took a dive towards the ground.

Zippy fell backwards as the fennec fox literally dropped out of the sky and landed next to him, "Guidance Heart! Oh shit what happened?" She lifted Guidance's limp head up from the ground.

"Some sort of sedative," Zippy panted. Now that the adrenaline had worn off he was exhausted, more than usual in fact, and his left wing felt numb. "I don't feel so good." Zippy fell back and slumped down as his world went dark.

"Shit!" Confidence Heart dialed Take Care's number. "Hello Take Care! I've got two patients, Guidance Heart and a strange bird like us, both unconscious. I'll send up a signal just get down here! No I can't wait! I need to find Anger Heart!" Confidence Heart fired off a beacon from her tummy symbol into the sky then jumped into the air and jetted over towards where the pillar of blue fire had been.

What had once been an underground animal testing laboratory was now just a scorched crater. Confidence Heart flew low over it, unable to distinguish anything in the earth which had been burned black and white from the intense heat. Confidence's ears twitched as she heard a groan from the ground and turned to see some of the ashen dirt moving. "Anger Heart?" She dropped out of the sky an saw some red fur under the ash.

With a thrust of her right arm, Confidence fired off a burst of wind that blew most of the dirt off of Anger Heart. The fox twitched and coughed and Confidence gave a sigh or relief, at least he was still alive. She picked the unconscious fox up in her arms and then lifted off into the sky. Anger Heart's fur was splotched with blackened dirt and ash, he seemed a bit thinner than before but he at least he was breathing.

OoOoO

As soon as Confidence Heart hung up her phone, Love Heart dashed out of the control room. He was halfway to earth in a cloud car when he heard Take Care's Ambulance behind him. He looked back over his shoulder as he felt his tummy symbol grow warm. He chanced a look down and saw that his tummy symbol was glowing, "A lost Care Bear?" Love Heart accidentally slowed down until the ambulance passed him, "Shit!" He stepped on the gas to try and catch up.

Confidence Heart's tummy symbol beacon still shone over where Guidance Heart and Zippy had collapsed as the cloud ambulance landed. Take Care and Get Well jumped out and were at Guidance and Zippy's side in an instant to check their vitals.

"Her heart's stopped. Get Well, get the defribulator," Take Care's gaze snapped to her daughter.

Get Well jumped up and retrieved the device from the ambulance, "The roadrunner isn't much better, he'll need the same immediately."

Take Care's eye widened in shock for a moment but she grabbed the paddles off the machine, "No time, I'm sorry but I'm already ready for her." She rubbed the paddles together then pressed them to Guidance's chest and pressed switches.

"What's going on!?" Love Heart jumped out of his cloud car which left it to fly into pieces a short distance away.

"Both of them need defribulation!" Get Well said as Take Care shocked Guidance Heart again.

"That's a shock treatment right?" Love Heart was at the roadrunner's side in an instant.

"Yes, why-?" Get Well got her answer as Love Heart mimicked Take Care's motions with the paddles using his hands as fields of yellow lightning appeared. Before Get Well could stop him, Love Heart pressed his hands to the roadrunner's chest and zapped him.

Take Care saw this out of the corner of her eye but didn't have time to admonish him as she checked Guidance Heart, "She's coming out it, please stay with me!" She set the paddles aside then pressed her hands to Guidance Heart's chest and started pressing down hard in rhythm with her own heartbeat to perform CPR.

Get Well shoved Love Heart aside, which made him fall, as she went to attend Zippy, "Are you out of your mind?! You don't know if that can even work!" She checked the roadrunner again through the singed chest feathers, then her eyes went wide as she pressed down on his chest, performing CPR just like Take Care. "That did something! Please let this work."

Love Heart shook his head rapidly and stood up right as Confidence Heart landed near to them, with Anger Heart in her arms. "What's going on?"

Take Care stopped for a moment and checked Guidance's heartbeat, relieved to hear a faint thumping, "She's alive!"

"So is he," Get Well ran back to the ambulance and pulled out a stretcher, "But we need to get them back to the hospital now!"

Take Care nodded as she ran for another stretcher, she saw Anger Heart in Confidence's arms as she wheeled it back to Guidance, "How is he?"

"Don't know, but he's breathing and alive." Confidence Heart looked down at Anger Heart, who groaned again.

Love Heart checked the fox then started, "He has four tails."

"What?" Confidence Heart looked over at Anger Heart's behind and finally saw the fourth tail alongside his other three. "What the hell did they do to him in there?"

"Ask later, heal now! Help me, Love Heart." Take Care and Get Well had transferred Guidance and Zippy to stretchers and were about to lift them into the wide back of the ambulance. Love Heart hurried to help both of them and Confidence Heart lay Anger Heart down on a bed to the side, it always amazed her just how much space was in Take Care's ambulance. "Guidance Heart needs a shot of adrenaline now!" Take Care shouted

"Alright, mom. You two will have to find your own way home." Get Well shut the door in front of Love Heart and Confidence as the ambulance took off with its sirens blaring.

OoOoO

Guidance Heart's eyes opened and she blinked back the light. "Hello?" she could barely get up the energy to whisper.

Get Well Bear was at Guidance Heart's side in an instant, "Good, you're awake. I was worried you wouldn't wake up. Can you tell me what happened to you?"

Guidance groaned and tried to move her arm as she grasped at memories. Her arm wasn't moving, "Too much…can't…sedative…"

Get Well shook her head, "No, a sedative is the last thing you need right now."

"No…Sedative…they gave…me one…a strong one…said it…stopped…a heart…"

"What? I need to tell mom right now, just try to stay awake!" Get Well turned and weaved out of the room while Guidance Heart forced her eyes to stay open.

OoOoO

It was a harrowing evening at Take Care's hospital. Love Heart had stopped to deliver the report to Tenderheart and immediately came to wait with Confidence Heart and make sure they had survived. Love Heart was on his feet in a moment and almost in Take Care's face when she emerged from the emergency room.

"Are they alright?!"

"Anger Heart is going to be alright, I'm not sure about the other two." Any reassurance Take Care's words had brought evaporated in the face of the fierce glare she gave Love Heart, "What the hell were you thinking!? Electrocuting that unconscious bird with your magic?!"

Love Heart winced. Like most Care Bears, other than the magi, Souful and Darien, Take Care rarely swore so a 'hell' was a big deal from her, "I was trying to drifribulate him?"

"Do you even know how that machine works?!" Take Care jabbed a finger into Love Heart's chest, "It's by some miracle that you restarted his heart but if you had been even slightly off you would have sent him into cardiac arrest or killed him right then and there, or any number of other things! His feathers and skin were badly burned, worse than if I had done it properly." Take Care pressed her nose up right to Love Heart's, "I want you to promise me you'll never do that again, do you promise me?"

Love Heart gulped, Take Care was probably the only person in the Kingdom of Caring who could scare him, "I promise."

"Is this a bad time?" Independent Bear had entered the waiting room in the middle of Take Care's admonishment, "I heard Anger Heart and Guidance Heart had been found."

Take Care sighed and stepped back, "Yes, and we might have a new member if he survives this."

"Survives? What's wrong?" Indy walked over to Take Care as Love Heart took the moment to sit down, holding his chest as he felt his heart pounding.

Take Care was about to speak when Get Well emerged from the emergency room, "Mom! Guidance Heart's awake! She need something but I don't know what?"

"Alright, I'm coming. Excuse me," Take Care turned to re-enter the emergency room.

Love Heart jumped up, "Let me see her, I need to make sure she's alive."

Take Care sighed, "Fine, but don't do anything without asking me first." Love Heart nodded and followed Take Care into the emergency room.

Indy sighed and sat down next to where Confidence had sat to watch the whole thing, "Sorry I wasn't there."

Confidence Heart shrugged, "It's fine. There wasn't any fighting and Take Care was able to handle it."

Indy looked down at his feet and frowned, "Yeah…" Confidence Heart gave him an odd look but didn't say anything.

OoOoO

Guidance Heart struggled to keep her eyes open, and even then only managed to keep them open as slit as Take Care and Get Well stood over her. "Guidance, can you tell me anything?"

"Gave…me…a seda…tive…said…heart…stopped."

Take Care looked up at Get Well, who nodded. "We need to do a blood test now, just hold on," Take Care took out a syringe and carefully drew some blood from Guidance's arm. The pain from the prick at least proved helpful in keeping Guidance awake as Take Care's hemo-plasmic indicating device ran the blood test.

One look at the printout was all Take Care needed, "She has a powerful sedative in her bloodstream and a persistent one at that. The adrenaline is keeping her alive or now but she'll need stimulants and an antitoxin to flush it out or it will stop her heart."

"I can help," Love Heart stepped forwards.

Take Care turned to face him, her face severe and skeptical, "How?"

Love Heart touched the dark green star on his forehead, "Unicorn magic can neutralise poison in the body. Aurora taught me the spell when I lived in Pegasus Falls. If it's like a poison then I can try it on her."

Take Care only had to think for a moment, "Will it hurt?"

Love Heart averted his gaze for a moment, "Possibly, but I promise it won't harm her."

Take Care looked back at Guidance Heart, then back to Love Heart and sighed, "I hate to rely on magic but alright, just be careful."

Love Heart's star and hands glowed as ran them over Guidance's body. He winced slightly as he sensed the sedative in her body. Love Heart grit his teeth as he cast the spell through his hands. There was a pulse of light, then two, then a third. Love Heart stumbled backwards as sweat beaded on his brow.

Get Well caught him and guided him to a chair, "Are you alright?"

Love Heart nodded, "I tried, but it's a potent poison. I couldn't remove it all at once."

"So it didn't work?" Take Care immediately went to take another blood sample.

Love Heart shook his head, "I managed to neutralize some of it, I think."

Take Care had already put the next sample through her device and was checking the readout, "There's some progress, the toxicity has decreased by about 25%."

Love Heart smiled, "Good, then it's working, let me try again."

"Not a chance," Take Care helped him to stand, "You're already worn out. Go home, get some sleep and you can try again tomorrow."

Love Heart wanted to protest, until he felt his feet wobble from being overtaxed, "Alright. Can you tell me how they're doing before I go?"

Take Care nodded, "If you can wait for a few minutes for more tests I can give you the full rundown."

"OK." Love Heart leaned up against the wall and watched as Take Care and Get Well ran through the tests.

Finally, Take Care collected the notes and run through them for Love Heart. "Anger Heart's mostly just exhausted but there are trace amounts of foreign substances in his systems. I can give him some medicine to help flush it out if he's willing to spend most of a day on the toilet, but he'll be fine with some rest and proper food. As for his fourth tail as far as I can tell it's no different than the other two he's grown. The roadrunner's body shows extensive signs of experimentation but the immediate concern was that he had a heart attack and nearly went into cardiac arrest. I'll need more time to assess the full effects the experiments on his body, all I can be certain of is that he has a caffeine dependency."

Love Heart quirked an eyebrow, "A caffeine addiction?"

Take Care shook her head, "No, this isn't like Swift Heart and Fauna's addiction where they would become irritable and sleepy for a couple weeks if they stopped drinking. The roadrunner's body has been experimented on and addicted to the point that if he doesn't receive regular doses his metabolism will shut down. There's no way to wean him off this because the effects are on a cellular level. The best we can do is manage his dependency with proper doses," she flipped a page, "His heart attack was caused by a large dose of coffee that had about three times the caffeine content of the coffee I've had."

Love Heart shuddered, "What did they do to them down there?"

"Hopefully we'll find out when Anger Heart wakes up." Take Care looked over at the fox then back to her notes, "As for Guidance Heart: she has the same trace of toxic substances in her blood but the more immediate concern is the sedative going through her. You were able to reduce the toxicity but until it's gone we're going to have to keep a steady dose of adrenaline and stimulants in her or her heart could stop again." Take Care sighed, "Unfortunately this means she's not going to be able to sleep until you finish purging the sedative so she'll be beyond exhausted when this is over. She might sleep for a full 24 hours afterwards and she'll have to avoid caffeine and sugar for at least a week until her body stabilizes."

Love Heart had recovered enough to stand on his own and nodded, "OK. Thank you. I'll be back tomorrow to try again."

"Good. Now go, I need to get Guidance's doses started immediately."

OoOoO

Indy waited for half an hour after Love Heart left until Take Care exited the emergency room. "Take Care, may we talk for a few minutes?" Indy stood up and approached her reception desk.

Take Care nodded, "We can. What about?"

"About today's mission. Confidence Heart filled me in as best she could, "is it true Love Heart tried to electrocute a lost family member?"

Take Care sighed, "Yes he did, and by some miracle didn't kill him."

"I see," Indy looked down at his feet. "He doesn't know CPR does he? Don't answer I already know." He looked up at Take Care, who had her attention focused on Indy, "I think we need to know CPR, all the Care Bear Magi do, and first aid training. If I had been there I wouldn't have been able to do anything," Indy was shaking slightly but he took a deep breath then continued. "We need to be more than just fighters we should be able to help people in danger without relying on magic."

"Like first responders."

Indy snapped his fingers, "Exactly."

"Umm, excuse me."

Take Care and Independent Bear both turned to see a brown tabby kitten Care Bear Cousin standing in the doorway to the house part of Take Care's house; her tummy symbol was a heart wrapped in caution tape. She was barely a year old, six in Care Bear years.

"Cautious Heart?" Indy asked.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping, I was just reading and I heard you talk about this…" Cautious Heart put her hands behind her back and shuffled her feet.

Take Care stood up and walked over to her daughter and crouched in front of her, "It's alright, Cautious. What do you want to say?"

Cautious Heart looked up into Take Care's face, "Well…they'd all need first aid kits to take with them, stuff that doesn't just fade after a while. I could make some for them, since you'll be busy."

"OK. What do you need in a first aid kit?" Take Care asked.

"Well…" Cautious Heart counted off on her fingers, "Bandaged, sterile wipes, gause, ummm antiset…antisec..,antiseptyke?" She looked to Take Care for answers.

Take Care smiled, "Close. Get Well and I can help you make a list later, OK?"

"OK, mom," Cautious Heart gave Take Care a hug then turned back into the living room.

Indy smiled, "Cautious Heart's picked up a lot living here."

Take Care couldn't help but chuckle as she stood up, "She's not as voracious a reader as Get Well but she's a good listener, even when she's not part of the conversation. Now as to your request, Indy: it's a good idea but it's going to have to wait until those three have recovered and I have some free time in my schedule. I'll call each of you to let you know when we can start lessons. Just to double check that's: you, Love Heart, Confidence Heart, Anger Heart, Guidance Heart, Defender Bear and Truth Bear right?"

Indy nodded, "It is. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now excuse me, I need to check on my patients. It's going to be a rough week."

OoOoO

Love Heart was back early the next morning and already casting his spell on Guidance Heart as she lay on the bed. Take Care oversaw the work and asked Love Heart to stop when he paused to swipe the sweat from his forehead and she ran the blood test again.

"She's down another 35% of what she was yesterday," Take Care looked at Guidance Heart's hooded eyes, "Sorry, but we need to keep you awake until were done, Guidance."

Love Heart nodded, "Yesterday was the first time I tried that spell, I have a better grasp on it now. I should be finished by tomorrow."

Both of them heard a groan from nearby as Anger Heart stirred. The fox put a hand to his forehead as Take Care moved to stand over him, "Anger Heart. Can you hear me?"

"Uh-huh. Take Care? Am I home?" Anger Heart tried to sit up then fell back.

"In my hospital. How do you feel?" Take Care went to her notes.

"Tired and sore."

Take Care nodded, "Sounds about right. I can give you something to help flush the garbage out of your system but you'll spend most of the day on the toilet."

"Maybe," Anger Heart finally sat up and spotted Guidance next to him. "Is she alive?"

"She is, but she's going to be here for at least another day. Love Heat's been purging the sedative from her system.

"That's good." The voice didn't come from Anger Heart it came from the roadrunner.

Take Care was at the roadrunner's side, "Are you alright?"

"Better now. My chest still hurts though." The roadrunner sat up and saw where he was. He felt a shiver through his spine as his legs twitched, "Did we escape?"

"You did. You're in the hospital in the Kingdom of Caring. My name is Take Care Bear. Can you tell me your name?"

"They call me Zippy," he looked Take Care up and down, "Are you going to test me?"

"I need to give you a check up." Take Care's look softened when she saw the fear on his face, "Don't worry, I promise it won't hurt."

Anger Heart was sitting up as Love Heart stood next to him. "Alright, Anger Heart. Tell me everything that happened after you disappeared last month."

Anger Heart took a deep breath, "I'll try." He felt his tails twitch behind him then turned to look, "I have four? I…" Anger Heart choked up, "Oh god, I burned them alive…"

OoOoO

In a forest near the destroyed lab, a door in a tree slid open and Dr. Fright stepped out. He stood under the shade of the trees and peered through the foliage in the direction of where his lab used to be. "An unfortunate turn of events, but you haven't heard the last of Dr. Fright, Care Bears."

"Indeed they haven't." The voice came from a man in a business suit with short brown hair and brown eyes nearby.

Dr. Fright gulped, "Control…This is just a minor setback, I-"

"Don't try to explain this, I had a feeling this would be happen but not with literal fire." The man, Control, walked over to the edge of the trees to survey the ruins. "Fortunately for both of us I had your computers linked to ones at my headquarters to backup everything you ever saved to them. The loss of information was minimal, though I still need more information on the sedative you tested."

"You're not angry?" Dr. Fright sighed in relief, after the last time he'd worked with a dark wizard he was wary of their tempers.

"Oh I'm blindingly angry, but not at you just at the creature that did this. But that will have to wait," he turned back to Dr. Fright and put hand on his shoulder, "Now you need to come with me, I doubt this will go unnoticed and I can't have any connections drawn back to me."

Before Dr. Fright could utter another word, Control spoke the words of a spell and they both vanished with a *pop*.

OoOoO

Love Heart stood in front of the rest of the Care Bear Family after he had repeated what Anger Heart had told him. He wasn't surprised to hear worried and hushed mutterings between everyone who had gathered and a few looks of horror directed towards him. Love Heart nodded to Tenderheart, who banged his gavel to restore order.

"Thank you Tenderheart," Love Heart turned back to the assembly, "Before anyone says anything, yes Anger Heart is being punished for this. He's under house arrest for the next ten days, more if I deem it necessary."

Share Bear raised a hand, "Isn't that a little lenient. I mean what he did…"

Love Heart glared at her, "And what would you suggest? Building a jail to throw him in for life? Banishing him to earth forever? Executing him!?" Love Heart's words turned into a shout which caused most of the family to recoil from him. Love Heart bile was raised as he continued his tirade, "Anger Heart reacted to protect someone he cared about, and I agree it was severe but if we bring the hammer down on him it's going to make things worse! If we turn our backs on him then it will destroy him!" Love Heart took a deep breath then continued, "He's already remorseful for what he did and he needs to know we're not going to abandon him. If we kick him out or lock him up then he might kill himself, or worse, turn on us and become our enemy. I don't want anyone to visit him if they just want to kick him when he's down. I'll decide if he needs more discipline when his house arrest is over." Love Heart sat down with his arms folded and glared out across the hall, daring the assembly to challenge his decision.

Brave Heart could see the unease that ran through the crowd and jumped up to take over, "In better news, we have a new member of the family. Zippy?" Brave Heart turned to see the roadrunner who sat nearby sipping a cup of coffee.

Zippy smiled and waved a wing, "Hello."

"So, Zippy, tell us about yourself." Brave Heart extended a hand toward the bird.

Zippy finished off his drink then sighed, "I hatched in the lab and they experimented on me for most of my life. I managed to escape a few years ago and hide out in a city for a while, I made some friends but I kinda messed up and got caught again a couple months ago. I escaped again right before Anger Heart and Guidance Heart found me and they caught me when I panicked and I ran right back into them. Not much else I want to talk about."

"That's fine," Brave Heart nodded towards him, "So do you think you're going to stick around?"

Zippy smiled, "Sure, why not? This is a hundred times better than the last place I lived. So do I get a fancy new name and a stamp like you have?" He pointed a wing at Brave Heart's stomach.

"Of course. So what do you want to be called?".

"Zippy sounds good to me. So what, is it 'Zippy Heart Roadrunner'?" He gave Brave Heart a weird look.

"If that's what you want, you can still just go by Zippy," Tenderheart piped in.

"Alright, so what do I do to get a symbol like that?"

"Just hold still," Brave Heart's tummy symbol glowed and fired off a replica made of light that circled around Zippy before it settled on his tummy feathers. He watched as the light faded and revealed his tummy symbol, a shoe with a heart on it and small blue fairy wings.

Tenderheart smiled. "Welcome to the Care Bear Family, Zippy Heart Roadrunner."

While everyone else was getting to know Zippy, Darien slipped out of the Hall of Hearts.

OoOoO

Anger Heart sat in his house and stared at the pill that Take Care had given him. He winced at a random pain in his side and considered what she had said. This would flush the rest of the stuff they'd injected him with out of his system, literally. He didn't love the idea of spending the rest of the day on the toilet but if he was stuck inside and alone then it might at least make the day more interesting, he didn't have to but it would speed the recovery process.

A knock at his front door roused Anger Heart from his contemplation. He sighed and trudged to the front door to answer, his four tails brushing the ground behind him.

Anger Heart was surprised to see Darien on his front step. "Hi. Can I come in?"

"Sure," Anger Heart turned around and walked to the couch. Darien stared briefly as the fox negotiated sitting down; now that he was up to four tails seating with a solid back had become more of a chore to use.

Darien didn't sit down. "Did you destroy the lab?"

Anger Heart averted his gaze, "Yes…"

"Do you remember what they did to you?" Darien leaned down to get a look in the fox's eyes. He didn't seem to protest or maybe it didn't matter to him.

"Some, I don't want to think about it."

"Believe me, I know where you're coming from," Darien sat down next to Anger Heart, "If I'm right, that place was a new version of where I was tortured 'for science' for years. If you tell me what you remember, then I'll do the same."

Anger Heart finally looked Darien in the eyes, his gaze was harsh as usual but there was a vulnerability hiding behind that harshness. Anger Heart took a deep breath and began, "The first day they gassed me unconscious, injected me with something that made my whole body hurt, strapped something over my face and dumped me in a water tank. All I could feel was pain."

Darien shuddered, "Sounds about right, but they never did the pain stimulation with sensory deprivation to me."

They talked for over an hour, sharing what few horror stories about they lab they could bear to remember, until Anger Heart told him about the sedative that nearly killed Guidance Heart and his subsequent fiery eruption. Then they both went quiet.

They sat in silence for five minutes before Darien spoke. "Thank you."

"For what?" Anger Heart looked up from where he had been staring at his feet.

Darien clenched his hands into fists, "For torching that fucking hellhole and everyone in it!" His voice rose to a near shout, "I just…I needed to hear it, to make sure that place was gone." He stood up, "Just remember, those people were monsters and they deserved that. None of us deserved what they did to us," He clenched his fists again then released.

"Thank you…I think…I need time to think about this." Anger Heart stood up and walked over to the table where the pill Take Care had given him was sitting.

Darien grimaced at the sight of the medicine as Anger Heart picked it up but said nothing as he exited the house and almost bumped into Zippy Heart Roadrunner.

"Hey, I'm Zippy." He had a cup of coffee in his wing.

Darien just brushed past him, "I'm Darien and you might want to leave Anger Heart alone for a while."

"OK, but I still want to talk to him." Zippy finished off his coffee and tossed the cup away, which dissolved as it had been conjured for him by Brave Heart.

Zippy Heart found Anger Heart having just swallowed the medicine with a glass of water. "Hey, Anger Heart, how are you feeling."

"Lousy, and not getting better anytime soon." Anger Heart grumbled then turned to the roadrunner, "I see you got a tummy symbol now, so what should I call you."

"I'm still Zippy, or Zippy Heart Roadrunner. I just stopped by to say thanks for busting us out of that place."

Anger Heart smiled, "Thanks. I just…" he grabbed his stomach, "oh crap! Too fast!" He bolted for the bathroom.

Zippy darted to the bathroom door just as it slammed in his face, "Are you alright?" The groans and disgusting noises from inside made him recoil. "I'll just leave you to that then." He slipped out to leave the fox to the rest of his unpleasant day.

OoOoO

While she had technically been awake all night, Guidance Heart was only in a haze of consciousness until a sudden jolt of stimulants were shot into her body which roused her to proper wakefulness.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Get Well was sitting next to Guidance Heart and she carefully removed the IV from her arm, "How do you feel."

Guidance shook her head and sat up, "Tired, energized, worn out and hungry."

"That's good. Love Heart just finished purging the last of the toxic substances from your body and I gave you a big dose of stimulants so you can get home." Get Well helped Guidance Heart stand.

Guidance shook her head to help clear it, "Where's Take Care?"

"Playful Heart came in with a broken arm, so she's dealing with that. I can handle this, and your dispatch papers. Also mom said not to have any sugar or caffeine for at least a week." She sighed, "It's still a lot to do."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Guidance Heart turned to face her.

"Well…if you have time." Get Well twiddled her thumbs, "I want to be a doctor, like mom." Guidance was about to speak when Get Well started pouring out her soul to her, "I see how hard she works and how she helps people. I don't want to just tell people to get well, I want to help them too, especially mom… I see how hard she works and pushes herself; the Care Bear Family is growing every year, if we're not finding lost family then everyone else is having kids now. I want to help her and be the sae kind of pillar everyone else can lean on, maybe even give her a break once in a while. I've been acting as mom's unofficial nurse for a while now."

"How did you find this out?" Guidance Heart cocked her head to one side.

Get Well smiled, "I guess I've always been a bit too mature for a kid, maybe it's because of mom or something else. I mean I used to sit through meetings alone when I was a kid and mom was busy, and I love to read. When I finished reading all the novels we had I asked to read some of mom's medical texts, and she humored me but I still did my best to read them. I'm going to medical school in a year or two. Bright Heart's lessons have told me everything I need and I just need to pass a few placement tests to prove I'm qualified. I'm nervous but excited."

"That's great to heart, good luck…" Guidance Heart yawned.

"You should get going before those stimulants wear off. You'll probably sleep for a whole day. Guidance Heart nodded then left without a word.

OoOoO

Anger Heart finished a bowl of cereal. He had just woken up after his long day on the toilet but he wasn't quite awake either. The sound of the door opening drew his attention and his face lit up as he saw Guidance Heart enter.

"Guidance!" he up was and embraced the raccoon before she could even react, "You're alive!"

"Yes, I am. Thank you," Guidance hugged him back but she could feel sleep overtaking her. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Anger Heart's grip loosened, "I can but it's not pretty."

"Mmmm, OK, tomorrow." Guidance Heart yawned then started to go limp, "Get Well said I'd sleep for a day…" Guidance Heart slumped up against Anger Heart, fast asleep.

Anger Heart was worried for a moment until he heard her snoring. He carefully dragged her to their bedroom and lay her on the bed. As he felt exhaustion set in, Anger Heart climbed in next to Guidance Heart and snuggled up alongside her then fell asleep.


	18. Found Again

A/N: The following stories take place before this one. From Mariel1/ContraryHeartLiger: Hiding the Truth, Change of Pace and Justin Case; from GammaEradon/NebulaBelt: The Long Dark of Soulful Heart Fox or rather this chapter starts right at the end of that story and Not All Feelings are your friends takes place around the time of this chapter.

This should be the last time I need to draw attention to these things.

Chapter 18: Found Again

The lights in the den were dimmed to a pale orange. Feral Heart Tigress lay back on Brave Heart Lion's couch with the lion on top of her with their lips locked together and their tails intertwined as they hugged and kissed. They separated for a moment and smiled at each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Feral Heart leaned up and gave Brave Heart another kiss before she lay back on the couch. "Are you ready for this?"

Brave Heart leaned down, "I don't know. Are you?"

Feral chuckled nervously, "Well…I'm not new to this. I would have said something before but…"

Brave Heart smiled and traced a hand over her face, "It's fine, you were a wild animal. So…" he wanted to ask but didn't want to offend her.

Feral smiled, "It's fine. I had two litters before you all found me."

"Really?" Brave Heart was surprised. "What happened to them?" It was then that he noticed Feral Heart was crying. "Feral?"

"I'm sorry," she carefully pushed Brave Heart up and off her and sat up next to him. She fiddled with the silver engagement ring on her finger, "They didn't survive past cubhood, I…" she started to cry, choking on the lump of emotion in her throat.

Brave Heart put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them to try and ease her tension, "I shouldn't have asked, I-"

"Don't apologize," Feral wiped her tears away, "It hurts to remember but I don't want to dwell," She turned back to Brave Heart, "If you're not ready…I mean we can wait till our wedding next month."

Brave Heart's face softened then hardened as he leaned in and kissed her with a deep passion. Feral was stunned for a moment then melted back into the kiss with a deep purr. Brave heart pulled back for a moment and purred, "No. I don't want to wait anymore. I promise our kids will live and you'll be a great mom."

"Oh my, Brave Heart!" Feral's tearstained face spread into a very toothy grin as she pulled him back on top of her.

Neither registered the sound of Brave Heart's mailbox clanking as Zippy Heart Roadrunner deposited a letter then turned and sped off. He wore a bandoleer with half a dozen coffee shots strapped to it and a small bag of mail around his opposing shoulders.

OoOoO

Bright Heart was tinkering with a caring Crystal on to a short steel chain necklace. Love Heart stood nearby and watched as he finished setting the diamond shaped crystal into the necklace.

"Alright I think that will do it. Love Heart Bear, please cast the spell," Bright Heart handed the amulet to Love Heart.

"OK, just a moment." The star on Love Heart's forehead glowed as he touched his right hand's index and middle fingers to the crystal which started to glow. "There. So I just put this on now?"

Bright Heart nodded then scooted his chair over to his computer, "Exactly. If I did this correctly then that language comprehension spell should transfer to anyone wearing the amulet; the crystal should hold the spell for days or even weeks if not longer." He opened a message on the screen, "This is the last message I got from my Faster Than Light communication, can you read it?"

Love Heart leaned forwards and squinted. What were once unknown symbols suddenly to him now made perfect sense as he read the words out loud.

" _Bright Heart_

" _I suspect I may not be able to send any more messages for some time so I will do my best to explain. The Lylat System is on the brink of war and I am caught in the middle of it. My 'hyperdrive' is finished and is being tested everywhere but so far no one wants to use it for interstellar travel. For now, I want to reassure you that I will be able to break this barrier soon and if we are lucky we shall see each other in a few years._

" _Next time I send you a message it should be safe to tell you my name."_

Love Heart stood back up, "Was that right?"

Bright Heart nodded with a grin on his face, "Perfect. Now we just need a way to translate what you're saying into the language you want to speak."

Love Heart took the amulet off, "I'll work on that. There's more advanced magic that lets you be understood by anyone but I'm not at that level yet." He passed the still glowing amulet back to Bright Heart, who set it in a small box for safe-keeping, "For now I'm going home. What about you?"

"Gentle Heart and I going to see Soulful Heart." Bright Heart's expression became downcast, "Ever since we rescued Share and Wish from No-Heart a couple days ago he's been shut up in his house. I think Regal went to see him last night. I should have gone there."

Love Heart nodded, his face grim. It had been a harrowing night that was originally supposed to be a multinational celebration party, granted the Magi hadn't gone on any real Caring Missions in months but they had been there. How No-Heart had slipped in to kidnap those two was still a mystery, even greater a mystery was how they were able to keep Defender Bear from just charging off into a certain trap to rescue them. At least distracting the wizard had been successful while Soulful led Tenderheart, Grumpy Bear and Brave Heart Lion in to rescue Share and Wish. Love Heart had nearly gone paranoid on security again, but he took a few deep breaths and accepted it as a minor slip up while everyone was busy with the party.

"Alright. I promised Zippy I'd help him with something today." Love Heart waved as he left, "See ya." He almost bumped into Gentle Heart as she entered the front door.

Gentle Heart watched Love Heart leave then turned to Bright Heart, "Ready?"

"Just a moment," Bright Heart shut down his computer then stood up, "I'm ready." He gave Gentle Heart a kiss and they clasped their hands together, their silver wedding bands clinking, then set off.

OoOoO

(the next three paragraphs are taken right out of "The Long Dark of Soulful Heart Fox" on , by NebulaBelt/GammaEradon)

Soulful Heart Fox felt his foot impact against something. Looking down he saw the architect of his current woes: No-Heart's Journal; still lying on the floor in front of the couch where Regal had dropped it the previous night. Soulful felt a sudden, incontrollable burst of rage. _That_ _ **damn**_ _book…_ Soulful growled as he lurched over to the fireplace. A small fire was still burning there. Regal must had gotten it started before she left.

Soulful flung open the small doors that kept the fire in and threw the book into the flames, feeling a severe sense of satisfaction as he watched it begin to burn. _Good._ Soulful nodded once and then went over to the kitchen to get himself a drink of water before heading back to bed. He didn't check to see if it was light out or not, he just knew that he'd be staying in bed for a while.

Shortly after Soulful left the room something strange happened in the fireplace. As the pages of the book burned the fire changed from an honest red-orange blaze to a wicked looking black inferno. A voice barely audible over the snapping flame and the sparks it sent out, gloated.

 _ **Free at last…Now it begins**_

Soulful Heart had downed a glass of water and was letting it settle when, unseen to him, the black flame crept along the floor from the living room then dove into his shadow. A wave of nausea made Soulful Heart collapse to the floor as his shadow flickered like a dancing flame, despite the steady light of the room.

Soulful was still on the ground when Bright Heart and Gentle Heart entered his house. Bright Heart turned up the lights as Gentle Heart went to his side. Neither of them noticed his shadow flickering despite the steady light.

"Soulful are you alright?" Gentle Heart tried to help him stand but Soulful lost his equilibrium and had to grab a chair, which almost toppled under him until Bright Heart ran to his side so both he and Gentle Heart could help him stand.

"Feel sick…" Soulful mumbled. "Bright, Gentle, that you?"

"It is," Gentle Heart placed a hand on Soulfuls forehead, "He's burning up. Hurry let's get you to bed."

As they exited the kitchen, Soulful's shadow finally became calm, though it was darker against the ground than either of theirs.

Soulful felt himself be laid back in bed as Bright Heart and Gentle Heart carefully tucked him in. He couldn't help smile despite his situation, was this what it was like to be looked after like a child?

"Thank you," he mumbled then tried to turn over but stopped when the effort began to hurt.

"Want us to stay?" Bright Heart asked. He took Gentle Heart's hand.

"Yes, till I can sleep," Soulful looked up at them.

Gentle stroked his headfur, "Alright. We'll call Take Care over later if you want."

"No, just you two…" Soulful was already drifting off but he felt better in the company of his friends.

OoOoO

Zippy Heart Roadrunner stood in front of Love Heart Bear and Confidence Heart Fennec in their backyard. Love Heart nodded towards Zippy, "Alright, show me what you can do."

"OK," Zippy held up his wings as a small gust rose up around his feather-tips. "Not bad right?"

Love Heart nodded, "Pretty good for how long you've been practising. You don't have innate affinity for magic like the magi do but you've done well."

Zippy let the wind gathering disperse, "So what are you going to teach me?"

"First, how to soften a landing," Love Heart pointed out at the field of clouds behind his house, "No better place to practise than up here. You need to learn how to cushion your landings like this." With a burst of air under his feet, Love Heart launched up into the sky then came back down, slowing as he reached the ground with the air visibly distorting like a mound of jelly to catch him in his fall. He turned to Zippy and shouted over the short distance he had traveled, "It's better to learn how to slow all the way but the 'air cushion' can save your life."

Confidence put a hand on Zippy's shoulder with her other on her stomach, "I'd suggest jumping out of a low flying cloud car first until you can jump or fly on your own."

Love Heart jumped back over to the two which created a whoosh of air around them, "Don't rush it. It's only by some miracle that my attempt to defribulate you two years ago accidentally gave you some kinetic powers."

"I'll be fine," Zippy took one of the coffee shots off his bandoleer and chugged it down. "I've been working one some kind of martial arts, wanna test me?"

Confidence raised a hand and shook her head, "No thanks, maybe some other time."

"Aww, oh well see ya later!" Zippy took offer which left clouds of dust in his wake on the clouds.

Confidence smiled as she watched him go. Love Heart rolled his eyes, "You could have told him why you didn't want to fight." He looked at her stomach.

Confidence walked over to him and put her arms around his middle, "Well they'll all know in a month or two."

Love Heart put a hand on her tummy, right over her symbol, "Why are you hiding this?"

Confidence Heart sighed, "Have you see how they've been all over Guidance Heart for the last six months? She only has a couple weeks to go and they mob her everywhere, trying to feel her belly and waiting for kicks. Regular Care Bears have it easy, they only have to carry a kid for three months we have to go through a full nine."

Love Heart gave her a kiss on the cheek and shifted around behind her to rest his hands on her belly with hers, "And you're sure you're OK looking that that for our wedding?"

"I don't want to rush it this time, that and I want people to cool off after Feral and Brave Heart's wedding," she looked back over her shoulder and gave Love Heart a kiss, then turned around to give him a hug.

The two of them stayed together for a few minutes, until they heard the whoosh of the air overhead. They both looked up to see two pegasus flying towards them. Love Heart smiled and called out to them, "Red Snout! Dagger!"

Love Heart and Confidence separated as the two landed in front of him. Red Snout nodded, "Dagger, this is Confidence Heart. She's Love Heart's mate."

"Not officially, but soon. Nice to meet you Dagger," Confidence extended a hand, then stopped and bowed.

Dagger snickered, "Nice to meet you."

Love Heart had hugged Red Snout around the neck briefly then pulled back, "Sorry I don't visit more."

"It's fine. Sorry to rush you, Love Heart, but I need your help with something." Red Snout scraped the clouds with his hoof.

Love Heart saw the serious look on the red roan's face and nodded, "Alright. Start at the beginning, Red, what happened?"

OoOoO

2 hours earlier…

White Fang, Renegade and Kingsire Blue stood at the portal in the jungle region of Pegasus Falls, in front of them stood a young female Pegasus named Sandy Fennec Fox. Appropriately, Sandy's fur was golden yellow and she was looking away from the elder pegasus present.

White Fang sighed, "Alright, kinderlach, tell me what did you hear? And look at me when you talk!"

Sandy gulped but managed to look at White Fang, "I snuck through the portal so I could see what the real world was like. I wasn't too impressed but then I head some humans talking. I wanted to hear them so I got closer and heard them talking about taking a pegasus prisoner so I ran back here."

"At least you told us," Renegade sighed. In the past few years he had grown to his full size and officially became a shaman of the falls, though he still worked and lived alongside White Fang, citing that he still had a lot to learn. He turned to White Fang, "We should probably close the portal."

White Fang nodded, "Aye, what do you say, Kingsire?"

Blue sighed, "The captive pegasus might be a ruse, but we can't take the risk that it's a lost pegasus or someone else who slipped through the portal." He looked at Sandy, "Did you hear anything else?"

"No…can I go home now?" Sandy looked pleadingly up at Blue.

Blue nodded, "You can go." As Sandy slunk away, Blue turned to the two shaman present. "Be ready to seal the portal at a moment's notice, I need to go find some volunteers to investigate if this is a trap."

Both shamans nodded as Blue flew away. Renegade's eyes hardened then he closed them, "I'm going to let Nova, Aurora and my sister know what's going on." A purple aura appeared around him and then three rays of purple light fired off, two back towards the arctic region and one towards the royal caves.

"Alright, now that that's settled let's get ready to close it just in case." White Fang stepped to the right side of the portal and Renegade stepped to the left side.

A short time later Blue returned with Red Snout, Pallas Golden Eagle and Widgeon Golden Eagle with him. "I explained everything to them on the way. They're going to get as close as they can and run back here when they see something. Ready?" The three nodded and changed into their guardian forms then stepped through the portal.

Red Snout spotted Pallas and Widgeon in their golden eagle forms as he kept his ears open and crept through the undergrowth in his red wolf form. They were all dreading what they would find but nonetheless they kept going, staying far enough apart just in case one of them had to flee in a hurry.

Red Snout's ears perked up as he heard voices then held still, not daring to let the bushes rustle. An adult man and woman walked past Red Snout's hiding place and the red wolf instantly felt faint, but he focused to hear what they were saying.

"Why are we still here, and why are we keeping that pegasus alive?"

"Because we need to find where it came from. It's too small to be far from home so there could be a portal nearby."

"It doesn't look like any pegasus I've ever seen. I mean it's a biped not to mention it's awake inside that cage, shouldn't it be unconscious around all that gold?"

"All the more reason to study it at a base. If the pegasus are developing a resistance to gold…" And after that they were out of sight.

Red Snout shook his head to keep himself awake. That was all he needed to hear and he turned and slunk back to the portal. Pallas and Widgeon were just ahead of him and through the portal moments before he was.

Blue watched them as they changed back into their pegasus forms, "What did you find?"

"They said they have a pegasus captive, but that she's resistant to gold because she's still conscious inside their cage," Red Snout shook his head again which helped clear it now that he was home.

Pallas nodded, "I saw it, I didn't get too close but I saw the camp. There's about twelve of them and they have something locked in a cage at the center of the camp."

Widgeon nodded, "I saw it too, didn't get a close enough look to see if it's anyone we know."

Blue nodded back, "Pallas, Widgeon, I need you two to see if anyone's gone missing in the last couple of days. Renegade, White Fang, be ready to close the portal for good. Red Snout I need you to go to the Kingdom of Caring and see if you can get Love Heart to help with this." He held up a hoof to forestall questions, "We need to at least try and rescue whoever's they might have captive there but I'm not going to ask anyone to run into a deathtrap full of gold. Get going!" Red Snout discarded his usual snide remarks but turned and took off through the trees.

OoOoO

"I bumped into Red along the way and decided to come with him," Dagger added.

Love Heart's face had steadily become grimmer as Red Snout relayed the story. Now that it was over he pulled out his cell phone, "I'll call the Magi over here then we'll head over."

Red Snout smiled, "Thank you."

Four phone calls and fifteen minutes later, Anger Heart Fox, Independent Bear, Defender Bear and Truth Bear had gathered in Love Heart's backyard. Anger Heart now had five tails and a muddled expression on his face and he asked, "What's going on exactly?"

"We're going to rescue a captured pegasus from the hunters. The gold they have will make them weak just by being near it and their gods, Daybreak and Nightshade, don't want them going out to attack the hunters outside the falls." Love Heart turned and started to walk towards where the portal was in the Forest of Feelings.

"Actually I think they'd understand if we were going to recuse a captive, but he's right about the gold," Dagger said.

"Why don't we ask Zippy to help?" Defender asked as he fell in step with the rest of the magi and the two pegasus.

Love Heart shook his head, "Zippy's too inexperienced."

Red Snout looked at the group, "What about Swift Heart? I thought she'd be all gung-ho to help with this."

Love Heart shook his head again, "Can't, she's 11 weeks pregnant and due any day now."

Anger Heart raised a hand, "How long will this take? Guidance is supposed to get an ultrasound today."

"Not long if we hurry." Love Heart replied.

Truth Bear was the last to speak "One last thing, Tenderheart said he had to meet with you as soon as you're done with this."

"Alright. Here we are, let's go." As they had been talking they had arrived at the portal and stepped through.

"Alright, create some of the cloud cars you drive and let's get going." Red Snout spread his wings.

Confidence Heart grinned, "No need for us!" She felt the wind swirl around her and she lifted off the ground, followed shortly by Love Heart, Defender Bear and Truth.

"Since when can you all fly?" Red Snout asked as he and Dagger took to the sky and led the towards the portal.

Defender pointed to himself and Truth, "We've always been able to, or at least Truth has I learned it from the phoenix that raised me."

Confidence was still grinning, "I learned using my aerokinetics while Love Heart was stuck in here, then I taught him over the last couple years."

Love Heart glanced back over his shoulder where Anger Heart Fox and Independent bear in a cloud car behind them then he returned his gaze forwards as they neared the portal. All eight of them touched down in front of Blue, White Fang and Renegade. Love Heart gave a brief smile to Blue then his face turned serious, "Red Snout explained everything to me earlier. What's your plan?"

Blue looked towards the portal which was surrounded by White Fang and Renegade's magical auras. "I've had them almost complete the spell to seal the portal just in case the hunters get too close."

Love Heart nodded then turned to the other five magi, "Alright, we don't know where the camp is but there's a pegasus being held captive out there and they can't get close." Love Heart peered through the portal to the jungle, "Our mission is to find the camp, free the pegasus and get them back here. The hunters use gold in all their weapons so a little fire should make them useless," Love Heart focused on Defender, Truth and Anger Heart, "Be careful not to set fire to anything else, if they have guns then hit the barrels and handle or clips with a short and intense flame, that should melt the bullets and clog them. Try to stay hidden until we can surround the camp but if all hell breaks loose then don't be afraid to get in there and knock them out, please don't kill anyone if you can help it."

"Got it!" Confidence Heart pumped a fist in the air as the rest of them gave their acknowledgement.

Love Heart turned back to Blue, "If you see the hunters then don't wait for us, if we can't get back to the portal safely we'll detour to the Kingdom of Caring."

Blue nodded, "Right. Renegade, White Fang keep that spell at the ready."

"Oy don't give us an kind of break at all," White Fang grumbled but kept his spell at the ready. Renegade just grunted in response.

"Alright, let's go!" Love Heart turned and jumped through the portal followed by the others.

On the other side of the portal, Love Heart stopped Confidence and held her back for a moment, "If you don't want to you don't have to come."

Confidence Heart snorted, "I didn't turn to glass when I got pregnant, I'll be fine." She gave him a kiss, "you need to worry more, we're walking into a place full of gold."

Love Heart shuddered as he absentmindedly moved his engagement ring aside and touched the scar she had accidentally given him years ago, "Alright. I'll see you at home." He kissed her and they split up to search for the camp.

It didn't take too long for the Magi to locate the hunters' camp. They had hacked several trees away in the middle of the jungle to set up their tents in a clearing with a large cage in the middle. Confidence Heart did her best to stay out of sight and listen in on the conversations. She bared her teeth at the thought of what was going on but managed to keep a level head as she listened to the sounds of the others surrounding the camp.

Anger Heart wasn't having a good time, his five tails kept getting caught in the undergrowth and twice one of them had been pulled hard enough to hurt before he got it free. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself crying out the second time and his bright red fur didn't help at all with camouflage which forced him to stay at a distance.

Indy fared better, dropping to crawl through the undergrowth as he got closer. He couldn't see anything from where he lay prone on the ground close enough to smell what they had packed for lunch. His mind buzzed as he couldn't help but feel the massive waves of hatred radiating from the hunters.

Defender and Truth stuck close together, using the trees as cover as they edged closer. They could already see the ammunition boxes piled up nearby and made quick hand signs to target them as soon as things started up.

Love Heart held his breath as he crept closer. Though gold didn't make him feel nauseous he was still jumpy whenever he knew it was around. He took a deep but quiet breath and peered around the tree he was pressed up against. He could just make out a pink wing in the cage. His expression hardened as he hid back around the tree. "Alright, here goes." In an instant, Love Heart jumped around the tree and shouted "DIE!" and fired off a blast of yellow lightning through the camp.

Despite his declaration, Love Heart deliberately fired the lightning bolt to miss everyone in the camp. It worked as everyone either hit the deck or pulled out weapons to aim at Love Heart. Anger Heart, Defender and Truth Bear were out in the open, bolts of fire shooting out and striking each of their guns with incredible precision, Defender taking a moment to strike the ammo pile with a red fireball that burned for a brief moment before going out. The bang of firearms being discharged followed by several *splut* noises from the barrels as gold goo leaked out signaled that their attack was working. Confidence Heart leapt up and into the fray as Love Heart conjured his swords and everything descended into chaos.

Indy was the last one to react and he jumped into the fray without conjuring his weapon. With the rest of the hunters trying to clumsily attack the Magi with gold bayonets Indy had a clear shot towards the cage. He charged towards the cage door and peered in, then started. Instead of a young four-legged pegasus instead Indy found himself staring at a young adult Care Bear cousin, a pink horse Care Bear cousin with large wings growing from her back, a pegasus Care Bear Cousin!

As soon as the pink pegasus saw Indy she jumped up and darted over to the cage door, "Help me, ARRG!" She grabbed the iron bars laced with gold and flinched away, only now could Indy see that she was covered in burns just like the ones that had just appeared on her hands.

"Just hold still, I'll get you out of here." Indy grabbed the cage lock with his right hand and conjured his katana. He struck it several times but only produced sparks without leaving a scratch. Indy glanced over his shoulder as Confidence delivered a flying kick to one of the hunters that sent him sprawling before she turned around and punched another in the stomach, neatly dodging a swing from a gold bayonet.

Indy took his katana in both hands and focused, "Alright, just enough to break it." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to shut out the battle around him as blue energy flowed out over his sword. Indy opened his eyes then raised the glowing weapon and swung it at the lock. There was an audible *Shrrnk!* as he sliced the lock in half and it fell from the door. Indy wasted no time and dropped his katana, leaving it to dissolve as he opened the door. "Just hold on, we'll get you out of here."

The Pink Pegasus Care Bear Cousin wobbled as Indy helped her out, supporting her on his body. Confidence Heart was the first to spot them and she shouted, "BREAK!"

It took the others a moment to realize what she meant, but as soon as the hunters saw their prey about to escape they broke off the attackers to try and get to Indy. Truth saw them and conjured a small ball of light into his hands. The magi recognized this for what it was and all instantly shut their eyes as Truth fired the bright ball towards Indy and the pegasus where it burst.

"AAUUGH!"

"MY EYES!"

Shouts of pain and flailing followed the flare burst, unfortunately the pegasus hadn't reacted fast enough and stars burst in her vision, "I can't see!" she shouted.

"Just hold on to me, I'll get you out of here." Indy desperately led her out of the camp.

"Scatter!" Love Heart shouted and they all darted away in different directions except for Confidence Heart who acted to help Indy carry the Pegasus Care Bear Cousin away.

It was fifteen minutes later that Anger Heart stumbled back through the portal to Pegasus Falls, the last one to return. He panted and collapsed, "Sorry…tail…trouble…" he pulled an offending vine from one of his tails.

"That's everyone, seal it!" Blue shouted.

White Fang and Renegade needed no second bidding as they finished the spell they'd been holding for over an hour as the portal sealed permanently behind them. Renegade all but collapsed to the ground and even White Fang was winded.

The head shaman shook his head, "Now finally, that fakakta portal is shut." He turned to Renegade then helped him to stand with a wing, "Trust me, holding a spell that long never stops being draining."

Renegade nodded, "Right. I'm gonna take the long walk home."

"Not a bad idea." White Fang turned to Love Heart, "You should stop by and visit, Starfang will want to see his 'uncle Love Heart' before you go."

Love Heart chuckled then winced, "I guess living around him for three years made him get attached." Love Heart uncovered a cut on his arm, "Gold burns like I remember, gonna have to clean and heal that later. No casualties at least. I'll stop by before I leave but Tenderheart needs me back home right away."

"I think we have a bigger concern." Defender called out. They all turned to see Defender and Indy supporting the former captive between them, she had passed out during the rush back to the portal. Now everyone saw just who they had rescued.

"A Care Bear Pegasus?" Everyone shared Blue's sentiment as they got their first good look at her, but it wasn't the only thing they noticed.

"She has her tummy symbol." Truth pointed to her tummy, where there was a picture of a heart shaped piece of candy wrapped in a red and white wrapper tied off to each side.

"That's not all, look," Indy raised the pegasus' head and brushed her short pale pink hair aside. In the middle of the pink pegasus' forehead was a dark pink eight pointed star.

"Just like mine," Love Heart touched the dark green eight-pointed star on his forehead. "I don't understand."

"All I understand is that we need to get her to Take Care." Anger Heart conjured a cloud car from his tummy symbol. Indy and Defender carefully strapped the pegasus into the backseat and Anger Heart got into the driver's seat, shuffling a bit until he found a comfortable position with his tails as Indy got in the backseat to help keep the pegasus steady. "I'll see you back home." Anger Heart drove off back to the Kingdom of Caring portal.

Love Heart nodded, "I'm gonna pay a visit to Aurora and Starfang before I head home."

"I'll come to, I haven't seen him in a while." Confidence spoke up. Love Heart nodded then both of then flew up into the sky.

"Tell them dad's taking the long way home!" White Fang called up to them, then sighed and began the long walk with Renegade back to the arctic region. Now that the danger had passed, Red Snout and Dagger decided to take some time to themselves, they would pop by to see Love Heart later.

OoOoO

Guidance Heart was absolutely huge; her tummy has swollen to the size of a beach ball in the last month of her pregnancy.

As soon as he dropped off the pegasus Care Bear Cousin for Take Care to look after, Anger Heart excused himself and joined Guidance Heart and Get Well in the hospital's other exam room for Guidance's ultrasound. Despite a small hiccup with the machine it went off without a hitch and before too long they saw the image on the screen.

Guidance Heart felt a tear from her eye, "Our son, Anger Heart."

Anger Heart wiped his own eyes, "Yeah he's ours. You hanging in there alright, Guidance?"

"As well as I can…Oof! Swift Heart has it easy." Guidance Heart shook her head as Get Well cleaned the gel off her tummy and Anger Heart helped her to sit up. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Get Well threw her rubber gloves into the garbage can and took a deep breath.

"Something wrong?" Guidance Heart watched as Get Well washed her hands, trembling slightly.

"It's just. I'm leaving for medical school in a few months and I'm nervous." Get Well sighed and turned around, "If anything mom said is true then it's going to be rough."

"Maybe not as rough as you think. Ooof! Calm down," Guidance rubbed her tummy as she tried to calm her unborn son. When he finally stopped she looked up, "You should talk to Pace. You're going to the same school, maybe you two can room together."

Get Well blinked, "I didn't think of that. I guess it would be nice to have a friend there to live with."

"Well I'll try to see you off then, if I'm not busy with our son," Guidance Heart chuckled as Anger Heart helped her out of the hospital.

OoOoO

Love Heart only had the briefest stopover to visit Starfang. The young pegacorn was half as tall as his parents now and his horn was just starting to grow in. Love Heart wanted to stay longer but he was too tired and wanted to get his meeting with Tenderheart and Brave Heart over with as soon as possible.

Love Heart stepped into the leaders' meeting room, "Alright, I'm back. What's so important?"

Tenderheart motioned for Love Heart to sit at the desk with him and Brave Heart, both of whom had a large stack of papers between them. "It's fine, Defender stopped by to deliver a report. But what we really need to talk about is politics."

Love Heart stared at Tenderheart, eyebrow raised, "Politics?"

Brave Heart cleared his throat, "More specifically, politics of Earth. Tenderheart told me about this idea this morning and we were going to tell you before you ran off on that emergency call."

"OK, so what about earth's politics?" Love Heart finally sat down and crossed his arms.

"Well, we've been at this for over twenty years and I don't think we've made much of an impact on the world, at least not so far." Tenderheart took a deep breath, "I think we need to make more of the adult world aware of our existence and declare ourselves a nation to the rest of the world."

"Or in other words, we're going to the United Nations, eventually." Brave Heart looked down at the mountain of paperwork in front of them, a stack had somehow formed in front of Love Heart as he sat.

Love Heart sighed, "Oh joy. So how do we even do this?"

"Well that's what I need to figure out," Tenderheart looked up at the two of them, "I know you two have plans and that paperwork's really more my thing."

"Which explains why you and Love-a-Lot don't have kids yet." Love Heart snickered, which got a laugh from Brave Heart as well.

Tenderheart rolled his eyes but still smiled, "Well even if I'm doing most of the documentation I need you two to be on board with this when we announce it to everyone. Even if Noble Heart and True Heart lead the family the three of us have to move us forwards. Someday the three of us will have to be the full time leaders so we need to plan for that day and I think this is it."

"Not to mention Bright Heart's little project." Brave Heart folded his arms and stared at his lap, "I mean the universal translator you're helping him make could solve a lot of problems for humans if we can get more of them made, and then there's that whole alien contact thing he's been doing."

Love Heart agreed, "I see…yeah if it's real and we find aliens at our doorstep in a couple years…well hopefully first contact will go smoothly." All three of them sighed.

"Enough depressing talk. I need to get started on this, I'm gonna need some coffee." Tenderheart got up and walked over to the coffee machine they'd installed in the meeting room recently.

"Right, then I'm gonna head home." Brave Heart grinned, "Feral and I have plans tonight."

Love Heart nodded. "Me too, I need a good sleep."

OoOoO

Back in the jungle, the twelve hunters were finally starting to recover from their skirmish with the Care Bear Magi, their sight having returned after Truth's flash spell.

One stood up with a hand to his side, "Ugg, little bastard cut me. Why aren't I bleeding?"

"Who cares. Find any weapons you can and let's find them!" The leader of the group stood up and grabbed a gold bayonet that had been spared stuck in the ground, still with some of Love Heart's blood on it.

"So gold can kill magical creatures?"

The leader groaned, "How do you forget something like that?" He turned around then gaped as he saw black fog moving through the trees.

"I didn't know that, but it's all I need to know." A man in black plate armor with long black hair and sightless white eyes entered the camp.

"Stay back!" One of the hunters drew a sidearm pistol that had escaped the Magi's fire and began to fire at him over and over until the clip was empty. The gold bullets just struck his armor, crunching into small pellets and bouncing off to the ground.

"Enough of this," Dusk Heart raised a hand as black spikes fired out in every direction skewering every hunter in range. With the hunters taken care of, Dusk Heart used his tentacles of darkness retrieve one of the bayonets from the ground, "This will be useful."

"Die!" The hunters' leader jumped up and stabbed at Dusk Heart with a bayonet, that crushed into an accordion as it struck his armor.

"I missed one," Dusk Heart extended a serrated red blade from his right forearm and tore the man's throat out with one slash.

Dusk Heart left their bodies to rot in the jungle. "Now, to see where they came from."

OoOoO

By now, Take Care Bear was used to unconscious and injured patients waking up in her exam room so the sigh from the pegasus didn't catch her by surprise. She was at the young woman's side in an instant as her eyes came open and she sat up. "Welcome to the Kingdom of Caring. My name is Take Care Bear. Hold still," Take Care offered a glass of water to the pink pegasus. She took it carefully and downed it in four big gulps.

"Thank you," she set the glass down then winced as she felt stinging from all over her body and only then noticed the gauss patches all over her fur.

"Burns, that should help you heal." Take Care pulled off one, which made the pegasus wince. "You're healing fast, can't say I'm surprised. What's you're name?"

"Sweet Heart Pegasus. Am I really in the Kingdom of Caring?" Sweet Heart reached up and pulled off another patch, wincing as it took some fur with it.

"Yes you are, hold still until I'm done." Take Care gave her a severe glare as she removed the rest of the burn patches then had to jump back as the pegasus leapt from the table.

"I made it! Yahoo!" her hooves clopped on the ground, suddenly so full of energy then she winced, "Ow, still hurts," she rubbed one of the spots she had been burned. Her stomach growled. She frowned and placed both her hands over her tummy symbol, "Can I get something to eat, please?"

"Well it's breakfast time, so you can head to the Hall of Hearts." Take Care rolled her eyes, "If I know this place then someone's going to drop right away to and make sure you're alright."

Take Care heard the front door of her hospital open as though her comment had summoned them. Sweet Heart didn't need any more encouragement and she headed out the door that Take Care pointed out as the exit.

Love Heart and Confidence Heart had just entered the hospital's waiting room, both of them wanted to make sure the pink pegasus was alright before they went for lunch. Both were immensely relieved to see her emerge from the exam room none the worse for wear.

"You're looking good," Confidence smirked, "So how are you feeling?"

Sweet Heart had frozen in the doorway. She stood and stared at Love Heart, then a wide smile spread across her face and she literally flew towards him, "BIG BROTHER!"

Love Heart was taken completely by surprised when Sweet Heart latched onto him in a big hug. "What the hell!"

"Big brother? The fuck?!" Confidence was about to grab onto the pegasus when she let go and stood in front of both of them.

"Sorry, it's just…" She grinned, "Love Heart Bear, I'm your little sister: Sweet Heart Pegasus."

"Little sister?" Love Heart stared at her. The only real mark that could prove they were related was the darker eight-pointed star on each of their foreheads.

Sweet Heart nodded vigorously, "Mom and dad told me all about you and I knew I had to try and find this place. I can't believe I did it!"

"Wait!" Love Heart grabbed Sweet Heart by the shoulders, "Mom and dad are alive!?"

Sweet Heart wriggled loose but kept grinning, "Yes they are. Com'on I can show you!"

"Hold it!" Confidence Heart's shout put a hold on the first meeting of the siblings, "Before anyone runs off to do anything I think we need to get breakfast, and introduce you to the rest of the family, Sweet."

Sweet Heart huffed and was about to protest when she felt her stomach growl again. "I guess I could use something to east, those people didn't feed me for three days."

"Alright, let's go then," Love Heart took Confidence Heart by the hand and motioned for Sweet Heart to follow them.

"So who are you?" Sweet Heart's question was directed at Confidence Heart as she skipped alongside them, catching the air and gliding short distances with each jump.

"Confidence Heart Fennec, and if you're telling the truth I'm your future sister-in-law." Confidence Heart had to wonder how someone so hungry could still have so much energy.

"Nice to meet you then. Oooh oooh is that the Hall of Hearts?" Sweet Heart hovered for a moment and pointed to the large red heart shaped building they were coming up on.

"That's it." Love Heart smiled, "don't worry, there'll be plenty of food left."

OoOoO

Trickster Heart Hare, now at a late teenage, pressed his ear up against Swift Heart's swollen tummy, "I can't hear anything."

"Because unlike you she likes to sleep," Swift Heart carefully pushed her son off her, "You'll get to meet her soon, ugg not soon enough for me." Swift Heart half grimaced at the ketchup on her pancakes. Pregnancy cravings were the worst.

"OK…hey who's that?" Trick stood up on the bench and peered towards the entrance where Love Heart, Confidence Heart and Sweet Heart had just entered.

Grumpy stood up to peer over the crowd, "No idea…wait is that a pegasus?"

Swift Heart turned her head to get a look at the new arrival, "A pegasus Care Bear Cousin? What happened yesterday?"

As Sweet Heart approached the buffet table she grinned and waved at anyone who passed by. Murmurs were spreading through the crowd, though the Magi were mostly just relieved to see that she was alright. Sweet Heart grabbed a plate and filled it with waffles, scrambled eggs and fruit. She looked up at Anger Heart as he brought in a plate full of toast.

Anger Heart nodded at her, "Good to see you back on your feet."

"Yup. Why do you have five tails?" Sweet Heart leaned sideways to see the tails swishing behind Anger Heart.

Anger Heart averted his gaze from her and looked down at the floor, "I'm a kitsune, excuse me." He turned around the retreated into the kitchen.

Sweet Heart didn't take any notice of the fox's dour attitude but immediately spotted Noble Heart and True Heart sitting at a table nearby. She grinned and trotted over to their table and plopped down next to True Heart. "Hello," she started to eat.

"Oh, hello," True Heart smiled at the unexpected guest, "Who are you?"

Sweet Heart smiled, "I'm Sweet Heart Pegasus and you're my Aunt True Heart." Sweet Heart bit into a mouthful of eggs as Noble Heart choked on a glass of water.

True Heart patted Noble Heart's back as he got his breath back but asked, "Aunt? What do you mean?"

Love Heart couldn't suppress a grin as he and Confidence sat down across from Noble and True Heart. "Noble Heart, True Heart, meet my little sister."

Noble Heart finally got over the water down the wrong pipe and turned to Sweet Heart, "Aunt? Sister?" It didn't take long for him to put two and two together but True Heart had to ask.

"Who are your parents?" True Heart's eyes were wide.

Sweet Heart swallowed the food in her mouth, "Sage Heart Bear and Life Heart Unicorn."

"Oh my goodness, they're alive?" True Heart felt a sudden warmth spreading through her heart. She turned and hugged Noble Heart and shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. "They're alive!"

Everyone had stopped to stare at the founders as they quickly pulled Sweet Heart up to the buffet table where everyone could see. Sweet Heart pouted slightly but let them drag her up for the impromptu meet and greet.

"Alright everyone, I know this isn't how we usually do things but I want to introduce you to Sweet Heart Pegasus." Noble Heart patted the pink pegasus on her shoulder. "Now forgive my rambling but we've told you about Sage Heart Bear and Life Heart Unicorn, the two lost founders and Love Heart's parents. Well it seems that Sweet Heart is also their daughter which means that they're alive!" Noble Heart was grinning at the thought.

There was a round of applause from most of the family with a couple muttering about how she might be lying, only to be shushed by their neighbours. Sweet Heart wriggled free from the founders and went back to the table to continue eating.

Love Heart had finished during the introduction and he watched his sister eating. "Do you know where mom and dad are?" His face was serious.

Sweet Heart paused to think for a moment, "Mom called it a unicorn grove, a place we could be safe from the outside world."

"Why didn't they try to come home?" True Heart had sat back down next to Sweet Heart.

Sweet Heart took a drink of water before she answered. "Mom was scared to leave. Every time she thought about it she would crouch down and start shaking and muttering. It would take dad hours to get her out of it and whenever he tried to leave she would beg him not to go." Sweet Heart twiddled her hands together, "I was lonely there but mom and dad didn't want me to leave and I was scared. They taught me magic and kinetics so I could have some fun but there wasn't much."

Confidence Heart sat down with her third full plate of food, "So why now?"

Sweet Heart looked at Confidence Heart then to Love Heart. "Because mom's pregnant. We're going to have two new baby brothers or sisters soon and I didn't want them to grow up alone down there!" Sweet Heart pumped her fists in front of her and flapped her wings several times, "I had to come and find all of you so I snuck out of the barrier and tried to find you. But those people found me and knocked me out. They wanted to know where I came from but I kept my mouth shut so they didn't feed me until you rescued me," She smiled at the two magi across from her.

Love Heart stood up, "Then let's go find them. Can you show us where they are?"

Sweet Heart was on her feet in an instant, "Yep. I just need to cast a spell mom showed me so I can find them."

"May we come as well, after so long I want to see my brother again," True Heart placed a hand over her heart, "and Life Heart too, my stars I never thought we'd ever see them again."

"Mind if we tag along?" Brave Heart turned around from where he sat with Feral Heart.

Before long most of the Care Bear Family was ready and raring to go to meet Life Heart and Sage Heart, until Love Heart spoke up.

"ENOUGH!" His shout silenced everyone, "We can't all go and leave this place deserted. It will just be me, Confidence Heart, Sweet Heart, Noble Heart and True Heart, and Grams if she wants to come." Love Heart turned to the elderly bear, who sat nearby.

Grams held up her hand, "Thank you, but no. I would like to see my son and daughter-in-law again but I can be patient and let you convince them to come home."

Love Heart nodded and raised a fist, "Alright then. As soon as we're done eating we'll go."

Half-an-hour later, Love Heart was at the wheel of a Cloud Car with Sweet Heart in the passenger seat to navigate him towards where their parents were. Confidence Heart, True Heart and Noble Heart were sitting in the backseat as they maneuvered down towards the earth.

Sweet Heart pointed to a grove of deciduous trees in the middle of a clearing that looked very out of place in the middle of the jungle. True Heart rubbed her eyes as she saw the jungle flicker in and out of sight, "What is that? How come we never found it before?"

"It's a spell to hide the grove from the outside. I cast a spell on all of you that let you see through it." Sweet Heart grinned as they touched down and hopped out of the car. She took a deep breath and called, "Mom! Dad! I'm home! And I brought family!"

They waited for a moment, and they the saw the. Love Heart gaped as, for the first time in years, he saw his father, Sage Heart Bear, emerge from within the grove, right to the edge of the shimmering barrier that surrounded the trees. Iridescent blue with a heart shaped cloud of rainbow dust for a tummy symbol. Then he saw, for the first time in his life, his mother: Life Heart Unicorn.

She was forest green with a spiraled horn on her head and long silver hair that ran down her back, cloven hooves and an apple tree with heart shaped fruit for her tummy symbol. Just like Sweet Heart had suggested, Life Heart was heavily pregnant, carrying a huge belly in front of her that her hands rested on.

Life Heart gasped when she saw who was standing in front of them, "My stars…I…True Heart, Noble Heart, Love Heart…"

Sage Heart stepped forwards, "Love Heart… Thank you Sweet Heart." Sage Heart took a few steps out of the barrier, turned back to Life Heart and offered her a hand, "I think it's time we left, please my love?"

Life Heart was trembling, but seeing the friendly smiling faces of her lost son and family across the field made her nerve herself up to take her first step out of the barrier.

There was a whooshing noise.

A long black spike lanced out of the treeline from behind Sage Heart and pierced him through his back and out the front of his chest.

Everyone was silent for a moment, until Sweet Heart screamed.

"DADDY!"


	19. Love Heart vs Dusk Heart

Chapter 19: Love Heart Vs Dusk Heart

The shadow spear pulled out of Sage Heart's back as Dusk Heart strode into the clearing, his black fog seeping out of the trees around him. Love Heart reacted immediately and jumped out of the cloud car as he shouted over his shoulder, "Get back to Care-a-Lot!"

"No way, I'm staying to fight!" Confidence Heart was about to jump out to help when Love Heart turned to face her.

"No! Him I'm not letting him hurt you." He carefully put his hands on Confidence's shoulders, "I know you can fight, but against him… please just go back to Care-a-Lot."

Confidence Heart opened her mouth to argue when she felt a hand on each shoulder holding her back.

"Please, Confidence. I want to stay too but…" True Heart trailed off.

"Here, I'll drive." Noble Heart vaulted over the seat as Love Heart whispered something to Confidence so quiet only she could hear. Confidence sighed and nodded then re-buckled her seatbelt as Noble Heart took off back to the Kingdom of Caring.

Love Heart turned to face Dusk Heart, right as Sweet Heart got over her shock. "YOU HURT MY DAD!" Sweet Heart suddenly charged at Dusk Heart, flying low to the ground. Love Heart swore under his breath and took off after her.

Dusk Heart heard Sweet Heart's shout and turned towards her, but with his sight still gone he was taken completely by surprise when a fist made of rock slammed into his face followed up by a kick to his chin from one of her hooves. "Enough, die!" Dusk Heart swung his sword up at Sweet Heart only for it to clang on Love Heart's swords.

"You're not taking away my family!" Love Heart had drawn his swords and literally flew in between Sweet Heart and Dusk Heart to block his attack with crossed swords.

Sweet Heart flew above them and held up both her hands, conjuring a ball of water and lightning that fused together into an electrified water ball that she hurled down at Dusk Heart, Love Heart barely managed to dodge aside before Dusk Heart was hit.

"You can use Kinetics?" Love Heart turned his head to his sister as she hovered down beside him.

Sweet Heart's face was grim as she nodded, "Mom and dad taught me since I was six." Her right hand ignited into flames and her left hand conjured up an array of stones.

Love Heart nodded and floated up off the ground, "He's blind but his shadows can sense you through the ground. Stay in the air and he has a hard time seeing you."

"I can still hear you!" Dusk Heart fired off several spears into the air at the siblings.

"Then hear this!" Sweet Heart brought the fire and earth together into a sphere of lava that she launched at Dusk Heart. This time Dusk Heart managed to dodge aside and charge in the direction the heat had come from, slicing at the air. Sweet Heart flew up and over his head and Love Heart floated around to his left side and struck out with his sword, dodging back to avoid the backswing from Dusk Heart.

Life Heart wasn't even paying attention to her children as they fought, her gaze was fixed on her mate as he lay in a slowly growing pool of blood only a few steps from the edge of the barrier. She inched her hand forwards and grazed the edge of the barrier then froze. This was the only place she was safe from that monster! She pulled her hand back, no she couldn't! It was too much it…

She felt a kick from inside her tummy and looked down. Their children…

No! She wouldn't let them grow up without a father!

Life Heart summoned up all her courage and burst through the barrier. It was only a few steps but each felt like agony until she was at Sage Heart side. She knelt down despite her massive belly and lowered her hands to the hole in her husband's chest as her horn then hands began to glow. "Please, Sage Heart, don't die!" She begged.

Dusk Heart stopped his assault on the two flying siblings then turned his head halfway towards Life Heart. "It seems there's a new victim in the game." He held out his left hand and fired off a cluster of black tendrils towards the couple.

"NO!" Sweet Heart took off towards her parents. She swung her arm upwards and a wall of earth shot up to block the tendrils from reaching them. "Leave my parents alone!"

"Why? You care about them so that's all the more reason to kill them." Dusk Heart was about to launch another assault when he felt Love Heart's swords slice into his armor, leaving trails of sparks in their wake.

"No way in hell! I just got them back!" Love Heart dodged back to avoid another swing of the serrated red blades that extended from Dusk Heart's forearms. "Sweet Heart! Protect them, I'll handle him!"

"But!" Sweet Heart was torn between running back to help her big brother and going to protect her parents.

"Trust me! I can handle this!" Love Heart dodged a second too late as Dusk Heart's sword made a shallow cut across his chest.

Sweet Heart grit her teeth then nodded, "OK!" She flew over to her parents and, as more tendrils sought them out. Created a dome of ice around them and then a dome of earth inside that, including a floor beneath their feet.

Sweet Heart stomped her hooves and poured her mana into strengthening the barrier as she felt Dusk Heart's tendril continue their assault. The only light in the room being that given off by Life Heart's healing magic.

"Mom, is dad going to be alright?" Sweet Heart looked back over her shoulder.

Life Heart didn't look up as she continued to pour healing magic into Sage Heart's wound, a black goo that clung to the inside of the injury slowly evaporating under Life Heart's assault of healing magic. "I hope so, that monster's essence is blocking my magic." She looked up to see a worried look on her daughter's face. Life Heart forced a smile, "I'm wearing it away though, if I keep this up then I'll get rid of it." Their dome shaped shield shuddered as more attacks hit it.

Sweet Heart smiled, "Don't worry. My big brother can handle this." A crack appeared in their dome and Sweet Heart channeled more mana into the spot to repair and reinforce it.

OoOoO

Love Heart dodged another slice from Dusk Heart's left blade and sliced out with his right sword which was blocked by Dusk Heart's other sword. Love Heart leapt back as Dusk Heart countered with his right sword again. Love Heart hovered off the ground and flew around to Dusk Heart's back, then touched down for a moment and took off back to his front. Dusk Heart had turned around when he felt Love Heart touch down which gave Love Heart and opening to slash at Dusk Heart with his swords wreathed in lightning.

Dusk Heart growled and recalled his shadow from attacking the dome of ice and earth to attack Love Heart. Love Heart dodged the spears of shadow by taking long hops through the air to throw off Dusk Heart's senses, periodically blasting him with bolts of blue lightning.

"Stop playing around!" Dusk Heart shouted as he charged towards Love Heart. Love Heart jumped over Dusk Heart and slashed down at his back, making two long scratches in his armor.

"I'm not playing!" Love Heart jumped back as Dusk Heart struck out.

"Your blows are weaker than before. Last time I actually felt your hits, now they are little more than irritations." Dusk Heart sent out a circular tidal wave of darkness that threatened to consumed Love Heart from all sides. Love Heart sheathed his swords on his back and charged up a small ball of plasma. As the wave was right on top of him, Love Heart fired the bolt upwards which exploded and blew the shadows apart. Love Heart flew straight up as the rest of the shadows reformed to try and smother him again. Dusk Heart's voice grumbled, "I had thought you would become stronger as I have. Though knowing I will crush you with ease once I can pin you down is of great comfort."

Love Heart glared down at Dusk Heart from where he hovered overhead, "Trust me, this will be nothing like last time." Love Heart flew sideways to dodge a massive spike of darkness that pierced the air where he had been a moment ago. "And I am stronger!"

"Yes, you are. Your ability to fly is infuriating!" Dusk Heart sudden sent out a blast of black spikes in every direction, looking for a moment like a giant sea urchin, which pierced several tree nearby.

Love Heart sent out a bolt of lightning to break up the spikes heading right for him, then recoiled, "Shit!" he realised a moment later that he had given away his position as every other spike converged on him. Taking a risk, Love Heart flew right at Dusk Heart and drew his swords as he did. The shattered spikes in front of him still scratched him as he reached Dusk Heart's body, only to nearly be shredded as Dusk Heart swung both of his serrated arm bladed upwards. Love Heart barely managed to block the blows and used the force of Dusk Heart's strike to propel him back upwards and over Dusk Heart as his dark spears struck him and we absorbed back into his being. Love Heart landed behind Dusk Heart and spun around while swinging his left sword at him and sending a crescent of blue electricity which struck Dusk Heart in the chest, knocking him off balance which gave Love Heart enough time to fly up and out of his detection range again

Dusk Heart regained his stance and growled, "Are you going to just keep stalling me? Are you trying to protect those three? I can assure you that this is pointless because when I finish with you I'm going to kill all of them!"

Love Heart bared his teeth as lightning crackled across his body. The he stopped and took a deep breath which caused the lightning to evaporate. "You'll never hurt anyone else again," Love Heart whispered. Then he shouted, "Care Bear Stare!" A green beam of light fired off at Dusk Heart which staggered him for a moment then he retaliated with another spear of darkness.

Love Heart dropped to the ground and began dodging around, jumping into the air on occasion as Dusk Heart's attack drew too close, occasionally striking out at him with lightning bolts or stares. He kept his swords sheathed on his back.

"You are weak!" Dusk Heart charged and struck out at Love Heart with both serrated blades. Love Heart just barely dodged back and up into the air as he lost a few hairs from his side. He panted as he hovered overheard. Dusk Heart turned his sightless eyes skywards and pointed, too far to the left of where Love Heart actually was. "This grows tiresome. Come down here and die! Wait, what?" Dusk Heart turned towards where he heard the faint sound of a siren in the distance.

Love Heart took his chance. He raised his right hand, fingers to the sky, and formed a clear blue orb of lightning orbited by a single rotating lightning bolt ring that gave off a high-pitched buzzing in midair. "YAH!" Love Heart hurled the orb at Dusk Heart, who turned just in time for it to strike him. The high-pitched buzzing grew almost deafening as the orb grew and engulfed Dusk Heart as lightning bolts leapt from the sphere to strike him, holding him in place as the sound deafened him.

Love Heart panted and looked up to see what he had been expecting: Take Care's ambulance with Defender Bear and Truth Bear flying alongside as escorts and Anger Heart and Independent Bear in a cloud car next to them. Love Heart pointed towards the icy earth dome and shouted, "Down there! Hurry!" He dove towards the dome and pounded on the sides, "Sweet Heart! Mom! Take Care Bear is here! Please open up!"

Love Heart held his breath as the ambulance landed until the earth and ice dome dissolved and melted to reveal Sweet Heart and Life Heart, with Sage Heart still lying motionless on the ground. Life Heart was visibly sweaty and tired but continued to apply her healing to the hole in Sage Heart's chest, that was thankfully smaller, barely the size of a pencil lead.

Take Care and Get Well jumped out of the ambulance's back, pulling a stretcher out with them that they dropped next to Sage Heart. "We need to get him out of here," Take Care said, "What are you doing?"

"Magical wound, I need to close it before he bleeds out." Life Heart gave one last grunt and with a sudden burst of magic the black energy that had been clinging to the wound evaporated and the wound closed.

Life Heart almost collapsed backwards but Sweet Heart caught her, visibly grunting as she helped her to stand. "Alright mom, I think that's enough."

"Yes, you need to go now!" Love Heart had turned his attention back to Dusk Heart, who was now moving inside the electric dome and attempting to shatter his temporary prison. The dome heaved and shuddered as he lashed out with waves of darkness and struggled to reach the edge of his prison.

"Right." Take Care and Get Well transferred Sage Heart to the stretcher and lifted him into the ambulance. Sweet Heart and Life Heart were right behind them and once Sage Heart was secured, Get Well helped pull Life Heart into the ambulance.

"Are you alright? Umm…" Get Well asked as she helped buckle Life Heart to the seat in the back for extra passengers.

"Life Heart and I'm pregnant." Life Heart Unicorn smiled at Get Well, "Thank you miss, what was your name?"

"Get Well Bear. Hold on this is going to be a rough ride." She turned to the front of the ambulance, "All ready, mom, let's go!"

Outside, the six magi watched as Take Care's ambulance took off back into the sky. Defender Bear turned to Sweet Heart, "You should go with your parents, Sweet Heart."

Sweet Heart shook her head and held up her fists as her wings spread, "No way! I'm not letting that monster get away with hurting my dad or anyone else!"

"This is serious," Indy drew his katana and turned to face Dusk Heart, "You could get hurt."

"Don't worry about her," Love Heart smiled then turned to watch as Dusk Heart finally reached the edge of his prison. "I've seen her fight. She's a Care Bear Magi too and she can hold her own."

Sweet Heart grinned, "Thanks, Love Heart."

"Thank me later, look out!" Love Heart shout came at just the right time as Dusk Heart swung one of his blades at the sphere-edge surrounding him and shattered his prison.

Black mist began to ripple out from Dusk Heart like dancing flames as he turned towards the magi. His voice began to echo as he spoke, "You may have saved my victims, but you will all die here!" He swung his blades down and unleashed a torrent of black tendrils towards the Magi.

Love Heart glared into the torrent and bared his teeth as blue electricity danced across his body. "You're the only one dying today!" Love Heart charged, creating a whoosh of air as he dove into the mass of spikes. Love Heart drew his swords which conducted the lightning as he sliced them apart. Dusk Heart was taken aback as he felt Love Heart tearing through his attack until the bear was in front of him. Love Heart gave a shout and slashed at Dusk Heart, leaving two long scratches on his armor and knocking him back a full meter. Love Heart dropped his swords and held his hands together as purple strings of plasma gathered in between his hands into an orb the size of a softball. With a cry, Love Heart fired the plasma ball at Dusk Heart which gave off a violent explosion that send Dusk Heart flying.

The electricity still danced across Love Heart as he bent down and retrieved his swords. "I was holding back before. I had to protect my family and I knew I couldn't take you alone. But now all the innocent victims have escaped and only trusted friends and skilled warriors stand at my side. Dusk Heart, as punishment for every life you've taken, every moment of torment you've inflicted and for everything you've done to my families we will end you!"

Dusk Heart stood up, his armor dented and cracked where the plasma ball had struck him. His voice became deeper and more akin the guttural roaring as he spoke. "No! I shall not be the **one who diES HERE! THIS WILL BE YOUR GRAVES!"**

His tirade was silenced by a blast of steam from Sweet Heart and Indy charging forwards and struck out at Dusk Heart with his katana. Taking this cue, Truth shot off a massive fireball at Dusk Heart followed up by a peppering of smaller fire bolts from Anger Heart. Defender Bear took a deep breath and charged up his light beam in both hands then fired it off at Dusk Heart, enveloping him.

For an instant it seemed to be over, then a dark pulse of energy appeared it the middle of the beam, fracturing it into a six-way scattering as Dusk Heart plowed forwards, pieces of his armor flaking off as he pushed forwards behind his dark shield. **"I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN YOU! YOU WHO DESTROYED MY POWER!"**

Defender was forced to abandon his attack as Dusk Heart reached him and slashed upwards at an angle. Defender took a shallow cut before he drew his sword and blocked the attack. Then Indy charged and slashed deep into Dusk Heart's back and he shot a spike of darkness at him, only to be blocked by a magical barrier from Truth Bear. Love Heart unleashed a barrage of lightning as he closed in on Dusk Heart's left side then drew his swords and slashed down at Dusk Heart in one motion, shearing off the plate on his side. Before Love Heart could get a look, Dusk Heart slashed him with his left sword which caught him on the side before he jumped back. Sweet Heart let out a cry from where she hovered overhead and hurled a huge ball of mud down on Dusk Heart's head then Anger Heart charged in and shoved a massive fireball onto Dusk Heart, which burned the mud into a solidified mass.

Everything stood still for a moment. Then darkness erupted from the shell and an explosion of darkness erupted outwards. **"NooOOoo I ccCCc** AAa **noTTTA DiEEE h** eeEE **RREE. DIeDdidedidi** eAE **ARAAAGg** EGEe **eeEEGGgggG!"** Dusk Heart's armor was barely still attached as his voice became chaotic and his attacks became wild.

Love Heart was hurled a fair distance into the treeline and smacked into a tree. Anger Heart took a spike through his leg and he was forced to back off but Defender got the worst of the impact that throttled him in the stomach, thankfully not getting through a barrier he'd thrown up at the last moment. Truth was grabbed around the neck by a tendril, **"GiV** E M **e bAK Bod** dY **YYY!"** He was about to stab one of his serrated blades into Truth before Indy chopped through the tendril with his katana, tummy symbol and sword both glowing silver with channeled caring energy. Dusk Heart turned and stabbed his left blade through Indy's side. Truth swung his guandao sideways and shattered the blade, which left the broken off weapon stuck in Indy's side. Sweet Heart charged in from above and shoved a spike of ice into his right shoulder armor which tore it off.

Love Heart shook his head to clear the lights from his vision then stood up and conjured his swords again. Love Heart electrified his body and charged in again, just in time to see Indy and Truth hurled backwards, Dusk Heart's blade's having broken off in Indy's side. Dusk Heart grabbed Sweet Heart by the leg and threw her away just in time to see Love Heart charge in. Love Heart's sword clashed against Dusk Heart's serrated blades. Love Heart dodged sideways, dropped his left sword and focused all the lightning around his body into his left hand which formed a small ball of plasma that he fired at point blank range, shattering part of Dusk Heart's body armor. Truth Bear charged in, guandao in hand and slashed at Dusk Heart's back, then jumped away as Dusk Heart swung backwards and chased after him with a lance of darkness, that stopped short after only a meter.

Then Love Heart saw it: what looked like a black scab on the left side of Dusk Heart's torso, half covered by what was left of his armor. Where Flash Heart had stabbed him right before he was killed. Love Heart conjured a sword into his left hand again then charged in, slicing off the last part of armor covering the stab wound. Dusk Heart turned his sword forwards and stabbed into Love Heart, hitting him in the side but only being partly lodged into him. **"n** OW **ww, YOU dI** I **ee** eEe **EEEe!"**

"Not a chance!" Love Heart's tummy symbol glowed green as he channeled his caring energy into the blade and stabbed it into the wound. The glowing energy melted the scab away and Love Heart shoved his sword into Dusk Heart's body.

Everyone stared, Indy vividly remembering when Flash Heart died in front of them. Dusk Heart laughed, a deep crackly roaring laugh as he tried to drive the sword into Love Heart, only to find Love Heart's left sword stuck in the ground and holding him at bay.

Love Heart grit his teeth against the pain as he channeled all of his remaining energy into his sword. Plasma strings flashed on his body once, twice, three times then solidified.

"RAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Love Heart screamed as he forced all the plasma into his sword, and inside of Dusk Heart's body.

Dusk Heart screamed and writhed in pain, crying out as the plasma coursed through his body. His blade pulled out of Love Heart's side as his body seized up. Love Heart continued to pour all of his power into the plasma as it coursed through him. Everyone else stared, riveted to the spot as the blackness emerged from Dusk Heart one last time and formed spears to stab Love Heart only to evaporate and dissolve.

Finally, Love Heart stopped. He was panting as Dusk Heart slumped forwards and Love Heart lifted his right leg and shoved Dusk Heart back and off his sword then Dusk Heart fell back to the ground, spread-eagled and all of his armor gone save for his boots, left shoulder pad, part of his lower torso armor and the right forearm with the blade still extended.

Love Heart used his right sword to support himself as the star on his forehead glowed and he held his left hand to the gash on his side, using his unicorn magic to seal the wound.

" **hEHehEHe! You've won."**

Love Heart glared at his fallen foe, "Shut up!"

" **After all of this I am dying, the body of your** **ol** d friend dies too. I hope this is your last." Dusk Heart's body began to dissolve. Love Heart turned and walked away, allowing his sword to dissolve in his hands.

"Love Heart!" Sweet Heart was the first one to run up to Love Heart and caught him in a hug, "Are you OK, big brother?"

Love Heart winced at his still sore side, the wound opening slightly. "I hurt all over, and I'm almost out of magic. But I'll live."

"OK. Just a sec," Sweet Heart stepped back as the star on her forehead glowed and she held her hands to his wound. Her healing magic coursed into his injury and sealed it properly. The pain was still there but at least the blood stain on his side had stopped growing. "There, much better."

Love Heart smirked and ruffled the short hair on Sweet Heart's head, "I can already tell you're going to be a great sister. Let's go home."

"Sounds good to me," Anger Heart was about to conjure a cloud car, when the wind picked up.

Defender Bear was the first to look up, and he gaped, "I think we have a bigger problem to deal with!"

"Ah hell." Indy swore as they all turned to look up at the sky, and the purple tornado descending towards them.

"Is that No-Heart?" Sweet Heart was visibly shaking and actually clung to her brother's arm.

Love Heart nodded, "Yes." He turned to look as his sister, surprised to see her looking so small and scared.

"Mom told me about him, how he turned her into a magic stone and kept her locked away for years until dad saved her. He's the reason she never left this place to find all of you." Sweet Heart gulped and tried to hide behind Love Heart.

Love Heart Bear, Defender Bear, Truth Bear, Independent Bear and Anger Heart fox all faced No-Heart as his tornado form landed next to Dusk Heart's dissolving body and reformed into the purple-robed wizard they all knew and despised.

No-Heart glanced down at the still dissolving body of Dusk Heart then up to the Care Bears with venom in his eyes. "If I were inclined to do so I would be grateful for this and," he spotted Sweet Heart poking her head out from behind Love Heart and his keen eyes spied the eight-pointed star on her forehead. "Another unicorn spawn? She's alive? Perfect. When I'm done here I will take her again and-"

"LEAVE MY MOM ALONE!" galvanized into action, Sweet Heart jumped out from behind Love Heart and charged balls of wind and fire that she brought together to unleash a stream of iridescent purple flames at the wizard.

No-Heart raised his hands to block the flames but was forced back a step when the flames impacted him. "I'm impressed that you still have this much power, but it will be all for nought. I watched your battle and you have nothing left to fight me, especially not after I do this." No-Heart reached down into Dusk Heart's dissolving body and grabbed hold of the thick shadows that leaked for his body. With little effort he tore the darkness from Dusk Heart's corpse which dissolved as the darkness was pulled free. The darkness writhed like a captured snake in his hands, "And now the roles are reversed, with I the master and you the tool!" He pulled the darkness towards his chest where it was absorbed.

The Care Bear Magi watched in stunned silence as a dark aura appeared around No-Heart, and then the shadows extended out and formed into the head of a dragon that gave a silent roar and dove at No-Heart's head with intent to bite.

"NO! You are mine now! You will be my power!" No-Heart used his magic to wrestle with the essence of the shadow dragon, fighting back and forth for control. Indy winced and his hand clapped over the wound he had taken from Dusk Heart as the blade evaporated in response to the body's destruction.

Love Heart jumped into action, "This is our only chance! Prepare for countdown!" Love Heart turned to Sweet Heart, who stared at the struggling No-Heart with stunned fear. "Sweet Heart, can you do a Care Bear Stare?"

Sweet Heart snapped out of it and looked up at her brother, "Yes, dad showed me how."

Love Heart smiled and gave a nod, "Good. Follow our lead and aim at No-Heart!" The rest of that magi's symbols had started to glow as Love Heart called out. "Care Bear Magi Countdown!"

Defender, "Four!"

Truth, "Three!"

Anger Heart, "Two!"

Indy, "One!"

Sweet Heart took a deep breath as the sky darkened and all their symbols lit up a pure white, "CARE BEAR STARE!"

Too distracted by trying to wrestle control of the shadow dragon's essence, No-Heart had no time to raise a defense as all six white stare beams struck him dead on. No-Heart howled in agony and he and the shadow dragon's essence writhed in pain as the beams kept up. Love Heart's knees shook as he poured every last ounce of his remaining energy into the attack as No-Heart's cries of pain became louder, then finally started to wane. No-Heart's voice grew weaker and weaker and finally petered out to a finale whine and the dark wizard collapsed to the ground, completely silent.

The Magi finally let off their stares and Love Heart almost collapsed until Sweet Heart caught him. She smiled up at her brother then turned to where No-Heart lay. "Is he…dead?"

Defender and Truth Bear walked over to where he lay, drawing their weapons from under their cloaks. Defender poked No-Heart with his sword, then Truth used the butt of his guandao to push harder. There was no response.

"I think that did it," Defender put his sword away, "That or he's unconscious."

Indy walked over to No-Heart and jabbed him wit the tip of his katana, trying to provoke a response one last time. "He played with forces beyond his power and it destroyed him." He nodded grimly and sheathed his katana at his right side.

Truth nodded, "Not the first time, but it looks like it finally did him in."

Anger Heart gave a sigh of relief, his five tails swishing behind him, "Good. Let's go home."

"OK," Love Heart gave a weak smile and tried to stand up away from Sweet Heart, only to almost collapse before his sister caught him again. Love Heart chuckled, "Can someone else drive, I can't seem to support my own weight."

Two cloud cars were conjured amid the chuckles, one drive by Indy and the other by Defender, and the Magi headed for home

OoOoO

Take Care Bear had been expecting the Magi and told Get Well to prepare up to six more injury reports and exam rooms just in case. Expanding her house/clinic into a full hospital was one of the smartest ideas anyone had ever had in the Kingdom of Caring and it was rapidly proving to be a necessity these days.

As she predicted, Love Heart Bear, Anger Heart Fox, Independent Bear, Defender Bear, Truth Bear and Sweet Heart Pegasus arrived in her waiting room shortly thereafter, with Sweet Heart still helping keep Love Heart upright. Take Care took one look at the six then pointed over her shoulder to the door behind her reception desk, "Alright, everyone into the exam rooms and let's get you patched up."

"AH!" Indy's shout was followed by a sucking in of air through his teeth. Everyone turned to him and finally noticed the spreading blood stain on his side where Dusk Heart's blade had broken off. He hadn't said anything but the blade had vanished when No-Heart wrested the shadow dragon's essence from Dusk Heart's body which was the only thing that had been stopping the blood from flowing. Indy had been trying to hold the blood flow in but he was only half-conscious now and needing to support himself on the wall.

"Indy, why didn't you say something?" Love Heart asked.

"I thought I could handle it." Indy stood upright.

Take Care marched over to check Indy. She pulled his hands away and made her diagnosis in an instant, "You need stitches, now! Let's go." She carefully guided Indy towards the exam rooms.

Get Well emerged from the rooms a moment later and ushered the rest of the magi into the back. Love Heart was especially grateful when he got to lie down on the exam bed. As Get Well started her exam, Love Heart had to ask, "How are Life Heart and Sage Heart?"

"Life Heart's due any day now and Sage Heart's fine, though he is asleep. Worry about them after I finish with you." She looked up at the other, less injured Magi, "What happened after we left?"

Defender elected to speak, "Once you left, Love Heart cut loose and we more or less unleashed everything we had on Dusk Heart. It was tough and we didn't get out unscathed."

"But we beat him!" Sweet Heart's high pitched shout made everyone wince slightly. She blushed and calmed down.

Defender continued, "Love Heart stabbed Dusk Heart through the injury Flash Heart inflicted on him five years ago then pumped all of his plasma lightning into Dusk Heart's body until he collapsed. And then No-Heart showed up."

Love Heart forestalled any other conversation with his last words, "I have one hell of a report to write up later, you can ask once I'm all fixed up."

"Fortunately you're not going to try and outdo Defender for how many times you wake up from a coma in here," Get Well smirked, "You should just need some bandages and anti-biotics. And rest, lost of rest. Going to have to check all of you for exotic diseases from the jungle though, and probably give you some shots just in case."

There was an audible groan from all of the Magi.

OoOoO

Take Care carefully snipped the tip off the second set of stitching and checked Indy's injury, "Alright that's good. I just need to bandage it. How do you feel?"

Indy smiled, "Much better, just tired."

"I'm not surprised. I just need to check you for diseases and maybe give you a shot or two and you'll be free to go home." Take Care grabbed a blood testing kit from her supplies.

"Thanks, I'll get out of your hair once you're done." Indy lay back on the exam bed.

"You can rest here till you're ready to go home." Take Care tested the syringe and prepared to draw out some of Indy's blood.

"OK. Shouldn't be too long then. Thanks for stitching me up, Doc."

Take Care smiled and rolled her eyes, then tied a tight elastic around his arm and carefully drew some of his blood.

OoOoO

Sweet Heart was the first to be allowed to go. Once she was sure her parents were alright she decided to explore the Kingdom of Caring to get familiar with her new home.

Partway into the Forest of Feelings she almost bumped right into someone. "Sorry!" she apologized and hopped back from the red fox, "Wasn't looking where I was going."

Soulful Heart blinked at the pink horse in front of him, she looked about the age of a teenager and…were those wings on her back? He shook off the speculations and replied. "It's fine. Who are you?"

"Oh right. I'm Sweet Heart Pegasus, I just got here last night." She extended a hand towards Soulful.

Soulful looked at her for a moment then shook her hand, "Soulful Heart Fox. I was busy last night and this morning."

"Nice to meet you. I'm gonna explore my new home, bye!" She trotted off into the forest.

Soulful watched her go for a moment then shrugged and continued on the way to his destination.

OoOoO

Love Heart was asked to stay for a while after being patched up. Several bandages adorned his body including stitches where Dusk Heart had tried to slice through him and he was sore all over, but he was happy. After all the pain and trials, he was grateful to be home and with his family safe and sound.

His family…

Love Heart got up from the exam table, feeling rested enough to walk, albeit on shaky legs, he made his way out of the exam room and checked the nearby ones until he found what he was searching for.

Sage Heart lay asleep in bed. He was rather quiet for a moment then let out a loud snore, which made Life Heart giggle. Life Heart was sitting back in a chair next to Sage Heart's bed with her hands resting on her pregnant belly when Love Heart walked in.

"Hi mom," Love Heart gave a weak smile.

"Love Heart? Oh my!" She pulled herself out of the chair and waddled over to him. She took his face in her hands, feeling it to make sure it was real. "It is you, oh my baby boy!" She pulled Love Heart into a tight hug, or as tight as she could around her belly.

Love Heart winced but returned the hug, "I'm real. Ouch! Careful I'm still sore."

"Sorry!" Life Heart let go, "I'm just…everything feels like a dream now, I mean I'm home, really home with my entire family again. I haven't seen you since you were a baby and…" She raised her hands up to wipe the tears that streamed from her eyes, "I'm sorry I just… I can barely handle it."

"It's alright. How's dad?" Love Heart turned to look at Sage Heart.

"Take Care said he'll be fine. He just needs to sleep and he'll be back on his feet tomorrow." Life Heart turned and smiled at her sleeping husband.

"That's good." Love Heart turned, "Sorry but I need to go. Confidence Heart is probably worried sick about me."

"OK. Who's Confidence Heart?" Life Heart asked.

"My fiancée, you can meet her tomorrow. Bye mom," Love Heart left before she could get another word in.

Love Heart didn't relish the long walk home but he was too tired to fly or even to conjure a cloud car to drive home. He waved to several Care Bears as he stumbled by, grabbing each street lamp or other structure as he did to help him stay on his feet.

Eventually, Love Heart opened the front door to his house and stumbled in. He found Confidence Heart sitting at the kitchen table finishing off the last slice of a frozen pizza she had cooked. She turned to Love Heart with her mouth full and grinned before she swallowed. "Welcome home."

"Couldn't you save any for me?" Love Heart smirked as he limped towards her.

Confidence Heart grinned and patter her tummy, "No way, I'm eating for two now."

Love Heart rolled his eyes and stood behind a chair that he used to support himself, "Thanks for staying behind."

Confidence's expression turned serious as she looked him up and down, "Now I'm happy I did, if I had taken any hits like that…" She shuddered and hands moved to cover her tummy protectively.

Love Heart carefully reached out to lay his hand on her shoulder, "It's fine. We took care of everything."

"Everything? Is Dusk Heart dead?" Confidence's voice was half-afraid and half-hopeful.

Love Heart nodded, "Thanks to Flash Heart. Then No-Heart showed up."

"What?!" Confidence Heart was on her feet in a second.

Love Heart did his best to smile, "I'll tell you tomorrow. I really need some sleep."

Confidence Heart saw that Love Heart was about to collapse and moved to help him stand, "Alright, but you have to tell me everything."

OoOoO

A figure approached No-Heart where he lay and stood over him. "Lord No-Heart, are you alive?"

No-Heart stirred and forced his head up to look at the new arrival. "I still live," his voice was hoarse and his eyes were dim. The stranger in front of him was a human dressed in all black: pants, shoes, socks, shirt and open high-collared trench coat; even the irises of his eyes were dark-grey, almost black.

"I apologize. I sensed the battle between the Magi and Dusk Heart and I tried to arrive in time. But I fear I was too late to aid you. I sense that you're in serious pain."

No-Heart tried to stand, only for a black aura to surround him and he collapsed again. "The shadow dragon's essence is proving too hard for me to control, I need time to adjust and contain it within myself."

"Then I shall aid you." The man raised a hand and No-Heart felt himself levitate off the ground. Then, to his astonishment, the man dropped to one knee, his left hand formed a clenched fist over his chest, and he bowed towards No-Heart. "From this day forwards, I am at your service, Lord No-Heart."

No-Heart narrowed his eyes, trying to search for the deception or trick in the man's voice but found none. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you have the power and motivation to do what I cannot and I intend to make sure that you can."

No-Heart only had one more question, "What is your name?"

The man looked up his expression neutral, his eyes betraying not a hint of emotion, "You may call me, Mental Heart."


	20. Life and Love

Chapter 20: Life and Love

Aurora was dozing while White Fang was out with Starfang for the day, until she was roused by a voice from outside.

"Aurora, are you in there?"

Aurora raised her head then shook it as she heard the voice again.

"Aurora. If you're there, please answer."

"Emerald?" Aurora stood up, "Emerald is that you?"

"Sort of. Please come outside, I can't fit inside."

"Just a moment," Aurora got to her hooves and carefully pushed her way out of the igloo, "Please don't let this be a dream," Aurora pleaded under her breath. Once outside, Aurora found herself face to face with Sage Heart Bear and Life Heart Unicorn. She stared at Life Heart then down to her massively pregnant tummy, then back up to her face.

Life Heart smiled and spoke in the familiar voice, "Hello, Aurora. It's me, Emerald."

"Emerald? You're alive! And a Care Bear?" Aurora stepped closer to her and bowed her head forwards. Life Heart leaned forwards until their horns touched and a flood of memories exploded inside both of their minds.

A moment later, Aurora raised her head and set it on Life Heart's shoulder as tears began to stain her eyes, "It is you, Emerald, you're alive."

Life Heart hugged Aurora's long neck, "I am, Aurora. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I thought I was the last unicorn still alive."

Aurora finally pulled back and lay down in the snow in front of her, "So much has happened, you've changed a lot. I mean, you're a Care Bear now."

"Care Bear Magi, yes, and a mother soon to be three times over," Life Heart rubbed her tummy, "Here, meet my mate: Sage Heart Bear."

Sage Heart bowed respectfully to Aurora then straightened up and turned to Life Heart, "Mind introducing me, Emerald?"

Life Heart giggled, "Sage Heart, this is Aurora. We were friends centuries ago."

Aurora bowed towards Sage Heart, "It's nice to meet you Sage Heart. Can I assume you are Love Heart's parents?"

Life Heart nodded, "We are."

"That explains a lot." Aurora leaned forwards and touched Life Heart's tummy with her horn, "I'm happy you've found someone who makes you happy, Emerald."

"I hear you did as well," Life Heart stroked her head. "Is he around."

Aurora pulled back and looked up and then smiled, "He will be in a moment."

As if summoned, White Fang and Starfang landed next to them. Starfang hid partially behind his father as White Fang gave the two Care Bears an odd look, "Hello. What brings you two here…Oi vey, is that a Care Bear Unicorn?"

Aurora smiled and stood up, "Fang, these are Love Heart's parents: Sage Heart Bear and my old friend, Emerald."

Life Heart smiled and did her best to bow despite her belly, "I'm called Life Heart Unicorn now nice to meet you, White Fang."

White Fang smiled, "Ah I remember you, but I'm not surprised you don't remember me, I was still young back then, ahh," White Fang got a wistful look in his eyes then shook his head, "What am I doing? Here meet our son, Starfang." He carefully ushered Starfang forwards.

Starfang gave a nervous smile; the young pegacorn's horn had finally started to grow in, only being a short stub at the moment, "H-hello."

"Oh my," Life Heart stepped forwards and reached out a hand, "I didn't think. He's really yours, Aurora?"

Starfang held still but he could feel a calm radiating from Life Heart and let her touch him.

Aurora nodded, "He is, the first Pegacorn but not the last if our apprentices continue their relationship."

White Fang snorted, "I would think so, they're only a year or two away from being mated, if Renegade ever gets off his tuchus and proposes."

"Yes, Love Heart told me about them, oof!" Life Heart suddenly winced and held her tummy.

Sage Heart had stood to the side, letting the old friends get reacquainted. When he heard Life Heart's little cry he was at her side in an instant. "Life Heart are you alright?"

"A contraction," Life Heart straightened up, "I think the babies are coming!"

Sage Heart quickly reacted to help his wife stand, "Can you make it back to Care-a-Lot?"

"I think so, Oooo!" Life Heart winced again then shook her head, "I don't think I have that long, these babies want out!"

"Then come inside, hurry!" Aurora moved into the igloo and cast a quick spell to temporarily enlarge the opening. Sage Heart helped Life Heart in as she gasped out, another contraction hitting fast.

White Fang and Starfang followed them in as Life Heart was laid back on a cloud bank Sage Heart conjured with his tummy symbol. "Do you know what you're doing, Sage Heart?" White Fang asked.

"I helped her deliver my son and daughter, I can handle this," he took a deep breath, "But I would appreciate some help."

OoOoO

"Wow! This place is huge!" Sweet Heart flapped her wings as she hovered in the sky over Pegasus Falls alongside her older brother, Love Heart.

Love Heart smiled, "Yeah and threre's a lot of different zones. Come on, I want to introduce you to Fauna and Blue." Love Heart motioned for Sweet Heart to follow him as he flew towards the royal caves off in the distance. Sweet Heart took a moment to stare out across the land then flew after him.

The siblings landed at the caves and Love Heart nodded to the guard. "Morning, Toadstool, are the Kingsire and Queendame at home?"

The guard nodded, "They are. Who's that?" Toadstool pointed a wing at Sweet Heart.

"I'm Sweet Heart Pegasus, hi!" she waved while she bounced on her hooves.

Love Heart smirked, "She's my little sister, I came to show her around."

Both guards stared as Love Heart and Sweet Heart headed into the cave. "How are they siblings?"

Toadstool shook his head, "Don't question it. It's already making my head spin."

Fauna and Blue were watching TV with their children, Arrow and Ruby, when Love Heart and Sweet Heart walked in. Fauna looked over her shoulder and grinned, "Hey, Love Heart, want to join us?"

"Sure." Love Heart walked around to sit on the second couch, something Blue and Fauna had added after visits from the Care Bears became more frequent.

Sweet Heart just stared around the living room of the royal caves. It was a large stone cavern, about the size of a high school gymnasium, but the stalactites and stalagmites had all been broken off and filed down to give everyone plenty of head room and it was lit by several magic lamps hanging from the ceiling and on the walls. In the middle of the chamber there was a huge blue area rug with Swift Heart Rabbit's and Grumpy Bear's symbols in patterns all over it and two couches seated near the edges, one made of green vinyl and an L-shaped one colored pale yellow where both Ruby and Arrow in their true pegasus foal forms were lying. In the middle of the rug there was a coffee table that doubled as a large storage chest where Fauna kept most of her DVD collection and against the far wall there was an entertainment center with a huge TV, about 50' in size, attached to a DVD player and sound system all plugged into a generator nearby that hummed with magical energy. Three exits nearby led to a kitchen that wouldn't have looked out of place in a human's home on earth (complete with tiled floors and walls), a bathroom with an ajar door that also looked like it belonged in a house on earth and contrasting them was the large next room that was composed of what looked like a giant bird's next full of multicolored feathers. The first two rooms were each powered by their own magical generators.

Blue stood up and walked over to Sweet Heart. "Impressed? Fauna helped us completely remodel the place after we got married," He chuckled and knelt down in front of her, "Happy to see you're doing much better."

Sweet Heart shook herself from her trance and turned to Blue, "Why do you look like a human? I thought you were the Kingsire of the Pegasus."

"I can shapeshift, watch." Blue shifted into his true form which made Sweet Heart jump back.

"Whoa! How do you do that?" Sweet Heart asked.

"It's magic." Blue smiled, "So how are you feeling after you were rescued from the hunters?"

"Much better, thanks." Sweet Heart trotted around to sit next to Love Heart on the couch.

Fauna leaned back on the couch, "So, Love Heart, what's been going on the last few days?"

Love Heart leaned up against the armrest, "A lot. To start with let me introduce my little sister: Sweet Heart Pegasus…"

OoOoO

Two hours later Life Heart was still in labor. The latest contraction finally subsided as Life Heart felt the sweat coated her body and panted, "How much longer? I thought they were coming now."

Sage Heart checked, "You're getting there, about 9cm. Just a little longer."

Aurora checked her with a spell, "You're doing well, Emerald. One seems to be fighting to get out."

Life Heart nodded, "I thought I'd be used to this after two, but twins," she took a deep breath, "I can do this."

"What's going on, dad?" Starfang peaked into the room where Life Heart lay on the bed of conjured clouds.

"She's giving birth, Starfang. If you want to watch then just stay back and let mom and Sage Heart handle it." White Fang sat next to his son.

Starfang watched for a moment, then turned to look up at his father, "How does this work, I mean how does the baby even get inside her?"

"Oy vey," White Fang covered his face with a wing, "I hoped I could wait to explain the facts of life, but I guess there's no avoiding it now."

As White Fang began his explanation, Life Heart cried out in pain as another contraction hit. Sage Heart checked one more time and shouted, "Now! push now!"

Starfang kept shifting his gaze between his father and Life Heart, until he was the first head emerged at which point he started to feel ill and turned away. White Fang just rolled his eyes and followed his son into their shared bedchamber. "Not pleasant is it?"

"Gross," Starfang's tongue hung out as he shook his head.

White Fang put a reassuring wing around his son. "Life is gross sometimes but it's worth it. Let's just leave them to finish shall we?"

A few minutes later they heard the crying of two foals.

Sage Heart and Aurora each took one of the newborns to bathe in hot water, cleaning off all the unpleasantness that came with birth then wrapped them in blankets.

"Two unicorns, a boy and a girl," Aurora carefully levitated the dark purple male unicorn Care Bear over to Life Heart, who carefully took hold of him. Sage Heart sat down next to Life Heart, holding the orange girl unicorn care bear in his hands. Both looked very much like their mother, save for their horns being short and stubby instead of long and pointed like her own.

Life Heart smiled, "Thank you, both of you," she gave Sage Heart a kiss.

Aurora sat down next to Life Heart, "Any ideas for names, Emerald?"

"Are we going to give them Care Bear names or Unicorn names," Sage Heart asked.

Life Heart looked up to Sage Heart, then to Aurora, then back down to her twin children. "I think we should give them Care Bear names, but," she smiled, "if we gave them unicorn names, and with my old name, I was thinking of Citrine for the girl and Iolite for the boy."

Sage Heart watched as the orange girl struggled with that little strength she had then down at his newborn son who was dozing peacefully. "I think we should call him Meek Heart Unicorn and her Wild Heart Unicorn."

Life Heart nodded and yawned, "Those sound lovely. Can you give them their tummy symbols, I need to sleep…" Life Heart's eyes closed and Aurora caught the newly named Wild Heart Unicorn then carefully transferred her to a small soft nest of downy feathers she'd conjured up during the labor.

"I like those names, just a moment." Sage Heart's tummy symbol lit up and fired off two bright comets of white light that settled on the newborns' tummies, white light that faded to reveal their tummy symbols: Wild Heart Unicorn had a heart with a lightning bolt through it and Meek Heart Unicorn's was a heart resting on a cloud.

OoOoO

Love Heart finally finished recounting the events of the previous two days and took a drink while the four pegasus digested the information.

Fauna was the first to speak, "Is No-Heart dead?"

Love Heart sighed, "I want to say yes. I went back after I was fixed up and I got a good night's sleep to find his body, but it was gone. I hope he just dissolved into nothing like Dusk Heart did, but I can't be sure."

Fauna groaned, "Great, so he might still be out there. I want to be mad at you but after all the shit that happened I guess I can't blame you for just wanting to get home and get some rest."

Love Heart stood up and stretched, "Speaking of home, I'm gonna go pick up my parents and head home."

"I'll stick around, I want to see more of the Falls," Sweet Heart stood up from the couch then literally flew past Love Heart.

"Have fun!" Love Heart waved after his sister, then turned back to Fauna, "almost forgot. Swift Heart's having her second kid soon so told me to ask you to stop by."

"Really?" Fauna was up on her feet in an instant, pulling her daughter Ruby and her son Arrow off the couch, "We gotta go pay them a visit!"

"Yeah, it'll be nice to get away." Blue shifted into his true Pegasus form as the five of them headed for the entrance.

"Won't the council throw a fit if you leave?" Love Heart remembered just how obtrusive the council had been during his three year stay in the Falls.

Fauna grinned and shook her head as she shifted into her true form, "Guess you didn't hear. We booted out all the old council members and started bringing in some new blood, to get us out of our slump and they're alright with us taking off to visit some places every now and then."

"Everyone was replaced, except White Fang as head shaman," Blue sighed, "When he calls the other shamans lazy and irresponsible failures he's not just being crotchety."

"Yeah, but he said my brother could take his place once he's fully trained," Fauna grinned, "I can't wait to hear how pissed Tonar gets when a 'half-breed' gets a spot on the council."

As they stepped outside, Love Heart turned to the northern region, "See ya later," he waved over his shoulder then took off into the sky not looking back to see where the royal family was going. He spotted what he thought was Sweet Heart hovering nearby but decided to just let her be. If she needed him she could contact him magically.

Love Heart landed outside White Fang's igloo and carefully ducked inside. "Mom? Dad? Are you…" Love Heart's words died on his lips as he saw the scene in front of him. Life Heart sleeping on a conjured cloud and two baby unicorn Care Bears sleeping in a nest of downy feathers.

Sage Heart held up a finger to his lips then beckoned Love Heart closer, "Say hello to your new baby brother and sister: Meek Heart Unicorn," he pointed to the purple male foal, "and Wild Heart Unicorn," he pointed to the orange female foal.

"Guess this was a bad time to visit," Love Heart sighed.

Sage Heart shook his head, "Not at all, being here was a huge help for both of us. We'll just wait here a couple days and bring them home for everyone to meet."

Love Heart nodded then crouched the nest. "Hey. I'm your big brother, Love Heart. I hope you two do well. I'll see you both at home." He stood up, "Sweet Heart decided to stay to look around, I'm gonna head home."

Sage Heart waved as his son slipped out of the igloo, then sat down next to the still asleep Life Heart.

OoOoO

"Sorry about the dust, I haven't been here in a while." Gentle Heart undid the lock on the front door of her old house and opened the door.

Sweet Heart darted in and immediately started coughing as the dust rose around her. She stepped out and shook herself off, "So I can live here?"

"If you want to. But why do you want to live alone when you're so young?" Gentle Heart looked at Sweet Heart. Despite her age, the pegasus was just as tall as she was.

Sweet Heart finished shaking the dust from her wings then huffed, "I spent 16 years trapped in a magical dome with my parents and they have two new babies now. I haven't had a good night's sleep in the week since they came home. Besides I know how Care Bears age and I'm older than all of Regal's kids even though I look younger."

"She just needs some time alone." Soulful Heart had come along mostly to keep Gentle Heart company while Bright Heart was busy on a caring mission. "And if she decides not to live alone she can always go home."

Sweet Heart grinned, "Thanks Soulful!" She grabbed his hand and shook it. Then her tummy symbol glowed.

Images flashed in Sweet Heart's mind: spiders, falling forever, and No-Heart's visage. She let go of Souful's hand and stumbled backwards, grabbing the door frame for support.

Gentle Heart was at her side in a moment, "Sweet Heart, are you alright?"

Sweet Heart shook her head, "I need to lie down for a bit."

"OK. Here I'll show you the bedroom." Gentle Heart guided Sweet Heart into the house.

Soulful watched them go for a moment then looked down at his hand. He had felt what could be best described as a spark of magic when she touched him, probably because of the young woman's ambient magic aura.

Gentle Heart returned a minute later, right as the upstairs window of her house opened and a blast of air fired out, along with a considerable collection of dust. "Oh my!" Gentle Heart and Soulful Heart looked up at the cloud that was thankfully not over their heads.

"She's efficient, I'll give her that." Soulful lowered his gaze as Gentle Heart shut the door.

"She just needs some rest."

Sweet Heart lay on the new clean bed and stared at the ceiling. What were those images? They felt like memories except they weren't her own. Sweet Heart sighed and closed her eyes, maybe now she could get some sleep.

Sweet Heart was awakened the following morning by a rapid banging on the front door of her new home. Though she was groggy, she got up and answered to find Zippy Heart Roadrunner standing there.

"Here you go, special delivery!" he handed her an envelope then took off.

Sweet Heart watched him go then shrugged and opened to find a card with Confidence Heart's and Love Heart's tummy symbols on the cover.

"You are cordially invited to the wedding of Love Heart Bear and Confidence Heart Fennec." Sweet Heart grinned then jumped up in the air and flapped her wings. "Woohoo! My big brother's getting married!"

OoOoO

At the moment, Take Care couldn't remember having a more stressful day. At 5 A.M. Guidance Heart come in just after her water broke, a week early but otherwise nothing to worry about. One hour later Swift Heart had come in also in the throes of labor.

It was nearly sundown when things finally calmed down. Take Care sat at her desk as she finished writing up the two birth certificates. Swift Heart had given birth to a blue girl bear she and Grumpy had named Tinker Bear while Guidance Heart's new son was a pink boy raccoon she and Anger had named Flair Heart Raccoon. Tinker's tummy symbol was a screwdriver and a wrench with a heart shaped claw and Flair Heart's symbol was a heart wearing a tricorn hat with a large red feather in it.

Get Well walked in and leaned on the desk, her longer hair now done up in a bun, "Long day, but they're all asleep at least."

Take Care managed a smile for the first time that day, "And healthy," she gave Get Well a somewhat sad look, "I'm gonna miss you."

"Hey, I'm not leaving till next week. You'll be fine, mom."

"I know. I've just gotten so used to you helping me around the hospital that I'm not sure I can handle going back to being alone again."

"You won't be alone mom, I'll be here." The voice had come from Cautious Heart Cat. Despite being a young adult she had developed a bad habit of eavesdropping around the house and she looked embarrassed as she entered the room. She walked up to Take Care and Get Well and looked up at them, "I know I can't do everything Get Well does but I can help."

Take Care felt her heart melt and pulled her daughters into a big hug with a huge smiled on her face, "I don't deserve you two some days. Thank you."

OoOoO

Patient Heart "Pace" Liger loaded his second suitcase into the back of the cloud car then stood back. He was dressed in a loose fitting green t-shirt and black shorts, the only pieces of clothing that he hadn't packed up for school.

"Ready to go?" Get Well walked up, her hair now done up in a loose ponytail and wearing an open jean jacket over a white t-shirt and a blue pleated skirt. She was dragging a large suitcase behind her and had a large duffle bag under her arm.

Pace gave her an odd look, "Why are you dressed like Cheer Bear from her old 'teenage phase'?"

Get Well looked down then back up at Pace, "I was half asleep when I put this on, besides I think it's a good college look. Did you say your goodbyes?"

Pace looked back at his family house for a moment, "Yeah, everyone stopped me to say goodbye and wish me luck. Soulful and Justin came over too. I just haven't seen Hugs today."

Get Well tossed her bags into the backseat of the car then sighed, "Me either. Maybe she slept in, or maybe she doesn't want to say goodbye." She shook her head then tried to smile.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Both Pace and Get Well turned to the voice only to be grabbed in a tight hug by Hugs Bear, which almost knocked them both over.

"Sorry! Slept in," She grinned, "I couldn't just let my two best friends leave without saying goodbye."

"Ack! Alright let me stand!" Get Well was about to topple over before Hugs let go.

As soon as Get Well and Pace were steady on their feet again, Hugs grabbed them both in another, more stable, hug. "I'm gonna miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too," Pace hugged back with his left arm and Get Well did the same with her right.

"We'll try to email, but we're going into pretty intense programs so we might not have time." Get well said.

"I know, Grams told me that college is a lot of work. Don't worry, I'll tell you everything that happens while you're gone." Hugs gave Get Well a kiss on the cheek, then turned and did the same to Pace, who blushed, before she released them. Hugs waved the whole time as Pace strapped into the passenger seat and Get Well took off then dove over the clouds down to Earth.

Get Well glanced sideways at her passenger as they dove below the cloud cover, Pace was still blushing. "You should have told her how you feel about her."

Pace shook his head, "No, not when were about to leave for so long. I mean what if she has feelings for someone else?"

Get Well rolled her eyes, "We're not leaving forever. We'll be back for Christmas and maybe spring break," she smiled, "Then again maybe we'll actually go on 'spring break' with the rest of the students."

"Maybe…" Pace sat back in his seat, "Are you scared?"

"About school?" Get Well kept her eyes focused forwards, "A little, it doesn't seem as bad as mom said it was when she went. Besides we'll be room-mates so at least we'll have each other to talk to if we don't make friends."

"I'm just happy they allow co-ed dorm rooms." Pace sighed then looked down as the college campus came into view.

Both Get Well and Pace were thankful that dissolving cloud cars meant they never had to pay for parking as they dragged their bags into their dorm room. It wasn't much: a bed on each side of the room, a single bathroom, a desk and dresser for each of them and a refrigerator and microwave to share. They'd had it explained to them that the dorm kitchen was open for all to use but they suspected they'd be living off instant and fast food for most of their time in college.

Get Well just dropped her bags on the floor and flung herself on the right side bed. "Well here we are. Class starts in three days. Are you ready?" She turned to watch as Pace stuffed his clothes in the dressed.

"Ready as I'll ever be. You?" Pace looked up after he shut the last drawer.

"I'm ready, guess we're gonna have to get used to wearing clothes all the time," she rolled her eyes, "The wonderful world of dress codes."

"Yeah," Pace sat on his bed. "It's strange just being here on earth long term. Longest I've done is a camp out with my family before."

"I've only been down here a few times, ever since I started helping mom in the hospital." Get Well rolled over and stared at the ceiling. "I'll get used to it."

Pace lay down on his bed, "Yeah. Me too."

OoOoO

Anger Heart knocked softly on the front door of Life Heart and Sage Heart's house. He stood, rocking back and forth on his feet until Life Heart answered.

"Hello, Anger Heart," she held a finger to her lips, "please be quiet, the twins are sleeping." Anger Heart nodded then followed Life Heart into the living room. Life Heart took a seat in the arm chair but Anger Heart remained standing. "Now then, you said you had something to talk to me about on the phone. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah." Anger Heart turned sideways and showed Life Heart the six tails that hung behind him.

Life Heart put a hand to her mouth, "Oh my! Six tails at your age…how old are you now?"

"I just turned 21." Anger Heart turned back to face her.

Life Heart smiled, "That's very impressive."

"IT'S…not…" Anger Heart had to hold back after shouting the first word. He and Life Heart waited for a minute to make sure Meek Heart and Wild Heart were still asleep before he continued.

"The first time my tail split was a surprise, I didn't even know kitsune were a thing until then. Once the pain started again I started doing as much magic as I could to force y third tails out. The fourth…" Anger Heart sighed and took a seat on the couch, sitting sideways so his tails didn't get in the way, "A couple years ago Guidance Heart and I were captured and taken to a laboratory where they experimented on us," Anger heart dropped his head into his hands, "I…don't want to remember what they did to us in there, but one day they were going….they were going to…" Anger Heart started to choke up but finally forced the words out, "They were going to stick me with something that would have killed me and...and Guidance she…she took my place…Oh god I thought they killed her!" He was crying openly now, not caring it his sobs awakened the twins, "I was so angry…I couldn't hold it in and I…exploded! I created an massive eruption of fire and burned everything to the ground! I killed them…all of them because I couldn't…I counldn't handle it!" Anger Heart cried finally overwhelmed and he fell sideways, sobbing brokenly into the couch.

Other cries mingled with Anger Heart's own, announcing that the twins had woken up. Life Heart excused herself and let Anger Heart get it out while she calmed her new son and daughter. Life Heart returned a minute later with Meek in her right arm and Wild in her left, both clung to her and nursed as she sat back down across from Anger Heart. The fox's wild sobs having given way to mild sniffs as he sat back up.

Anger Heart stared at his feet, he hadn't even registered that Life Heart had left the room let alone when she returned with the infants latched onto her as he continued. "I barely remember what happened other than the blue fire everywhere but when I finally came to I had four tails. I tried to forget the incident and even held back on magic training for a while. And then a year ago I got the same tail-splitting pain again and without even trying I had my fifth tail, and this…" he pulled what he guessed was his sixth tail out from behind him, "two days ago the same thing happened and now I have six. I can feel the power growing inside me and I can't stop it! Why is this happening!"

"Shhhh!" Life Heart shushed him, partly for reassurance and partly not to upset her foals. "I think I know what happened. Just give me a moment." The twins were done feeding so Life Heart carefully burped the both of them over her shoulder and put them back down to sleep before she returned.

Life Heart took a seat next to Anger Heart, "Just let me magically scan you, OK?" Anger Heart nodded and Life Heart's horn lit up as a field of green magic swept over his body. Life Heart smiled, "I didn't think I would get to say this, but what you had was called a 'Kyubi Awakening' and you are a nascent Kyubi."

Anger Heart looked up at her, "Nascent what?"

"Kyubi no Kitsune, or nine-tailed fox. Kyubi are the most powerful of all Kitsune but they are very rare. It takes normal foxes over a thousand years to reach that level of power but every so often a nascent Kyubi is born, one with the potential to rise to that level much more quickly, often less than 300 years, unless they trigger a Kyubi awakening." Life Heart took his face in her hands to look at him, "An awakening is triggered when a nascent Kyubi's emotions overload in an extreme manner coupled with all the magical knowledge they have gained up to that point. It literally erupts as a fountain of magic and from that point on their progress towards their ascension accelerates, until they reach the threshold of eight tails."

Anger Heart pulled back from Life Heart, "And then what?"

"Then a similar event needs to occur. The ninth tail isn't just another rung on the ladder, it is an apotheosis of magic and form and it can't just be grown in to, one needs to meditate or trigger that ascension." Life Heart reached out for Anger Heart but he shrank away.

"So it's going to happen again?" He stared at his hands which he then clenched into fists, "I'm going to lose control and explode. What if it happens here? What if I burn up everything around me?" He looked up to Life Heart, who had a look of concern of her face, "Can you teach me to control this?"

Life Heart withdrew her hand and shook her head, "I've known Kitsune before but our magic isn't quite the same. I can give you some basic lessons on how to bring out that magic but you'll have to learn how to use it on your own. Just remember, Kitsune magic specializes in transformation and illusion."

Anger Heart nodded, "I will." Then he whispered to himself, "I'll never let that happen."

OoOoO

Brave Heart Lion was having an internal panic attack. Shortly after they had gotten married Feral Heart Tigress revealed that she was pregnant and neither of the could have been happier, even if it had happened before the wedding no one seemed to mind. At first things were going just fine, but then Feral Heart went into premature labor. Ten days premature.

For a human or a Care Bear Magi, 10 days would be a minor inconvenience at best but for normal care bears that was the equivalent of being a whole month premature and Feral Heart wasn't helping matters as she lay on the hospital bed.

"No. Nono nono no! It's too soon!" She was crying even though she was between contractions, "Not again."

"Feral, sweetie, talk to me please." Brave Heart took her hand in his own. It suddenly seemed so small in his own.

Feral turned her red-rimmed tearstained eyes towards her husband and mate, "I can't lose another one, not now. I'm too early just like before."

Brave Heart did what he did best and put on a brave face for someone looking to him for love and support. He thumped his chest with one hand, "I promise you, Feral, this won't be like last time. That was in the wild and here you have one of the best doctors around. She helped Regs deliver five kids so she can handle this, right?" He turned to face Take Care, who was monitoring Feral's progress.

Take Care looked up, "I can, but it's going to be rough so please work with me."

Feral didn't have any time to respond as another contraction hit and Take Care ordered her to push. Brave Heart stayed at Feral's side even as she voiced her worries, taking her vice-like grips in stride, though he was able to endure the pain for her sake.

"It's a boy." Take Care stated matter-of-factly. She didn't even pause in her motions once the umbilical cord was cut, taking the newborn liger cub to be cleaned and taken care of.

"Can I see him?" Brave Heart approached Take Care.

"Not now, I need to make sure he's healthy." She looked over at Brave Heart, his pitiful face reminding her of how he'd looked as a cub. She did her best to give a reassuring smile, "I promise I'll do everything in my power to make sure he lives, now go sit with Feral until I'm finished."

Brave Heart nodded and took a seat next to Feral Heart's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts." Feral was still crying.

"Any ideas for a name?" Brave Heart squeezed her hand.

Feral turned her head away from her husband and pulled her hand away, "What's the point? He's just going to die like the rest."

"Don't say that!" Brave Heart's shout startled Feral as he darted around to her face, "He'll pull through and so will we. Now can you help me think of a name, please?"

Feral had to force herself to smile then reached out and touched Brave Heart's tummy symbol, "Royal," she mumbled.

Brave Heart smiled and took her hand in his own, "Alright, Royal Heart Liger it is."

It was three hours later when Take Care finally delivered the news. "Your son is going to live, but he's going to have to remain here in in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit for at least a few days." Take Care pointed to what looked like a cylinder where the newly named Royal Heart Liger lay with several tubes attached to his body. Royal Heart was Sea-green with black stripes and a lion's tuft on his tail; his mane hadn't grown in yet, possibly another side effect of his premature birth. "His lungs aren't fully formed yet but as long as he stays here under observation he should be fine to go home in about week or so. I'm not sure how our aging process works on premature cubs."

Feral finally gave a genuine smile, "Yes, thank you Take Care." Before anyone could respond, Feral Heart was out like a light.

Brave Heart turned to look at his now sleeping wife, "Poor Feral, but at least she's letting herself sleep now."

Take Care nodded, "She should stay here until Royal's ready to leave. I should warn you that I don't know if this is going to be a recurring problem yet. If you have any more cubs we might have this same scare all over again. Are you doing alright?"

Brave Heart nodded, "Better now, but I do have a lot to think about. Can I stick around until they can come home with me?"

Take Care sighed, "I had a couple guest rooms set up when I renovated this place into a hospital for this kind of situation. You can stay there until you're ready to go home but I'm not cooking for you."

"Thanks Take Care," Brave Heart suddenly hugged her, which took the doctor by surprise.

Take Care gently pushed him off. "Cautious Heart can show you to your room. Excuse me but I need to write up the report for this."

It was three weeks later that Take Care finally cleared Royal Heart and his parents to go home. She could have released them a week earlier but she wanted to make certain that Royal Heart was in good health before he was discharged. Feral Heart cradled the sea-green cub in her arms the entire ride home, with Brave Heart driving low and slow lest he wake his son. In the last three weeks, Royal Heart had grown a mane much like his father had when he was a cub, albeit not as thick as Brave Heart's but thicker than Chance or Pace's had been.

Brave Heart opened the door for Feral and even undid her seatbelt as she refused to let her son go until they were inside and he was laid inside his crib. Both parents stared down as the sleeping liger and smiled.

"He's beautiful, Feral," Brave Heart put and arm around her shoulders.

Feral Heart reached down and stroked his tiny head, "He is. Wait…" She traced down to his tummy, which was still blank, "We never gave him a tummy symbol."

"Here, let me. It's the least I can do." Brave Heart's tummy symbol glowed and fired off a pale white beam onto Royal Heart's tummy. Royal Heart fussed slightly at the sudden tickle and warmth but settled down when his symbol appeared: a heart with a gold scepter topped with a blue jewel running from the upper right to the lower left.

"Thank you," Feral Heart gave Brave Heart a kiss, "My first real cub. I promise I'll keep you safe."

"He doesn't have to be our only cub."

Feral Heart giggled and rested her head on Brave Heart's shoulder, "Maybe, but let's wait until he grows up a bit."

OoOoO

"Sorry I'm late, needed to help out with Royal Heart," Brave Heart was panting as he stepped through the door to Harmony Bear's house. Anger Heart Fox and Guidance Heart Raccoon were already there, tuning their instruments.

Harmony Bear looked up from the sheet music she was organising, "Well you're here, so let's get to rehearsal."

Guidance Heart got up and walked over to where her son, Flair Heart Raccoon, sat in a swing that Anger Heart had assembled. "Hey there, don't worry mommy and daddy are just going to play some music, OK?" but Flair was asleep.

"Why didn't you ask Grams to babysit, or anyone else?" Harmony asked.

"Grams is busy getting everyone's clothes ready with Cheer and Love-a-Lot, and Funshine and Playful Heart are decorating." Anger Heart was about to snap his fingers, but stopped himself, "And I have to go help Treat Heart bake the cake later. This wedding prep is getting insane."

"Well go complain to Confidence Heart, or better yet finish tuning and we can get started." Harmony set the music up in front of her keyboard.

"Just remember we have to practise quietly today. I'll find someone to watch Flair for our dress rehearsal, I promise." Guidance picked up a bass guitar.

OoOoO

Preparations for their wedding raced along once Confidence Heart hit her last month of pregnancy. Some people suggested waiting until after the baby was born until they had the wedding but that was quickly shot down by the actual parents in the family pointing out that there would be no time for such plans once a baby had arrived. Confidence Heart did her best to try and keep in shape, dialing it back as she progressed before finally giving up on her exercise when she hit her 36th week.

Confidence Heart Fennec was awakened by her kid's movements and she grumbled and tried to go back to sleep, but the kid's motions forced her to get up and lumbered over to the bathroom. "Damn kid sitting on my bladder," she mumbled to herself as she shut the door behind her.

Love Heart was seated at the table behind a small pile of waffles and plates of scrambled eggs and bacon. Confidence Heart staggered in, obviously trying and failing to run as she dropped into the chair and started loading up her plate. Love Heart just rolled his eyes and finished off his own plate. "Good morning."

"Monin," Confidence said through a mouthful of food.

Love Heart took his dishes to the sink, "So what are the plans today?"

Confidence swallowed and paused to think for a moment, "Well…the rehearsal was yesterday, so…right! I have to get my final dress fitting today now that the kid's stopped growing." She patted her huge belly somewhat harshly.

"Right to the 11th hour." Love Heart walked over to Confidence and gave her a kiss before she resumed her eating frenzy, "I'm meeting up with Indy, Brave Heart and Defender for my bachelor party."

Confidence sniggered then swallowed again, "Take it easy then. Don't tip them too much."

Love Heart blushed, "Not like that! we're having a movie and board games night like we did when we were kids…" Love Heart paused then shook his head as a memory of Flash Heart appeared in his mind's eye. But he pushed them away and smiled, "Have fun at your fitting."

"I'll try, but they girls have been hinting that it's a trifecta: dress fitting, bachelorette party and baby shower every time I see them." Confidence groaned, "If I miss the wedding the day after tomorrow it's because I've been dragged into their hell."

"I thought you liked girly stuff."

"I have my limits, and Cheer and Love-a-Lot are it."

OoOoO

"I'm telling you it should had been white." Cheer scrutinised the dress that Grams fixing up around Confidence as she stood on a podium.

"Yeah, even if I wasn't pregnant that would still be a no." Confidence's arms felt stiff being held out sideways as Grams finished fixing the dress.

"I think the blue compliments her fur perfectly," Love-a-Lot smirked, "Besides we're kinda pressed for time. We can't design and sew a whole new dress now."

"And there. We're done." Grams stepped back and they took in the dress.

The dress was pale blue with dark blue highlights, long gloves up to her shoulders and highlights down the sides. Confidence Heart looked down, only for her belly to block her way. Overall it was simple but well made. "Thank you, Grams. Now can you get me out of this thing, I don't need to wear it for a couple days."

"No problem." Cheer and Love-a-Lot were at her side in a moment and in what seemed like the space of a moment, they had her undressed.

Confidence Heart blinked then stared at them and the dress now on the mannequin, "What the? How did you two…?"

"Lots of practise, not let's get to your shower!" Love-a-Lot grinned as she and Cheer grabbed Confidence by her arms.

Knowing her fate was sealed, Confidence only put up a token resistance as they dragged her away. She had a feeling she was going to be repressing memories of this day for a long time to come.

OoOoO

Because Independent Bear was the only one among them still single, Love Heart opted to have his bachelor party at his house. Brave Heart and Defender Bear didn't object. At the moment they were all seated around Indy's dining table playing Settlers of Catan.

Defender scratched his head as he looked at his hand of 12 resource cards. "Still no bricks."

"Just build a development card or two, it's only a matter of time before someone rolls a seven." Love Heart tapped his hand on the table.

"I want to but I only have one sheep, ugg does anyone have any sheep they want to trade for wheat?" Defender looked around at the table.

Brave Heart pushed a couple cards in his hand upwards, "I could use some. Two wheat for one sheep?"

"I'll take it." Defender passed the two cards to Brave Heart and took his one, then set down six cards to pay for two development cards.

Indy smirked as he took the dice for his turn, "Brings back memories." He rolled a seven and Defender sighed in audible relief as Indy moved the bandit to a spot where Love Heart and Brave Heart's towns were. He took a card from Brave Heart, paid for a road and passed the dice to Love Heart

"Yeah." Love Heart sighed as he rolled the dice, a nine. "Flash Heart used to hoard bricks every time we played this as kids. Eventually we figured out a way around it. I wish he was still here."

Brave Heart lowered his cards, "Do you want to stop playing?"

Love Heart smirked, "Yeah right, you're only saying that because you're losing."

Brave Heart smirked back, "Don't count on it. Hey can you get some more chips?" he tapped the empty bowl.

Love Heart stood up and felt a tug on leg. He lifted it up to find a plastic ball and chain attached to his leg. "OK, how in the hell?" He looked back at the three.

Indy levitated his cards for a moment then caught them again. Love Heart scowled, "Really, Indy? You barely use your psionics and now you use it to pull a prank?" He easily undid the clasp from his leg and grabbed the bag of chips. "Confidence and I been living like a married couple for years now, why are we making such a production of this? We don't even care about the 'living in sin' thing humans seem to make a big deal about."

"Because it's fun, and we need some fun after all the drama lately," Brave Heart grabbed a chip from the bowl as Love Heart poured the in.

Love Heart nodded then looked down at his cards. "I guess. Hey mind if I duck out after this game before we start the movie? I have something I need to do."

"Alright, try to be back in ten minutes please," Indy said.

OoOoO

Love Heart flew to his house and grabbed a package Zippy had delivered early that day as he literally took off and flew through the Kingdom of Caring. He landed at the border between Care-a-Lot and the forest of feelings and unwrapped the package, a bouquet of poppies, which he set in front of Flash Heart Bear's gravestone.

"Hey Flash. I meant to drop by earlier but things have been crazy lately." Love Heart put a hand on the small spire of Flash Heart's gravestone, weaving his magic into the now very rough black bandana to repair the damage done to it by the elements. "Confidence and I are getting married in a couple days. I wish you could be here, I'd probably make you an usher though so you wouldn't have to dance with someone other than Harmony, maybe you could even play the music." Love Heart smile faded and he wiped some tears from his eyes. "I guess I forgot to tell you this but Dusk Heart's dead. I killed him. I guess I feel kinda satisfied but…yeah I don't know how else to feel. I just hope that you're at peace, wherever you are." Love Heart turned and walked back into the Forest of Feelings towards Indy's house.

OoOoO

Bright Heart was just getting into his suit when he heard a ding from the computer in his workshop. His bow-tie was still undone as he walked over and saw a message from his deep space transmitter array.

"Finally! Let's see…" Bright Heart opened the new mail from his deep space friend.

" _Bright Heart Raccoon_

" _I have good news and bad news for you. The bad news is that war was erupted in the Lylat system and I am caught at the center of it. The details are difficult to discern but suffice it to say that things are rough at the best of times._

" _The good news is that my hyperdrive has been a rousing success, though I admit that the faster inner-system travel might be responsible for the tensions that led to this war, though my avocations for such things are probably responsible. I may be able to visit you in a decade, if not sooner, assuming things don't go badly for me._

 _Your Friend: Andross"_

"Bright Heart, we have to go!" Gentle Heart appeared at the door to his workshop.

Bright Heart hit the shut down option on his computer and turned to face her, "Sorry, I just got a message from my friend in outer space."

"Alright, tell me about it later." Gentle Heart stepped forwards and tied Bright Heart's bow tie, "We have to get going before I'm late."

"Alright. I never thought she'd choose you as a bride's maid, or is it matron?" Bright Heart scratched his chin.

"You would have if you joined the two of us and Guidance Heart for the anime marathons we had while Love Heart was gone." Gentle Heart smiled and turned once in place. "How do I look?"

Confidence Heart had thankfully not chosen to dress her bride's maids in ridiculously ugly dresses: no poofs, no frills, and no garish colors, just a simple sleeveless yellow dress with a ribbon belt that tied into a bow at in the back right above where her short tail poked out.

"You look beautiful," Bright Heart kissed her. "Are you going to dance with Defender Bear?"

"Only the first dance, then I'm all yours." Gentle Heart kissed him back, "Let's go before we re-enact our wedding night."

OoOoO

Sweet Heart Pegasus and Truth Bear were acting in dual roles as the ushers and the security for the wedding, standing outside the front door of the old Caring Castle which had been renovated and fixed up for the wedding. If any emergencies or attacks happened during the wedding it was their job to fly off and deal with it. Sweet Heart was wearing a simple pale green dress without a back, which made it more comfortable for her to wear with wings.

"Are you ready for this?" Truth turned sideways to look at Sweet Heart.

Sweet Heart pumped her fists up in front of her, "I'm ready for anything! Nothing is going to stop my brother's wedding!"

Truth smiled, "Good to see you're enthusiastic."

Love-a-Lot Bear stood at the altar, dressed up in a special pink dress she had designed for the occasion, something simpler than she usually preferred but with heart patterns up and down the sides. A pillow with the ring sat atop the altar and Love Heart stood just in front of it with his best man, Independent Bear, at his side.

Harmony was seated at her electronic keyboard and at the signal started playing the wedding march on the organ setting. Then the groomsmen entered with the bride's matrons (as they insisted on being called): Gentle Heart walked with Defender Bear while Guidance Heart walked with Brave Heart before they split off to stand to either side of the altar.

Finally, Confidence Heart walked down the aisle with her matron of honor, Swift Heart Rabbit.

"You didn't have to do this," Confidence whispered, low enough only she could hear.

"You don't have anyone to give you away, besides if you fall you need someone to catch you," Swift Heart smirked but also kept her voice too low for anyone else to hear it. Confidence Heart just rolled her eyes then smiled as she reached the altar, needing to stand back a fair bit to avoid knocking into anything.

Once the music stopped, Love-a-Lot began: "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together today to officially join Love Heart Bear and Confidence Heart Fennec in marriage, though at this point it's more of a formality." She glanced down at Confidence Heart's pregnant belly as a few snickers echoed through the audience but then returned to the matter at hand. "Now then would you two please recite your vows?"

Love Heart nodded, "Confidence Heart, you first came into my life at what I thought was the lowest point. I'd just lost my home and my father but you picked me up out of the dust and helped me carry through to the future. Even as we had to weather loss, separation and hardship you were still there for me and I feel like I don't appreciate you enough for everything you've done. You been by my side in battle and in life and there's nothing more I want than to show everyone how much I love you." Love Heart had teared up slightly and had to wipe his eyes on his black tuxedo's sleeve.

Confidence Heart spoke up, "Honestly, when we were kids I didn't think we'd get to this point. Back then you were just a fun guy who new magic and could teach it to me, but you became my friend and more. When I lost my brother and parents you kept me going, kept me living and kept me going even on the long restless nights on the run. When we came here I was so happy to find a place where we could just be together, even if we had to fight. When you left I felt lost, but I knew I would see you again so I kept going and I became stronger because of it. I honestly wanted to deck you when you came back but that was until I remembered everything we'd been through together and everything we were going to go through. This whole show here, this is because I want us to be more than just a couple, I want us to be together always."

"Alright then," Love-a-Lot raised her voice, "Love Heart Bear, do you take this Fennec Fox to be your wedded wife, for good and for ill, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

Love Heart took Confidence's hands and squeezed softly, "I do."

"Good, Confidence Heart Fennec, do you take this Bear to be your wedded husband, for good and for ill, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" Confidence's shout made some of the assembly jump.

Love-a-Lot took the rings and handed them down to the couple, both simple silver wedding bands. Love Heart took the ring and slid it onto Confidence's finger right up to the engagement band and Confidence did the same for him.

Love-a-Lot raised her hands, "Now with the power invested in me by the Great Wishing Star, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss."

Love Heart and Confidence leaned in embraced and kissed to the wild applause of the Care Bear Family.

OoOoO

It didn't take long to set up for the reception, everyone pulled the chairs they had sat on during the ceremony to the side, pulled out the tables and set up for the meal. A small stage was set up off to the side where Harmony Bear's instruments were set up.

Love Heart Bear sat up at the head table with Confidence Heart Fennec on his right and Independent Bear on his left followed by Defender Bear and Brave Heart Lion. Swift Heart sat next to Confidence Heart followed by Gentle Heart with Guidance Heart on the end. Treat Heart and Anger Heart entered, pushing trays of food that they served to the assembly, including an extra large serving for Confidence Heart. Confidence was able to exercise her self-control as Indy stood up to deliver his best man toast.

"I've known Love Heart literally all my life. We grew up together with our father, Sage Heart, who we thought was dead until only a short time ago." He nodded towards where Sage Heart sat in attendance with Life Heart. "When we thought we were alone in the world, it was Love Heart who got me to try and find help for us despite my fears. And that's what led us to Confidence Heart. I don't wish to take full responsibility for us being here today, it was Love Heart and Confidence Heart who made their relationship work in ways I still can't understand. I've seen them fight together and live together through ups and downs and through joy," Indy took a deep breath, "And sorrow." He raised his glass of orange juice high but lowered his head, "Let's drink both to my brother and new sister-in-law, and to remember Flash Heart Bear, without whom we wouldn't be here either." The mood dampened somewhat, but no one objected to tempering the joy with somber sorrow and they drank before they all dug in.

In between gulps of food, water and juice, Confidence Heart looked over at a small table near the back and smiled. "Looks like the kids are having fun."

Love Heart looked up and smiled at the sight as well. In order to keep the wedding from getting derailed, and because they didn't have much of a taste for the fancier aspects of the wedding, Playful Heart Monkey and Funshine Bear had volunteered to watch all the infant Care Bears: Flair Heart Raccoon, Meek Heart Unicorn, Wild Heart Unicorn, Royal Heart Liger and Tinker Bear; they had dragged their "apprentices" Chance Heart Liger and Trickster Heart Hare along for the ride. It helped that such duties meant they didn't have to dress up for the occasion, why risk fancy clothing with kids and food?

Love Heart couldn't help but smile as Playful Heart made a goofy face which made the kids shriek with laughter, except for Wild Heart who tried to reach out for him with a scowl. Funshine deflected her attempts with a serving of applesauce. Love Heart turned back to his food.

Brave Heart and Guidance Heart finished their meals first and excused themselves to join Harmony Bear and Anger Heart on their little stage off to the side.

The meals were finished and once again everyone moved to rearrange the main room of the Caring Castle into a dance floor, with snack food and chairs off to the sides for those who wanted to take a break. Only the kids' table manned by the four pranksters of the Kingdom of Caring stayed set up. Love Heart and Confidence stood off to the side as everyone insisted they not have to work on their big day. Finally, the dance floor was ready as was the band. Everyone stood aside as Love Heart and Confidence Heart made their way to the center of the dance floor.

Harmony Bear tapped the microphone on her little stage and spoke up. "Alright Care Boys and Care Girls, the bride and groom have made requests to us for music we're going to play. We have four songs lined up for the first dances of the evening which the four of us will perform live for you."

"What's your band called?!" Trick shouted from across the hall.

"Magic Harmony now let us play!" Anger Heart shouted back.

"Thank you," Harmony nodded back to Anger Heart, who had taken up an acoustic guitar and stepped forwards with Guidance Heart. "The first song is a slow one that Love Heart and Confidence said really started their relationship, before everything turned upside down. Moon on the Water."

Anger Heart played a couple notes to test as he and Guidance stepped up to the microphones then played a single strum as Guidance Heart began.

watch?v=B5xZ-Qw9nE0

" _Full moon sways_

 _Gently in the night of one fine day_

 _On my way_

 _Looking for a moment with my dear_

 _Full moon waves_

 _Slowly on the surface of the lake "_

 _You were there_

 _Smiling in my arms for all those years_

Then Anger Heart joined as their voices raised and Harmony joined them her keyboard. Except for the new married couple, everyone stared in awe as flashing purple and green balls of light appeared and floated in thin air over the stage.

" _What a fool_

 _I don't know 'bout tomorrow_

 _What it's like to be_

 _Ah..._

 _I was sure_

 _I could let myself go_

 _Even though I feel_

 _The end_

 _Old love affair_

 _Floating like a bird resting her wings_

 _You were there_

 _Smiling in my arms for all those years"_

Love Heart and Confidence slow danced to the song, their heads rested on each other's shoulders even with her belly in the way.

"I still remember when you got me that DVD set of Beck, it was my twelfth birthday." Confidence whispered, her eyes closed.

Love Heart nodded gently, "Yeah. You hated it because you said it wasn't your thing."

"Then mom and dad told me I should appreciate the thought and I came back and apologized and we marathoned the whole thing that weekend. I think that's when I really started to fall in love with you." Confidence Heart smiled and pulled back, "You think Yukio and Maho will mind us stealing their song?"

"Nah, they'll understand." Love Heart smiled and they kissed as they kept up their slow dance as Brave Heart added his drum set into the song.

" _What a fool_

 _I don't know 'bout tomorrow_

 _What it's like to be_

 _Ah..._

 _I was sure_

 _I could let myself go_

 _Even though I feel_

 _The end_

 _Full moon sways_

 _Gently in the night of one fine day_

 _You were there_

 _Smiling in my arms for all those years_

 _What a fool_

 _I don't know 'bout tomorrow_

 _What it's like to be_

 _Ah..._

 _I was sure_

 _I could let myself go_

 _Even though I feel_

 _The end_

 _Full moon sways_

 _Gently in the night of one fine day_

 _You were there_

 _Smiling in my arms for all those years"_

Most of those in attendance were teary eyed as the song finally finished, including the band. Even the children had gone silent as the song washed over them.

Brave Heart broke the spell as he tapped the cymbals on the drums. "That was beautiful but even if we are remembering good and sad times, I think we need some more energy in here." He nodded to the two as Anger Heart pulled up an electric guitar, Harmony twekaed her electric synthesizer piano while Guidance grabbed a base guitar. "This is Dragon Soul!"

The much faster rune got everyone up and dancing. Even Confidence Heart became livelier, her extra weight seeming to disappear as Anger Heart started the opening guitar riff, then he and Harmony both started singing and the glowing balls of light changed to orange and blue, dancing along with the rest of the assembly.

watch?v=Goqzyg6kfiw

" _Don't stop, don't stop! We're in love now!_

 _Don't stop there's so much to be found_

 _We can find paradise_

 _All we have have to do is go go, free your soul!_

 _Mysteries abound,_

 _In this world that we will see (that we will see)_

 _Foes all around_

 _But I will go fearless and free_

 _I'll give you strength_

 _You give me love, that's how we'll live (that's how we'll live)_

 _My courage won't fade_

 _If you're with me, my enemies can never win_

 _We will fight for love and glory_

 _We will live to tell the story_

 _There is nothing we can't live through_

 _Nothing ever dies, we will rise again!_

 _Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!_

 _Don't stop, keep your spirit proud!_

 _And ride upon the wind,_

 _All we have to do is go!_

 _Don't stop, don't stop! We're in love now!_

 _Don't stop, there's so much to be found_

 _We can find paradise_

 _All we have have to do is go go, free your soul!_

 _Dragon Soul!_

 _Mysteries abound,_

 _Made of a deep energy (energy)_

 _Foes all around_

 _But I will go fearless and free_

 _I'll give you strength_

 _You give me love, that's how we'll live (that's how we'll live)_

 _My courage won't fade_

 _If you're with me, my enemies will never win._

 _We will fight for love and glory_

 _We will live to tell the story_

 _There is nothing we can't live through_

 _Nothing ever dies, we will rise again!_

 _Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!_

 _Don't stop, keep your spirit proud!_

 _And ride upon the wind,_

 _All we have to do is go!_

 _Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!_

 _Don't stop, there's so much to be found_

 _We can find paradise_

 _All we have have to do is go go, free your soul!_

 _Dragon Soul!_

 _Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!_

 _Don't stop, keep your spirit proud!_

 _And ride upon the wind,_

 _All we have to do is go!_

 _Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!_

 _Don't stop, there's so much to be found_

 _We can find paradise_

 _All we have have to do is go go, free your soul!_

 _Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!_

 _Don't stop, keep your spirit proud!_

 _And ride upon the wind,_

 _All we have to do is go!_

 _Don't stop, don't stop! We're in love now!_

 _Don't stop, there's so much to be found_

 _We can find paradise_

 _All we have have to do is go go, free your soul!_

 _Dragon Soul!"_

The dance floor had returned to life as the band took a short break before the next song.

Anger Heart only to swap his electric guitar for a different type for the next song and Harmony grabbed an acoustic gutiar. "Love Heart requested this song so it's his fault if you don't like it." The fox's words elicited several chuckles, "Alright," he strummed the guitar, "Let's See How Far We've Come!"

Brave Heart led them in and the balls of light changed to white and grey as they continued to dance along with the music.

watch?v=5d7EbtLb8ok

" _Hello?_

 _Hello?_

 _Hello?"_

And then the drums and guitar started as Anger Heart sang.

" _I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,_

 _But it's feeling just like every other morning before,_

 _Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,_

 _The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour and I_

 _started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye_

 _Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_

 _But I believe the world is burning to the ground_

 _Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out_

 _Let's see how far we've come!_

 _Let's see how far we've come!_

 _Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end_

 _Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

 _Let's see how far we've come!_

 _Let's see how far we've come!_

The colored balls of light began to light up until they shined all the colors of the rainbow.

 _I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know_

 _Then I can't remember caring for an hour or so_

 _Started crying and I couldn't stop myself_

 _I started running but there's no where to run to_

 _I sat down on the street and took a look at myself_

 _Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell_

 _Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to!_

 _I believe the world is burning to the ground_

 _Oh well, I guess, we're gonna find out_

 _Let's see how far we've come!_

 _Let's see how far we've come!_

 _Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end_

 _Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

 _Let's see how far we've come!_

 _Let's see how far we've come!_

 _It's gone gone, baby its all gone_

 _There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_

 _It was cool cool, it was just all cool_

 _Now it's over for me, and it's over for you_

 _Well its gone gone, baby its all gone_

 _There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_

 _Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool_

 _Now it's over for me, and it's over for you_

 _I believe the world is burning to the ground_

 _Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out_

 _Let's see how far we've come!_

 _Let's see how far we've come!_

 _Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end_

 _Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

 _Let's see how far we've come!_

 _Let's see how far we've come!_

 _Let's see how far we've come!_

 _Let's see how far we've come!_

 _Let's see how far we've come!_

 _Let's see how far we've come!_

 _Let's see how far we've come!_

 _Let's see how far we've come!_

 _Let's see how far we've come."_

After two fast paced songs everyone was exhausted. This time Harmony Bear took center stage, dragging her keyboard to the forefront as everyone else stepped back for her as Guidance took Harmony's acoustic guitar from her and took up her own bass guitar again. "Alright everyone, just one last song, I promise it'll be real short. I still don't know how Confidence Heart found this song cover but here it is: New Moon."

Harmony started to play a simple melody on her keyboard. The balls of light changed to blue, pink and gold and shrunk at first but expanded and contracted as they danced along with the music again.

channel/UC4N1FTgsU3HvKfmdUNZ7MVA

watch?v=_gN3bVnihRM

" _Go forth and love! Your heart will know the way_

 _Just like a flower blooms even though it wilts so soon_

 _As long as you believe,_

 _you can do anything_

 _And your wish will come true_

 _Through the tears I've shed, I see it clear_

 _Although this world has broken me down and made me cry_

 _Though there's sadness and pain,_

 _there's a magic I'd never change_

 _Please don't take it away_

 _Oh! I know something will start tonight_

 _The door to all our dreams is open wide_

 _Once the day has waxed and waned away,_

 _We'll begin again, start our parade,_

 _A new moon!_

 _Look to the sky tonight, for destiny is calling,_

 _A sign in every shooting star_

 _Ah!_

 _My heart!_

 _I wonder why it's pulling me to_

 _Where_

 _you are,_

 _Gravity like I never knew_

 _Now's the start of our_

 _New moon!"_

Then Anger Heart cut in with a heavy electric guitar solo that only settled down right before Harmony started to sing again.

channel/UCUHhCm5-ynxX3e9H276i_TA

watch?v=dSTk7vSGa5I

" _Go forth and love just like a flower would_

 _Although its life is short still it blooms so beautifully_

 _All that you want to be,_

 _With this magic you'll see_

 _I'll make reality_

 _I can sense the fear within your eyes_

 _That you can see this world is too good to be true_

 _It brings tears to my eyes,_

 _Just how perfect it all had seemed_

 _I can't even smile_

 _Something says tonight will bring a change_

 _The premonition's knocking on my door_

 _Waiting as the moonlight fades away_

 _The parade will start, beginning with a_

 _New Moon!_

 _Among the shining sky lies everybody's future_

 _Each one of us a shooting star_

 _My_

 _Heart beats_

 _So full of passion as I feel your_

 _Gra-vity_

 _Has begun to pull me stronger_

 _Everything starts now!_

 _New Moon."_

The glowing balls of light finally disappeared as the band set their instruments down, now thoroughly winded, to a thunderous applause. Love Heart and Confidence Heart went to get off their feet for a while as Harmony turned on the dance mix she had created for the rest of the dance reception.

Anger Heart was sweating more than he should have been, his six tails twitching agitatedly as he hurried into the kitchen to get away from everyone.

"Anger Heart, those lights were beautiful." Guidance Heart had followed Anger Heart and she gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. "Did Life Heart teach you that?"

Anger Heart shook his head, "I learned how to do that last week. It's called fox fire, not real fire just dancing colored lights kitsune use to distract or entertain people." He gulped then made sure they were alone before he spoke again, "I didn't do that on purpose. Those lights just came out as we started playing, I couldn't control it."

Guidance Heart saw the panic in his eyes and hugged him to calm him down, "Hey it's alright. No harm done and everyone loved it."

"I guess…" Anger Heart averted his gaze to the floor, "I promise I won't burn up everything around me."

Independent Bear took a step outside to relieve Sweet Heart and Truth Bear on guard duty. He took a deep breath of the early evening air and tried to relax, until he felt his left arm spasm as his hand half-clenched. He grabbed his left hand with his right hand. "Gotta keep it under control." He took a deep breath as the spasms stopped and he sighed. "Alright, Indy, you can do this." He made his way back inside and found Take Care seated at a side of the room. She was the only female there in a suit as she adamantly refused to wear a dress. Her eyes were on Cautious Heart who was carefully dancing nearby on her own.

Take Care turned as Indy sat down next to her, "Not going to dance?"

"Not alone, that and I'm too tired. You?" Indy turned to Take Care.

Take Care shook her head and took a drink from the water cup she held, "Not in the mood. I might have stayed home if Cautious Heart hadn't asked me to come."

"Too bad Pace and Get Well couldn't be here." Indy turned to watch the dance floor again.

Take Care nodded and finished off her drink. "Once Cautious gets tired I'm gonna head home. You?"

"I might head home when you do, if you don't mind the company."

Take Care smiled, "I wouldn't. Looks like Cautious is winding down."

The reception finally petered out and everyone began to disperse. Anger Heart, Guidance Heart, Sage Heart, Life Heart, Swift Heart, Grumpy, Brave Heart and Feral Heart picked up their now sleeping children and headed home, followed by Love Heart and Confidence Heart, who waved goodbye as everyone else started the clean up.

The sun was half-set as Love Heart found the cloud car with "JUST MARRIED" painted on a banner on the back. Confidence Heart lay her head on Love Heart's shoulder as he set the autopilot to drive them back to Care-a-Lot.

"That was beautiful." She chuckled and patted her pregnant tummy, "I was worried she'd want to come out in the middle of the reception, or the ceremony."

Love Heart chuckled, "Our life isn't that kind of bad comedy, but she'll be out soon enough."

"Not soon enough for me. At least I'll always be able to wear this dress." Confidence snickered, "I didn't mind being an 11th hour bride. Thank you for everything." She kissed Love Heart on the cheek.

"Thank you for everything," Love Heart parroted and kissed her back.

OoOoO

Take Care emerged from the maternity ward, having taken off her scrubs to meet Love Heart in the waiting room. Love Heart was in her face in an instant and almost babbling to her. "What's wrong? Is Confidence alright? Is the baby alright? Did you save them?"

Take Care fixed Love Heart with a glare, but his expression was unchanged as she spoke, "Come with me and I'll explain it to both of you."

Their baby girl, a purple fennec fox, was lying in a newborn's crib next to Confidence Heart's bed; the infant had the same birthmark as her father, an dark purple eight-pointed star on her forehead. Part of Confidence Heart's belly had been shaved and stitched back up and she had a look of exhaustion and fear on her face, one that Love Heart mirrored.

Take Care stood aside and let Love Heart and Confidence Heart hug, though Confidence winced and lay back down. "I'll give you the quick version. Confidence Heart Fennec, you have a condition called endometriosis, a condition that makes conceiving and carrying a child to term difficult and risky. Considering how long you two have been sleeping together this does explain why you only got pregnant now. Because of the complications I had to do an operation to save your life and thanks to the surgery and your healing factor this won't cripple you. In a month you should be back on your feet and doing your original martial arts and exercise routines, however." She saw the looks on their faces, "You're sterile now. Confidence Heart, this will be your only naturally born child. It's actually a miracle that you made it all the way through the pregnancy and gave birth before anything went seriously wrong."

Confidence Heart chuckled and winced, "Heheh, ow! A miracle huh? Then let's call her that," she and Love Heart turned to look at their newborn daughter.

Love Heart echoed what they were both thinking, "Miracle Heart Fennec."

Take Care nodded, "Alright then, Love Heart can you just come with me to help fill out her forms."

"OK." Love Heart and Confidence kissed before Love Heart followed Take Care.

Confidence Heart lay back on the bed and wept quietly, both for sorrow and joy. Pain and relief, how should she feel now? At least her daughter was safe and alive and the both of them would make sure she grew up safely.

A short time later, Love Heart returned and gave their daughter her tummy symbol: a red heart with an eight-pointed purple star at the center.

OoOoO

"Are you ready for this?" Tenderheart did up the business tie on the front of his suit and turned to Love Heart and Brave Heart, who were both struggling with their own ties.

"As ready as I can be. Miracle Heart's only six months old, Tenderheart, why are we doing this now?" Love Heart finished his tied, it felt like it was strangling him.

"Because getting us to meet the United Nations was hard enough, and if we skip this meeting we could ruin our credibility with them," Tenderheart checked a briefcase he had with him.

Brave Heart finished with his tie and put an arm around Love Heart's shoulder. "Cheer up, we're about to enter a brave new world. We're gonna make history today!"

"That or embarrass ourselves," Love Heart sighed, "Alright, let's get go."

BOOK 2 END

Next part: Far beyond the reaches of the solar system the Care Bears next adventure begins. Brought by a signal sent into space, new enemies and allies come forth from the stars and in turn the Care Bears are drawn out from their home. But all does not go as planned. Loss comes with the discovery and terror grips the known galaxy as the Care Bears and their new allies fight for freedom, and a chance to change everything.

Care Bears Family Adventures, Book 3: Space

Will you join them on their adventure?


End file.
